Les étoiles de l'orage
by Maugreyfiliae
Summary: Des portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment...des voix qui appellent dans la nuit...des silhouettes debout dans le brouillard..des mots à peine murmurés...L'Ordre du Phénix
1. Pourquoi?

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_Je n'ai pas classé cette fic dans la catégorie « DRAMA », mais certains passages vous feront peut-être renifler… Mais pas avant un certain nombre de chapitres._

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Ce que j'écris ici n'est pas seulement mon histoire-l'histoire d'Harry Potter- mais aussi (et surtout) celle de ceux sans qui je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui.Ceux sans qui Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu être vaincu.

L'histoire des héros de l'ombre.

On a parlé d'eux dans les livres, mais tous n'ont pas eu droit à leur hommage. Et parfois l'histoire a été mal racontée.

C'est pourquoi je veux écrire l'histoire telle qu'elle s'est réellement passée. Je veux faire comprendre quelle était réellement la vie au square Grimmaurd.

Je n'écrirai pas ce récit à la première personne car ce n'est pas mon histoire et pour l'écrire j'ai dû chercher dans les pensines de certaines personnes, dans les journaux intimes que certains d'entre nous ont tenus à l'époque. On m'a également remis des lettres que vous trouverez peut-être dans ce récit. Pour le reste j'ai fait confiance à ma mémoire et à celle des autres.

Je vous laisse lire,

Harry Potter, dit « Le Survivant »


	2. Qui a le droit

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Qui a le droit….**_

Harry vit Kingsley tomber par terre en hurlant de douleur. Bellatrix Lestrange tourna les talons et prit la fuite tandis que Dumbledore faisait volte-face. Il lui jeta un sort mais elle parvint à le dévier. Elle était déjà arrivée à mi-hauteur des gradins, à présent.

-Harry…non ! s'écria Lupin.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cri de Lupin résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la petite chambre du 14 Privet Drive. Ce fut le hululement indigné d'Hedwige qui lui fit réaliser qu'il ne se trouvait plus au Département des Mystères, qu'il était bien au chaud- trop au chaud, même, car il était en nage- dans son lit.

La douleur fulgurante qui traversa son crâne l'avertit qu'il s'était cogné la tête contre le mur, exactement au même endroit que Dobby, quatre ans auparavant. Il se leva en se massant le cuir chevelu et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais acheva de le réveiller et l'aida à raisonner lucidement.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, mais pourtant il n'avait pas encore fait de cauchemars au sujet de cette nuit terrible. Sans doute le gardien de ses rêves estimait qu'il culpabilisait bien assez lorsque il était éveillé… La mort de Sirius, les blessures d'Hermione, celles de Tonks, celles dont avaient souffert, à un degré moindre,Luna, Neville et Ginny , ainsi que Ron, le cri de douleur de Kingsley, les blessures de Maugrey (quoique ce dernier n'en soit plus à un passage à l'infirmerie près)….. Toutes ces pensées tournoyèrent dans l'esprit de Harry.

Stop ! se morigéna-t-il. Il se força à se concentrer sur le ciel étoilé. La Grande Ourse, la Petite Ourse … Soudain cette dernière lui fut dérobée au regard par une forme sombre. Harry attrapa sa baguette à tâtons, prêt à se défendre.

La forme passa alors devant un lampadaire et Harry reconnut un hibou. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. Le volatile exténué s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et alla se laisser tomber sur le lit d'une manière que n'aurait pas dédaigné Errol, le vieil hibou des Weasley. Harry s'empressa de le libérer de son fardeau (une simple lettre) et le porta jusqu'à la cage d'Hedwige, qui fit immédiatement de faire de la place pour le voyageur. En le voyant boire, Harry fut persuadé qu'il avait déjà vu un jour ce hibou, mais où ? L'oiseau était brun, mais l'extrémité de ses ailes était recouverte de plumes blanches piquées d'un motif de points noirs. Peu courant, comme animal.

Le regard d'Harry tomba alors sur la lettre. Elle provenait probablement de Tonks, c'était à elle qu'il avait écrit hier matin afin de donner de ses nouvelles. Je vais bien, les Dursleys sont corrects, il ne se passe rien. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Harry se décida à ouvrir la lettre.

_Mon cher Harry, je suis ravie que tu ailles bien. Excuse mon écriture brouillonne, il fallait que je me dépêche. Tu dois être vendredi soir chez Arabella Figg, à 19 heures. Prévois un pull, il se peut que tu rentres tard. (Et n'oublie pas de prévenir tes moldus !)_

Il fronça les sourcils. Vendredi… c'était ce soir !

Un peu avant dix-neuf heures, il remonta la rue jusqu'à la maison de Mrs Figg. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de sonner, celle-ci lui ouvrit. Il fut accueillit par le chat Pompom, qui se prélassait dans un des fauteuils du salon. Mrs Figg le pria de « se mettre à l'aise en attendant que les autres te rejoignent ». Harry voulut demander quels autres, mais la vieille dame s'était déjà éclipsée. Il salua donc Pompom d'une caresse machinale sur le dos puis sentit une présence.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une jeune femme. Magnifique, très grande (presque sa taille), elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, mais sa beauté naissait davantage des formes de son visage plutôt que des couleurs. Une beauté qui lui resterait bien des années plus tard.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry fut cet air de douceur, de gentillesse mêlée d'assurance qui émanait d'elle. Elle lui tendit la main.

-Elane Rösle.

-Harry Potter.

Elle avait un léger accent. L'accent alsacien, devait-il apprendre plus tard.

-Tu viens ?_ (Je précise que je ne sais pas si elle m'avait tutoyé, car l'anglais ne fait pas de distinction entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement.)_

Elle le mena jusqu'à la cuisine de Mrs Figg où la première personne qu'aperçut Harry fut Tonks, qui le serra dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais usé d'une telle démonstration d'affection avec lui, auparavant.

Tonks n'était pas la seule personne présente : il y avait également Mondingus, qui le salua d'un signe de la main tout en continuant d'échanger des regards de travers avec Mrs Figg, Kingsley, Mrs Weasley qui ne put venir l'embrasser car Mondingus lui barrait le passage, Lupin qui fit de même pour des considérations identiques et un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Elane et Tonks.

Mrs Weasley fit taire les autres d'un geste de la main.

-Nous avons décidé de te rendre visite et de tenir une sorte de réunion de l'Ordre pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul et pour voir comment allait se dérouler la suite de tes vacances… commença-t-elle.

-Ainsi que t'informer du déroulement des choses, fit Mondingus.

Molly lui jeta un regard aigu. Harry sentit que l'atmosphère venait de se remplir d'électricité.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle froidement.

De toute évidence, le sujet avait déjà été discuté et tous n'étaient pas tombés d'accord. Harry sentit une bouffée de colère monter. On ne prenait toujours pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit, même après la mort de Sirius qui aurait pu être évitée, même après la promesse de Dumbledore de le traiter autrement ! Il prit soudain la parole.

-Je vois qu'on ne se donne toujours pas la peine de me mettre au courant, qu'on me ménage toujours comme un enfant de cinq ans. Je commence à me demander pourquoi je suis venu. Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça, dans la vie ?

-Bien sûr que non, s'écria Molly.

Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais la chaise de Mondingus était toujours dans son passage. Peut-être s'était-il placé là à dessein.

-C'est toujours comme ça.

L'inconnu venait de parler. Il s'était exprimé en français mais pourtant Harry comprit ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce phénomène. Molly s'écria « Mr Szpilmann ». Néanmoins il plongea son regard brun dans celui d'Harry et continua.

-C'est toujours comme ça, à moins que tu expliques aux gens qui tu es et que tu es prêt à connaître la vérité, même si elle est dure. Ce n'est pas une difficulté propre à ta personne, mais chez toi elle est plus marquée car tout le monde veut te préserver. Cela part d'un bon sentiment, ne l'oublie jamais, mais cela ne t'aide pas.

Mrs Weasley tenta d'intervenir. Mais Elane prit la parole.

La vérité est à la fois belle et terrible, Harry. C'est pourquoi il faut l'aborder avec prudence et ménagement. Mais il faut l'aborder tout de même.

Elle poursuivit dans un sourire.

-Tu sais, tu as de la chance : tu as des amis, je dirais même une famille qui t'aime assez pour se disputer à ton sujet tout en essayant de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Harry ne savait qui était ces deux personnes, ni d'où elles venaient, mais pour ces paroles il leur était éternellement reconnaissant.

_Ce premier chapitre vous a plut ? Dites-le moi. J'accepte toutes les remarques qui m'aident à m'améliorer.(Ainsi que les encouragements, s'il y en a !)_


	3. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 2 : L'ordre du phénix _**

Molly Weasley paraissait secouée. Celui que Harry connaissait sous le nom de « M. Szpilmann » reprit la parole.

-Je suis navré de vous avoir parlé ainsi, Molly. Ne m'en gardez pas rancune, je vous prie. Mais Harry –tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?- est peut-être celui qui est le plus impliqué, et pourtant il en sait à peu près autant sur la situation actuelle que ce fout… hum, fichu, hum, que le portrait de Mrs Black !

De toute évidence, lui aussi avait dû essuyer quelques remarques acides venant de l'irascible portrait.

-Vous ne pourrez pas le protéger éternellement, insista-t-il doucement, en se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table vers Mrs Weasley.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir. Elane sut alors qu'il venait de gagner la partie. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, qu'il lui rendit. La voix grave de Kingsley s'éleva alors, brisant le silence.

-Je vais tenter de te résumer la situation en quelques mots, en attendant que tu en apprennes davantage au Square Grimmaurd. Depuis ce qui s'est passé au ministère – Elane vit une ombre passer sur le visage de Tonks, qui devait probablement se souvenir de la mort de Sirius – plus aucune attaque n'a été à déplorer. Nous pensons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il lui plaît de se faire appeler, doit réorganiser ses troupes, car les mangemorts qu'il avait envoyés là-bas et qui se sont fait capturer était parmi ses favoris, ceux à qui il confiait les missions délicates, et qui devaient surveiller, voire former ceux des rangs inférieurs. Tout ça va prendre du temps.

-De plus, après la débâcle au ministère, ajouta Elane, certains parmi ses partisans commencent à se demander pourquoi Voldemort a gaspillé ses forces dans une entreprise apparemment aussi futile. En d'autres termes, ils doutent de lui, ou plutôt se demandent s'il n'a pas légèrement perdu le sens des réalités pendant son « absence ».

Il eut un moment de silence. Elane reprit.

-Peut-être quelqu'un voudra bien expliquer la situation sur le plan politique ? Je veux parler des positions adoptées par les différents gouvernements et personnalités du monde magique. Joachim, tu veux bien ?

D'après l'expression du visage de Harry, il ignorait quelle personne était ainsi désignée, aussi ajouta-t-elle à son intention :

-Je veux parler de M. Szpilmann.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis commença.

-Le ministère de la magie anglais s'est pour l'instant borné à reconnaître le retour de Voldemort, ce qui est déjà pas mal, étant donné l'acharnement qu'ont mis Fudge et ses collaborateurs à prétendre le contraire.

-Ils avaient pourtant dit qu'ils feraient distribuer des guides de, de… « défense des biens et des personnes », non ? Du moins, d'après la Gazette des sorciers, ajouta prudemment Harry.

Joachim Szpilmann se tut un instant, puis considéra Harry avec un léger sourire. Lupin n'a pas menti quand il avait annoncé qu'Harry avait l'esprit vif, songea-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas si mal renseigné, dis-moi. En effet, ce projet est en cours, mais il a été institué par Amélia Bones, en collaboration avec le département des mystères, et ses équivalents dans les principaux pays européens, donc Fudge n'y est pour rien, pas plus que les Ministres des autres pays.

Il aurait peut-être pu ajouter quelque chose, si un hibou noir n'avait pas soudain fait irruption par la porte du couloir, déclenchant un série de sifflements et feulements exaspérés de la part de Pompom. Celui-ci tenta vainement d'attirer l'attention de sa maîtresse, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas, tout occupée qu'elle était à calmer le hibou et à récupérer le message qu'il apportait. Le félin, vexé à mort, se réfugia alors au sommet d'une armoire, d'où il se livra à un monologue blasphématoire. (Si vous vous demandez comment même Mondingus ne put ignorer qu'il était blasphématoire, c'est que vous n'avez jamais eu de chat.)

Finalement Joachim Szpilmann se leva et immobilisa le hibou dans ses longues mains tandis qu'Elane détachait la lettre pour la tendre à Lupin. Celui-ci soupira et annonça qu'il devait se rendre à Poudlard pour prendre sa potion et régler quelques détails avec Dumbledore. « Rien d'important, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'expression de Harry, Elane te mettra au courant quant aux modalités de ton transfert au Square. Et elle doit également de parler…d'autre chose, à propos de Sirius. »

Il serra brièvement l'épaule de Harry en s'étirant au maximum pour passer son bras par-dessus la chaise de Mondingus puis transplana. Mrs Figg marmonna qu'elle devait préparer le dîner pour tout le monde (« J'espère Harry que tu n'as pas encore mangé ») et commença à s'affairer en compagnie de Mrs Weasley. Mondingus s'éclipsa à son tour en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre que Mrs Figg aurait aimé l'avoir sous la main pour faire la vaisselle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elane allait se laver les mains mais aperçut la silhouette d'Harry debout devant l'une des fenêtres du salon. Seul, sa tête baissée, il semblait absorbé dans de sombres pensées. Elane hésita, puis…

-Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux.

-Je ne suis pas très heureux.

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls et Elane sentit qu'il les regrettait aussitôt. Mais elle était également sûre qu'il avait dit la vérité.

- C'est à cause de Sirius, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle doucement. Tu te sens coupable. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Et tu en veux à… presque tout le monde, car tu penses que cela aurait pu être évité.

Et tu te dis aussi que la dernière année de Sirius n'a pas été très heureuse, cloîtré comme il l'était au Square Grimmaurd.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Comment avez-vous deviné ? Puis avec un froncement de sourcils : Vous êtes legilimens ?

-Un peu. Mais ce n'est que la conséquence naturelle d'une certaine aptitude à comprendre les autres.

Elle s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me trouver dans la tête des gens pour savoir à quoi ils pensent. Je les observe : un simple mouvement de la main peut m'en apprendre davantage qu'un long discours sur les états d'âme. En général, ce n'est même pas une observation consciente. C'est une impression produite par des détails infimes que je ne m'en rends même compte d'avoir remarqué.

-Du coup, Voldemort n'est pas le seul à toujours savoir quand on lui ment.

Joachim s'avança et sourit à Elane. Harry eut le sentiment fugace que ce sourire n'était vraiment destiné qu'à elle, comme si lui-même n'avait pas été là. Il chassa cette impression. Elane reprit :

-Pour en revenir à Sirius, Voldemort aurait trouvé un autre moyen de t'attirer là-bas si tu ne n'avais pas réagi. Un moyen qui aurait peut-être été encore plus dangereux. Sirius le savait.

Elle hésita.

-Tu sais, c'est moi- et Lupin- qui devront te mettre au courant de ses dispositions testamentaires. Nous en discuterons, au Square. J'irais te chercher demain à quinze heures avec Tonks et probablement Joachim et Maugrey. Mais en attendant…

Elle se tut un instant. Joachim amorça un mouvement pour lui passer son bras autour des épaules, mais se contint. Il lui avait proposé de le faire à sa place, mais Elane avait secoué la tête avec un sourire triste et dit « Il me faisait confiance, tu sais. Je veux lui rendre un dernier service. » Elle avait alors redressé la tête « L'élève et protégée de Maugrey Fol œil ne peut se permettre de reculer. » Joachim l'avait alors serré contre lui et elle avait appuyé la tête contre son épaule. Il avait murmuré « Et puis, tu sais dissimuler tes sentiments mieux que personne, hormis le professeur …, comment déjà, Rogue ?

-Toi aussi, tu y arrives bien, avait-t-elle soufflé.

Elane vit dans son regard qu'il pensait à cette scène et reprit, d'une voix plus assurée, avec le réconfort de son doux regard brun sur elle.

-Lorsque Buck a crié après que Kreattur l'eut blessé, Sirius était en train d'écrire une lettre. A toi. Minerva McGonagall devait te la remettre après que tu aies passé toutes tes épreuves, pour que tu saches qu'il avait pensé à toi et que tu ne te sentes pas seul, une fois que la pression des examens aurait été évacuée. Il n'a jamais eu le temps d'achever cette lettre. Mais avant de partir pour le ministère, il a déposé un petit bout de parchemin à côté, pour me dire de te la remettre au cas…, au cas où…

Elane inspira profondément. Elle qui parvenait généralement si bien à ne rien laisser transparaître, même lorsque elle était bouleversée ! De plus, elle avait versé tant de larmes sur Sirius, qu'elle croyait que la source s'était tarie.

-Vous voulez dire, qu'il savait déjà, qu'il pensait déjà…. que…, qu'il pourrait ne pas revenir ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche, qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Il n'avait pas prévu de mourir, dit Joachim d'une voix forte. Et il ne voulait pas se donner la mort, il ne voulait pas se sacrifier. Car malgré tout, il aimait la vie. Et toi aussi, il t'aimait. Lupin aussi, il l'aimait, comme un frère. Et Fred et Georges, qui après l'ouverture de leur boutique, passaient presque tous les soirs. Ainsi que les autres Weasleys, et Miss Granger… la liste est longue, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'avait pas voulu finir là-bas. Cependant, il a préféré prendre une ultime précaution.

Elane murmura : « Tu sais, Harry, c'est sûr qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais peut-être a-t-il eut un pressentiment, le sentiment que ça allait arriver. Et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Peut-être qu'il l'explique dans sa lettre. Je n'ai pas voulu la lire. Je vais te la chercher, tu pourras juger par toi-même.

Elle disparut dans l'escalier.

-J'ai connu ton parrain, Harry.

Harry leva les yeux vers Joachim, et réalisa que lui aussi était très grand, bienplus grand qu'Elane elle-même. Il reprit en s'adossant au mur :

-Je l'ai connu. Pas très bien, sans doute, mais je l'aimais bien. Et je l'admirais beaucoup. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il conservait un certain… équilibre, de l'assurance. Il continuait à faire confiance aux gens. Il avait une sacrée philosophie ! Si tu veux, je t'en parlerai un jour… quand tu voudras…

Ne pouvant parler, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la gorge nouée. Bien des gens lui avaient dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Elane et Joachim étaient les seules qu'il avait crues jusqu'à présent. Quand ils parlaient de Sirius, leurs voix avaient le son de la vérité. Harry eut l'impression que tous deux l'avaient mieux connu que Hagrid, voir que Dumbledore.

Et surtout, pour la première fois de sa vie, des gens lui avaient parlé comme à un égal, non pas comme s'il était le Survivant, un pauvre garçon que l'on devait ménager.

Elane revint, portant une enveloppe de parchemin qu'elle lui tendit.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de la lire tout de suite, tu sais. Ne le fais que lorsque tu seras prêt.

-Et comment je saurai que je suis prêt ?

-Je crois que tu te connais suffisamment bien pour le sentir.

La voix de Mrs Figg les appela pour manger. Pendant tout le repas, Harry ne se mêla pas vraiment à la conversation. D'ailleurs, personne ne parlait vraiment. Il observa ceux qui l'entouraient. Il réalisa alors que s'ils étaient venus, c'était qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, et non pas seulement pour le Survivant. Et cette constatation lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.

Quand Harry se leva pour partir, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il remercia Mrs Figg, hésita puis embrassa Mrs Weasley et Tonks. Il serra la main de Kingsley, eut une nouvelle hésitation puis… :

-Au revoir, M.Szpilmann.

Celui-ci lui tendit la main, puis avec un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry, dit :

-Si je t'appelle Harry, tu es forcé de m'appeler Joachim.

-Au revoir, Joachim, sourit Harry.

Elane prit sa veste. Harry n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais elle était vêtue à la moldue, d'un jean noir avec un léger pull crème, au décolleté en forme de V. Devançant sa question, elle lui expliqua que Maugrey avait ordonné qu'elle le raccompagne. A quoi Harry répondit qu'il était étonné que Maugrey n'ait pas ordonné que toute une escorte le raccompagne.

-Elane sait se défendre, et défendre les autres avec autant de talent que Dumbledore, lança Tonks.

En riant Elane ferma la porte derrière eux et entreprit de remonter la rue d'un bon pas. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, plutôt un silence de connivence. Tous deux admiraient les couleurs du soir qui se reflétaient sur les maisons.

Soudain, une ombre se trouva en travers du trottoir. Harry chercha machinalement l'endroit d'où elle provenait, mais Elane s'arrêta immédiatement et tendit le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Harry frissonna alors. _L'ombre ne provenait de nul part._ Elane s'en approcha alors d'un pas mesuré, il sentait sa puissance. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait ressenti une telle aura, c'était quand Dumbledore avait signifié à Fudge que leurs chemins se séparaient.

La jeune femme étendit une main au-dessus de l'ombre et murmura « Retourne chez toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. » L'ombre disparut alors en émettant quelques étincelle bleues. Harry eut l'impression que la chose avait brièvement pris la forme d'un chien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était de … Voldemort ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut des difficultés à prononcer ce nom. Elane l'observa un instant avec douceur puis se remit à marcher.

-Non, ce n'était pas de Voldemort. Cette créature n'était pas mauvaise. Seulement, je l'ai renvoyée car elle aurait été perdue ici. Ce n'est pas sa place. Et avant de parvenir à cette conclusion elle aurait effrayé sans le vouloir quelques enfants.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au 14, Privet Drive. En arrivant devant la porte, Elane lui rappela qu'il devait être prêt le lendemain à quinze heures. Elle ajouta :

-Tu sais, Voldemort incarne le mal, mais il n'est pas son seul représentant. Ceux qui le suivent étaient peut-être des gens comme toi et moi, avant. Seulement il leur a permit de révéler leur vraie nature. Ils sont donc aussi coupables que lui. Ne l'oublie pas, Harry. Et souviens-toi que Voldemort et son organisation ne représentent pas le seul mal à combattre. Bonsoir, Harry.

Sur ces paroles, elle fit volte-face et s'en alla, en lui faisant un léger signe de la main par-dessus son épaule. Il la regarda un instant marcher, environnée par la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Puis il se souvint de la lettre de Sirius, et sut qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir au Square Grimmaurd tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas lue.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied (et tant pis si la tante Pétunia se plaignait), envoya valser ses chaussures puis s'installa à son bureau et déplia sa lettre.


	4. Elèves et professeurs

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 3 : Elèves et professeurs_**

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient tant qu'il fut contraint de s'arrêter un instant de déplier sa lettre afin de reprendre son calme. Après quelques instants, il défit le dernier pli puis lissa le parchemin. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

_Harry,_

_Je sais de source sûre (pour autant que l'on puisse qualifier ainsi les jumeaux Weasley) que tu viens de passer ta dernière épreuve de BUSES, celle d'histoire de la magie. Ne t'inquiète pas trop si tu échoues à celle-ci, tu auras tout le temps de redécouvrir l'histoire quand le besoin s'en fera sentir. (D'ailleurs, même Remus a échoué à cette épreuve, il n'a eu qu'une note oscillant entre Acceptable et Effort exceptionnel, c'est dire !)_

_Pour te détendre un peu après tout ce stress, je t'envoie une photo qui devrait t'amuser. Tu l'as trouvée ? C'est biiiieeeen, Mr Potter, je vois que vous n'êtes pas qu'un abruti sans cervelle, vous savez fouiller dans une enveloppe. _

_Plus sérieusement, Harry, prends cette photo et regarde-la. Il s'agit de moi, ton père et Remus. Elle a été prise alors que tous les élèves de cinquième année étaient dans le parc de l'école à fêter la fin des épreuves._

Harry secoua l'enveloppe. Deux photographies en tombèrent. Sur l'une d'elles, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, jeunes hommes en cinquième année au collège Poudlard, lui souriaient d'un air radieux. Son père avait les cheveux décoiffés, Sirius avait quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur son visage et luttant contre la brise pour les maintenir en arrière, le jeune Remus ne paraissait pas aussi fatigué que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue. A sa vue, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Se doutait-il à l'époque que James épouserait Lily, que tous deux mouraient par une sombre nuit d'Halloween, que son autre meilleur ami passerait douze ans en prison pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise et que lui-même passerait de longues années à être rongé par le remord et regardé de travers partout où il irait ? Pauvre Remus, professeur adulé par les élèves qui ne se souciaient pas de sa condition, méprisé par beaucoup de parents. Harry se souvint de Seamus, l'an passé, faisant courageusement face à Dolorès Ombrage et lui clamant que Remus Lupin était le meilleur professeur qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Au moins, il y avait eu quelqu'un pour prendre sa défense…

Harry chassa ces sombres pensées. Pour une obscure raison, Peter Pettigrow ne se trouvait pas sur la photographie. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Avec un sourire, Harry sortit l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert cinq ans auparavant et y rangea soigneusement le cliché. Un jour il le montrerai à Remus, se promit-il.

Il reprit la lettre. Sirius avait laissé un espace important entre les derniers mots et les suivants. Ceux-ci avaient l'air d'avoir été écrits plus rapidement, comme si leur auteur craignait d'être interrompu.

_Harry, voici une seconde photo. Elle a été prise quelques années plus tard, en France, plus précisément en Alsace. Ton père et moi avions été là-bas pour parachever nos études. Lily nous avait rejoint le temps d'un week-end avec Remus. La photo a été prise dans le parc du Château, tu reconnaîtras moi, James et Lily, Remus et Alain Armadale, tu ne connais pas ce dernier, il est français et nous étions devenus amis, nous avions le même instructeur. Il s'agit de la femme qui se trouve à côté de moi et qui a environ l'âge actuel de Maugrey. Elle s'appelait Mariette Rösle._

Sirius n'avait rien ajouté, hormis sa signature. Perplexe, Harry reposa sa lettre. Pourquoi son parrain avait-il perdu du temps à ajouter ceci ? Pour lui révéler une partie de l'histoire de ses parents ? Légèrement déçu, Harry relu rapidement ce passage. Il avait pris la peine d'écrire _« plus précisément en Alsace », _mais pas celle d'indiquer quelles études lui et James avaient faites. Et pourquoi avait-il écrit _« le Château » _avec une majuscule ? L'Alsace, Rösle… ces deux noms lui tournaient dans la tête. Il tenta d'établir une relation entre les deux, mais n'y parvint pas. Pourtant ces deux éléments lui paraissaient associés.

Il relut une nouvelle fois la dernière partie de la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant à l'avant-dernière phrase. Préciser que leur instructeur était la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui pouvait se révéler utile, mais en sachant que le jeune homme inconnu était un élève, et par ailleurs trop jeune pour être professeur, Harry aurait aisément pu deviner l'identité de la femme à côté de Sirius. Et pourquoi Sirius s'était-il donné la peine de préciser son âge ?

Harry observa le visage de la femme. Une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisonnants mais qui avaient dû être bruns. L'expression de son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il reposa le parchemin et la photographie pour se masser l'arrière de la tête. Une douleur sourde l'envahissait lentement. Un début de migraine, probablement. Il soupira puis rangea également cette photographie dans l'album, hésita, puis y glissa la lettre.

Il pensa à aller demander un comprimé d'aspirine à sa tante, mais l'absurdité de cette idée le fit sourire. Peut-être lui restait-il un peu de ce flacon de sirop contre la migraine que lui avait donné Mme Pomfresh. Il repoussa le livre d'Eskivdur, résista à la tentation de le jeter par la fenêtre, souleva quelques vêtements trop petits puis finit par retrouver le flacon portant l'étiquette aux armoiries de Poudlard indiquant « Contre la migraine- Prendre une cuillérée, attendre trois heures avant la suivante. Si la douleur persiste, retourner à l'infirmerie. ». Il suivit les indications et se sentit immédiatement soulagé.

Quelques rues plus loin, Elane pénétrait à nouveau dans la cuisine désertée de Mrs Figg. Seul Joachim était resté. Elle lui sourit puis retira sa veste.

-Tu veux du café ? proposa-t-il.

- Si ce n'est pas un anglais qui l'a préparé, avec plaisir, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Normalement, il devrait être buvable. Ils sont peut-être imbattables en ce qui concerne le thé, mais ne connaissent pas grand-chose à la caféine.

Elane prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait et s'assit alors qu'il se servait lui-même.

-Tu as des nouvelles de France ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tout va bien, pas d'agitation suspecte, tu peux rester là-bas autant que tu le veux (ça c'est mon cher frère Enrique qui l'a ajouté en post-scriptum) et tes amies n'ont pas eu de problèmes « sortant de l'ordinaire » avec qui que ce soit, énonça-t-il.

Il vit qu'elle se crispait légèrement à ces mots. Il lui prit doucement la main.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi (et pour elles). En temps normal, vous avez déjà des problèmes, mais en plus en ce moment…

- Je sais.

Elle poursuivit en relevant la tête.

-C'est vrai que nous devons nous défendre –et défendre les autres- contre toutes sortes de forces du mal, mais nous avons les pouvoirs pour cela. Et nous n'avons pas été choisies par une quelconque administration, mais des générations avant nous le savaient. Et puis… nous sommes ensembles.

Il sourit.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes plus proches que des sœurs.

-Et nous sommes très bien entourées, murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son bras. Même lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux assis, il était plus grand qu'elle, or elle-même avait déjà une taille supérieure à la moyenne !

- Nous avons notre chère mais irascible Edwina, notre maître, protectrice, mère adoptive et j'en passe, j'ai nommé Anne, les membres de notre famille que nous avons mis au courant, moi j'ai Maugrey, j'ai Tonks, mes cousines et mon cousin. Et puis je t'ai, toi.

- Ravi de constater que tu me comptes parmi tes proches, ironisa-t-il.

- Oh, arrête.

Par jeu, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras.

- Tu sais très bien à quel point tu comptes pour moi, souffla-t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte. Ils demeurèrent un long moment silencieux. Puis Joachim reprit la parole :

- Tu veux encore aller chez Maugrey ce soir, je suppose.

- Il voudra savoir comment s'est passé la rencontre avec Harry, et comment il a réagi à la lettre. Il l'aime bien. Sous ses dehors bourrus, il cache un cœur d'or. Je crois que si Harry veut devenir Aurore, il le prendra avec plaisir en apprentissage.

- Il t'a déjà formé toi, bien que ce n'était pas un apprentissage au sens strict du terme. Il a également formé Tonks et Kingsley. Il pourrait ouvrir une école d'élite !

Elle rit.

- Ce qui fait la force de l'enseignement de Maugrey, c'est qu'il ne forme pas des automates, mais avant tout des êtres humains, capables de penser par eux-mêmes, capables de pitié comme d'intransigeance. Et surtout, il montre que le monde n'est pas uniquement fait de concurrence et de méchanceté, car quand il prend un apprenti sous son aile, il l'encourage, l'écoute et des années après encore on peut venir lui réclamer de l'aide.

- En somme, il est le professeur que j'essaie d'être. J'essaie de ne pas enseigner « que » le piano.

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de professeurs capables d'accueillir un élève dans son bureau pour l'entendre parler de leurs problèmes personnels. Ou qui sont prêts à leur donner autant de cours particuliers qu'ils le voudront pour les rassurer avant un examen !

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence plein de complicité et de tendresse. Puis Elane murmura :

- Je vais devoir y aller. Tu as l'intention d'écrire à Wladek ? Quand viendra-t-il ?

Wladek, diminutif de Wladyslaw, était le cousin italien de Joachim. Leurs deux pères étaient frères, nés à Napoli. Le père de Joachim, ayant appris le français durant toutes ses études, était parti s'enterrer dans l'Alsace pluvieuse et y tomba amoureux d'une belle française blonde, parlant italien bien que professeur d'allemand. Mais il revint souvent avec sa famille autour de la baie napolitaine, et ses enfants firent tous une partie de leur scolarité en Italie. Joachim avait les cheveux brun sombre, les yeux bruns et la peau aussi hâlée que celle de Wladek. De surcroît, il parlait l'italien comme une langue maternelle avec l'accent napolitain, aussi lorsque durant ses séjours il déambulait avec son cousin autour de la baie de Napoli, personne ne supposait que l'un des deux était étranger.

Wladek tout comme Joachim était pianiste, se produisait souvent en concert. Ils avaient le même âge, étaient plus proches que des frères et avaient tout deux parachevé leur formation pianistique dans une école sorcière de musique du nord de l'Italie, à Trento.

- Je crois qu'il doit jouer avec un orchestre samedi soir, aussi devrait-il arriver en Angleterre dans la journée de dimanche.

Il tint la veste d'Elane pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

-Mais je dois encore lui écrire. A ….demain matin, si j'ai déjà fini ma lettre quand tu rentres.

Il la serra contre lui. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Puis il la relâcha doucement, frôlant les longs cheveux bruns de son menton. Il s'écarta et elle transplana.

Elane réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans une rue déserte de l'un des quartiers résidentiels de la banlieue de Londres. « The suburbs », comme disaient les Anglais. Ici, la banlieue n'avait la même allure qu'en France, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas la même connotation négative. Les maisons de brique s'alignaient sagement le long des rues. Certains touristes prétendaient qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes, mais Elane les trouvait charmantes. Cela partait d'un souci d'égalité et d'ailleurs les formes des maisons variaient : certaines avaient un angle arrondi où se logeait fréquemment le salon, les jardins étaient très différents….

Elle se mit à marcher. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle n'avait pas besoin de lire le nom des rues. Elle tourna dans Mada Road et accéléra le pas. Elle se retrouva devant la maison de Maugrey avant que la pluie ne commence vraiment à tomber. Elle prononça tous les mots de passe qui empêchaient les alarmes de se mettre en route puis ouvrit la porte. Elane huma l'air avec plaisir. Elle y venait depuis presque huit ans et cette maison avait toujours cette odeur particulière, faite de pipe, d'herbes à potions, de thés et d'une foule d'autres choses.

Elane passa au salon. Maugrey s'y trouvait, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron. Il ne redressa pas la tête mais dit simplement « Installe-toi et fais chauffer du thé ». Elle retira sa veste puis partit dans une expédition visant à retrouver la bouilloire, qui se trouvait là où elle était censé être, du moins d'après la conception assez spéciale du rangement de Maugrey. (C'est-à-dire derrière la boîte qui

servait de réserve de poudre de Cheminette, toujours achetée en grande quantité car « C'est le genre de chose que l'on oublie facilement mais dont on a toujours besoin »).

Elle la remplit d'eau au robinet que Maugrey avait fait installer pour ne pas avoir à courir à la cuisine dès qu'il avait besoin d'eau pour faire des potions ou du thé lorsque il travaillait. (Car dans la partie arrondie du salon qui de l'extérieur passait pour une tour se trouvait son bureau.) Une fois la bouilloire fixée au crochet prévu à cet effet dans la cheminée, elle tisonna le feu afin de faire grimper les flammes de manière à faire bouillir l'eau plus rapidement.

Elane s'approcha de la paillasse où le célèbre aurore continuait à surveiller son chaudron et annonça :

-J'ai vu Harry Potter aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Il…. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, ni dans quel ordre.

-Peu importe, nous avons tous deux un mode de raisonnement assez complexe pour nous comprendre.

Elane jeta tout en vrac.

- Il semble perdu, il a l'air de souffrir, il serait tant que l'on reconnaisse qu'il n'est plus en enfant et qu'il a d'énormes responsabilités dans cette guerre. Et ce n'est pas en lui dissimulant la situation qu'on va l'aider, bien au contraire. Et il est bouleversé par la mort de son parrain, il s'en croit responsable. J'espère que nous avons réussi à lui sortir cette idée de la tête.

Maugrey éteignit le feu sous le chaudron et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon.

-Qui ça « nous » ?

Il était passé à l'allemand, aussi c'est en cette langue qu'Elane lui répondit.

-Joachim et moi. Et Kingsley lui a exposé les grandes lignes de la situation. Joachim a enfin réussi à convaincre Molly Weasley qu'Harry n'était plus un enfant.

- Comment s'y est-il pris ? Il a dû user d'arguments percutants pour y parvenir entre le moment où je suis parti du Square et celui où vous êtes arrivés chez Arabella.

- Il l'a fait là-bas, devant Harry.

Maugrey émit un sifflement.

- Il savait ce qu'il faisait ! En fait, peut-être était-ce la meilleure manière de procéder.

Il décrocha la bouilloire et entreprit de verser le thé dans deux tasses récupérées sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Elane alla s'appuyer à la fenêtre. Le soir pluvieux n'était pas très différent de celui où elle avait été parachutée à Londres par une personne désireuse de l'aider et où Maugrey l'avait reconnue et définitivement prise sous son aile. De simple maître d'armes, il était alors passé à protecteur, confident et maître d'apprentissage, un lien très spécial entre élève et professeur, encore plus qu'un simple contrat magique. Elane reprit, toujours en allemand.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais l'aider. Pas seulement l'entraîner à combattre, mais également être là s'il a besoin de moi, lui redonner confiance en lui. Un peu comme…, Comme…

Elle se jeta à l'eau

- Un peu comme tu l'avais fait pour moi.

Maugrey lui adressa un sourire en même temps que sa tasse.

- Avec ton mélange de gentillesse et d'assurance, je suis persuadé que tu pourrais y arriver. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que même Dumbledore serait soulagé en sachant qu'Harry a des gens comme toi et Joachim pour veiller sur lui et être à son écoute.

Puis il demanda :

-Tu peux m'aider à verser cette potion dans des fioles.

Ils ne parlèrent plus d'Harry. Elle tenait les fioles, il versait la potion puis elle les rebouchait et collait une étiquette. Ils parlèrent de leurs vies, elle de ses élèves (elle lui décrivit notamment certains énergumènes), Maugrey lui raconta quelques anecdotes cocasses des couloirs du ministère.

Ils redevinrent graves lorsqu'elle partit. Elle mit sa veste puis se tourna vers lui.

- Vigilance constante ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Vigilance constante, répondit-il. Surtout en ce moment. Et…

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais ne sut que dire. Et « au cas où » était une expression que tous les deux avait appris à redouter. Il se borna à repousser du visage de la jeune femme une longue mèche soyeuse. Elle savait que ce petit geste affectueux représentait chez Maugrey une grande démonstration d'affection. Il n'était guère démonstratif, il ne lui faisait pas la bise quand elle venait, pas plus quand elle partait. Parfois, quand il savait qu'elle courait un danger il retenait quelques instants ses mains entre les siennes. Et c'était tout. Une fois, il l'avait prise dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait. L'affection, la complicité, la tendresse et l'amitié qui les liaient se passaient de gestes.

Elle lui sourit puis transplana au Square Grimmaurd, où le premier être vivant qu'elle vit fut Errol, qui lui signifiait par ses hululements qu'il avait faim.

_Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ! Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et aide l'auteur à s'améliorer. Et une petite énigme : quel est le rapport qu'Harry n'arrive pas (encore) à trouver entre les mots **« Alsace »** et **« Rösle »** ?_

_Par ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que **« Mada Road »** est une rue du quartier résidentiel de Londres qui existe réellement. Mais je ne crois pas que Maugrey Fol Œil habite bel et bien dans ces parages ! _


	5. Bienvenue au Square Grimmaurd

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 4 :Bienvenue au Square Grimmaurd_**

Le lendemain matin, Joachim se réveilla en frissonnant. Machinalement, il chercha à rabattre sa couverture sur lui, mais s'aperçut qu'il en était déjà recouvert. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid, songea-t-il.

On était en Angleterre, mais quand même au début du mois de juillet. Et il n'avait pas fait si froid, hier…

Renonçant à se réchauffer, il se mit debout et tenta de se remémorer le programme de la journée. Aller chercher Harry, mais c'était seulement à quinze heures…Ce soir, répétition à….il ne savait plus ni où ni quand, ni en prévision de quel concert. Il allait encore devoir travailler sur le vieux piano du salon.

Ça avait un rapport avec Bill Weasley…. La mémoire lui revint d'un coup. Il devait accompagner Bill Weasley à Poudlard ce latin pour aller parler avec le professeur Dumbledore !

Pendant un moment, la concentration lui avait fait oublier le froid, qui se rappela soudain à son bon souvenir. Il récupéra ses vêtements posés sur une chaise. Pantalon noir, chemise gris clair, veston noir, la cravate il la mettrait plus tard.

En tentant de ne pas réveiller Fred et Georges Weasley avec qui il partageait sa chambre, il sortit dans le couloir et se rendit à la salle de bains pour se raser. Même l'eau était glaciale, et pas moyen d'obtenir de l'eau chaude ! Il mit ses lunettes. Il voyait aussi bien de jour que de nuit, mais en avait besoin pour préciser les contours flous des objets.

Joachim s'aspergea une dernière fois le visage d'eau froide et se rendit à la cuisine en espérant ne pas croiser Kreattur occupé à fouiner à droite et à gauche. Un étage, deux étages…trop tard. L'elfe sortait du salon.

-Bonjour Kreattur, dit-il d'une voix douce et amicale. Tu vas bien ?

Il crut un instant que l'elfe allait tout bonnement l'ignorer, mais celui-ci était mal réveillé et ses réflexes de serviteur obéissant prirent le dessus.

- Bonne journée, monsieur. Kreattur espère que M. Szpilmann n'a pas eu trop froid en se réveillant. Il y a des braises prêtes à être rallumées dans la cheminée de la cuisine, Monsieur pourra se réchauffer.

Puis comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, l'elfe disparut en trottinant dans les ténèbres du couloir, marmonnant des propos indistincts.

Elane aussi s'était réveillée en frissonnant et s'était empressée de passer une longue jupe sorcière et remit le pull crème de la veille. Même s'il avait été acheté dans une boutique moldue, il faisait l'affaire. Elle serra les bras autour d'elle et tenta de récupérer la longue veste en laine noire, si confortable et chaude. Elle se trouvait sur le bord du lit de Tonks.

Elane l'enfila et dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine, où elle arriva quelques instants avant Joachim. Il s'avança derrière elle et passa les bras autour sa taille. Elle s'appuya contre lui puis se retourna dans l'espace de ses bras pour l'enlacer. Elle leva le menton pour poser la tête sur son épaule.

- Froid ? demanda-t-il en la serrant plus fort.

- Un peu moins maintenant, répondit-elle levant son visage vers lui.

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire doux et fatigué. Il sut à quoi elle pensait.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Surtout à cause de Kreattur. J'ignore comment il va réagir en se retrouvant face à lui.

L'ouie exercée de musicien de Joachim capta un bruit de pas. Une, non, deux personnes approchaient. Il relâcha lentement Elane et s'écarta d'elle.

- En parlant de Kreattur, je l'ai croisé. Il sortait du salon. Il m'a salué poliment puis a détalé comme s'il le regrettait.

Tonks et Mondingus entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Avec moi aussi, il s'est conduit ainsi. Peut-être veut-il adopter un profil bas.

- Vous parlez de Kreattur ? Une chose est sûre, s'il y a deux personnes à qui il doit du respect, c'est bien vous deux. Vous êtes les seuls à lui parler poliment, soupira Tonks. Venant de toi, Elane, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu donnes une seconde chance à tout le monde. Sur ce point, tu ressembles à Dumbledore. Comme l'a dit Maugrey, tu es « incurablement gentille. »

A ces mots, Elane éclata de rire. « Incurablement gentille »…. Maugrey avait un sens de la repartie inégalable… Selon sa légende, un jour Dumbledore lui-même serait resté coi. Aucun des deux intéressés n'avaient jamais pris la peine de démentir.

Soudain une explosion retentit dans la cheminée et Mondingus se redressa en poussant des jurons. Elane en dénombra plusieurs qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu employer. Elle se promit d'en demander la traduction à Maugrey, un jour où il paraîtrait soucieux. Ça le dériderait…

Il se peut que j'aie à avoir recours à ce stratagème plutôt que je ne le pense, songea-t-elle en aidant Mondingus à se relever. D'après ses explications indignées données dans un anglais des plus « populaires », ainsi que le qualifiait Molly, il avait ajouté quelques bûches et s'apprêtait à ranimer le feu d'un coup de baguette, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir l'incantation, l'une des bûches avait explosé, le projetant en arrière.

Il vaudrait mieux faire attention, c'est peut-être un coup de cet elfe, ajouta-t-il en voyant Joachim les cendres à l'aide de pincettes. Il en retira quelques restes de cartons vert et rouge.

- Pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste, fit-il avec une grimace, sa longue silhouette agenouillée devant la cheminée.

- D…dans ce c…cas, on p…peut être sûrs que ce n'est pas un coup de Kreattur, bâilla Tonks. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'en procurer.

Soudain Joachim laissa échapper une exclamation italienne. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il se leva et se précipita vers les bûches empilées à côté de la cheminée. Il passa la main à l'arrière de la pile et ses longs doigts ramenèrent d'autres pétards.

Tous remarquèrent que le carton contenant la poudre avait été modifié. Joachim expliqua :

- Fred et Georges avaient tenté de les modifier afin qu'ils fassent davantage de lumière durant plus longtemps. Ils avaient eut l'idée d'y ajouter de la cendre, mais cela les faisait juste exploser. Ils les avaient laissés là en repartant pour leur boutique.

Cette explication n'améliora pas l'humeur de Mondingus qui continua à se plaindre, debout près du feu allumé sans incidents supplémentaires par Joachim, tandis que les trois autres préparaient, thé, café et surveillaient les toasts.

Tandis qu'il remplissait son bol et celui d'Elane, Joachim décida qu'il accorderait encore trois minutes de récriminations à Mondingus, puis ferait dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Mais Elane adopta une autre stratégie. Quand tout fut prêt, elle glissa son bras sous celui de Mondingus pour qu'il la conduise jusqu'à la table. Elle attendit qu'il lui recule sa chaise pour s'asseoir et lui fit signe de se placer à côté d'elle. Joachim et Tonks prirent place en face. Pendant tout le petit déjeuner, Elane écouta les plaintes de Mondingus. Elle ne montra aucun signe d'ennui, elle manifesta un intérêt qu'on lui accordait rarement. Lorsque Mondingus marqua une pause, elle se mit à lui parler de son utilité au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, puis du sang-froid dont il venait de faire preuve. Elle détourna légèrement la vérité :

- Vous savez Mondingus, je suis contente que vous ayez découvert ces pétards. Imaginez que Harry soit tombé dessus par inadvertance !

Elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Mondingus s'en voulait de son abandon de poste l'été précédent. Elle but une gorgée de café et reprit :

- S'il le savait, il vous en serait très reconnaissant. Après la mort de son parrain, il est suffisamment bouleversé, autant lui éviter de nouvelles angoisses. D'ailleurs, nous vous en sommes tous très reconnaissants.

Elane éprouvait d'ordinaire de grosses difficultés à mentir, mais à cet instant elle n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à rasséréner Mondingus, et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

- Sans vous, nous aurions de grosses difficultés à trouver les fournitures qui nous sont nécessaires et à les transporter ici sans attirer l'attention. Et vous êtes également une mine d'information inépuisable.

Quand Tonks alla chercher sa cape ainsi que celle d'Elane, celle-ci hésita, puis étreignit Mondingus et l'embrassa sur la joue. Et tant pis si le pied de la chaise appuyait douloureusement sur son genou.

- Je dirai à Fred et Georges de ne plus laisse traîner leurs inventions, promit-elle.

Mondingus était peu habitué à de telles marques d'affection. Il leva la main et tapota maladroitement les longs cheveux bruns d'Elane.

- Laissez, laissez, grommela-t-il. Après tout, ils doivent bien faire fonctionner leur commerce.

Quand les deux amies eurent transplané, Mondingus se tourna vers Joachim.

- Vous avez de la chance, fit-il.

Joachim fit celui qui ne comprenait pas.

- Comment ?

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, soupira Mondingus en l'aidant à rassembler les bols vides. Vous l'aimez et elle aussi, elle vous aime. Et elle a bien plus qu'une grande taille et un beau visage à offrir. Elle est intelligente, gentille et a bien d'autres qualités que je ne prendrai pas la peine de citer.

Joachim était abasourdi. Il ne savait que Mondingus était au courant. L'arrivé de Bill Weasley lui évita d'être encore plus gêné. Il noua rapidement sa cravate et en passant près de Mondingus, lui souffla « Merci ».

- De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler quand je suis arrivé ? lui demanda Bill Weasley, alors que tous deux marchaient dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard

-Oh ! Ça…. .éluda Joachim en faisant un léger geste d'une de ses longues mains de pianiste.

Quand Harry arrivera, nous pourrons lui dire « Bienvenue au Square Grimmaurd, où les émotions se libèrent au coin du feu ».

Bill n'insista pas.

- J'ai un problème, à la banque. J'ai un couple qui veut divorcer…

Joachim hocha la tête. Les divorces étaient extrêmement rares chez les sorciers. Quand deux sorciers se disaient oui, c'était pour la vie.

- Et ils ne sont pas d'accord sur l'état de leurs finances ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Dès qu'ils arrivent dans mon bureau, ils commencent à se disputer sitôt qu'ils ont enlevé leur veste ! Cet après-midi, je vais les rencontrer pour la douzième fois, et j'ignore si j'aurai plus de chance que les onze précédentes !

- Et stupéfixer l'un pour poser des questions à l'autre, tu y as pensé ?

Ils discutèrent des avantages et des inconvénients de cette solution tout en marchant.

**_Allez, une petite review pour que je sache si vous avez aimé ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper la prochaine fois !_**

_**Thealie : Le nom semble d'origine allemande ou germanique et l'Alsace est française.** D'une certaine manière, tu as mis le doigt dessus : il y a beaucoup de noms tels que « Rosle » en Alsace car l'Alsace a longtemps été allemande. Tu étais proche de la vérité, car c'est à la fois le nom de l'instructrice de Sirius et James et celui d'Elane. On découvrira pourquoi dans quelques chapitres. **Tu vois Maugrey très différemment et j'aime beaucoup l'idée que tu fais passer de lui.** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bizarrement, c'était l'idée que je l'étais faite de lui à la première lecture du tome 5, et qui ne m'a plus quittée depuis._


	6. La honte exprimée en langue de Goethe

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 5 :La honte exprimée en langue de Goethe**_

Elane et Tonks se laissèrent porter par la marée humaine qui les entraînait vers les ascenseurs. L'affluence était inhabituelle dans les couloirs du ministère pour l'heure.

Le sorcier chargé de contrôler les entées les suivit du regard depuis sa guérite. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait eu besoin de se déclarer : Tonks était aurore, Elane du fait de ses diplômes était considérée comme « Expert en sortilège et en littérature venue de l'étranger », même si personne ne savait exactement ce que cela signifiait. A plusieurs reprises dans l'année, elle était venue au ministère lorsque ses fonctions de professeurs le lui permettaient. Elle faisait des recherches, travaillait parfois avec des Aurores sur de nouveaux sortilèges et le flou de sa mission lui convenait tout à fait, lui permettant de travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Un Aurore de l'âge de Maugrey les salua paternellement. Toutes deux avaient vingt-quatre ans, et au ministère les plus anciens veillaient sur les plus jeunes.

Les deux jeunes femmes bifurquèrent dans un couloir moins bondé qui consistait en un raccourci vers le bureau des Aurores, quand soudain elles entendirent la voix de l'interprète de Fudge. Tonks tendit l'oreille pour reconnaître la langue et parvint à la conclusion que c'était de l'allemand lorsque Elane la tira en arrière.

Elle vit que la Française écoutait attentivement. Elle savait qu'elle parlait l'anglais comme l'allemand, c'est-à-dire avec une facilité déconcertante. A son expression, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'autre voix semblait tour à tour inquiète puis agacée. Lorsque les voix s'éloignèrent Elane tira le bras de Tonks.

- Viens !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- ça a un rapport avec Voldemort (Tonks tressaillit) et c'est…c'est grave.

Elles se mirent à courir.

- Au fait, demanda Tonks, où est-ce que tu as appris à parler allemand ?

- J'étais dans un lycée moldu tout en suivant des cours dans une institution sorcière. Chez les moldus, j'étais dans ce qu'ils appellent la section Abibac, c'est-à-dire que je préparais le bac (mon diplôme français) et en même temps son équivalent allemand.

Elles ralentirent en pénétrant dans le bureau des aurores. L'effervescence habituelle y régnait.

- Va à ton bureau et travaille normalement, mais rentre à midi. Je dois parler à Kingsley, lui souffla Elane.

Elle passa devant le bureau d'un Aurore aux longs cheveux coiffés en catogan qui lui adressa un sourire séducteur mais elle l'ignora. Elle rassemblait ses forces pour croiser le regard de Sirius, qui lui sourirait encore sur les photos du panneau de Kingsley. Il lui sourit en la voyant.

- Bonjour, Miss Rösle.

-Mr. Shackelbot…

Elle se pencha vers lui sous le prétexte de lire le titre d'un dossier.

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent, murmura-t-elle puis se redressa.

Kingsley croisa le regard envieux de son collègue au catogan et dit d'une voix forte :

- J'aimerais vous parler de certains points d'une étude que je n'ai pas compris. Peut-être pourrez-vous m'éclairer ? Il se munit d'un dossier. Discutons-en autour d'un café.

Il lui offrit son bras pour la conduire jusqu'à une pièce déserte où les employés se réunissaient parfois pour se détendre autour d'une tasse de thé et de quelques Fondants du Chaudron.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il en refermant soigneusement la porte.

-Tu sais qu'un envoyé du ministre allemand se trouve ici ?

Kingsley acquiesça.

- Fudge et lui ont l'intention de mener une action contre Voldemort.

Il tressaillit à la mention du nom.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est que …ce n'est pas vraiment une action contre Vol… contre lui, mais avec lui.

De surprise, il en lâcha le dossier. Elane continua :

- Ce serait …une sorte de marché, de pacte de non-agression. Ils ont l'intention d'envoyer quelqu'un lui parler. Cette personne lui proposerait de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires, en échange de quoi il ne s'attaquerait pas au ministère.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! L'émissaire n'a quasiment aucune chance de parvenir jusqu'à lui !

Kingsley était hors de lui. Elane également, mais elle avait un contrôle totale d'elle-même.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il pourrait y arriver. Si Voldemort sait ce qu'il veut lui proposer, il le recevra. Et s'il accepte…

Elle se tut. Tous deux pouvaient imaginer les conséquences. Kingsley ramassa le dossier.

- Qui as-tu déjà mis au courant ?

- Juste toi. Je n'avais pas le temps ni la possibilité d'en parler à Tonks.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? répliqua-t-elle.

Un bref instant, il se détendit. C'était une question que Maugrey posait souvent à ses apprentis dans leurs moments difficiles, et elle l'avait utilisée pour se rapprocher un peu du vieil aurore. Pour redonner un peu de sérénité à Kingsley. Il se rapprocha de la porte.

- Il faut que tu préviennes Arthur, dit-il.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

- Ainsi que Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il.

Elane reprit le couloir d'un pas rapide. Elle retira sa cape. Son manteau de laine lui tenait bien assez chaud. Elle descendit l'escalier, qui l'amena juste à côté du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Elle croisa Perkins, le collègue d'Arthur qui en sortait et qui lui tint la porte. Dès qu'elle se fut refermée derrière elle et qu'elle eut entendu les pas de Perkins décroître dans le couloir, Elane relata à nouveau ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Quand elle eut fini, Arthur était blême. D'une voix hachée par la colère et la honte causée par les agissements du ministre, il lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Cette question la dérouta un instant, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, elle ne pouvait se permettre de déstabiliser davantage Arthur.

- Réunir l'Ordre pour midi. Moi je vais passer prévenir vos jumeaux pour voir Dumbledore. Je préviendrai également Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Rogue –tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en inquiéter.

Bien qu'il fût bouleversé, Arthur tenta une pointe d'humour.

- Plutôt vous que moi ! Je ne voudrais pas être obligé d'arracher Severus Rogue à ses cachots !

Elane lui sourit puis regagna le hall. Elle s'approcha d'une des cheminées réservées aux départ et deux minutes plus tard lançait une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu en disant « Chemin de Traverse !»

Elle réapparut dans une des cheminées publiques de la célèbre artère. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de « Weasleys- Farces pour sorciers facétieux », la première chose qu'elle vit fut un chapeau surmonté d'une plume rose. Un chapeau qui n'était posé sur aucune tête. Mais il en fallait davantage pour déstabiliser Elane. D'un geste vif, elle le souleva, et la tête de … Fred (elle dut vérifier sur le badge) apparut avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Lequel s'effaça rapidement quand elle lui fit part des derniers événements.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elane était assise dans le bureau de Dumbledore et achevait son récit pour la quatrième fois. Le célèbre sorcier était assis, les mains jointes et avait l'air sombre. Quand elle eut fini, il garda le silence puis lui demanda :

- A votre avis, que dois-je faire ?

Maugrey qui s'était également trouvé à Poudlard et avait suivit Elane quand elle avait pris d'un pas vif la direction du bureau directorial faillit intervenir mais se tut. Il sentait qu'Elane savait quoi répondre. Elle dit sans hésiter :

- Convoquer Fudge et lui demander ce que cela signifie. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir comment cela est parvenu à vos oreilles. Essayer de le raisonner et …

Elle marqua une pose. Maugrey serra sa main noueuse sur son épaule et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Je me demande si l'idée venait vraiment de Fudge, dit-elle lentement. Peut-être que les deux personnes que j'ai vues agissaient de leur propre chef. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le leur avait ordonné. Car le ministre allemand avait été très actif dans la précédente lutte contre Voldemort. Et je ne crois pas qu'un homme puisse changer à ce point.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers Dumbledore. L'espace d'un instant, celui-ci eut le sentiment qu'elle était son égale –au moins. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et se rangea à son avis. S'emparant d'une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, il annonça « ministère de la Magie ».

Une demi-heure plus tard il était de retour, accompagné d'un ministre de la magie à l'air excédé. Mr Fudge ne cessait de protester « Mais c'est absurde, voyons ! ». Deux représentations de l'indignation personnifiée en une matinée, songea Joachim, se rappelant la scène du petit déjeuner.

- Ecoutez, Dumbledore, je sais encore ce que j'ai fait ! Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de passer un accord avec… avec ce monstre ! L'émissaire venu d'Allemagne ne m'a jamais parlé d'une chose pareille !

Maugrey intervint avec brusquerie.

- Si ce n'est pas vous, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un a l'intention de passer un accord avec Voldemort et la seule chose que nous en savons, c'est que cette personne a des contacts avec le ministère allemand et se trouve en haut lieu.

Elane sentit que Fudge avait dit la vérité. Il n'était de toute évidence pas sous Impérium, et ignorait tout de la conversation surprise ce matin. Elle tenta de calmer le ministre.

- Vous comprenez, c'était votre interprète, et vous seriez la personne indiquée pour prendre ce type de décisions.

Le courroux de Fudge se retourna contre elle.

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous, d'abord, l'apostropha-t-il.

Elane n'en parut pas le moins du monde affectée et s'apprêtait à répondre avec le sourire aux lèvres mais Maugrey la prit de vitesse.

- Miss Rösle a été mon apprentie et est aujourd'hui professeur dans une célèbre école française. Elle fait actuellement des recherches chez nous et apporte son concours à notre ministère, plus particulièrement aux Aurores et aux Services d'expérimentation des nouveaux sortilèges. Son aide nous est précieuse et je vous conseillerais de lui parler avec le respect qui lui est dû !

Il se réjouit intérieurement de cette petite revanche sur le ministre, qu'il n'aimait guère. Ça t'apprendra à t'en prendre à la protégée de Fol Œil, songea-t-il. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Maintenant qu'il a été établi que ce n'est pas vous qui avez pris cette décision, m'autoriserez-vous à éclaircir cette situation par mes propres moyens ?

La permission lui fut accordée et Fudge repartit en jurant en ses dents vers son Ministère. Dumbledore avait réussi un coup de maître : en demandant à s'occuper lui-même de la situation, il empêchait Fudge de s'étonner de voir certaines personnes se mêler de ce qui _a priori_ ne les regardait pas. Les membres de l'Ordre n'auraient qu'à prétendre travailler pour Dumbledore.

_Pour information, je précise que la section Abibac existe réellement. Elle permet de préparer un bac L, S, Es etc.… tout en préparant l'Abitur (l'équivalent allemand du bac)._

_**Thealie : Elane serait la fille de l'instructrice de James et Sirius ?** La petite-fille, plus exactement. **Et pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'aller en France pour finir leurs études ?** Pour deux raisons : améliorer leur français et apprendre à travailler avec des réseaux d'Aurores du monde entier. **James** **et Sirius étaient Aurores, non?** Effectivement, ils étaient Aurores. **J'ai trop hâte de lire la suite. Continue.** Je fais de mon mieux ! J'essaie d'ajouter un chapitre tous les trois jours, parfois plus tôt. Sinon j'essaie de ne pas mettre plus de quatre jours entre deux chapitres. Jusqu'ici ça va, car je tape les chapitres à l'avance. Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !_


	7. Retour à Londres

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 6 : Retour à Londres_**

Elane soupira et se massa la nuque. Machinalement, elle retira un bout de fil provenant d'on ne sait où qui se trouvait sur son jean. Elle se trouvait entre deux fleuves : la Tamise à sa gauche, les voitures à sa droite. La file de voitures devant elle s'ébranla à nouveau et elle put avancer d'une cinquantaine de mètres, ce qui était tout à fait exceptionnel vu l'embouteillage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres occupants de l'habitacle. A l'arrière, Tonks lui adressa un sourire, Harry regardait d'un air intéressé le paysage à travers la vitre, Joachim à côté d'elle était appuyé au dossier de son siège et regardait à travers le pare-brise les nuages s'amonceler et enfin Mondingus, également à l'arrière qui… il était difficile de dire précisément ce que faisait Mondingus, hormis être lui-même.

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix remonta à la surface de sa mémoire. La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient tombés d'accord, c'était l'innocence de Fudge. Il y aurait une seconde réunion ce soir, à laquelle Harry assisterait. Peut-être y aurait-il du nouveau….

Elane redémarra puis jeta un coup d'œil à la jauge d'essence. Le réservoir était plein de carburant sorcier, qui avait l'avantage de ne pas être polluant. La circulation semblait se fluidifier et ils parvinrent au 11, Square Grimmaurd plus tôt qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérer.

Ils passèrent devant les portraits des ancêtres des Blacks. Il sembla à Elane qu'Harry se raidit en passant devant les rideaux qui camouflaient celui de la mère de Sirius. Leur arrivée passa inaperçue, tant l'ambiance de la cuisine était survoltée. Chacun hurlait son avis dans l'oreille de son voisin sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il l'écoutait. Ce qui donnait lieu à quelques « Donc, comme je le disais…Et mais tu m'écoutes, là ? »Elane tenta sans succès de ramener le silence puis sortit sa baguette et fit retentir plusieurs explosions. Tout le monde se tut.

- Maintenant que j'ai -enfin- votre attention, je vous ferai remarquer qu'Harry Potter est ici. Ne vous précipitez pas tous pour lui parler, vous en aurez tout le temps plus tard, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, anticipant le mouvement de Molly Weasley.

Harry vit que tous l'écoutaient attentivement.

- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, je ne prendrai donc pas la peine de le préciser une seconde fois.

-Pourquoi est-ce vous qui présidez la réunion ? l'interrompit une voix agressive.

C'était Emmeline Vance.

- Pardon ?

-Pourquoi est-ce vous qui présidez la séance ?répéta-t-elle hargneusement.

Harry éprouva une envie subite de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela puisse aider Elane. Celle-ci fixa Emmeline Vance avec un sourire, mais ses yeux la fixaient sans ciller.

- Si vous voulez le faire à ma place…proposa-t-elle courtoisement en lui tendant quelques rouleaux de parchemins.

Elle continuait à la fixer de son regard droit et franc, et Emmeline détourna le regard en marmonnant que c'était une question en l'air. Elane reprit :

- Quelqu'un a-t-il des informations sur la chose qui nous a réunis, ou une hypothèse qu'il voudrait faire partager ?

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à parler en même temps, et Elane venait de les faire taire d'un geste de la main quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Arthur Weasley apparut, hors d'haleine et s'écria :

- J'ai du nouveau !

Elane lui proposa une chaise, sur laquelle il se laissa tomber et lui dit de parler, mais un concert de protestations s'éleva, certains objectant qu'on pouvait tout d'abord le laisser se reposer, d'autres voulaient proposer à boire au nouvel arrivant, d'autres encore disaient qu'ils avaient ouvert la bouche avant qu'il n'entre. Elane dit :

- Arthur en premier.

Une voix vexée s'éleva :

- Je crois que j'ai également une opinion intéressante, mais seulement moi, je ne suis pas entré en coup de vent !

D'autres voix approuvèrent.

Elane haussa légèrement le ton :

- J'ai dit « Arthur en premier » ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne compreniez pas dans cette phrase ? Mais peut-être avez-vous des nouvelles que vous ne pouvez plus gardez pour vous plus longtemps, continua-t-elle d'un ton paisible.

Personne n'en avait. Elle donna alors la parole à Arthur.

- Un employé du ministère est mort, lâcha-t-il. Et apparemment, c'est lui qui était à l'origine de ce pacte avec Voldemort. Il aurait tout programmé, mis l'interprète de Fudge de son côté, décidé d'en parler à l'émissaire allemand- il s'est occupé de tout.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda Tonks.

- John Bennett.

-On m'a chargée d'annoncer sa mort à sa famille, souffla-t-elle. Je le connaissais assez bien, il me paraissait sympathique. Comment est-il mort ?

- Tombé d'une falaise en Cornouailles ce matin. Il s'y était rendu à l'aube pour une mission. Mais ce n'est pas ça, le plus troublant.

Arthur marqua une pause.

- Il avait une fille qui travaillait au département des Mystères, ainsi que son mari. Tous deux ont été parmi les premiers à croire Dumbledore l'été dernier quand il a fait part du retour de Voldemort.

- Jane et Francis Minton, non ?

C'était Joachim qui avait parlé.

-On avait discuté de l'idée de leur proposer de faire partie de l'Ordre, il me semble. Mais je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi l'idée avait été abandonnée.

- Toi et Elane étaient en France lorsque j'avais annoncé que c'était impossible, le renseigna Arthur.

- Pourquoi impossible, s'étonna Mondingus.

Un silence complet régnait dans la cuisine.

- C'est justement ça qui est troublant, dit Arthur. Tous deux sont morts au début du mois de novembre.

Des murmures de sympathies s'élevèrent.

- Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils soient décédés de manière naturelle, ajouta alors Arthur.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles.

-Mais John Bennett est tombé, non ? objecta Emmeline Vance.

- Mais c'est lui qui était le premier sur les lieux après la mort de sa fille et de son gendre. Et il n'est pas tombé.

Arthur la regarda bien en face.

-On l'a poussé.

- Mais qui l'a poussé ? Serait-ce Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom qui ait décidé de le tuer ? demanda Tonks, l'air hébétée.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, malheureusement, soupira le Directeur du Service des détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu.

- Mais s'il voulait lui proposer un accord qui lui offrait tant d'avantages, il n'avait pas intérêt à le supprimer, réfléchit Joachim à haute voix. A moins qu'il ne réclamait encore d'autres avantages que nous ne connaissons pas.

Tous restèrent silencieux, tentant d'intégrer ces nouvelles données. Finalement Lupin eut le bon sens de demander :

- De quoi s'occupait la fille de Bennett ? S'opposait-elle à son père ? Qui aurait pu trouver un quelconque avantage à la supprimer, ainsi que son mari ? Et est-ce que…

Tout le monde comprit la question qu'il n'osait formuler à haute voix. Est-ce que John Bennett aurait lui-même tué sa fille et le mari de celle-ci ?

- La seule question à laquelle je peux apporter une réponse, c'est la première, dit Tonks. Tous deux travaillaient à la lutte contre la lutte contre les mages noirs. Il est difficile de dire exactement ce qui se passe au Département des Mystères, mais je crois que tous deux s'occupaient de surveillance, et travaillaient dans le renseignement.

- Et Jane Minton était également membre de la Guilde, ajouta Arthur. J'ignore si son mari l'était aussi, mais c'est probablement le cas. Il faudrait le vérifier. Qui s'en charge ?

A ces mots, Joachim se redressa.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Je vais maintenant en parler à Dumbledore, tu veux que je lui demande une lettre d'introduction, un laissez-passer, ou je ne sais quoi, proposa Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais exactement comment je vais m'y prendre, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Ceci étant réglé, y a-t-il d'autres questions ?s'enquit Elane.

- Moi j'en ai une, annonça Tonks. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire à la veuve de John Bennett quand j'irai la voir ? Est-ce que je dois lui préciser que son mari a peut-être été poussé de la falaise ?

- Evite en tous cas de lui dire qu'il est soupçonné d'avoir voulu passer un accord avec Voldemort, conseilla Georges Weasley.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, surpris, et s'aperçut que Fred était également présent. Il était étonné de ne pas les avoir encore remarqués. Généralement, les deux frères ne passaient pas inaperçus, à moins qu'ils ne l'aient décidé. Et encore, la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard avaient appris (le plus souvent à leurs dépens), que c'étaient lorsque ils tentaient de ne pas se faire remarquer dans une assemblée qu'il était le plus nécessaire de les avoir à l'œil.

Tonks prit le temps de décocher une œillade meurtrière à George avant de reprendre :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois lui révéler exactement ?

- Attends de voir si elle était au courant des activités de son mari, dit alors Lupin. Il faut que tu observes la manière dont elle réagit, les questions qu'elle pose, ce genre de choses.

Tonks paraissait désespérée. Elane annonça la fin de la réunion et les membres se dispersèrent. Seuls restèrent les parents Weasley, Fred et George, qui s'empressèrent de venir serrer la main d'Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Mondingus, Elane et Joachim. George félicita Elane pour la manière dont elle avait conduit la réunion, sans imposer son autorité, se contentant de l'affirmer lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Tonks grimaça :

- Je dois encore aller ce soir chez Mrs Bennett et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Gentiment, Elane lui proposa de s'en charger à sa place :

- Je préfère ça à affirmer mon autorité !

Tonks accepta. Elane était la personne tout indiquée : elle saurait réconforter la veuve avec sa gentillesse coutumière et son excellente connaissance de la nature humaine. Elle saurait également déterminer si Mrs Bennett était au courant des activités de son mari.

- Voici l'adresse.

Tonks sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac, qu'elle lui tendit. Elane y jeta un coup d'œil et put vaguement situer l'endroit : un quartier résidentiel sorcier. Le mieux pour s'y rendre était de passer par le Chemin de Traverse, et de le parcourir jusqu'au deux tiers, puis prendre l'Allée des Soupirs et la suivre jusqu'à son extrémité. Là, quelqu'un pourrait lui indiquer son chemin de manière plus précise, la renseignèrent Fred et George.

Molly lui proposa un parapluie qu'elle refusa, arguant que sa capuche lui suffirait bien si la pluie venait à tomber. Joachim déclara alors qu'il devait également se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Devant leurs regards étonnés, il livra une explication :

- Je sais que ma répétition n'est qu'à vingt heures, mais il faut que je m'y prenne maintenant si je veux obtenir les renseignements concernant le mari de Jane Minton.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Harry s'enquit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la Guilde ?

Joachim lui répondit :

- Une organisation internationale regroupant des sorciers du monde entier. Elle est présente dans presque tous les pays du monde. Elle a été fondée environ à la même date que Poudlard. Durant la précédente guerre contre Voldemort, elle a joué un rôle important dans la défense. Elle a de nombreux collèges où la magie est enseignée. Ses universités sont parmi les plus prestigieuses. Tous ses membres ne sont pas des professeurs, et tous ceux qui sont issus de ses écoles ne deviennent pas membres de l'organisation, bien au contraire. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être issu de l'une de ses écoles pour faire partie de l'organisation, elle est ouverte à tous. Et elle est universellement respectée.

Arrivés au Chemin de Traverse, Joachim accompagna Elane jusqu'à la hauteur de la poste, puis lui dit :

- Je dois te laisser là. J'ai quelque chose à y faire.

- Tu t'en sortiras avec l'anglais ?

- C'est une grande poste internationale, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un parlant français ou italien, ou à défaut allemand.

Il redressa le col de la veste d'Elane afin qu'elle soit mieux protégée du vent, hésita puis lui proposa :

- Il est dix-huit heures trente, et ma répétition finit à vingt-deux heures trente. Si par hasard, tu étais encore dans les parages à cette heure-ci, tu pourrais venir me rejoindre, qu'on aille prendre un café ensemble.

Elle lui sourit derrière la longue mèche qui barrait son visage.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, M. Szpilmann.

- Très bien, mademoiselle Rösle.

Elle rit puis profitant de sa taille au-dessus de la moyenne, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Dans ce cas, à ce soir peut-être.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il la serra un instant contre lui, puis elle s'écarta et s'en alla. Il la suivit un instant du regard, jusqu'à ce que elle tourne dans l'Allée des Soupirs.

Elane découvrit rapidement l'origine du nom : la rue était battue par les vents et même la plus légère brise soupirait contre les murs des vieilles maisons, presque toutes frileusement serrées les unes contre les autres. En raison de la force du vent, un vrai concert de lamentations accueillit la jeune femme. Le bruit ne s'entendait pas depuis le chemin de Traverse, à cause de l'agitation qui y régnait ou grâce à un sortilège, Elane l'ignorait.

Elle sortit un plan du Londres sorcier de son sac, mais mit tout de même trois bons quarts d'heure à arriver à l'adresse fournie par Tonks. Elle leva les yeux vers le vieil hôtel particulier, maintenant divisé en quatre appartements. Chaque famille était propriétaire de son logement, lui apprit une vieille publicité collée sur la porte. Elane prit une profonde inspiration puis donna deux coups du heurtoir portant l'étiquette « Mr et Mrs Bennett. » Se trouvant dans un quartier exclusivement sorcier, elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix grinçante « Qui êtes-vous ? »

- Elane Rösle, du ministère de la magie. J'ai quelque chose d'important dont je dois parler à Mrs Bennett.

Celle-ci s'avéra être une agréable dame aux cheveux blonds tirant légèrement sur le gris, vêtue de noir. Probablement en signe de deuil après la mort de sa fille. Certains sorciers respectaient ces coutumes. Après l'avoir saluée, elle lui demanda :

- Pardonnez-moi mon indiscrétion, mais vous avez un accent étranger. Comment se fait-il alors que vous veniez de la part du Ministère ?

- Je suis française.

Elane précisa la fonction qu'elle occupait en Angleterre et sa profession en France, sans toutefois s'étendre sur les détails.

- Qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre ?

Elane avala difficilement sa salive. De toute évidence, elle ne soupçonnait pas la tragédie dont elle allait une nouvelle fois être victime.

- Votre mari… Votre mari est décédé.

Mrs Bennett pâlit terriblement, et Elane crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais elle se ressaisit et demanda d'une voix enrouée :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il se trouvait en Cornouailles ce matin et est tombé d'une falaise.

Après un instant elle ajouta :

- Je suis navrée.

Et elle l'était réellement. De toute évidence, Mrs Bennett était très attachée à son mari. Probablement ignorait-elle ses agissements avec Voldemort. Mais il lui fallait en être sûre.

Mrs Bennett souffla :

- Tombé ? Comment ça ? Il adorait la Cornouailles, où il était né. Il avait passé son enfance à jouer sur ces falaises. Il avait un pied très sûr et n'était pas sujet aux vertiges.

Brusquement elle redressa la tête.

- Et que faisait-il en Cornouailles ce matin ?

- Il ne vous a pas dit ce qu'il allait y faire ?

Lentement, Mrs Bennett secoua la tête. Elane eut la certitude qu'elle était sincère.

- Je l'ignore également.

Se fiant à son intuition, elle ajouta :

- Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais… on pense qu'il n'est pas tombé. Il aurait été poussé. Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais avait-il des ennemis ?

- Il travaillait au Département des Mystères, avec ma fille et son mari. Tous les quatre, nous avons immédiatement cru Albus Dumbledore lorsque il a annoncé le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Elane ignorait que John Bennett avait travaillé avec sa fille.

- Et je crois qu'ils tentaient de mettre au point une sorte de plan pour surveiller les ex-Mangemorts, ainsi que ceux qui n'avaient pas été condamnés.

Mrs Bennett changea soudain d'expression. Elle regarda un point derrière Elane, avec un sourire forcé. Celle-ci se retourna. Une petite fille blonde venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, jugea-t-elle.

- Coucou, Harriet. Tu viens dire bonjour à Miss Rösle ?

La petite s'avança en trottinant vers Elane et lui tendit sa main avec sérieux en lui disant :

- Bonjour. Je suis Harriet Minton.

Elane sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le nom. La précision que lui fit Mrs Bennett après avoir suggéré à Harriet de retourner dans sa chambre était inutile : elle avait déjà compris qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Jane et Francis Minton.

- Ma fille et son mari sont décédés au mois de novembre dernier, soupira Mrs Bennett. Et eux aussi…

Elle s'interrompit comme si une idée lui était venue, puis repris, le souffle accéléré :

- On suppose qu'eux aussi ne sont pas décédés de manière naturelle. Croyez-vous que cela ait un lien avec la mort de mon mari ? Que quelqu'un ait voulu les supprimer pour une raison ou une autre… peut-­être à cause de ce sur quoi ils travaillaient ?

C'était la même hypothèse que celle qui avait été évoquée au cours de la réunion du Square Grimmaurd. Et malheureusement, Elane n'avait pas plus de preuves que quelques heures auparavant.

- Rien ne le prouve, mais c'est une piste à envisager.

-Ma fille faisait partie de la Guilde. Elle s'était fâchée à ce sujet avec son père au début. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle rejoigne cette organisation au début mais avait finalement été convaincu après un aperçu de l'un de ses collèges.

Mrs Bennett se laissa aller en arrière et soupira :

- Pauvre Harriet. Plus de mère, plus de père, plus de grand-père. Que va-t-elle devenir ? J'ignore si j'aurais la force de l'élever. Il le faut, pourtant. Mrs Londubat a bien réussi à élever son petit-fils, pourtant. Il va falloir que je me montre aussi forte qu'elle.

Mais je vous ennuie, ajouta-t-elle, confuse.

- Pas du tout, assura Elane.

Sur le moment, l'allusion à Mrs Londubat ne la frappa pas. Pourtant, elle allait bientôt devoir s'en souvenir.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je passe au Ministère pour… récupérer les affaires de mon mari, dit-elle d'un ton désenchanté.

- Ne le faites pas tant que vous ne vous en sentirez pas la force, dit Elane d'une voix chaleureuse, qui rassura Mrs Bennett.

Elle fit un pauvre sourire tandis qu'Elane remettait sa veste et la remercia. Elane se tourna vers elle et voulut ajouter quelques mots de réconfort, mais eut quelques difficultés à les trouver.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que la douleur s'apaise avec le temps, mais ce n'est d'aucun réconfort pour quelqu'un qui souffre en ce moment même. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela réconforta un peu Mrs Bennett. Elane sentit qu'elle voulait maintenant rester seule avec son chagrin.

- Vous pouvez toujours me faire parvenir un message quand vous serez au Ministère. Au revoir.

Elle sortit et une fois dans la rue elle s'adossa à la vieille porte de bois. Pour la première fois elle réalisa combien l'immeuble était modeste. Propre et confortable, mais sans plus. Elle se jura qu'elle saurait ce qui était arrivé aux parents d'Harriet. Plus que des larmes, le petit visage sérieux de l'enfant l'avait émue. Elane jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Presque vingt-et-une heure. Elle se souvint que John Bennett avait somme toute, fait part de la lutte contre Voldemort. Pourquoi avait-il alors voulu passer un pacte avec lui ? Par dégoût après la mort de sa fille ? Peut-être avait-il su la vérité sur la mort de sa fille et de son gendre. La pluie se mit à tomber.

Elane sentit qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle prit la direction du port sorcier, situé sur l'un des affluents secrets de la Tamise. Elle ralentit une fois dans l'Allée des détours et se fondit dans la foule hétéroclite et cosmopolite qui s'y trouvait.

_Je sais que le tome 6 « Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince » est sorti, je l'ai moi-même lu, et je vais tenter de faire en sorte que ma fiction ne soit pas anachronique lorsque la version française sera disponible._

_**Ça vous a plu ? Faites-le moi savoir !**_

_**Thealie : Merci de répondre à mes questions, ça éclaircit beaucoup mes idées. **De rien, moi aussij'aime quand les auteurs répondent à mes interrogations.** Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de Harry pour l'instant. Va-t-il intervenir bientôt ? **Oui ! Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de lui pour l'instant, mais son tour viendra bientôt. Seulement il y a quelques petites choses dont je dois parler d'abord. Mais il va bientôt revenir sur le devant de la scène._

_**Darkdea : Continue ainsi et n'abandonne pas malgré le peu de reviews :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Lorsque j'ai posté mon premier chapitre, je m'étais dit que si même si je ne recevrais qu'une review tous les trois chapitres, cela voudrait dire qu'au moins une personne me lirait plus ou moins régulièrement, alors je continuerais, ne serait-ce que pour cette personne._


	8. Le vent ne révèle pas ses secrets

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 7 :Le vent ne révèle pas ses secrets**_

Une fois dans la poste, Joachim s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et s'installa à une petite table réservée à ceux qui désiraient écrire une lettre. Il hésita, ne sachant comment s'exprimer. Il leva les yeux et les promena autour de lui pour chercher l'inspiration. Son regard accrocha une publicité où se mouvaient des flammes vertes. Le slogan annonçait «Voyage par cheminée à l'extérieur de Londres à partir d'une Mornille. » La publicité se traduisait en plusieurs langues.

Joachim jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait encore le temps, et une explication de vive voix était sans doute préférable. Il reposa la plume et le parchemin et partit à la recherche d'un employé, parlant français ou italien de préférence. Il dut payer quatre Mornilles pour un voyage à destination de l'Ecosse.

Il sortit de la cheminée dans un château situé à l'extrême nord de l'Ecosse, dans un hall réservé aux visiteurs. Un sorcier l'accueillit, et à l'aide de ses quelques notions d'anglais, Joachim parvint à lui dire :

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Roberto Szpilmann. C'est important.

Il aurait aimé préciser qu'il était de sa famille, mais ne savait comment l'exprimer, et d'ailleurs dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase le professeur Hugues (du moins, c'est ce qu'il comprit), l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'extérieur du château. Il lui fit traverser un jardin et l'emmena dans le parc. Celui-ci se prolongeait jusqu'à la mer, et le professeur lui désigna une silhouette debout sur le sentier de la falaise, puis fit demi-tour.

Même à cette distance, Joachim avait reconnu Roberto, son cousin et frère de Wladyslaw. Il s'avança vers lui. La longue cape noire de Roberto claquait au vent, mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Joachim l'observa. Roberto avait la même taille que Wladeck, et donc que Joachim. Ses yeux bruns étaient les mêmes que les siens, mais ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus sombres.

Joachim s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en italien.

Roberto redressa la tête, surpris et pensant sans doute avoir affaire à l'un de ses élèves, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait un accent napolitain aussi parfait. Ils n'avaient pas d'accent du tout, d'ailleurs, hormis l'anglais dont les sonorités mettaient régulièrement ses oreilles à mal, lorsqu'elles transformaient l'italien au point qu'il avait de grandes difficultés à le reconnaître.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut son cousin. Il se mit à parler avec volubilité, demandant des nouvelles de toutes la famille sans laisser à Joachim le temps de répondre. La _nona_ va bien ? Et Wladeck, il a du succès dans ses concerts ? Et toi ? Et ton frère Enrique ?

A cette dernière question, Joachim eut davantage de temps pour répondre, Roberto et Enrique étant amis comme l'étaient Joachim et Wladeck, c'est-à-dire aussi proches que des frères. Roberto scruta soudain attentivement son visage.

- Tu n'es pas venu à cette heure-ci pour une simple visite de courtoisie ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander.

- Autant le faire ici, au château les murs ont des oreilles. Seuls les pires banalités passent inaperçues.

- Connaissais-tu Jane et Francis Minton ?

Le visage de Roberto se ferma soudain.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Joachim hésita. Son cousin savait qu'il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait tout lui confier. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas vraiment le temps. Il décida de répondre d'une manière détournée.

- Sais-tu qu'ils sont tous deux décédés au mois de novembre ?

- Oui.

Roberto laissa son regard errer vers la mer.

- Je les connaissais assez bien. Ils étaient sympathiques, et j'ai beaucoup regretté leur mort. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à eux ?

Encore une fois, Joachim choisit de détourner la question.

- Il se peut qu'ils ne soient pas décédés de manière naturelle. Et aujourd'hui, le père de Jane Minton, John Bennett, est tombé d'une falaise en Cornouailles. On pense qu'il aurait été poussé.

Roberto tourna soudain la tête vers lui. Il sembla à Joachim qu'une lueur d'inquiétude dansait au fond de ses yeux, et il eut l'impression fugace que Roberto lui dissimulait quelque chose.

- Poussé, tu dis ?

Joachim acquiesça.

- Encore une fois, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à eux ?

Cette fois, pas de doute, Roberto lui dissimulait quelque chose.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer les détails. Les Minton ainsi que le père de Jane Minton étaient censés travailler sur un plan de surveillance des ex-Mangemorts. Tous trois sont décédés dans des circonstances assez troublantes. Et aujourd'hui, on vient d'apprendre que John Bennett aurait tenté de passer un pacte avec Voldemort. Et maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si Francis Minton faisait partie de la Guilde, et ce que tu sais sur lui et sa femme.

- Francis Minton faisait partie de la Guilde, lâcha Roberto. Ainsi que John Bennett.

Joachim sursauta.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, mais écoute.

Roberto jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le débit de sa voix devint précipité, comme s'il craignait d'être interrompu.

- John Bennett faisait partie de la Guilde. Et s'il est mort, cela pose un grave problème. Il y a quelque chose que l'Ordre doit savoir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler maintenant. Mais sache que John Bennett n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être. Je crois que je sais pourquoi sa fille est morte. Mais j'ignore qui l'a tuée.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Le début de cette histoire ne remonte pas à la mort des Minton, ni même au retour de Voldemort, mais à l'attaque des Londubat. Où est-ce que je peux te joindre ?

Excellente question. Roberto n'était pas dans le secret du Square Grimmaurd, il ne pourrait donc pas l'y trouver. Joachim pensa un instant lui dire de laisser un message au siège de l'orchestre avec lequel il jouait pendant son séjour en Angleterre, mais ce n'était guère prudent.

- Ministère de la Magie, demande Elane Rösle, ou à défaut Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbot ou Alastor Maugrey.

- Fol Œil ? demanda Roberto avec un sourire.

Joachim hocha la tête. Il regrettait de lui avoir dit de chercher à joindre Elane. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ? se morigéna-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, elle savait se protéger.

- Précise bien que tu es mon cousin et que tu viens de ma part, ajouta-t-il. Et dis que cela concerne les Minton.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il faut que je l'en aille, j'ai une répétition à vingt heures.

- Je t'accompagne, j'ai un cours à donner.

Ils remontèrent vers le château en parlant de choses et d'autres, comme si Joachim était simplement venu pour rencontrer son cousin. Roberto parla un peu de ses cours.

- Au début, j'avais souvent recours à l'italien, mais j'étais handicapé pour donner une définition de certains mots italiens que les élèves ne comprenaient pas. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus la tentation de recourir à l'italien, je suis tout aussi à l'aise en anglais.

Arrivé dans le grand hall, une cloche se mit à sonner et des élèves déboulèrent de toutes les directions. Ils couraient dans l'escalier avec une témérité suicidaire, nœud de cravate sous l'oreille pour les garçons, jupes relevées d'une main pour les filles, livres tenus en l'air d'une main, l'autre retenant le sac qui battait le dos ou la hanche. Bref, l'agitation habituelle dans les couloirs d'une école. Le flot se ralentit et certains se mirent à invectiver ceux qu'ils pensaient être responsable de l'embouteillage.

Excédé, un élève jeta son sac sur son épaule et se laissa glisser sur la rampe, tournant le dos à ceux qui étaient debout sur les marches, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Quelques applaudissements saluèrent sa prouesse. Dès qu'il fut en bas Roberto fondit sur lui pour lui reprocher sa folie.

Joachim se dirigea vers la cheminée et avant de lancer une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, il se retourna pour faire un signe à son cousin. Il réapparut dans une des cheminées de la poste et paya deux Mornilles, puis sortit dans la rue. Serrant les doigts sur la bandoulière du sac contenant ses partitions, il pressa le pas.

Seuls la moitié des musiciens était présente. Joachim salua quelques clarinettistes, échangea quelques mots avec une violoniste, se glissa derrière un autre pour parvenir au piano. A peine était-il assis que le chef d'orchestre déboula dans la salle. La plupart des musiciens étaient français, ceux venant d'un autre pays le comprenaient, aussi est-ce en cet langue que l'homme survolté s'adressa à eux. Un invité de marque allait assister à la répétition, expliqua-t-il. Il ne devrait venir que venir que vers la moitié, aussi auraient-ils tout le temps nécessaire pour l'attendre. En son honneur, ils allaient jouer la polka dont il leur avait remis la partition la dernière fois.

Ils commencèrent par répéter d'autres morceaux, et la salle étant bien chauffée, au bout d'un certain moment tous se mirent à l'aise : on desserra, voire retira les cravates, on tomba les vestons, hommes et femmes retroussèrent leurs manches et la plupart d'entre elles attachèrent leurs cheveux avec ce qu'elles avaient sous la main.

On commença également à s'énerver et c'est au cours d'une dispute particulièrement houleuse entre un saxophoniste et une flûtiste que « l'hôte de marque » fit son entrée. Ce brave homme, croyant bien faire et ayant pu se libérer plus tôt, avait pris la liberté d'arriver en avance. Le chef d'orchestre qui avait tant désiré faire bonne impression, se retrouva à tirer sur ses manches d'un air décontenancé en regardant ses musiciens. Il retrouva néanmoins rapidement sa superbe et leur ordonna de prendre la partition de la polka.

Malheureusement, celle-ci, dont la mélodie s'avérait assez simple à exécuter, présentait un enchevêtrement de reprises sournoises. Il fallait jouer le morceau jusqu'au début, puis reprendre à la sixième mesure, aller jusqu'à la fin puis recommencer à la troisième ligne… bref tout une foule de piège dont le chef d'orchestre imaginait avec une confiance naïve que ses musiciens sauraient se tirer avec brio. Quelques répétitions leur auraient permis de venir à bout de ces chausse-trappes, mais l'homme avait apparemment placé une confiance excessive en ses troupes.

Il n'avait pas tout à faire tort, car ils exécutèrent la polka avec toute la légèreté requise. Mais arrivés à la fin, quelques imprudents s'égarèrent et reprirent au début. A chaque fois que le morceau devait s'achever, il y avait un violoniste, un flûtiste ou un contrebassiste pour recommencer et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de le suivre. La durée du morceau était de cinq minutes, au bout de vingt ils y étaient encore. Le pauvre chef d'orchestre marquait en vain le final, la diabolique musique reprenait toujours, tel un incendie de forêt que l'on arrive plus à éteindre.

Joachim n'aurait su dire s'il se trouvait à la fin ou au milieu et un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de martyr lui apprit qu'eux aussi étaient perdus. Il dut découvrir plus tard qu'il fut l'un de ceux qui résisté le plus longtemps. Un vieil homme qui s'essoufflait dans sa contrebasse était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

Finalement, le dirigeant exténué prit des mesures énergiques : il leva les deux bras au ciel en un geste désespéré et les abattit d'un coup sec. Tous s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Pendant un instant le silence régna, puis tous relâchèrent brutalement leur respiration. Le contrebassiste qui avait cru s'étouffer se mit soudain à rire et son rire était si contagieux que tous partirent d'un fou rire. Joachim sortit son mouchoir de sa poche (et fut stupéfait de découvrir qu'il se trouvait pour une fois là où il était sensé être) et s'épongea le front.

Ce fiasco eut tout de même un avantage : le chef d'orchestre les libéra vingt minutes plus tôt que prévu. La plupart des musiciens annoncèrent leur intention d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Joachim déclina poliment l'invitation et sortit dans la rue, au moment où Elane arrivait. La pluie avait cessé mais le vent du soir continuait à jouer dans ses cheveux. Il alla à sa rencontre.

- ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien.

Quelques retardataires leur adressèrent un signe de la main, auquel ils répondirent. Joachim entendit l'un deux marmonner :

- Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas rester avec nous.

Il prit le bras d'Elane et l'entraîna. Elle lui proposa de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

- Je préférerais un endroit moins fréquenté, et si possible assez éloigné d'ici pour que mes chers collègues n'aient pas l'idée de venir se joindre à nous.

Elle sourit.

- Dans ce cas, je sais où aller.

- Tu as l'intention de me perdre dans une petite ruelle du vieux Londres ?

- J'ai l'intention de t'emmener dans un petit piano-bar quasi parisien, qui se trouve à deux pas du Chemin de Traverse. Toujours dans le Londres sorcier, ajouta-t-elle.

Elane lui traduisit le nom inscrit sur une pancarte : « Aux vieux mages expérimentés ». Joachim sourit. Elane avait vingt-quatre ans, lui vingt-cinq.

- A nous deux, nous avons bien une cinquantaine d'années d'expérience de la vie, non ?

Elle lui rendit son regard amusé.

- Vu sous cet angle, je crois que nous pouvons entrer.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Une femme aux cheveux blonds mêlés de gris relevés en chignon appela un homme, probablement son mari, pour qu'ils leur fournissent une table. L'homme rejeta son torchon sur son épaule et recula une chaise pour Elane, puis changea d'avis et leur désigna un compartiment aux banquettes de velours blanc confortables.

Ils passèrent leur commande, un cappuccino pour Joachim, un café viennois pour Elane. Dans un coin quelqu'un jouait du piano. Ici, le temps semblait figé, comme si la guerre n'existait pas, comme si tout deux n'allaient pas bientôt être obligés de repartir vers le Square Grimmaurd, où les portraits d'une dynastie finie continuaient à se reposer sur une gloire en lambeaux, et où un vieil elfe de maison au cerveau malade traînait ses souvenirs d'une pièce à l'autre, vivant dans un passé à jamais révolu…

Le serveur leur apporta leur commande puis alla dire deux mots au pianiste. Joachim promena autour de lui un regard apparemment distrait, en réalité il vérifiait que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Elane avait un jour découvert que ni le patron ni sa femme ne parlait français, lorsque préoccupée elle avait passé sa commande en cette langue. Elle avait alors croisé le regard déconcerté de la propriétaire et s'était empressée de remédier à sa bévue. Joachim se pencha vers Elane :

- Tu as pu parler à Mrs Bennett ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je lui ai parlé. Elle ne sait rien des activités de son mari, a failli se trouver mal quand je lui annoncé sa mort, et a une adorable petite-fille d'environ deux ans et demie, dont elle et son mari se sont occupés depuis la mort de leur fille.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Les premières victimes d'une guerre étaient toujours les innocents, les enfants… Le pianiste attaqua tout à coup un air plus vif, que Joachim identifia comme de la musique tzigane. Les passages joyeux et mélancoliques se succédaient. Elane reprit la parole.

- J'ai également appris que Jane Minton et son père s'étaient opposés à propos de son entrée dans la Guilde. Mais ils se sont réconciliés après que son père ait visité un établissement de la Guilde.

- Au point que son père décide d'ailleurs de rentrer dans la Guilde, ajouta Joachim.

- C'est vrai ?

Elane arrêta sa tasse à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Joachim se demanda s'il devait lui parler de son escapade-éclair en Ecosse.

- C'est vrai. Jane, son père et son mari étaient tous les trois dans la Guilde.

- Comment as-tu fait pour découvrir ça en si peu de temps ? Quand tu es allé à la poste, je croyais que tu allais envoyer une lettre. Tu as déjà eu une réponse ? Ou alors…

Elle se tut. Joachim vit qu'elle fixait le prospectus concernant les services qu'offrait la poste de Londres en matière de déplacements par réseaux de cheminées, qu'il avait sorti de sa poche car il avait menacé de tomber après qu'il ait cherché son mouchoir. Elane était intelligente, avait un esprit vif et logique. La conclusion ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu avais l'intention d'envoyer une lettre, puis tu as changé d'avis. Tu es allé quelque part, j'ignore où, pour obtenir ces renseignements en personne.

- Bien joué, Miss Holmes, la taquina-t-il en faisant référence au célèbre détective moldu dont elle lui avait prêté les aventures.

Par jeu, elle lui donna un coup dans l'avant-bras.

- Quelle grande culture littéraire ! fit-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Je sais, je sais, dit-il d'un ton faussement modeste.

Ce qui lui valu un autre coup. Il lui opposa une barrière d'une de ses mains, dans laquelle elle s'amusa à taper doucement.

- Sérieusement, tu ne m'avais pas une fois dit que le frère de Waldeck était professeur dans un des collèges de la Guilde ? En Ecosse ? A…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Dans un château appelé Norbottens ?

- Tu m'impressionnes !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Effectivement, Roberto est professeur là-bas. Apparemment, il connaissait les Mintons.

- Pourquoi apparemment ?

- Il ne m'a pas tout dit. Il va venir te parler, précisa-t-il.

- Me parler ? Il aurait pu s'adresser à toi.

- Mais il ne savait pas où me joindre, aussi je lui ai dit que tu travaillais au ministère. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, après tout je peux tout aussi bien retourner le voir…

Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Joachim lui raconta alors tout ce que son cousin lui avait dit -ou pas dit.

- Cela concerne …

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Joachim acquiesça.

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est également important, il m'a aussi dit que la mort de John Bennett posait un grave problème, que Bennett n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être. Il pense que les racines de tout cela remonte à l'attaque des Londubats.

- A l'attaque des Londubats ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Car Mrs Bennett a également fait une allusion à Mrs Londubat « qui élevait seule son petit-fils ».

- Curieux. Tu sais en quoi consiste cette…attaque ? J'en ai eu quelques échos, mais ce n'est pas très clair.

Elane lui fit le récit de la tragédie, tel que Maugrey lui en avait parlé. Joachim était rempli de compassion pour Neville, mais était perplexe quant au rapport avec Mrs Bennett.

- Je l'ignore également, mais peut-être ton cousin le connaîtra-t-il. Et il y a également autre chose que j'ai appris.

Joachim lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Jane et Francis Minton travaillaient avec John Bennett au Département des Mystères. Et d'après Mrs Bennett, ils travaillaient sur un plan de surveillance des ex-Mangemorts.

- Mais alors comment en est-il venu à passer un pacte avec Voldemort ?

- Je l'ignore, murmura-t-elle, je l'ignore….

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Finalement Joachim fit un signe au serveur, qui lui remit l'addition. Il paya, puis tous deux sortirent dans la rue. Le vent avait recommencé à souffler et repoussait la pluie contre leurs visages. Ils marchèrent un peu puis transplanèrent. Arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, Joachim eut quelques difficultés à réprimer un bâillement.

- Va donc te coucher, lui conseilla Elane. Moi, je vais encore vérifier l'état du feu dans la cuisine, on ne peut pas faire confiance à Kreattur.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je peux me débrouiller. Et d'ailleurs, moi je n'ai pas fait l'aller-retour jusqu'en Ecosse !

Elle le poussa gentiment vers l'escalier. Il se retourna, l'embrassa et lui murmura « Bonne nuit ».

Quand Elane arriva dans la cuisine, la seule lueur qui l'éclairait était celle du feu de cheminée. Elle décela une présence.

- Qui est là ?

- Elane, c'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda la voix de Molly Weasley.

Il sembla à Elane que la voix n'était pas très assurée.

- Je venais m'occuper du feu.

Dans la pénombre, elle distingua la silhouette de Molly qui lui tournait le dos.

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

Ses épaules tressautaient bizarrement. Cette fois-ci, pas de doute, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Molly, murmura Elane en allant s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

Les flammes se reflétaient sur les larmes qui marbraient le visage de Mrs Weasley. Elane posa la main sur son épaule.

- Vous ne voulez pas me parler ?

Elle attendit. Au bout d'un moment, Mrs Weasley se remit à pleurer. D'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, elle expliqua :

- J'ai peur pour vous …pour vous to-ous. Je vous vois so-sortir, et je ne sais pas quand vour r-rentrerez, ni où … où vous allez. J'ai peur pour Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley, toi, tous… tous ceux qui travaillent au Ministère et sont tellement exposés. J'ai aussi peur pou-pour Fred et Georges, sur…sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis inquiète pour tout le monde, et… et il y a tant à faire ici. J'ai deux bassines de repassage, que je ne sais pas quand je ferais, et cette maison est t-tellement lugubre.

Elane comprit. Ce n'était que de petites choses, qui prises séparément étaient sans importance, mais dont l'accumulation avait fini par créer un grand malaise. Elle berça doucement Molly contre son épaule puis dit :

- Pour la maison, il y a bien moyen de faire quelque chose. J'en parlerais à Harry. Le repassage, je vais le faire maintenant. Et pour les autres….

Elle hésita.

- Nous savions tous à quoi nous attendre lorsque nous avons rejoint Dumbledore. Nous savions que ce serait difficile, mais ce serait encore plus terrible de ne rien faire. Et si nous commencions à rester terrés chez nous, ce serait donner raison à Voldemort.

Mrs Weasley tressaillit en entendant le nom.

- Vous ne pourriez pas… l'appeler autrement ?

- Non, je ne pourrais pas. Là, aussi, ce serait reconnaître son autorité. Or, c'est précisément ce que nous voulons éviter. La guerre se gagne par ce genre de petites choses, qui paraissent sans importance, mais s'il nous faut autant de courage juste pour prononcer son nom, c'est bien la preuve que cela a son importance.

Il était impossible de répondre à cela, et Molly n'essaya même pas. Elle sécha ses larmes et remercia Elane puis quitta la cuisine, rassérénée. Elane resta un moment silencieuse, face au feu. Finalement elle se redressa. Elle vit la planche à repasser et les deux bassines dont lui avait Mrs Weasley. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il allait être minuit dans un quart d'heure. Elle retira son manteau, alluma la lumière et la radio d'un coup de baguette et s'attela à la tache. Etudiante déjà, elle aimait travailler lorsque la maisonnée était endormie. Seule dans la cuisine. Exactement comme ce soir…

_Je me demande si je ne vais pas me mettre à faire du chantage : pas de reviews, pas de chapitre ! Plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que c'est une bonne idée… _

_Bon, je vais continuer à mettre à jour régulièrement, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi quelques mots, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et j'accepte toutes les remarques qui m'aide à m'améliorer, ainsi que les encouragements (du moins s'il y en a…)_

_**Thealie : Est-ce qu'il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 ? Franchement je l'espère pas :** Cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis très longtemps, et je me vois mal la changer de bout en bout à cause de la sortie du Tome 6. Mais je l'ai lu et j'ai constaté que certaines choses ressemblent à celles que j'avais l'intention d'inclure dans mon histoire, alors disons que je vais l'écrire comme j'en ai l'intention, mais certains événements seront les mêmes que dans le tome 6, car je voulais de toutes façons les inclure. **Elane est vraiment très forte, autant magiquement que moralement. **C'est sûr ! Elle va devenir l'un des piliers de l'univers de Harry. Mais je vais te laisser découvrir ça au fil des chapitres…**Pour les reviews je ne compte pas m'arrêter sauf du 4 au 18 août.** Alors, voyons voir, où est mon agenda…je prends note : pas de reviews de Thealie durant cette période… Je plaisante ! Mais ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup d'espoir d'obtenir des reviews durant ton absence…Dommage !_


	9. On peut décider de sa chance à défaut de

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 8 : On peut décider de sa chance, à défaut de sa naissance_**

En entendant Mrs Weasley l'appeler pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Harry se rua hors de sa chambre, qu'il devrait plus tard partager avec Ron, mais qu'il était seul à occuper pour l'instant. Il heurta alors quelqu'un violemment. Sous le choc, la personne se pencha légèrement en avant, mais ses pieds restèrent solidement plantés dans le sol, aussi ce fut Harry qui fut rejeté en arrière et expérimenta la douceur du parquet du couloir. Croyant reconnaître la silhouette, il entreprit de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé, Joachim, mais j'étais pressé et je n'ai pas fait atten…

Il s'interrompit brutalement : l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Joachim Szpilmann. Tous deux avaient la même taille, la même carrure, le même maintien, le même mode vestimentaire et Harry s'aperçut que même l'expression chaleureuse de leur sourire se ressemblait, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. L'inconnu avait les cheveux noirs au lieu d'un brun très sombre et plus longs. En fait, sa coupe aurait pu être celle d'Harry s'il avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux, à se débarrasser de ses épis et à les empêcher de former des ondulations légères. Les yeux étaient quasiment noirs, et la peau était légèrement plus bronzée que celle de Joachim.

Lorsque l'inconnu lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever, Harry remarqua que comme celles de Joachim, ses mains étaient longues, légèrement nerveuses, aux doigts souples et agiles. Se rappelant soudain les règles élémentaires de politesse, il songea que c'était à lui de se présenter en premier.

-Harry Potter.

-Wladyslaw Szpilmann.

Harry se rappela vaguement une phrase prononcée par Georges Weasley lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans le couloir. En fait, il s'en souvenait même clairement. « Joachim et Wladyslaw Szpilmann. Deux chics types, intelligents, un peu du style de Lupin. Deux sorciers puissants, il vaudrait mieux ne pas avoir à se frotter à eux. Ils sont pianistes, Joachim professeur, Wladyslaw a acquis une certaine notoriété en tant qu'interprète. » avait dit Georges.

- Vous êtes le cousin de Joachim, Joachim Szpilmann ?

Wladyslaw acquiesça. Il parlait un anglais correct, mais avec un accent assez prononcé, et il devait parfois chercher ses mots. Il descendit à la cuisine en compagnie de Harry. En chemin, Tonks et Elane se joignirent à eux. Harry se rendit compte que ce ne devait pas être la première fois que Wladyslaw se rendait au Square Grimmaurd, car Elane et Tonks l'embrassèrent toutes les deux.

Arrivés dans la pièce qui représentait le carrefour de l'activité du Square Grimmaurd, ils furent accueillis par Mrs Weasley, dont le visage comportait quelques cernes et Joachim, qui salua son cousin d'un signe chaleureux sans interrompre pour autant sa conversation avec Maugrey. Au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander s'ils seraient seuls à table, Fred et George apparurent.

- Nous avons été quelque peu retardés, dit Fred, car nous ne trouvions plus de chaussettes.

- Comment ça, plus de chaussettes, s'indigna leur mère. J'ai en lavé un sac plein, hier !

- Oui, mais pas des nôtres, soupira Georges.

- Etant donnée que nous avons maintenant un petit appartement au-dessus de notre boutique…

- Nous sommes contraints de nous préoccuper de notre linge…

- Et faire la lessive est une corvée pénible…, marmonna Fred

- Aussi nous débrouillons-nous pour le ramener à Maman lorsque nous passons la voir, ajouta Georges en vérifiant que la personne concernée ne se trouvait pas à portée d'oreille.

- Malheureusement nous l'oublions souvent…

- Aussi sommes nous réduits à de tristes extrémités pour nous habiller, conclut Georges.

Et les deux frères retroussèrent le bas de leurs pantalons afin de montrer leurs mollets recouverts de chaussettes colorées, mais différentes.

- Nous avons constaté que la mode inauguré par Dobby avait pour avantage de nous épargner la peine d'assortir nos chaussettes, expliqua Fred, en ramenant son pantalon sur sa chaussette jaune, avant de camoufler la violette.

Lupin apparut alors, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, à tel point qu'il négocia mal son Transplanage et tomba sur Elane, qu'il entraîna dans sa chute. Elane se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Lupin.

- Où as-tu passé ton permis ?

Sa boutade fit rire tout le monde, alors que Joachim lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever, et que Maugrey en faisait autant avec Lupin. Lupin demanda à Maugrey pourquoi il était venu prendre son petit-déjeuner au Square Grimmaurd.

- Mon cher Remus, nous sommes dimanche, et comme tous les dimanches matins je viens ici me sustenter car vous levez plus tard et j'ai le temps de me joindre à vous.

- Déjà dimanche, s'étonna Lupin en prenant une chaise.

Fred lui tendit une tasse de thé remplie de sollicitude.

Pour la première fois, Harry se sentait détendu au Square Grimmaurd. Il refusa l'offre de Mrs Weasley qui tentait de lui faire boire un troisième bol de café et promena son regard autour de la table. Lupin interrogeait Fred et George sur le fonctionnement de leur boutique et Tonks écoutait. Elane parlait avec les deux cousins Szpilmann. Harry vit que Joachim avait posé les pieds sur les barres qui reliaient les pieds de la chaise d'Elane. Maugrey écoutait toutes les conversations et plaçait un mot quand bon lui semblait.

Harry aida Lupin à rassembler bols et tasses alors que Maugrey guidait à l'aide de sa baguette l'éponge servant à ramasser les miettes. Puis les uns et les autres se dispersèrent. Fred et Georges annoncèrent leur intention d'examiner les comptes de leur boutique, Maugrey marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un ouvrage de référence à consulter, Tonks le suivit et Mrs Weasley s'éclipsa avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. En voyant ceux qui restèrent, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il devinait de quoi ils avaient l'intention de parler.

Lupin jeta un regard presque suppliant à Elane. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de commencer. Elane serra les dents. Pour elle non plus, ce n'était pas facile, mais elle avait l'habitude de monter en première ligne.

- Harry, Sirius avait laissé un testament….

Un peu brutal, mais elle sentait qu'Harry aurait méprisé toute tentative de dissimuler les faits derrière des mots.

- Il te lègue pratiquement toutes ses possessions, à l'exception de quelques ouvrages, qui iront à Lupin ainsi qu'une certaine somme d'argent. Mais ce sera toi qui hériteras de cette maison. Tonks n'a pas été oubliée, bien sûr. Elle aura droit à quelques uns des bijoux familiaux, et elle et sa mère auront également droit à de l'argent. Tu hériteras aussi de la maison que Sirius avait acheté une fois majeur, avec l'argent que lui avait légué son oncle Alphard. Maintenant la question qui se pose avec la maison où nous nous trouvons en ce moment même…

Elane lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Vous pouvez continuer à l'utiliser en temps que quartier général, dit aussitôt Harry. Je veux que cette maison horrible ait au moins une quelconque utilité.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a deux volontés qui entre ici en contradiction. Celle de Sirius, qui tenait à ce que tu ais la maison, et celle de la famille Black, qui voulait que la maison passe entre les main du membre de la famille le plus proche –par les liens du sang- du défunt. L'aînée des trois cousines de Sirius était Bellatrix Lestrange, or je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi je ne serais pas ravie de la voir débarquer ici avec armes et bagages…Et nous ignorons laquelle de ces deux règles s'applique ici, ou si les sortilèges que nous avons apposés sur la maison suffiraient à contrer la deuxième règle…

- Mais si …Elle…

Harry n'eut pas le courage de prononcer le nom de la cousine de Sirius.

- Mais si elle peut venir à tout moment, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas déménagés pendant un certain temps avant de voir à qui appartient maintenant la maison ? demanda-t-il.

Joachim fut impressionné par la capacité de réflexion d'Harry.

-Car d'après les règles sorcières, la maison appartient encore au défunt durant un mois après sa mort. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons donc rien eu à craindre. Seulement, il y a un moyen simple de vérifier à qui appartient réellement cet endroit. Car si tu as hérité de la maison, tu as également hérité de…

Elane se tut. Harry sentit soudain qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde connaître l'autre chose dont il avait hérité. Son estomac se noua d'appréhension. Joachim se leva et alla ouvrir la porte du réduit où se trouvait la chaudière. Il en extirpa un ballot de torchons pourvu de bras qui gigotaient et d'une voix aigue et criarde. Harry le reconnut immédiatement. _Kreattur._ Kreattur qui criait de toute la force de ses poumons :

- Non, non, non, non !Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec…avec lui ! Je ne veux pas, je ne lui obéirai pas ! Je n'appartiens pas à Harry Potter ! Non, non, non…

Elane éleva légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les cris de l'elfe et la voix de Joachim qui tentait de le faire se tenir tranquille.

- Depuis qu'il a pris connaissance des… dispositions de Sirius à son égard, il n'arrête pas de crier ainsi. Mais si la maison t'appartient, lui aussi, et il sera donc contraint de t'obéir. Donne-lui donc un ordre. Et s'il ne t'obéit pas…

- Ce sera tant mieux, dit Harry d'un air sombre. Je n'en veux pas.

Il croisa alors le regard bleu d'Elane.

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous puissions nous permettre de le laisser retourner chez Bellatrix Lestrange? En sachant qu'il a vécu au contact de l'Ordre durant plus d'un an ?

Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas, admit-il.

- D'ailleurs, pour son propre bien, il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici. Une fois qu'elle aura épuisé la mine d'information qu'il représente, elle le fera trimer comme il ne l'a plus fait depuis longtemps, et il s'épuisera à la tâche.

- Et elle n'écoutera pas ses considérations sur la maison des Blacks, qui vaut mieux que toutes les autres, ajouta Waldeck.

Harry acquiesça.

- Et maintenant, donne-lui un ordre, s'il te plaît, pria Elane.

Au même moment, Kreattur se mit à crier plus fort que jamais.

- Je ne le ferai pas, non, non, non, je ne le ferai pas !

Aussi Harry ne put penser à autre chose qu'à :

- Kreattur, tais-toi !

Le silence revint brutalement. Joachim relâcha sa prise et exhala un soupir de soulagement. Elane posa alors un regard plus insondable que jamais sur Kreattur, qui s'était traîné jusqu'au recoin le plus éloigné de la cuisine et qui y sanglotait silencieusement, prostré. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait pu pensé à cet instant. Au-delà de la colère et du dégoût, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui de la pitié. L'elfe était ce que les hommes en avaient fait. Elle comprenait parfaitement la conduite de Sirius à son égard, mais en même temps elle songea que si elle-même lui avait parfois accordé davantage qu'un salut poli et un regard, peut-être que les choses n'auraient pas fini ainsi. Peut-être que si elle avait pris le temps de l'écouter, un soir… Mais elle chassa ses pensées. Ce qui est fait est fait, les événements font partis d'un passé immuable. Seules nos réactions peuvent être changées.

Lupin observa le visage d'Elane. Elle avait mieux exposé les faits qu'il n'aurait su le faire. Et pourtant, elle avait peut-être été l'une des personnes les plus proches de Sirius. Elle avait de la peine, mais la surmontait. « Je pense ce que je dis mais je ne dis pas ce que je pense », cette phrase aurait pu résumer les réactions d'Elane. Incapable de mentir mais aussi douée que Rogue pour cacher ses sentiments, songea Lupin.

Il se redressa soudain sur son siège. Il n'avait jamais eu cette idée auparavant. Et pourtant…Elane n'arborait pas de masque d'impassibilité, elle laissait transparaître sa joie, plus rarement ses peines. Mais elle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser et ne laissait pas voir à quel point certaines choses l'atteignaient. Elle gardait la tête haute, quoi qu'il arrive. Et pourtant, elle restait toujours aussi gentille, serviable. Au fond, elle ressemblait à Dumbledore.

- Bon, la preuve est maintenant faite que d'un bout à l'autre, Sirius avait su ce qu'il faisait, reprit Elane.

Elle hésita, puis poursuivit.

- Si tu veux… découvrir un peu ce qu'avait été la vie de Sirius et de tes parents…

Elle fit signe à Lupin de poursuivre.

- Dans la chambre de Sirius, tu trouveras son bureau. Il est rempli de lettres, de photographies et d'effets personnels. Personne n'a voulu y toucher. Tout ça t'appartient. Tu peux le consulter quand tu veux.

Harry sentit ses yeux se brouiller. Il inspira profondément puis dit « Merci » d'une voix étranglé. Après, il monta se réfugier au salon. Il était désert, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller dans la chambre de Sirius, pour voir ses effets personnels. Il s'abîma dans ses réflexions.

Le retour s'était bien déroulé, mais voir Kreattur avait ranimé sa douleur. Mais il ne se sentait plus coupable. C'était trop facile, de s'accuser. C'était refuser de prendre conscience que la mort de Sirius n'avait été qu'une injustice.

Il entendit un bruit de pas. Se retournant, il vit le cousin de Joachim s'approcher. Il vint s'accouder à la fenêtre à côté de Harry.

- J'étais certain que tu serais ici, tout en espérant que non.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire. Il posa alors une question qu'il trouva stupide dès qu'elle eut franchi ses lèvres.

- Comment saviez-vous que je serais ici ?

Mais Wladeck, lui, n'eut pas le moins du monde l'air de trouver sa question stupide.

- C'est la pièce la plus neutre de la maison. Si l'on fait abstraction de ceci.

Il pointa délicatement son index vers l'arbre généalogique des Blacks.

- Elane m'a un jour dit que cette pièce aux murs maintenant blancs était celle où l'on pouvait tout reconstruire, redécorer plutôt. Or pour tout recommencer, on a besoin de quelque chose de neutre, non ?

Harry ne savait que répondre, aussi resta-t-il silencieux. Waldeck se retourna et s'accouda au rebord en tournant le dos à la fenêtre. Les manches blanches de sa chemise allaient être grise de poussière, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Son pantalon noir portait déjà une trace grisâtre.

- Elle a aussi dit quelque chose d'autre à mon cousin.

- Ils ont l'air très amis.

Wladeck le regarda, puis éclata de rire.

- Ils ne sont pas amis ; ils s'aiment.

Harry fut un instant surpris, puis se souvint des pieds sur les barreaux de la chaise, et d'autres gestes, à première vue anonymes, mais qui prenait à la lueur de cette nouvelle information une autre signification.

- Et que lui a dit Elane ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Qu'on peut décider de sa chance, à défaut de sa naissance.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne peut pas choisir les événements, mais notre façon d'y réagir. Et choisir ses réactions revient à choisir ses chances.

Harry avait l'air légèrement perturbé. Wladeck décida de lui donner un exemple. Et tant pis s'il était peut-être un peu trop personnel.

- Regarde-toi. Plus que jamais, tu as une position difficile.

Il ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence. Harry le savait, aussi ne répondit-il pas.

- Mais tu peux agir de manières différentes : en te coupant de tes amis ( ce que je te déconseille fortement, soit dit en passant), au contraire en comptant sur eux, en restant le même ou en devenant distant. C'est à toi de voir.

Wladeck le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr accepter cette vérité est difficile, car après on ne s'en prendre qu'à soi-même. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que comme tous les proverbes, il y des situations où il s'applique, et des situations où il ne s'applique pas.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- En fait, c'est à nous de différencier ces situations. Ce qui est une des choses les plus difficiles à faire dans la vie.

Harry ignorait toujours que répondre. Mais au-delà de l'étonnement et de l'émotion, il sentait confusément que Wladeck avait raison. Celui-ci quitta la pièce, en administrant au passage une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry. Soudain, il prit une décision. Quoi qu'il arrive, il parlerait de la prophétie à Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Et …pourquoi pas ? Il en parlerait également à Elane, Joachim et Wladeck.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, une confiance absolue. Et qui n'était pas basée uniquement sur l'impression de puissance que tous les trois dégageaient. Ils avaient également de grandes qualités humaines, et surtout… c'était les trois seules personnes qui avaient compris et fait quelque chose pour le sortir de l'univers de doute où il nageait depuis la mort de Sirius.

Quelques étages plus haut, Elane contemplait une vitre parsemée de gouttes de pluie semblable à celle que voyait Harry. Maugrey était assis dans un fauteuil et l'observait. Elle venait de lui relater tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

- Tu dis que le cousin de Joachim a quelque chose d'important à lui dire concernant John Bennett, sa fille et le mari de celle-ci ? demanda-t-il, en détournant les yeux de la cheminée vide.

Elane hocha la tête. Maugrey ne voulait pas vraiment une confirmation, c'était juste un moyen pour lui d'ordonner ses idées.

- Je crois que l'on ne peut rien faire de plus, tant que Roberto ne sera pas venu me parler, dit-elle.

- Tout à fait juste. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elane n'ignorait pas que même Maugrey n'était pas infaillible. Elle lui demanda son avis.

- Soi-disant, Bennett n'était celui qu'il semblait être, et il faisait partie de la Guilde. Le premier fait peut être interprété de différentes manières, mais j'ai eu une idée…

Il lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu passer de pacte avec Voldemort, mais avait tenté d'empêcher quelqu'un de le faire. Ou alors quelqu'un avait tenté de le faire accuser.

- Pour vouloir faire accuser quelqu'un, il faut un mobile, raisonna Maugrey. Or qui aurait eu un mobile ?

- Peut-être que Roberto Szpilmann pourra m'éclairer sur ce point.

Elle vit dans le regard de Maugrey qu'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Elle tenta désespérément de le convaincre.

- Mrs Bennett ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle a dit que sa famille avait été l'une des premières à croire Dumbledore, j'en suis sûre. Son mari, sa fille et son gendre ont été tués. On peut donc penser qu'ils luttaient contre Voldemort, non ?

- Je te crois, je te crois, murmura Maugrey. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Et si tu dis qu'elle ne mentait pas, c'est qu'elle ne mentait pas. Mais tout le monde ne te croira pas. Il va te falloir trouver des preuves. Et être prudente. Roberto Szpilmann pourra peut-être t'aider et Mrs Bennett sûrement.

- Et si ça ne suffit pas ?

Maugrey la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et si ça ne suffit pas, alors j'ai confiance en toi.

Elane sentit sa gorge se nouer. Cette phrase, à l'image de Maugrey, était simple, mais émouvante dans sa façon même d'être. Elle se demanda soudain si Maugrey ne lui cachait pas quelque chose, s'il ne savait pas quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Généralement, il cachait ses sentiments sous des dehors bourrus. Mais Maugrey dissipa rapidement ses interrogations.

Se levant, il croisa les mains dans son dos et s'approcha également de la fenêtre. Regardant la pluie tomber, il dit :

- Normalement, dans toute la paperasse du ministère, il devrait y avoir une trace de la personne qui a sollicité un entretien avec l'émissaire allemand… Quoique …Le ministère a des formulaires pour absolument tout, mais pour quelque'un connaissant les rouages de l'administration, il devrait être possible de modifier un nom, ou de provoquer la perte de papiers… Mais il y a tant de paperasses que cela devrait laisser une trace quelque part, le tout est de la trouver…

Suivit une des habituelles remarques caustiques sur l'organisation du ministère :

- Bien des employés ont failli se retrouver noyés sous des piles de dossiers, alors autant que leurs épreuves n'aient pas été vaines !

Se détournant, il ajouta :

- J'ai toujours mes grandes entrées au ministère, et -plus important- mes petites entrées. Je devrais donc être en mesure de retrouver l'identité de cette personne.

Il sortit de la pièce. Elane, restée seule, retourna s'accouder à la petite fenêtre. Elle se trouvait au dernier étage de la grande maison, juste sous le grenier. La fenêtre était haute, et elle pouvait voir les toits des maisons environnantes, rendus luisants par la pluie. Elle avait toujours aimé cette vue. Elle aurait aimé en faire une aquarelle… C'aurait été agréable de venir s'installé là un soir, et peindre… Elle chassa cette idée. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait plus le temps, songea-t-elle. Son jeu de mots l'amusa.

Harry, lui, longeait le couloir. Il croisa à nouveau Wladeck. Poussé par une impulsion irrépressible, il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- Au sujet de ce que vous m'avez dit avant…

- Au sujet de ce que _tu_ m'as dit avant…, corrigea Wladek.

- Très bien, au sujet de ce que tu m'as dit avant… A quelle occasion Elane a-t-elle dit ça à Joachim ?

Wladeck l'observa, puis poussa un soupir :

- Tu devras le lui demander toi-même, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Dans ce cas, à quelle occasion t'a-t-il raconté ça ?

-Oh, un jour où j'avais deux propositions de concerts et j'ignorais laquelle choisir, dit-il d'un ton léger.

Harry eut le sentiment de s'être fait avoir, mais peut-être était-ce une question trop personnelle.

- Merci pour ces…

Il hésita sur le mot à employer.

- Pour ces éclaircissements.

- De rien.

Harry reprit son chemin dans le couloir.

- Au fait, Harry…

Il se retourna.

- Je crois savoir qu'Elane tenait ce proverbe de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Harry ne sut que répondre et reprit sa marche. Il eut soudain un léger vertige, mais continua sa marche. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il venait d'avoir des flashs, comme si Colin Crivey s'était amusé à prendre en photo le bout de son nez. Il s'arrêta et se frotta les yeux.

Soudain, il prit conscience d'un changement de bruit. Le silence et le bruit des pas de Wladeck venait d'être remplacé par la joyeuse rumeur d'une assemblée. Et il faisait plus chaud que dans le couloir, une brise légère caressait agréablement son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut si surpris de découvrir un ciel radieux qu'il recula et marcha sur les pieds de celui qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-il.

L'homme continua à regarder droit devant lui. En fait, c'était un jeune homme. Saisi d'un pressentiment, Harry tenta d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pardon, demanda-t-il à une jeune femme, j'aimerais savoir si…

Elle ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Harry s'était déjà à plusieurs reprises retrouvé dans des situations similaires, mais ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était la manière dont il était tombé dans ce souvenir. A qui appartenait ce souvenir, d'abord ?

Tournant la tête autour de lui, Harry aperçut soudain Wladeck et Joachim. Le souvenir était probablement celui de Wladeck. Harry s'approcha d'eux. Ils parlaient en une langue qu'Harry identifia comme de l'italien. En écoutant l'homme qui parlait sur l'estrade, Harry s'aperçut que tout le monde parlait italien.

Il régnait une ambiance festive. Les femmes portaient de belles robes, les hommes également avaient l'air de s'être habillés avec plus de soin qu'à l'ordinaire. Les discours prirent fin, et l'assemblée se dispersa. Harry suivit les deux cousins. Ils l'entraînèrent jusqu'à un escalier donnant apparemment accès aux appartements. Ils entrèrent dans une des chambres et se munirent chacun d'un sac de voyage et d'un sac de cours en bandoulière contenant probablement des partitions, Harry en était sûr.

Il était également sûr de se trouver dans une école de musique. Mais les élèves semblaient plus âgés que ceux de Poudlard, aussi Harry conclut qu'il se trouvait dans l'équivalent d'une université. Il suivit Joachim et Wladeck jusqu'à une gare, qui semblait autrement importante que celle de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se dirigèrent vers un quai où une pancarte indiquait Napoli.

Harry comprit que ce n'était pas un train scolaire, mais public. Joachim et Wladeck retirèrent leurs cravates et leurs vestes puis s'installèrent. Wladeck sortit un livre, Joachim un journal qu'il entreprit de lire, les manches de sa chemise crème retroussées. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle s'était arrêtée et ne put donc dire le nombre d'heures que dura le voyage. Lorsque le train entra en gare, Les deux cousins se munirent de leurs sacs. Ils retirèrent également leurs malles à un comptoir et firent signe à un sorcier. Apparemment, celui-ci était l'équivalent d'un porteur et avait pour charge de faire apparaître les malles au domicile des voyageurs moyennant un certain nombre de pièces.

Wladeck et Joachim se mirent à marcher, leurs vestes nonchalamment jetées sur un bras. Le soleil éclaircissait le bleu de la chemise de Wladeck.

Quant au vrai Wladeck, en entendant le bruit de la chute du corps d'Harry, il avait immédiatement alerté Joachim. Ensemble, ils le transportèrent sur le sofa du salon. Wladeck expliqua en peu de mots ce qui venait de se produire. Il croisa le regard de son cousin.

- Je crois qu'il est tombé dans un souvenir, dit Joachim.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Maugrey en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

- Il en présente tous les symptômes. Elane devrait pouvoir le ramener. Où est-elle ?

- Peut-être est-elle encore à l'étage. Je vais la chercher, dit le vieil aurore en se ruant hors de la pièce.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent tels des siècles avant que le bruit de sa jambe de bois ne précède l'arrivée de Maugrey. Essoufflé, il lâcha :

- Elle n'y est plus, et j'ignore où elle se trouve. Il va falloir que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge.

Joachim prit une profonde inspiration. Wladeck sut ce qu'il allait faire.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! A le voir, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il pratique ce genre de transe, il ne pourra donc pas revenir seul.

Wladeck s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place. Joachim prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et se concentra. Il ne l'avait plus pratiqué depuis longtemps… Il vit toute une foule d'image traverser ses yeux –les souvenirs de Harry, très certainement- avant d'apparaître sûr la promenade ensoleillée que son ego plus jeune d'environ cinq ans suivait. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Il est grand temps de rentrer, tu ne crois pas, demanda-t-il doucement.

Il tendit sa main à Harry. Celui-ci la prit. Joachim ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il parvint à éviter les souvenirs de Harry et se retrouva à nouveau au Square Grimmaurd. A côté de lui, Harry se redressait sur le sofa. Joachim se sentait épuisé. Sa transe n'avait duré que quelques instants, mais il était à bout de souffle et se sentait vidé émotionnellement. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil juste après s'être assuré qu'Harry se portait bien.

Ce dernier se redressa lentement. Un mal de crâne lancinant s'étendait inexorablement, et il lui semblait que plus jamais il ne pourrait fixer un objet. Il avait l'impression que son estomac était occupé par une bande de sauterelles en train de danser sur les plus entraînants succès des Bizzar'sisters. Il tenta de rassembler ses idées, puis abandonna et se laissa retomber, exténué, sur le sofa.

- Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais dans le jardin…

Personne n'avait vu ou entendu Elane entrer dans la pièce. Elle se tenait derrière le fauteuil de Joachim, une expression inquiète sur son visage. Maugrey ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ne sut par où commencer, aussi s'empressa-t-il de la refermer. Elane répéta sa question. Harry tenta de lui répondre, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche il put seulement se pencher sur le côté. Heureusement, Elane avait d'excellents réflexes et fit apparaître une bassine juste à temps pour protéger le tapis. Lorsque Harry se redressa, elle lui demanda simplement :

- C'est fini ?

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, il ne voulait prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche une seconde fois. Elane murmura « Evanesco » et le contenu de la bassine se volatilisa. S'asseyant près de Harry, elle dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu as fait une transe, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je veux dire, tu es tombé dans un souvenir, non ? C'est une forme de transe. Et apparemment, c'est ce qui vient d'arriver.

Harry n'osait toujours pas ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut Wladeck qui expliqua à Elane ce qui venait de se passer, tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de son long manteau noir mouillé par la pluie.

_Bon, alors si je n'ai pas au moins cinq reviews la prochaine fois, je ne poste pas le prochain chapitre... Mais tel que je me connais je le ferai quand même... Et puis zut... _

_Mais sérieusement, c'est bon pour votre santé: en cliquant sur le petit bouton violet, vous musclez vos doigts, et dès la rentrée vous serez près à prendre des notes avec autant d'efficacité qu'Hermionne Granger... Vous ne me croyez pas ? Tant pis!_

_**Snapye :****J'ai aussi lu le HP 6 et j'espère que tu feras pas de mon chouchou (Séverus Snape) le malade (tueur sans foi ni loi) décrit dans la plupart des forums…pour moi il y a une raison à son comportement qu'on apprendra dans le HP 7… **Rogue est un personnage tout en nuances et en contrastes, qui n'est pas forcément ce que les autres croient. En partant de cette idée, je vais en faire quelqu'un de sombre, mais « gentil ». Même si les apparences seront parfois contre lui…**Une question cependant… C'est Potter **(c'est le syndrome Snape, là !) **qui écrit le livre si j'ai tout suivi **jusqu'ici tu as suivi**, mais comment est-ce qu'il peut connaître tous ces détails ? On lui a dit ou … je sais pas, une Pensine ?** Je l'ai un peu expliqué dans le prologue, appelé « Pourquoi ». Il est allé repêcher des souvenirs dans les Pensines, il a fouillé dans des journaux intimes de l'époque, il a lu des lettres et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont encore vivants lorsqu'il écrit, donc effectivement, ils lui ont raconté certains de leurs souvenirs. _

_**Thealie : Pas de reviewspas de chapitre ! Mais tu veux me tuer !** Heu, non, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions…**Harry va bientôt intervenir, non ?** Tu l'avais senti venir ? Je suis donc si prévisible ! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfait.** Les Mintons travaillaient sur une piste pour les Londubats ?** Plus ou moins…Tu auras ta réponse dans deux chapitres, je ne peux pas te répondre clairement tout de suite, mais tu es sur la bonne piste. Comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs !_


	10. Premières leçons

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 9 : Premières leçons **_

Lorsque Wladeck eut fini son récit, qu'Harry ne comprit pas entièrement car Wladeck dut parfois avoir recours à l'allemand pour pallier à son manque de vocabulaire en anglais, Elane regarda de nouveau Harry.

- C'est la première fois que tu réalises une transe de ce genre ?

Harry acquiesça. Il se sentait mieux, mais préférait ne pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche. Mieux vaut un excès de précautions qu'une carence. Elane reprit.

- Je crois savoir que tu as déjà… visité des souvenirs ? Dans une Pensine, il me semble ?

Avec une sorte d'intérêt scientifique détaché, Harry se demanda comment elle avait pu savoir cela. Il acquiesça à nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà pratiqué une transe quelconque ?

Harry hésita. Il s'était à plusieurs reprises trouvé dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre –dans la tête de Voldemort- mais personne ne lui avait dit s'il s'agissait d'une transe. La plupart du temps, il s'était trouvé endormi, et de toute façon, il avait un lien avec Voldemort, même si cette idée lui déplaisait souverainement. Mais peut-être était-ce tout de même une sorte de transe ?

Il sentit son mal de crâne revenir au galop.

- Je… je ne sais pas si c'était une transe. C'est un peu compliqué…

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

- Il y a plusieurs sortes de transes ?

- On peut dire ça ainsi.

- Et quelles sont ces différentes…sortes ?

Sa voix faiblit sur les derniers mots. Il se sentait fatigué comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et de toute évidence, sa fatigue était visible car Elane l'observa d'un air… soucieux ? Pas exactement. Plutôt un regard amical, qui montrait qu'elle se préoccupait de lui.

- Je crois que je vais répondre à tes questions un peu plus tard. Tu dois d'abord dormir.

Harry voulut protester qu'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour entendre toutes les révélations qu'elle voudrait bien lui faire au sujet des transes, mais il ne put même pas prononcer deux mots avant d'être terrassé par un énorme bâillement qu'il fut incapable de réprimer. Elane sourit.

- Au lit, dit-elle fermement.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser la place à Maugrey et Wladeck, qui le prirent chacun par un bras et ne furent pas trop de deux pour l'aider à se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Mrs Weasley. Harry tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais ses maxillaires étaient bloqués et il ne put faire qu'une grimace. Elane resta en arrière pour expliquer à Fred et Georges et à leur mère ce qui venait de se produire. Tonks arriva lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit, elle dut recommencer.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit les autres dans la chambre d'Harry, elle portait deux bouteilles de potions et une cuillère. Une des bouteilles contenait un remède puissant contre les maux de tête, qu'Harry accepta volontiers, mais il commença par refuser la Potion de Sommeil.

Mais il ignorait que la grand-mère maternelle d'Elane avait commencé à travailler à l'âge de seize ans dans une famille où elle avait, entre autres responsabilités, celle d'aider à prendre soin des enfants, puis avait aidé à élever une de ses nièce, avait elle-même eu deux filles et cinq petits-enfants. Au fil du temps, cette femme admirable avait acquis une certaine expérience dans l'art d'administrer des médicaments à des bambins récalcitrants – et malheureusement pour Harry, l'aînée de ses petites-filles avait appris à ses côtés quelques astuces.

Coupant Harry au beau milieu de ses protestations, Elane lui pinça le nez, attendit qu'il ouvre la bouche pour respirer et versa une cuillerée de Potion de Sommeil dans sa gorge. Il fut contraint de l'avaler, mais tenta quand même de lui poser une question supplémentaire :

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quelles sont les différentes sortes de transes ?

Mais sa tête était déjà envahie par les brumes du sommeil et il retomba sur son oreiller. Il vit Elane, Joachim, Wladeck et Maugrey lui sourirent. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de Maugrey lui souhaitant de bien se reposer.

Après qu'Harry se fut endormi, les autres quittèrent la chambre, qui pour se rendre à la cuisine, qui pour se rendre au salon ou encore pour aller faire les comptes de leur boutique (« La barbe ») marmonna Fred.

Maugrey récupéra ses affaires au salon et descendit à la cuisine, laissant seuls Elane et Joachim. Joachim tenta de dissimuler un autre bâillement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Elane. Elle le tira doucement par la manche :

- Viens t'asseoir, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé, contre l'accoudoir et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle sourit doucement et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il appuya la sienne contre ses cheveux.

- ça fait un certain temps que tu n'as plus pratiqué la transe, murmura-t-elle.

-Plus le temps, plus envie, alors j'ai vite laissé tomber cette discipline.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Et surtout, plus personne, ajouta-t-elle.

- Si j'avais voulu trouver quelqu'un, je l'aurais fait. Ne te sens pas coupable de ne pas avoir pratiqué la transe avec moi, car je n'en avais pas envie.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'ai continué environ un an après la mort de mon grand-père, jusqu'à ce que j'aie dix-neuf ans, puis j'ai cessé de m'entraîner. Je n'en voyais plus l'utilité, et je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Seulement, mon grand-père avait voulu m'entraîner à le faire, alors…

Il ébaucha un geste d'une de ses longues mains.

- Pourquoi toi, et pas Wladeck ? Après tout, tous les deux habitaient en Italie, et toi en France. Même si vous vous voyiez souvent…

- Wladeck aussi avait commencé, mais ça ne l'avait pas vraiment intéressé.

Ils se turent. Il se pencha légèrement vers Elane et l'embrassa. Glissant une main sous la longue chevelure brune pour soutenir sa tête, il sentit que certaines mèches étaient légèrement humides. Quand il se redressa à nouveau, elle appuya son visage contre son épaule. Il la serra un peu plus fort. Aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée, et la chaudière n'avait jamais fonctionné dans cette pièce, aussi voyant qu' Elane frissonnait légèrement malgré son pull, il étendit son manteau sur ses épaules. Il sentait que sa propre tête devenait de plus en plus lourde.

- Dors, murmura Elane.

Et effectivement, il dut s'endormir, car il n'eut pas conscience du temps pendant plusieurs périodes. Quand il se réveilla pour de bon, Elane se tenait debout derrière le canapé. Se redressant, il sentit quelque chose glisser à terre. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du long manteau noir d'Elane, dont elle l'avait probablement recouvert après s'être levée. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait fait, car il frissonnait malgré le pull qu'il avait passé par-dessus sa chemise.

S'approchant d'Elane, il vit qu'elle examinait l'arbre généalogique des Blacks. Sentant sa présence, elle tendit en souriant le doigt vers les noms de Nymphadora, Andromeda et Ted Tonks, que Sirius avait un soir ajouté sur un morceau de papier.

- Si cette horreur doit rester là, autant que toute la famille y figure, avait-il dit.

Joachim sourit à ce souvenir. Son respect pour Sirius avait encore grandi après ce soir-là.

-On devrait descendre, Molly nous appelle, murmura-t-il.

Molly avait préparé une collation en guise de repas de midi, composée de plusieurs gâteaux au chocolat et de boissons chaudes ou froides.

- Jamais vu un temps pareil pour un mois de juillet, décréta Tonks en se resservant en chocolat chaud.

Maugrey lui opposa l'été qui avait suivi ses Aspics, Tonks lui répondit que cela l'étonnerait fortement. Ils argumentèrent pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey close la discussion d'un :

- De toute façon, je crois que même ta mère n'était pas née à l'époque !

Tonks fut bien contrainte d'accepter cette évidence.

Vers quinze heures, Harry se réveilla et descendit à la cuisine. Elane sortit l'un des gâteaux du placard et lui découpa plusieurs tranches d'une taille fort respectable qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître tandis que Joachim lui préparait une tasse de thé. Quand Harry eut suffisamment mangé et que Maugrey eut nettoyé l'assiette, il reposa la question qu'il avait à l'esprit avant de s'endormir.

- Quelles sont les différentes sortes de transes ?

- Toi, tu ne perds pas facilement le nord ! plaisanta Elane.

Elle but une gorgée de thé avant de continuer.

- La liste est longue et certains sorciers prétendent qu'elle est non exhaustive. Dans tous les cas, une personne est en transe lorsque son corps se trouve dans un endroit et que son esprit se trouve ailleurs, et invisible.

- Mais…

Harry se tut, ne voulant interrompre Elane.

- Dis ce que tu avais l'intention de dire.

Il chercha un instant ses mots.

- Il y a… des personnes, dont l'esprit… peut se trouver dans un lieu, alors que leur corps est ailleurs. Et on peut voir, leur… esprit se déplacer. Alors sont-elles en transe, ou est-ce encore autre chose ?

Elane l'observa. Harry eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire jusqu'au fond de son âme. Elle soupira.

- Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur l'un des problèmes les plus complexes de la transe. Le phénomène que tu viens de décrire a un nom propre, cela s'appelle la projection astrale. On ne sait pas exactement si c'est une forme de transe. Il est vrai que l'esprit est séparé du corps, mais il est visible. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de projections astrales. L'esprit peut simplement se promener séparé du corps, mais dans certains cas, il peut agir : lancer des sorts, le plus souvent pas très puissants, ou encore avoir une vraie présence : il peut déplacer les objets en les touchant, pousser des portes, bien que son corps soit ailleurs. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'une forme de transe, mais très difficile à pratiquer, permet à l'esprit de se balader, invisible, mais personne n'a conscience de sa présence, et il ne peut pas agir sur ce qui l'entoure.  
Mais pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle, ceci ne te concerne pas. Tu es juste concerné par les transes qui permettent de se trouver dans des souvenirs, ou encore dans la tête des gens.

Harry réfléchit.

- Donc, lorsqu'on se trouve dans un souvenir provenant dans une Pensine, ce n'est pas une transe, car toute la personne s'y trouve, non ?

Elane était impressionnée.

- Tu comprends vite ! Effectivement, ce n'est pas une transe.

- Et la légilimancie ? Pour lire les pensées des gens, on doit se trouver dans leur tête, non ?

La voix de Rogue résonna soudain dans sa tête « Seuls les Moldus parlent de lire dans les pensées. Les pensées ne sont pas un livre qu'on ouvre et qu'on peut feuilleter à tout moment…ceux qui maîtrisent la légilimancie sont capables de plonger dans l'esprit de certaines personnes et d'interpréter correctement ce qu'ils y découvrent… interdire tout accès à aux sentiments ou aux souvenirs qui contredisent leurs mensonges… »

- Mais la légilimancie n'est pas lire dans les pensées, dit-il lentement. C'est plus compliqué…

- Décidément, tu aimes commencer par ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué, soupira Elane. En effet, la légilimancie ne permet pas de lire dans les pensées. Elle permet de … comment pourrai-je le dire ? Elle permet de plonger dans l'esprit des autres, mais tout en restant conscient. C'est … comme une sorte de film. Tu peux voir les souvenirs de la personne, ou savoir ce qu'elle a éprouvé à un certain moment. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quoi elle pense _au moment même où tu te trouves dans son esprit. _En revanche, la transe te permet de savoir cela, tout comme elle permet d'avoir accès aux souvenirs de la personne.

Elane venait de lui expliquer clairement ce que Rogue n'avait jamais défini. Malgré toutes ses remarques sarcastiques, il n'avait jamais été capable de dire exactement ce qu'était la légilimancie.

- En revanche, poursuivit Elane, que quelqu'un tente de pénétrer dans ton esprit par légilimancie ou en étant en transe ne change rien à la manière de le repousser, dans les deux cas tu peux utiliser l'occlumencie.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Le problème est que mes cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue ont été …

Il chercha un mot un peu plus poli que celui qu'il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser.

- Je crois que le terme « Désastre » conviendrait particulièrement bien à ta situation, dit Joachim d'un ton léger.

Il sourit en croisant le regard stupéfait d'Harry.

- Dumbledore nous a raconté les… difficultés que tu as rencontré dans ton apprentissage de l'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry fut soulagé de l'apprendre, car ses « cours particuliers de potions » étaient toujours un sujet délicat. Il préféra changer de sujet.

- La plupart des gens choisissent d'entrer en transe, je suppose ?

- Evidemment.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que moi je me suis retrouvé, heu…

- Aspiré dans un souvenir ?

- Cette question nous ramène à des sujets plus proches de nos considérations.

Elle voulut boire une gorgée de thé, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde en réalisant qu'il était froid. Elle reposa sa tasse.

- Ton cas n'est pas unique, il y a eu des précédents, qui ne s'appelaient pas tous Albus Dumbledore ou Rowena Serdaigle, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Et y a-t-il eu un précédent qui s'appelait Elane Rösle ? plaisanta Harry.

- Quelques jours après ma première transe, qui avait été choisie, je me suis aussi fait aspirée dans un souvenir sans le vouloir, grinça-t-elle.

Sa réaction déclencha les rires de Joachim et Maugrey.

- Sérieusement, reprit-elle. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler, et pour y parvenir, tu vas devoir apprendre comment on entre en transe. Et pour cela, il va falloir…

- Travailler dur ? suggéra Harry.

Elane sourit.

- Je le crains. Mais on ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui, car tu dois d'abord prendre le temps d'assimiler ce que je viens de dire. Et demain me semble peu probable, car je serai sûrement très occupée. Ce qui nous renvoie à mardi. D'autres questions ?

- Euh…oui. Est-ce que toutes les transes sont aussi éprouvantes ?

- Les deux ou trois premières fois, sourit Elane. Après, il se peut que tu te sentes encore un peu faible, mais ça s'améliorera au fil du temps.

Elle alla porter sa tasse dans l'évier, indiquant par là que la discussion était close.

- Assez de théorie pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons maintenant un problème autrement urgent à régler.

- Qui est ? s'enquit Harry.

-La famille Weasley au grand complet débarque demain matin. Et je pense qu'ils ne seront pas ravis d'avoir à dormir dans les couloirs, aussi va-t-il falloir revoir l'attribution des chambres, rajouter des lits, faire ces lits…

Harry n'avait retenu qu'une chose.

-La famille Weasley arrive ?  
- Oui.  
-Demain ?  
-Oui.  
-Quand ?  
-Je l'ignore. Mais Hermione Granger va aussi arriver, et Remus va reprendre ses quartiers ici. Ce qui va nous faire…

Elle essaya de calculer.

- Ce qui va nous faire beaucoup de monde.

Wladeck demanda d'un ton résigné s'il lui fallait de l'aide.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, fut la réponse. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de répartir les personnes dans les différentes pièces. Quoique…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Si vous n'avez pas envie de redescendre à la cuisine après, aidez-moi déjà à monter les matelas qui se trouvent dans cette pièce.

Elle désigna le petit escalier qui menait au garde-manger et à un petit débarras.

- Montez-les tous, mais il se peut que vous ayiez à un redescendre un ou deux.

Elle sourit en voyant leurs expressions.

- Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Lupin pour réapparaître avec la malle contenant ses affaires. Wladeck le débarrassa de sa cape et fit léviter la malle jusqu'à un angle de la pièce où elle ne gênerait personne. Puis Elane monta chercher Tonks tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait avec les trois autres vers le débarras. Lupin fut contraint de peser un peu sur la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Joachim fit un geste négligent avec sa baguette et le plafonnier s'alluma. Avec l'aide de Wladeck, il projeta au sol les matelas que Lupin faisait ensuite léviter un par un jusqu'à la cuisine, la baguette levée dans un geste de chef d'orchestre. Lorsque tous les matelas furent à terre, Joachim et Wladeck se joignirent à lui tandis qu'Harry se bornait à assister à ce ballet. Il promena son regard sur les murs.

De toute évidence, la pièce avait été fraîchement repeinte. Un bruit le détourna soudain de son observation. Détournant la tête, il vit Lupin giser par terre au milieu de pots de peintures. Lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever, celui-ci lui expliqua :

- J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là. Pendant que tu étais à Poudlard, Sirius avait commencé à repeindre certaines pièces avec de la peinture fournie par Mondingus. Il voulait rendre cette maison moins lugubre, et je dois admettre que les pièces dont il s'est occupé ont meilleure allure.

Elane apparut à cet instant pour demander ce qui s'était passé. Mais une idée venait de se former dans la tête de Harry.

- Avec ces pots, on pourrait continuer à peindre les pièces. Au moins les pièces principales, la cuisine, les chambres…

Elane se souvint des larmes de Molly, la veille.

- Je voulais t'en parler. En quelle couleur aimerais-tu voir les pièces ?

Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il pensa à la cuisine. Il faudrait commencer par là, recouvrir les murs gris d'une autre couleur.

- Je voudrais commencer par la cuisine. Mais…je ne m'y connais pas trop en décoration.

La voix de Maugrey leur parvint du haut de l'escalier.

- Demande à Elane.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Tu peux choisir ?

Il s'écarta pour la laisser examiner les pots. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pense que nous allons laisser les pierres en gris, mais nous allons peindre la moulure autour du plafond en blanc, et le plafond également pendant que nous y sommes, et les murs en jaune pâle.

Harry approuva. Maugrey leur parla à nouveau du sommet de l'escalier.

- Excellente idée ! Maintenant que ceci est résolu, je propose que nous montions tous au salon, que je viens de dépoussiérer. J'ai même pris la peine de faire du feu.  
- C'est du luxe, fit la voix moqueuse de Tonks.

Maugrey lui répliqua qu'elle pouvait toujours se moquer, car elle n'avait rien fait. Il ajouta que cela valait mieux, vu ses talents en matière de sortilèges ménagers. Les autres se laissèrent guider par les échos de voix.

Plus tard, Harry était paisiblement installé dans le salon, face à Wladeck qui lisait le journal en italien.

- Quelqu'un vient, dit soudain Wladeck.

- Pardon ? dit Harry.

- Une personne, non attend…

Il écouta un bref moment.

- Deux personnes viennent. Je crois que Maugrey est l'une d'elle, ce pourrait être le bruit de sa jambe de bois.

Maintenant Harry entendait distinctement un bruit de pas. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte, il entendit Maugrey répondre à Lupin. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Harry se tourna vers Wladeck.

- Comment fais-tu pour différencier tous ces bruits ?  
- Joachim et moi sommes pianistes, et comme nous avons poussé assez loin notre formation, on nous apprit à reconnaître d'où provient un son. C'est très utile, pour diriger un orchestre, et ça également de multiples applications, notamment dans un duel. Tu peux savoir quel sort viendra d'où.

Harry était impressionné.

- Et, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait apprendre ça ?  
- Tu veux l'apprendre ? On peut essayer, si tu veux.

Ils se levèrent.

- Ferme les yeux, ça t'évitera de les utiliser pour chercher d'où provient le bruit.

Harry s'exécuta.

- Voilà. Maintenant, je vais faire tomber un objet à l'aide de ma baguette, et tu vas me donner la direction approximative d'où provient le son.

Harry écouta de toutes ses oreilles. Quelque chose tomba. Il tendit le doigt vers la droite.

- C'était de l'autre côté.

D'un coup de baguette, Wladeck remit l'objet en place, puis en fit tomber un autre. Une nouvelle fois, Harry indiqua la direction quasiment opposée. Ils firent ainsi un certain nombre d'essais infructueux. Harry était incapable d'indiquer la bonne direction.

- Par là !  
- Du tout.

Un autre objet tomba.

- De ce côté.  
- Toujours pas.

Encore un autre objet alla à la rencontre du sol.

- Je suis sûr que c'est par là.  
- Nooonn !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Joachim avait remplacé Wladeck qui s'était effondré dans un fauteuil, n'en pouvant plus de rire. Lors du dernier essai, Harry parvint à indiquer une direction à peu près juste.

- On abandonne pour ce soir, on recommencera demain.

Elane et Tonks entrèrent alors dans la pièce.

- Molly nous a contacté de chez elle, elle apporte sa tribu demain à dix heures. Elle ne revient plus au Square Grimmaurd ce soir, aussi est-ce à nous de nous débrouiller pour manger.

Tandis qu'Elane parlait, Tonks s'était laissée tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Je n'ai jamais fait autant de lits en aussi peu de temps, soupira-t-elle.

Elane s'assit avec souplesse à côté d'elle.

- Dès demain, nous aurons davantage de main-d'œuvre, plaisanta-t-elle.

_Bon, alors je réclamais cinq reviews, je n'en ai eu que deux. Je poste quand même le chapitre suivant, mais la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clémente ! Enfin, je crois… On verra bien… Mais cinq reviews avant mardi soir, ça devrait être faisable, non ?_

_**Zac : J'adore ta fic et je la lis attentivement, même si je ne laisse pas beaucoup de reviews…** C'est dommage, mais merci beaucoup pour en avoir laissé une cette fois-ci ! Et merci également pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir !_

_**Thealie : Tu es sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de spoilers ? C'est vraiment très important pour moi.** Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, certains événements (notamment certains décès) étaient de toute manière prévus dans mon histoire, alors je vais les inclure. Mais ils n'arriveront pas au même moment, ou de la même manière… Enfin, vous verrez bien. Il y aura juste une chose qui m'a plu dans le tome 6 et que j'ai décidé d'ajouter dans ma fic, mais ça n'aura pas une grande incidence sur le déroulement de l'histoire. Donc pour récapituler, je vais faire comme ça me chante, en dépit du tome 6 !** A propos des transes : Tout le monde peut-il tomber en transe ?** Si tu entends par là que tout le monde en a la capacité magique, la réponse est oui. Mais c'est comme le fait d'être Animagus : certains sorciers auront beau essayer, ils n'y parviendront jamais. Après, ça dépend des prédispositions, de la volonté, etc… **Comment le souvenir que l'on va visionner dans une transe est choisi ? **Comme le dirait Rogue, l'esprit est une chose complexe, qui comprend de nombreuses couches successives. En fait, si on entre dans l'esprit d'une personne alors qu'elle est en train de se remémorer un souvenir, on verra ce souvenir. Mais on peut aussi passer d'un souvenir à l'autre, se promener dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, rechercher un souvenir précis… Il y a de nombreuses applications possibles, qu'Harry découvrira au fil du temps. Et il ne faut pas oublier que même si l'une des principales fonctions de la transe est de fouiller dans les esprits, on peut également faire d'autres choses, et ça aussi, Harry va le découvrir au fur et à mesure._


	11. Entretiens et discussions

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 10 : Entretiens et discussions **_

Elane repoussa le grimoire sur lequel elle travaillait pour dégager le morceau de parchemin censé se trouver dessous. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un certain nombre de morceaux de parchemin se trouvaient sous l'épais volume, mais pas celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle recula légèrement sa chaise pour croiser ses longues jambes. Le meuble était petit, et elle s'était déjà cognée plusieurs fois. Le ministère avait un certain nombre de cagibis, pompeusement qualifiés de « bureaux personnels » qu'il allouait à ceux qui, comme elle, venait de l'étranger.

Il y aurait la place de faire trente pièces comme la mienne dans le bureau de Fudge, songea-t-elle. Elle poussa délicatement un dossier. Elle faillit crier victoire en trouvant le morceau de parchemin, mais le bruit d'une pile de papier tombant par terre la retint. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas connaître l'étendue des dégâts, du moins, pas encore. Elle entendit encore une feuille tomber et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son bureau.

La situation n'était pas si dramatique : seul un tiers des parchemins se trouvant sur sa table était tombé. Elle la contourna et commença à tout ramasser, posant les dossiers sur la deuxième chaise au fur et à mesure qu'elle remettait leur contenu en place. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle ne pouvait les laisser sur la chaise indéfiniment, un courant d'air pouvait les faire tomber à tout moment. L'étagère était déjà surchargée et il n'y avait plus de place sur le bureau. Elle pouvait éventuellement les poser sur le meuble de rangement… Ou poser certains ouvrages sur le meuble, ce qui libérerait de la place sur l'étagère…

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte et Fudge entra sans attendre une autorisation.

- Où en est l'enquête de Dumbledore ?demanda-t-il sans même la saluer. Est-ce qu'il avance ? Qu'a-t-il appris ?

Elane s'assit calmement et croisa à nouveau ses longues jambes. Fudge y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, déconcerté par son calme. En général, lorsqu'il déboulait dans les bureaux de ses employés pour exiger des renseignements, la plupart lui obéissaient. Hormis les Aurores, les Départements des Mystères et de la Justice magique, ainsi que quelques employés isolés. En fait, un certain nombre préférait refiler le « problème Fudge » ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient, à leurs chefs de service.

- Bonjour, Mr Fudge, dit-elle calmement. Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien.

Ainsi rappelé aux bonnes manières, Fudge retira poliment son chapeau melon, qu'il fit tourner entre ses mains et marmonna :

- Bonjour, j'espère que vous aussi, vous allez bien. Excusez-moi pour mon intrusion, mais je…enfin je…

- Vous vouliez connaître les résultats de l'enquête de Dumbledore.

Fudge marmotta que c'était exact.

- Mais je crois qu'il n'était pas tenu de vous informer de ses progrès, non ? Vous comprenez que sur une enquête aussi délicate, la plus grande discrétion est de rigueur.

Fudge marmotta « Bien sûr, bien sûr… » Elane l'observa et éprouva de la compassion pour lui. Les traits du ministre étaient tirés, et il semblait avoir perdu du poids en très peu de temps. Il avait l'air d'un homme traqué. Depuis que la preuve du retour de Voldemort avait été faite, l'opposition guettait le moindre de ses faux pas.

- Je sais que vous occupez une position difficile, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais je ne peux pas vous fournir les renseignements que vous réclamez.

- Je comprend, soupira Fudge.

Elane ne dit rien. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Fudge, et ce n'était pas son désespoir qui le ferait remonter dans son estime. Néanmoins, elle le plaignait. Il se leva.

- Je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon bureau.

- Excellente idée.

En un instant, il avait retrouvé toute sa superbe.

- Dites à Dumbledore que lorsqu'il aura fini son enquête, je veux en être informé, ainsi que de ses résultats. Et je veux en être informé dès qu'elle sera finie, et non pas un ou deux mois plus tard.

- Très bien, Mr le ministre, dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Mais je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, et que vous allez donc devoir charger quelqu'un d'autre de transmettre le message.

Fudge repartit la tête haute vers d'autres employés à intimider et Elane referma la porte pour retourner à son problème de rangement. Poser quelques grimoires sur le meuble de rangement semblait une excellente idée, mais est-ce que cela dégagerait suffisamment de place ?

On frappa de nouveau à sa porte, mais cette fois, la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté attendit sa permission pour entrer.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes bien Miss, ou plutôt Mlle Rösle ?

- C'est moi.

Elane n'avait jamais vu l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, mais elle sut immédiatement qui il était. Il ressemblait un peu à Wladeck et Joachim, mais surtout au père de ce dernier.

- Je suis Roberto Szpilmann, le cousin de Joachim.

- Je sais.

Elle lui désigna la chaise.

- Asseyez-vous.

Il retira son manteau et s'exécuta.

- Je suis membre de la Guilde.

- Aurais-je dû vous présenter ainsi à l'homme qui vient de sortir d'ici ? sourit Elane.

Roberto esquissa un sourire. L'aversion de Fudge pour la Guilde était notoire.

- Je préférerais que vous ne le fassiez pas.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Elane ne fit rien pour le rompre. Nous nous observons mutuellement, et ignorons si nous pouvons nous faire confiance, songea-t-elle. Chacun essaie de prendre la mesure de l'autre sans pour autant dévoiler son jeu. Elle reprit finalement la parole.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu me parler, alors pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous avez à dire ? A moins que vous ne préfériez parler à Joachim.

La franchise était préférable à la joute verbale. Roberto éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis la visite de son cousin.

-Vous avez raison. Il vous a déjà dit tout ce que je lui ai appris lors de sa visite, je suppose ?

Elane hocha la tête.

-Il a eu l'air surpris lorsque je lui ai dit que John Bennett avait fait parti de la Guilde. La vérité est qu'il s'est inscrit environ un mois après sa fille. Il est vite devenu un membre apprécié et respecté, digne de confiance. Il travaillait avec sa fille et son gendre… Est-ce que cette pièce est sûre ?

Elle comprit son inquiétude. Tendant sa baguette vers la porte, elle lui jeta un sort d'Impassibilité sans remuer les lèvres. Elle hésita, puis ajouta encore un sort destiné à renforcer le charme de Mutisme dont toutes les portes du Ministère étaient systématiquement équipées.

-Maintenant, elle devrait l'être. Vous disiez que Bennett travaillait avec sa fille et son gendre, ce que nous savons déjà. Nous savons également qu'ils travaillaient sur un plan de surveillance des ex-Mangemorts.

-J'ajouterais à ça qu'ils …travaillaient, allons nous dire, pour la Guilde. Plus exactement, ils se livraient à un travail d'espionnage pour le compte de la Guilde.

Elane s'était préparée à entendre un certain nombre de révélations stupéfiantes, mais pas celle-ci. Pourtant, son visage ne reflétait qu'une légère surprise.

-De l'espionnage ?

-Oui. Plus exactement, c'est la Guilde qui a incité Jane et Francis à proposer ce plan de surveillance. Il nous fallait avoir accès aux renseignements du ministère pour pouvoir effectuer une bonne surveillance.

Le visage de Roberto s'assombrit.

-C'est pour cela qu'ils ont été tués. Après leur mort, il nous fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour poursuivre leur travail. John savait ce qu'ils faisaient et les avait aidés, bien qu'il ne faisait pas de l'espionnage à proprement parler. De plus, il était membre de la Guilde, aussi est-ce lui qui leur a succédé.

Elane réfléchit rapidement.

-Si on avait voulu les tuer simplement car ils travaillaient à un plan de surveillance des Mangemorts, il aurait peut-être été plus simple de les tuer tous les trois en même temps, au lieu d'attendre environ huit mois. Si on a attendu, c'est qu'ils ne représentaient un danger que parce qu'ils conciliaient deux sources d'informations : la Guilde et le ministère. Donc, la Guilde devait savoir quelque chose que le ministère ignorait. Ou alors, c'est que John, sa fille et son gendre ont découvert quelque chose de très…gênant.

Roberto lui lança un regard admiratif.

-En effet. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont morts car ils savaient quelque chose de gênant, comme vous dites.

-Et quelle est cette chose ?

Elane s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de son interlocuteur.

-Vous ignorez ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je l'ignore, murmura-t-il. Je l'ignore…

Ils se turent. Elane frissonna en songeant à la petite Harriett. Son grand-père avait été un héros, mais était maintenant l'objet de suspicions. Roberto recommença à parler.

-Je crois que Jane et Francis Minton savaient quelque chose sur Lucius Malefoy.

Elane rassembla rapidement ses connaissances sur Lucius Malefoy. Sirius lui en avait parlé, Malefoy avait épousé sa cousine Narcissa Black, la sœur d'Andromeda, et donc la tante de Tonks.

-Mais Lucius Malefoy était en prison lors de la mort de John Bennett, dit-elle lentement. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en donc…occupé. Ils savaient donc quelque chose de compromettant non seulement pour Malefoy, mais cela impliquait également quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est sûrement vrai, dit Roberto d'un ton désenchanté. Jane et Francis n'ont jamais pu nous dire ce qu'ils savaient, ils sont morts après être revenus de Cornouailles. Ils étaient déjà en Ecosse, probablement sur le chemin du château.

Elane avait le cœur serré. Elle se souvint soudain que Roberto avait dit à Joachim que le début de l'histoire remontait à l'attaque des Londubats.

-Vous n'aviez pas parlé des Londubats ?

Roberto hocha la tête.

-Mrs Londubat – je parle de la grand-mère- était la demi-sœur de Mrs Bennett. La mère de Mrs Londubat s'était marié jeune, et fut également veuve très jeune. Elle se maria une seconde fois, et de ce second mariage est née Mrs Bennett. Mrs Londubat devait avoir une douzaine d'année lorsque sa sœur est née, et l'aimait beaucoup. Les deux familles étaient donc très proches. Jane Minton avait dit à Mrs Londubat, quelques semaines avant de mourir, qu'elle savait « quelque chose à propos du responsable de l'attaque sur Franck et Alice ».

-Le responsable ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous condamnés à perpétuité ? A moins que… non, Jane est morte avant que l'évasion massive d'Azkaban ait lieu.

-Justement, c'est ce que nous ne comprenons pas.

Roberto soupira puis repoussa sa chaise. Il remit sa cape sur ses épaules.

-Vous savez où et comment me contacter, je suppose. Mais je suppose qu'il ne serait pas très prudent de ma part de chercher à vous joindre par le biais du ministère…

-Effectivement.

Elane réfléchit un instant.

-Vous n'avez qu'à écrire au professeur Dumbledore, au collège Poudlard. Mettez votre lettre dans une deuxième enveloppe, qui portera mon nom ou celui de Joachim. Personne ne trouvera suspecte une lettre provenant d'une école de magie destinée à une autre école.

-Entendu.

Elle lui tendit sa main, sur laquelle il s'inclina.

-Je suis content de vous avoir rencontré, et ce n'est pas une simple formule de politesse. Je pense que maintenant nous avons de grandes chances de découvrir pourquoi Jane, Francis et John sont morts, dit-il.

-J'espère que cela nous aidera aussi dans notre lutte contre Voldemort, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Il hésita puis ajouta :

-Si je peux être utile à l'Ordre, dites à Joachim de me le faire savoir. Dumbledore peut compter sur mon aide, aussi petite soit-elle.

Il poussa la porte et sortit. Restée seule, Elane s'assit sur la chaise qu'avaient occupée Roberto et Fudge. Elle repassa dans sa tête toute la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu, amis aucune idée lumineuse ne lui vint. Elle tenta alors une autre approche : cette conversation lui avait-elle appris quelque chose ? Oui. Quoi ? Le lien de famille entre les Bennetts et les Londubats, le fait que John avait pris la place de sa fille et son gendre après leur mort, la mission d'espionnage que la Guilde avait lancée, les soupçons sur Lucius Malefoy…

Les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle parvienne à les saisir. Elle tenta de répondre à une dernière question : Quel était le lien entre toutes ces bribes d'informations ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Voldemort. Tout remontait toujours à lui et à sa folie meurtrière. C'était lui qui avait tué ou fait tuer tant de gens, brisé tant de vies, séparé tant de familles… Elane se força à chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Elle joua machinalement avec une plume, les yeux fixés sur le grimoire qui trônait sur son bureau. Elle était en train de traduire une page recouverte d'un texte en latin lorsque Fudge était arrivé. Elle reprit le morceau de parchemin où elle avait inscrit la traduction au fur et à mesure, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Finalement elle mit le parchemin dans le grimoire et fourra le tout dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle le referma quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte.

-Entrez ! fit-elle, se demandant si son bureau n'avait pas été mis sur le circuit d'une marche populaire sans qu'elle ne soit au courant.

Mrs Bennett entra alors. Plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'Elane l'avait vue, elle tenait Harriett par la main.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle nerveusement, je suis passée pour remplir quelques papiers….et…et je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être venir vous voir. Mais je vous dérange ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'écria chaleureusement Elane.

Elle lui désigna la deuxième chaise qui décidément, se montrait très utile ce matin, et rapprocha la sienne, car parler par-dessus un bureau crée tout de suite une certaine distance, tandis que deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre formaient une ambiance plus familière.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Tonks passa la tête par l'embrasure.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, commença-t-elle.

Elle aperçut soudain Mrs Bennett et Harriett.

-Oh, bonjour.

-Bonjour, dit Harriett avec un grand sourire, que Tonks lui rendit.

-Elane, reprit-elle, Fudge viens de débouler dans mon bureau et m'a hurlé dessus pour savoir si j'avais la traduction du journal du loup-garou, euh…Wilha…, non ce n'est pas ça ?

-Le journal de Wilhelm ?

Elane sortit un dossier d'un tiroir.

-Voici la première partie, qui couvre les années 1890 à 1893. J'ai des problèmes, car il a souvent recours à un vieux dialecte allemand et en plus j'ai un autre texte sur les bras, alors la suite risque d'attendre un peu.

-Pas grave, fit Tonks. Je peux attendre, mais Fudge m'a demandé à la voir rien que pour le plaisir de débarquer en hurlant dans le bureau des Aurores.

Elle sourit à Harriett.

-Si vous devez parler ensemble, je peux peut-être emmener la petite boire un peu d'eau, ou quelque chose d'autre et manger quelques biscuits, proposa-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas, s'empressa Elane d'ajouter à l'intention de Mrs Bennett.

Celle-ci n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Quand Harriett fut partie, tenant la main de Tonks, Elane proposa une tasse de café à Mrs Bennett.

-Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je suis venue, soupira-t-elle tandis qu'Elane remplissait deux tasses. Mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.  
-Je comprend, dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse.-Certaines personnes m'ont regardé d'un air étrange, quand je suis passée. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

Elane était gênée. Elle ne voulait accabler davantage la veuve, mais elle ne voyait pas comment lui cacher les soupçons qui portaient sur son mari.

-Je crois que je le sais. Certaines personnes…pensent que… votre mari avait voulu passer un pacte avec Voldemort.

Mrs Bennett pâlit encore davantage.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'aurait pas…il n'aurait jamais…

Elane se pencha en avant et prit les mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

-Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Et vous aussi vous le savez. Il nous faut maintenant en convaincre les autres. Nous essayons de retrouver la personne qui a tender de faire croire cela, et pourquoi. Mais nous avons besoin que vous n'en parliez à personne. Si quelque chose qui vous paraît important vous revient, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler.

Poussée par une inspiration subite, elle ajouta.

-Votre mari était dans la Guilde, le saviez-vous ?

Mrs Bennett fit non de la tête.

- Il y serait entré environ un mois après votre fille.-Il en avait parlé, mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait fait. Quelque fois, il parlait de choses qui m'étonnaient, mais je croyais que ma fille ou mon gendre lui en avait parlé, ils étaient très proches.  
- Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose de particulier, parlez-en moi, ou à défaut, parlez-en à Nymphadora Tonks ou Maugrey Fol Œil.  
- D'accord.

Elles finirent leur tasse de café puis Mrs Bennett dit qu'elle devait rentrer et demanda où se trouvait Harriett.

- Je vais vous accompagner au hall, et nous passerons prendre Harriett.

Elle se munit de son sac en bandoulière et de son sac à main, hésita puis ajouta la suite du journal de Wilhelm dans son grand sac et précéda Mrs Bennett le long du chemin vers la salle où elle avait parlé à Kingsley, il y a trois jours. Trois jours déjà, trois jours seulement. Elle avait l'impression que beaucoup plus de temps s'était écoulé depuis.

En entrant dans la salle, elles entendirent deux rires. Tonks et Harriett étaient assises sur le tapis. Elane s'arrêta un instant pour les observer, fascinée. La connivence et l'entente entre elles étaient extraordinaires, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mrs Bennett récupéra sa petite-fille, remercia Elane et Tonks puis se dirigea vers le hall en compagnie d'Elane. Elane se dirigea vers l'une des cheminées réservées au départ. Elle hésita un instant avant de lancer la Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. Elle ne pouvait se rendre au Square Grimmaurd, les cheminées ministérielles étant surveillées. Où aller ? Poudlard ? Le Chemin de Traverse, puis le Square à partir de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » ?

Finalement elle lança une poignée de poudre dans le feu et annonça « Maison d'Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil ». Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans son salon, il était à nouveau penché sur un chaudron.

- Bonjour, tu arrives juste à temps pour m'aider à embouteiller tout ce chaudron, fit-il.

Elane lança sacs et cape sur le canapé et s'approcha du plan de travail. Pendant un quart d'heure, ils travaillèrent en silence. Ils l'avaient si souvent ensemble que la plupart des échanges de paroles étaient devenus superflus. Lorsqu'elle eut enfoncé le dernier bouchon sur la dernière fiole, Maugrey s'épongea le front et dit :

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue uniquement pour me prêter main-forte.

Elane reconnut que non et lui relata les différents entretiens de la matinée.

-Le responsable de l'agression sur les Londubats ? Lucius Malfoy ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

Pas plus qu'elle, il ne voyait le lien entre ces deux événements.

- Tu connais tous les noms des responsables, non ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le visage de Maugrey s'assombrit.

- Et pour cause, c'est moi qui les ai tous arrêtés.

Elane s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, attendant que Maugrey se remette à parler. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Son visage était sombre, mais également triste. Il parlait les yeux baissés, penché en avant, les mains croisées.

- Jamais je n'avais autant eu envie de capturer quelqu'un, je crois. J'avais été l'instructeur de Frank, et j'avais suivi de près la formation d'Alice. Tous deux étaient bons, très bons même. Et ils étaient très aimés. Tous les membres du bureau des Aurores étaient sur les dents, tu peux me croire. Certains passèrent des nuits là-bas, en attendant que des renseignements arrivent…. Dès qu'ils avaient du nouveau ils joignaient tous les Aurores mis sur l'affaire, moi en particulier. Ils comptaient sur moi pour les attraper… Jamais St Mangouste n'a vu sa salle d'accueil réservée aux visiteurs aussi remplie… Fudge a passé vingt-quatre heures à leur chevet, peut-être le plus beau geste qu'il ait jamais fait… Et dire qu'il ne faisait même pas ça pour ramasser des voix… Enfin bref, il était sous le choc, nous l'étions tous d'ailleurs. Des gens aussi gentils, et comment pouvait-on parvenir à faire ça à d'aussi bons Aurores ?

Maugrey s'arrêta un instant de parler. Quand il reprit, il semblait plus las que jamais.

- Frank et Alice Londubat étaient avec James Potter et Sirius Black les Aurores les plus doués de leur promotion, et probablement de leur génération. On a vu comment tous les quatre ont finis… Et Lily…une médicomage d'exception…

Sa voix devint amère.

- Les deux Potter sont morts, les Londubat sont davantage dans l'au-delà qu'ici, et Sirius… Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban, deux ans à se cacher de tous, et un an enfermé dans la maison qu'il détestait le plus au monde… Qui aurait cru ça ?

Il se tut. Elane chercha sa main et la serra. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. « Qui aurait cru ça ? » Les mots de Maugrey s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Ils demeurèrent un long moment assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. Maugrey se remit à parler.

- Tout ça pour te dire que l'on m'avait remis une liste de dix personnes à capturer, et que ces dix personnes étaient sous les verrous pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évadent récemment.

- Elles se sont évadées, mais Malfoy est allé en prison, dit lentement Elane. Donc, même si il était responsable de la mort de Jane et Francis Minton, il ne peut pas être responsable de celle de John Bennett.

- Peut-être avait-il pris des précautions, suggéra Maugrey. Peut-être avait-il demandé à quelqu'un de s'occuper de John Bennett au cas où lui-même irait en prison.

Elane fut soulagée de voir Maugrey redevenir lui-même.

- Ce qui nous amène à ce que je voulais dire, poursuivit-elle. Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant. Et apparemment, ce quelqu'un est aussi dangereux que Lucius Malfoy.

Elle devança les protestations de Maugrey.

- Ou que la personne, quelle qu'elle soit.

Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter le salon.

-Peut-être que c'est l'autre personne au courant qui a agit les deux fois, sur les ordres de Malfoy ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un s'est occupé de Jane et Francis Minton à leur retour de Cornouailles et….

Elle s'interrompit soudain.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'était évident !

- Si tu vois une quelconque évidence là-dedans, dis le moi, fit Maugrey d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

- Bennett est mort en Cornouailles, et d'où revenaient les Mintons ? _De Cornouailles_ ! Les deux fois, ils ont été attirés là-bas ! On peut donc conclure qu'ils suivaient la même piste.

Maugrey commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Attends une minute.

Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, d'où il sortit un dossier.

- J'ai là la liste des habitations de ceux qui ont été à un moment où à un autre mêlés à Voldemort. Et je crois que les Malfoy possèdent une charmante demeure au bord de la mer, dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre… voilà, c'est là.

Il agita une feuille.

- La résidence principale de Lucius Malfoy est un manoir en Cornouailles. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ?

- Que soit il s'agit d'une pure coïncidence, soit il a réellement quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Dans tous les cas, il faut mettre tout le monde au courant, et surtout Dumbledore.

Maugrey jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, héritage d'une vieille tante acariâtre. Il était quatorze heures passées.

- Tu ferais bien de retourner chez Sir… au Square Grimmaurd. A cette heure-ci, pas mal de monde doit s'y trouver pour manger. Et d'ailleurs je crois savoir que la tribu des rouquins Weasley vient d'y prendre ses quartiers d'été, non ?

Elane réprima un sourire. Elle savait que Maugrey gardait un souvenir très vivace de la guerre qu'il avait dû mener l'été précédent contre les fausses baguettes magiques et les Oreilles à rallonge. Il avait acquis un grand respect pour tous les articles provenant de chez « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

-Ils sont normalement arrivés ce matin à dix heures, confirma-t-elle.

Elle remit sa cape, récupéra son sac à main et le sac contenant la suite du journal du loup-garou Wilhelm, ainsi que ses traductions. Maugrey la regarda faire, appuyé au dossier du canapé.

-Tu n'oublieras pas de passer voir Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle, surprise. Je peux utiliser ta cheminée ?

Il acquiesça.

-Au revoir, ajouta-t-il.

Elane s'empara d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans le feu en disant « 12, Square Grimmaurd ». Resté seul, Maugrey soupira.

-Albus, Albus, j'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais…

_Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour écrire le chapitre qui va suivre celui-ci, alors vous pourriez laisser une remarque, ça me rappelerait pourquoi j'ai dû livrer une si grosse bataille contre mon ordinateur. ( Rappel : pour les reviews c'est le bouton en bas à gauche!)_

_**Thealie : C'est Harry qui va peindre ? Ce serait amusant !** Entre autres ! Mais beaucoup de gens seront mis à contribution, ça risque d'être amusant… Tu aurais imaginé Maugrey muni d'un pinceau ? **Tout le monde va venir d'après ce que je lis. Ça va faire du monde ! Vingt personnes environ !** Alors, attends, je compte… Harry, les deux cousins Szpilmann, les Weasley…Environ quatorze personnes, plus ceux qui vont et viennent… Tu n'es pas loin du compte ! Heureusement que les Black avaient une grande maison !** Je pars du 4 au 18 août en voyage. Je ne pourrais pas reviewer durant cette période et les deux-trois jours après.** Ça va me manquer ! Mais bon voyage quand même ! Et les autres n'ont qu'à se mettre aussi un peu à leur clavier, ça leur fera du bien !_

_**Thalia : **Merci pour ta review ! Tu as raison, c'était bref, clair, et j'étais très contente de la lire !_


	12. Révélations sur le papier

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 11 : Révélations sur le papier_**

Une fois debout, Harry descendit à la cuisine et mangea quelque chose en compagnie de Tonks, Wladeck et Joachim, qui lui apprirent qu'Elane était déjà partie pour le ministère. Après les avoir aidés à débarrasser la table, on lui expliqua qu'il avait quartier libre jusqu'à l'arrivé des Weasley. A ce moment, il devrait les aider à s'installer.

Il hésita sur la manière dont il devait occuper son temps libre. Faire ses devoirs de vacances, à défaut d'être une idée séduisante, était une idée raisonnable, mais qui ne l'attirait guère. Faire son travail scolaire en compagnie de Ron et Hermione était autrement plus intéressant- et plus instructif… Il se souvint des paroles d'Elane. « Si tu veux découvrir un peu ce qu'avait été la vie de Sirius et de tes parents… » Mais voulait-il vraiment le découvrir ? Oui, seulement pas si tôt… Mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être de retour à Poudlard sans avoir au moins lu une lettre…

Il voulait faire ça seul ; et une fois que Ron et Hermione serait là il n'en aurait probablement plus l'occasion… Il prit rapidement sa décision. Il allait monter fouiller dans les effets personnels de Sirius, et tout de suite. Il monta dans les étages sans croiser personne, ce qui l'arrangeait. Si quelqu'un lui avait parlé il en aurait probablement profité pour reculer le moment d'ouvrir les cartons de Sirius.

Il retint sa respiration en poussant la porte. Sirius ayant vécu au Square de manière permanente, il avait eu une chambre réservée à lui seul. Les volets étaient à demi fermés, ne laissant entrer qu'une faible lumière. Une légère couche de poussière s'était déposée sur les meubles, de toute évidence, personne n'avait suffisamment de courage pour monter passer un coup de balai et de chiffon. Harry relâcha sa respiration en fermant la porte et s'y adossa.

La chambre de Sirius portait la marque de la personnalité de son propriétaire : tout était dans un ordre relatif, mais des morceaux de parchemins traînaient dans tous les sens sur le bureau, deux capes étaient jetées en vrac sur une chaise, et quelques menus objets traînaient ça et là. Les murs portaient quelques affiches de Quidditch, une publicité pour un rassemblement d'Hippogriffes (« Amenez donc votre animal de compagnie favori ! ») largement agrémentée d'images saisissantes. Un tableau accroché au-dessus du bureau représentait Poudlard enneigé vu depuis les montagnes.

Harry se concentra sur le bureau. Si Sirius avait gardé sa correspondance, elle devait être rangée ici. Il survola les parchemins posés sur le bureau. Un mot de Maugrey pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, une lettre des jumeaux Weasley lui expliquant le principe des boîtes à Flegme, un autre, toujours des jumeaux, lui annonçant l'ouverture de leur boutique. Il s'attarda un instant sur ces deux dernières lettres. La première était datée de la période où Fred et George se trouvaient encore à Poudlard. Harry ignorait qu'ils avaient entretenus une correspondance avec Sirius.

Il se remémora sa discussion dans la maison de Mrs Figg avec Elane et Joachim. Ce dernier lui avait dit que Fred et George « passaient tous les soirs après l'ouverture de leur boutique ». Sirius avait été un Maraudeur, l'une des quatre personnes qui avaient davantage aidé Fred et George a déterminé leur voie que tous les professeurs de Poudlard réunis, aussi était-il logique qu'ils aient sympathisé.

Harry empila les parchemins traînant sur la table dans l'un de ses coins, contre le mur. Le meuble paraissait ancien, doté de parties surélevées destinées à poser des documents ou ranger des objets, de plusieurs tiroirs et de portes. Il décida de commencer par les tiroirs. Le premier qu'il ouvrit contenait un assortiment de plumes, de bouteilles d'encre, de crayons, de parchemins… tout le matériel nécessaire pour écrire, y compris des buvards. Le second, plus petit, contenait une liste des réparations à effectuer, les dates de séjours des différents membres de l'Ordre et de leur répartition dans les chambres. Il contenait également des listes de détails domestiques, allant de « penser à dire à Mondingus de fournir du papier toilette » à « Demander à Tonks un livre sur les sortilèges de bricolage pour un contre-sort contre les maléfices de Glu Perpétuelle.»

Le troisième tiroir était fermé à clé. Harry passa lentement les doigts sur le métal ouvragé de la serrure. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose d'important se trouvait enfermé là. Il s'assit sur la chaise pour réfléchir, tentant de se mettre à la place de Sirius. S'il avait été un homme adulte enfermé dans une maison qu'il détestait pourvue de coins et de recoins, où aurait-il caché cette clé ?

« Dans sa chambre » lui parut la réponse le plus logique. A cause du rangement des pièces, il n'aurait pas été judicieux de cacher ailleurs des objets personnels. Il fit le tour de la pièce. Naturellement, Sirius n'avait pas eu l'amabilité de suspendre la clé à un crochet au-dessus du bureau avec une étiquette spécifiant « Ouvre le troisième tiroir de mon bureau ».

Peut-être se trouvait-elle dans l'armoire. Harry l'ouvrit, en serrant les dents pour ne pas céder à l'émotion à la vue des vêtements de son parrain. Aucune clé ne s'y trouvait. Il s'assit sur le tapis, au beau milieu de la pièce. Sirius avait été un Maraudeur et un Aurore, probablement connaissait-il presque autant de sortilèges de dissimulation et d'alarme que Maugrey. Dans ses conditions, il ne serait pas aisé de retrouver un objet qu'il aurait décidé de cacher.

Harry leva machinalement les yeux au plafond. Une poutre fixée dans le mur à quelques centimètres du plafond traversait la pièce dans toute sa longueur. Il se redressa soudain. Il lui avait semblé voir la lumière jouer sur un objet. Il ramena une chaise au centre de la pièce et grimpa dessus pour se hisser à la bonne hauteur. Le plafond était assez haut, mais en tendant les doigts il parvint à ramener à lui un objet métallique- une clé ouvragée.

Dans son excitation, il fit tomber la chaise en sautant à terre mais n'y prit pas garde. Il se précipita devant le bureau et poussa la clé dans la serrure avec des doigts légèrement tremblants. Elle tourna sans grincer et sans qu'il eut besoin de forcer. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boîte sur laquelle était inscrite de la main de Sirius la mention « Privé et confidentiel».

Harry hésita. Si son parrain avait pris tant de précautions, c'était qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas que le contenu de la boîte ne soit découvert. D'un autre côté, il était mort, et avait toujours exprimé le vœu qu'Harry en apprenne davantage sur sa vie et celle de ses parents. De plus, toutes les affaires de Sirius lui appartenaient à présent, donc il avait bien dû penser qu'Harry trouverait un jour la boîte. Il s'était assuré que la maison des Blacks lui appartiendrait bel et bien, mais n'avait rien précisé au sujet d'un objet qui ne devrait pas être découvert, ou ouvert.

Harry souleva le couvercle en bois. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient plusieurs paquets de lettres noués par des rubans noirs. Il souleva le premier. Le nœud de velours se défit sans difficulté, preuve que les lettres avaient été lues récemment, bien que le parchemin en soit assez jauni. Apparemment, elles avaient souvent été feuilletées, car elles étaient froissées. Certaines avaient dû être lues plus souvent que d'autres, car le parchemin en était davantage chiffonné. Harry déplia la première lettre.

L'écriture, énergique et pleine d'assurance et dotée d'une certaine noblesse, était inconnue à Harry, mais devait avoir appartenu à une femme. La lettre, qui s'étalait sur plusieurs pages, était datée d'environ dix-huit ans auparavant. Ce fut à peu près la seule chose qu'il en comprit car la lettre était écrite en français. Elle était adressée à Sirius. Harry survola le texte des yeux jusqu'à la signature. « Mariette Rösle ».

Il se renversa en arrière dans la chaise, perplexe. Le nom était celui de l'instructrice de son père et Sirius, dont il lui avait parlé dans la dernière lettre qu'il avait écrite avant de mourir, mais Harry était quasiment sûr de l'avoir entendu ailleurs. Mais où ? La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit. Elane ! Elane portait ce nom ! Elane Rösle !

Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux patronymes alsaciens, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour que les deux femmes soient de la même famille. Probablement Elane était-elle… il se livra à un rapide calcul. Probablement était-elle la petite-fille de Mariette Rösle. De toutes façons, il n'aurait qu'à le lui demander pour en avoir le cœur net. Elane et Sirius s'entendaient bien, probablement avait-il accueilli à bras ouverts la petite-fille de son instructrice, dont il semblait avoir été proche.

Harry remit le ruban autour du paquet de lettre. Quand il en aurait l'occasion, il demanderait à Elane de les lui traduire. Après tout, s'il avait vu juste, ces lettres la concernaient aussi. Il posa le paquet sur le bureau et défit le ruban du suivant. La lettre datait de la même époque que la précédente, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut l'écriture de Sirius qu'il découvrit. Il avait adressé la lettre à Mariette Rösle. A côté, il avait écrit en anglais « le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu ! ». Certaines phrases étaient en anglais, elles lui sautèrent aux yeux. « _Je travaille sur une mission assez spéciale avec James… J'espère que tout va bien au Château… » « Dites à ce vieux croûton de Klein que la prochaine fois que j'irais vous voir il aura intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse… »_Encore ce fameux château avec une majuscule, s'étonna Harry.

Il sourit en reposant la lettre. A travers les extraits en anglais il découvrait un Sirius qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était content d'avoir trouvé cette lettre.

Harry se redressa soudain sur sa chaise et reprit le parchemin jauni. Si c'était Sirius qui avait écrit cette lettre, comment se faisait-il qu'elle se soit trouvé dans son tiroir ? Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais pu être envoyée… Il vérifia rapidement le reste du paquet. Les autres lettres étaient également adressées à Mariette Rösle, il était donc peu probable qu'aucune de ces lettres ne soient parvenues à sa destinataire. Mais commet étaient-elles parvenues de l'Alsace au Square Grimmaurd ? Il eut un instant l'idée qu' Elane, tout comme lui avait fouillé dans les affaires de sa grand-mère et les avaient rapportées à Sirius, mais dans ce cas elle le lui aurait probablement précisé dans la cuisine.

Il réalisa soudain qu'à aucun moment Elane n'avait parlé d'une relation entre Sirius et sa grand-mère. Et d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit sa grand-mère. Soupirant, il renoua le morceau de velours autour du paquet de lettres. Ce ne serait qu'après avoir parlé avec Elane qu'il en saurait davantage. Il replaça les paquets dans la boîte, hésita puis la laissa sur le bureau. Personne n'irait fouiller dans la chambre de Sirius, personne n'en aurait le courage.

Harry sortit dans le couloir et s'appuya à la rambarde de l'escalier. Pensivement, il regarda vers le bas. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir presque tous les étages en levant ou en baissant la tête. La sonnette retentit soudain, déclenchant les hurlements de Mrs Black. Il attendit, pensant que quelqu'un allait bien venir ouvrir. On sonna une deuxième fois.

L'évidence le frappa au cœur. Il avait simplement que Sirius vienne ouvrir et passer un savon à celui qui s'était servi de la sonnette et avait ainsi réveillé le portrait. Mais la maison lui appartenait dorénavant, c'était donc à lui d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il se précipita alors dans l'escalier au moment où Joachim sortait dans le hall. Joachim tenta de rabattre les rideaux sur le portrait tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la porte. Un océan de têtes rousses se déversa alors dans l'entrée. Les jumeaux encadraient Ginny, Ron les suivait, puis venaient Charlie et Bill. Mrs Weasley fermait la marche, précédée de…

- Hermione !

Elle sourit à Harry.

- Mrs Weasley m'a envoyé hier un hibou pour me proposer de profiter de la voiture. Normalement je n'aurais dû venir que demain, mais ils devaient de toute façon passer à proximité de chez moi, alors…

Harry se souvint qu'Elane n'avait pas précisé quel jour Hermione arriverait, et il en avait conclu qu'elle arriverait le même jour que les Weasley. Soudain deux mains s'abattirent sur les épaules d'Harry et les têtes des jumeaux apparurent.

- Salut, Harry, ravi de voir que tu t'es remis de ta transe, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Quelle transe ? fit Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

Harry lui souffla qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Les jumeaux annoncèrent qu'ils allaient récupérer les bagages dans la voiture.

- La voiture ? releva Harry.

- Mondingus nous en a dénichée une à bas prix, expliqua Georges. Il y a une porte donnant sur la place, qui mène à une pièce pouvant servir de garage. Normalement, elle communique avec la maison, mais elle était fermée de ce côté car _quelqu'un…_

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard noir à Ron

- Avait oublié de dire à Tonks de le l'ouvrir en prévision de notre arrivée. Aussi avons-nous dû ressortir du garage et rentrer par l'extérieur, termina Fred.

Lui et son frère disparurent par une porte du hall au moment où Tonks entrait. Elle embrassa Ginny et Hermione. Joachim serra la main de Bill et Charlie, embrassa Mrs Weasley sur la joue, serra également la main de Ron qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Ginny qui avait parlé avec Tonks tira alors sur sa manche.

- Et moi ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

Joachim baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Oh, excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas encore vue.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa également sur la joue. Puis il suggéra à Harry d'indiquer aux autres quelles seraient leurs chambres. Harry prit la tête de la troupe et commença à monter les escaliers. Hier soir, Elane avait encore fixé des morceaux de parchemin sur les portes indiquant les noms des occupants. Le premier arrêt fut pour la chambre de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ils y laissèrent Molly, qui devait s'occuper de ses affaires et celles de son mari, Fred et Georges aidés de Wladeck ayant remonté la plupart des bagages. Ils repartirent pour un deuxième voyage tandis qu'Harry entraînait les autres vers la chambre de Charlie et Bill. Les aînés des Weasley déposèrent leurs affaires mais restèrent avec eux afin de se repérer dans le reste de la maison.

Harry indiqua également la chambre de Lupin en passant devant, puis ils grimpèrent à l'étage supérieur. Les jumeaux revenaient avec Wladeck, poussant dans les airs un chargement de malles et de valises. Harry poussa la porte portant l'inscription « Fred et Georges ». Il expliqua que comme ils possédaient également un appartement au-dessus de leur boutique, Elane leur avait attribué une chambre pour eux seuls.

- Nous ne serons donc plus camarades de chambres, dit Fred en donnant une claque dans le dos de Joachim.

- ça nous manquera, renchérit Georges.

- Pas à moi, grimaça Joachim.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Quand il eut reprit son souffle, Wladeck remercia son cousin pour « avoir osé exprimer tout haut ce que lui pensait tout bas », ce qui fit repartir les rires. Remus se pencha alors par-dessus la rambarde de l'étage supérieur pour connaître la raison de ce bruit. Lorsque il la découvrit, il se mit également à rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry vit les marques de fatigue s'estomper sur son visage. En ce moment, il ressemblait au jeune homme qui riait sur la photo que Sirius avait glissé dans sa dernière lettre.

Quand Remus retourna vaquer à ses occupations, Harry emmena les autres jusqu'à la chambre « Hermione-Ginny-Tonks-Elane », où Hermione et Ginny déposèrent vestes et bagages, et termina par la chambre « Harry-Ron-Joachim-Wladeck ». Puis le groupe se sépara. Fred et George devaient se rendre à leur boutique, Wladeck et Joachim disparurent, Bill et Charlie retournèrent dans leur chambre. Tonks, elle devait retourner au ministère.

- Je dois demander à Elane la traduction du journal d'un loup-garou. Fudge voulait déjà le voir samedi. Ce n'est pas très important mais il va encore s'en servir comme prétexte pour venir hurler chez les Aurores, soupira-t-elle.

- Il fait ça, s'étonna Hermione.

- Il a commencé après que Maugrey ait pris sa retraite, il n'osait pas avant, car il aurait trouvé à qui parlé !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans l'escalier.

- J'ai plein de choses à vous dire, annonça Harry dès qu'elle se fut éloignée.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Ginny d'aller s'occuper ailleurs, mais Harry le devança en ouvrant la porte de la chambre « Harry-Ron-Joachim-Wladeck » et en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention auparavant, mais en y réfléchissant, il s'aperçut que c'était un geste de politesse élémentaire chez les sorciers.

Lorsque Ron eut refermé la porte sur eux quatre, Harry leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que le hibou envoyé par Tonks lui avait apporté un message lui demandant de se rendre chez Mrs Figg. Il leur rapporta les informations qu'il avait recueilli lors de cette première réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il avait assisté, leur parla de la dernière lettre que Sirius lui avait écrite avant sa mort. Il ne leur rapporta pas en détail la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Elane et Joachim, préférant la garder pour lui, comme un secret. Il leur relata ce qui avait été dit à propos de John Bennett et de sa fille lors de la réunion de samedi. Il ne leur parla pas non plus de sa conversation du dimanche matin avec Wladeck, mais leur raconta en détail sa transe, puis ce qu'Elane lui avait appris sur les transes en général. Il leur parla des cours qu'elle allait lui donner.

- Mais, ça a l'air de demander les mêmes capacités que pour l'occlumencie, réfléchit Ron. Tu es sûr que ça se passera bien ?

Mais sa sœur le coupa brutalement.

- Mais oui, si ça se passe avec Elane ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois, Ron, lorsqu'elle est venue à la maison parler avec Papa. Tu as bien vu comment elle est : incroyablement gentille, mais pas naïve. Et elle comprend les gens d'instinct. Elle fera un excellent professeur, elle enseigne déjà en France ! De plus c'est une sorcière puissante…

- Attends voir, la coupa Hermione. Je crois que je l'ai déjà rencontrée.

Tous les trois la regardèrent.

- Quand je suis venue avec le Magicobus, à Noël dernier, poursuivit-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand je suis entrée. Elle portait une grosse valise. Très grande, plus grande que la moyenne, très belle, des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, non ? Elle avait une espèce d'aura, … une vraie personnalité se dégageait d'elle. Bien plus que sa beauté, c'est ça qui a fait que je m'en souvienne.

Harry acquiesça. Il était légèrement surpris d'apprendre qu'Elane avait déjà été au Square Grimmaurd et qu'il ne l'avait jamais aperçue. En réfléchissant, c'était normal. En été, des gens n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir, sans qu'il ne les ait remarqué, et à Noël, quasiment personne n'était passé.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Et cette fois-ci, tu es beaucoup plus motivé pour apprendre. Toi et Rogue vous vous détestez, c'était difficile pour vous de travailler ensemble.

- Quand même, Rogue aurait pu faire un effort, soupira Ginny.

Personne ne lui répondit. On frappa alors à la porte et Wladeck passa la tête par la porte pour les informer que le déjeuner était prêt. Ils retrouvèrent Bill et Charlie, Lupin et Joachim. Pendant le repas l'atmosphère simple et chaleureuse rappela à Harry le Terrier. Derniers échos professionnels et salière s'échangeaient par-dessus la table dans la bonne humeur générale. Ron, assis entre le plat de carottes et le plat de riz, en distribuait à tour de bras à qui en voulait, voir à qui n'en voulait pas. C'est ainsi que Joachim lui expliqua d'un ton amusé que deux assiettes de riz avaient largement suffi, il n'en voulait pas une troisième. Mais si en revanche il pouvait lui passer la cruche d'eau…

Harry resta à table longtemps après que tous les autres soient sortis de la cuisine. Assis, il contemplait le four. C'aurait pu être le placard ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais le four était juste en face de lui, alors… Il se sentait fatigué sans savoir pourquoi. La porte s'ouvrit alors, livrant passage à Elane. Elle jeta sa veste et ses deux sacs sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise, retirant au passage un morceau de cendre accroché au bas de sa robe.

- Tu reviens du ministère ? demanda Harry.

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai fait un saut par la maison de Maugrey.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait utiliser ni les cheminées du ministère ni celle d'un particulier pour se rendre ici, car elles pouvaient être mises sous surveillance par Fudge, s'étonna Harry.

Elane sourit.

- Pas celle de Maugrey. Le jour où il a découvert que la sienne était surveillée, il a foncé droit dans le bureau du responsable des transports par Poudre de Cheminette et lui a fait savoir en termes bien sentis ce qu'il pensait de lui. Le pauvre a bredouillé que les ordres venaient de Fudge. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Maugrey avait déjà déboulé dans le bureau du ministre en le sommant de retirer la surveillance. Une demi-heure plus tard, un hibou était autorisé à franchir les barrières de protection que Maugrey avait mises sur sa maison. Ce hibou lui apportait une lettre d'excuses de la part du ministère, qui expliquait également que la surveillance avait été retirée.

Harry éclata de rire. Il imaginait très bien Maugrey Fol Œil débarquer dans le bureau de Fudge en le menaçant des pires représailles s'il ne retirait pas immédiatement la surveillance de sa cheminée. Elane jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà quinze heures passées. Harry se redressa soudain, se souvenant des lettres qu'il avait découvertes ce matin même. Il se racla la gorge avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? sourit Elane avant de l'encourager à poursuivre.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa question. Finalement il décida que l'approche la plus directe était la meilleure.

- Est-ce que tu es en parenté avec Mariette Rösle ?

- C'est ma grand-mère.

Ainsi il avait vu juste.

- J'ai trouvé… des lettres dans le bureau de Sirius. Elles étaient dans une boîte qui indiquait « Privé et confidentiel ». Je ne savais pas si je pouvais l'ouvrir, mais…

- Mais tu t'es dit que Sirius l'aurait précisé dans son testament s'il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient lues ? dit Elane d'une voix douce.

Harry la regarda. Jamais auparavant il n'avait rencontré une telle empathie chez quelqu'un.

- C'est exactement ça. Les lettres étaient regroupées par paquets, je n'en ai ouvert que deux. Le premier contenait des lettres venant de ta grand-mère, et adressées à Sirius.

-J'ignorais qu'ils s'étaient connus, murmura Elane.

- Et dans le deuxième paquet, poursuivit Harry, il y avait des lettres de Sirius, adressées à ta grand-mère.

Elane le dévisagea.

- Comment ont-elles pu arriver là ? souffla-t-elle.

Harry était soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas demandé « Pardon ? » ou « Tu en es sûr ? ».

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y en avait un certain nombre.

Elane réfléchit.

- Peut-être les lui avait-elle léguée, mais ça ne marcherait pas s'il était déjà en prison lorsqu'elle est décédée, il n'aurait jamais pu les réclamer. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre…mais on m'en aurait parlé… A moins que Sirius n'ait demandé de ne pas le faire….

Elle calcula rapidement.

- Voyons voir… j'ai vingt-quatre ans. J'en avais huit lorsqu'elle est morte. Elle est donc morte il y a seize ans. Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban. Il s'est évadé il y a bientôt trois ans. Ce qui nous fait environ quinze ans. Ce serait faisable…

Les parents d'Harry étaient décédés lors de la nuit d'Halloween, donc le 31 octobre, et Sirius avait été pris quelques jours plus tard.

- Sirius a été capturé quelques jours après le 31 octobre. Quand ta grand-mère est-elle décédée ?

- L'enterrement a eu lieu le 13 octobre. Après le 31, Sirius était recherché, il n'aurait donc pas pu entrer en possession des lettres après cette date. Avant le 31… ça aurait fait juste, je dirais même que ç'aurait été impossible. Ouvrir le testament, retrouver Sirius, et étant donné la complication de l'administration, personne n'aurait pu avoir son héritage aussi vite, à plus forte raison pour quelqu'un d'étranger, même s'il ne s'agit que de lettres.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux.

- Donc, il les aurait obtenues après son évasion…, finit par dire Harry pensivement. Quelqu'un les lui a données…

- Et si tu veux mon avis, ça m'étonnerait que Mrs Black les ait mises de côté pour le cas où son fiston adoré reviendrait au bercail, fit Elane d'un ton ironique. Et d'ailleurs, d'après ce que je connais de ma grand-mère, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait légué à qui que ce soit des lettres pour qu'il puisse se souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me traduire ces lettres, si tu as le temps ?

Elane rit et prit le sac dans lequel elle avait mis ses traductions. Elle en sortit la copie du journal de Wilhelm le loup-garou et la fourra sous le nez d'Harry.

- Tu veux que je traduise les lettres ?

Elle agita les feuilles de parchemin.

- Mais je ne fais que ça, des traductions, aussi serais-je ravi de passer à quelque chose d'un peu moins déprimant que le journal d'un loup-garou.

- Le journal d'un loup-garou, répéta-t-il, légèrement désorienté. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Comment s'appelait-t-il, corrigea Elane. Le journal date de la fin du siècle dernier. Et il s'appelait Wilhelm, Wilhelm Von Gottsreich.

- Quoi ?s'écria Harry. Répète un peu !

- Wilhelm Von Gottsreich, répéta-t-elle.

- A tes souhaits.

- Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile à prononcer !

- Mais c'est un nom à dormir dans un peuplier !

- Intéresse donc toi un peu aux langues étrangères !

- Et donc aux noms à dormir parmi les Scroutts ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Ils partirent tous les deux d'un fou rire. Tout en riant, Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans ce nom, mais il n'y réfléchit pas longtemps. Il riait, et c'était le principal. Au bout d'un moment, Elane reprit son souffle et lui demanda d'aller chercher les lettres. Harry prit toute la boîte, hésita puis repassa par sa chambre. Il y trouva Ginny, Ron et Hermione et leur expliqua en deux mots la situation. Ils l'accompagnèrent à la cuisine après qu'il eut également récupéré l'album de photographies où il avait glissé la photo dans les jardins.

Harry tendit tout d'abord la boîte contenant les lettres. Comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, elle défit le ruban de velours noir et prit les premières pages.

- J'ignorais que Sirius parlait aussi bien le français, murmura-t-elle après un moment.

Harry la regarda.

- J'ai bien vu qu'il connaissait quelques mots, mais c'était des formules scolaires, basiques.

Elle s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils.

- Une fois, Joachim m'a fait remarqué que Sirius avait l'air de mieux comprendre le français qu'il ne le disait. Il en avait conclu que Sirius le comprenait bien, mais éprouvait des difficultés à le parler.

Elle se remit à lire. Soudain, elle faillit laisser une exclamation, mais se contrôla. Un léger coup d'œil aux autres lui apprit qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Elle hésita, puis tendit la lettre à Harry. Il rapprocha sa chaise pour qu'ils puissent lire ensemble.

- Ici, il demande si…

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour rendre le texte original mot pour mot.

- Il demande si elle a réussi « à camoufler qu'il m'arrivait de faire léviter des objets quelques instants ». Comment a-t-il pu savoir ça ?

- Si j'étais déjà né, il se peut que mes parents éprouvaient des difficultés similaires avec moi, suggéra Harry.

- Elle ne lui aurait pas parlé.

Son ton définitif surprit Harry et il releva ses yeux du parchemin pour la regarder. Elane sentit qu'elle devait lui expliquer la situation.

- Tu sais peut-être que je vis dans une grande maison avec des amies ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Midge, Marina, Christie, Térésa et Linnet. Nous avons des pouvoirs un peu particuliers. L'histoire est un peu confuse- et même très confuse. D'après ce que nous en savons, nos ancêtres se connaissaient et étaient déjà amies. Elles se sont débrouillées pour doter les générations suivantes de pouvoirs, pour qu'elles puissent lutter contre le mal, et notamment contre un mal. Nous ignorons si c'est surtout à cause de lui qu'elles ont fait ça, en fait, nous ne savons pas grand-chose. Elles ont écrit une sorte de prophétie pour qu'il soit possible de nous retrouver. Ma grand-mère, Mariette Rösle était sorcière mais a épousé un Moldu. Son fils, donc mon père était un Cracmol et n'a jamais su que sa mère était une sorcière. Nous l'avons enterrée dans le cimetière moldu du village sans le savoir. En fait, la seule personne de l'assistance à le savoir devait être mon grand-père.

Elle se tut, cherchant ses mots pour raconter la suite.

- Avant sa mort, elle avait mis au courant une de ses apprenties et amies, qui allait à son tour devenir notre maître. Mes autres amies sont nées de parents sorciers, mais moi j'ignorais tout du monde de la magie. Aussi a-t-elle commencé à m'apprendre des choses qui me seraient utiles dans mon sommeil. Je ne me rendais compte de rien, mais parfois j'avais le vague souvenir d'avoir rêvé d'une femme blonde.

Elane s'interrompit un instant.

- A l'âge de quatorze ans, elle m'a écrit une lettre et m'a expliqué quelles étaient mes origines. Nous avons très vite « réveillé » tout ce qu'elle m'avait appris toutes ces années durant mon sommeil. J'ai poursuivi mes études dans un lycée moldu tout en étudiant dans un collège sorcier – nous n'étions pas pensionnaires- donc avec un Retourneur de temps qu'elle avait obtenu je ne sais où j'arrivais le soir à rattraper mes cours. A ma majorité, j'ai découvert que ma grand-mère avait pris soin de nous munir d'une grande maison où nous pourrons habiter. Nous l'avons rendue habitable, nous nous y sommes installées et avons poursuivi nos études. Avant ma majorité, j'ai rencontré Maugrey qui avait connu ma grand-mère et je suis devenue l'une de ses apprenties. Mes parents s'étant peu à peu écartés de moi, il est devenu comme un parent.

Elle ne précisa pas ce qui s'était exactement passé entre elle et ses parents, ni les circonstances exactes de sa rencontre avec Maugrey.

- Comme tu l'a peut-être compris, si ma grand-mère voulait me tenir à l'abri elle n'avait pas intérêt à parler à n'importe qui de mes pouvoirs, même pas dans le monde sorcier.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Harry ne savait que dire. Mais au-delà de la stupéfaction, il se sentait proche d'Elane. Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Comme lui, elle s'était retrouvée parachutée là où rien ne la prédisposait à atterrir, mais elle avait aimé ce monde, et avait résolu d'en faire partie.

- Et donc tu n'as toujours aucune idée sur la manière dont les lettres sont arrivées ici ? finit par demander Harry.

Elane soupira et se renversa sur sa chaise. Les quatre autres l'observèrent.

-Je crois que les questions à poser ne sont pas « Comment ? » et « Quand ? » mais plutôt « Par qui ? » et « Pourquoi ? » Malheureusement je ne vois qui pourrais y répondre…

Harry lui tendit la photographie où ses parents se tenaient dans les jardins avec Sirius, Lupin, Alain Armadale et Mariette Rösle.

- Peut-être que Lupin pourra nous aider, suggéra-t-il.

- Peut-être, peut-être…, murmura Elane.

Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la photographie, mais son regard était insondable. L'un des visages sur cette photographie lui était familier, bien qu'elle ne l'ait plus vu depuis bientôt six ans.

- Tu sais qui était cet homme ?lui demanda-t-elle en lui désignant le visage.

- Dans sa lettre, Sirius m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Alain Armadale. C'était un compagnon d'études.

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'enquit Hermione.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre hormis Elane et Harry ouvrait la bouche. Elane répondit à Hermione.

- Je l'avais un peu connu.

- Avais, releva Ginny.

- Il est décédé il y a six ans, expliqua Elane.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Ginny prit la photographie dans ses mains. De tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dessus, Lupin était le seul survivant. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. De tous ses amis, il était le seul à être encore en vie. Car d'une certaine façon, Peter Pettigrow aussi était mort. Du moins, le Peter que Lupin avait connu et eut comme ami n'était plus de ce monde. Elane finit par briser ce silence morose.

- Bon, l'après-midi commence à être avancé… ( il était dix-sept heures passées), il va bientôt y avoir une réunion de l'Ordre et moi je n'ai qu'un croissant et une tasse de café dans le ventre depuis ce matin.

Elle avala rapidement quelque chose avant l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre. Tonks fut la première à apparaître et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Ouf, soupira-t-elle. J'ai cru que Fudge allait rester dans mon bureau une éternité ! Enfin, mon bureau, mon étagère d'angle plutôt !

Elane reconnut une expression de Maugrey. Un jour il s'était cogné violemment à sa table en se levant brutalement et une série d'imprécations visant la fontaine de la Fraternité magique, qui « n'était qu'un gros mensonge architectural et prenant trop de place comparé à son peu d'importance » avaient été entendues par les Aurores présents ce jour-là.

- A peine je lui avait donné la première partie de ta traduction, Elane, reprit la jeune Aurore, qu'il me réclamait déjà la suite ! Excédée, je lui ai finalement dit qu'il n'avait qu'à aller te la réclamer en personne, et bizarrement il s'est soudain calmé.

Elle regarda Elane.

- Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose à ce phénomène ?

- Disons que nous avons une petite conversation ce matin, fit Elane. Et je l'ai trouvé un peu… cavalier dans sa façon de me parler, alors je l'ai remis à sa place. Il m'a ordonné de dire à Dumbledore que dès que son enquête serait finie il voudrait en connaître les résultats, et non pas un ou deux mois après. Je lui ai rappelé que je n'étais pas sous ses ordres et qu'il devrait donc envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il y a encore pas si longtemps tu n'aurais jamais osé, remarqua Tonks.

- A mon avis elle aurait osé.

Joachim venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec son cousin. Derrière eux venaient Fred et Georges, qui drainaient tout un groupe de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le remue-ménage qu'ocasionnait toujours le choix des places empêcha Tonks de poser d'autres questions. Lorsque l'agitation retomba, Mrs Weasley fit son entrée. Comme il n'y avait plus de chaises, Joachim lui offrit poliment la sienne et s'installa sur les marches de l'escalier, à côté du siège de Remus. Il replia légèrement ses jambes car à cause de sa haute taille la plupart des gens trébucherait par-dessus. A croire que Maugrey était le seul à regarder où il mettait ses pieds…

La réunion ne fut troublée par aucun contestataire, contrairement à celle à laquelle Harry avait assisté le samedi. Elane exposa ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de sa matinée, des membres firent des rapports. Apparemment Voldemort avait été dérouté par l'attaque manquée au Ministère.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, les membres quittèrent à nouveau le Square Grimmaurd et Mrs Weasley commença à s'affairer autour de la cuisinière. Fred et Georges proposèrent à Harry et Ron de les défier aux cartes, défi qu'ils relevèrent. Fred sortit un jeu de bataille explosive de sa poche et ils commencèrent à jouer, sous le regard d'Hermione et Ginny qui parlaient ensemble en leur adressant de temps à autre un commentaire d'encouragement.

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que tous ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, et il m'a pris énormément de temps car je devais décider quelles informations révéler. Alors, ce travail de titan mérite bien une petite review, non ? _

_(Je rappelle à ceux qui l'ignoreraient qu'il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton violet qui indique « Go » en bas à droite pour laisser un commentaire. Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est compliqué, non ?)_

_**Thealie : Maugrey avec un pinceau (morte de rire). Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Ce serait génial !** Et pourquoi pas ! **Dumbledore cache encore quelque chose ? Il en a pas marre à la fin ?** Oui, il cache encore quelque chose… et, heu, non il n'en a pas marre parce qu'il n'a pas trop le choix… En fait c'est un secret un peu spécial…**Elane est vraiment une fille incroyable, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas de défaut. **Elle est incroyable, mais elle a quand même ses défauts… et ses blessures… On croyait aussi que Dumbledore était tout puissant, mais lui aussi a ses limites…Tous les deux sont humains, après tout…_

_**Snapye : Tout ça pour dire qu'il manque un peu de Séverus là-dedans ! Lol Snape forever !**Je le sais, je m'étais fait la même réflexion. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, sinon qu'il va falloir attendre. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il va devenir l'un des personnages-clefs de ma fic, mais progressivement. J'ai déjà écrit un chapitre presque entièrement axé autour de lui, mais je dois encore écrire un des chapitres qui vient avant. Le problème de ma fic, c'est qu'elle est prévue pour être très longue, et également assez complexe car je joue sur plusieurs tableaux. La trame est bien définie dans ma petite tête (et sur le papier) mais il faut que je l'écrive. J'aimerais pouvoir poster plus rapidement, mais même si j'écris les chapitres à l'avance, j'écris souvent tard dans la soirée, car c'est plus calme et je suis plus inspirée, mais j'ai quand même besoin de dormir ! Et si ça peut t'aider à patienter, au chapitre suivant Rogue va intervenir. **J'ai hâte de connaître la suite, mais je suis un peu déçue de suivre surtout Elane, alors que l'Ordre comporte d'autres membres… Mais bon ça va peut-être suivre…** Effectivement, ça va suivre. Le problème est le même que pour l'absence (temporaire) de Rogue. Il y a des choses que je dois mettre maintenant car elles auront leur importance plus tard. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, car je vais mettre les bouchées doubles maintenant ! _


	13. Sur les hauteurs

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 12 : Sur les hauteurs_**

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, animaux, créatures, objets, lieux etc… appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, mis à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

_J'ai augmenté le rating, car après réflexion celui-ci ne convenait peut-être pas aux blessures dont souffrira un personnage à la fin de ce chapitre… Mais je vous rassure, ça ne risque pas de choquer les âmes sensibles. Car je ne fais pas une fic pour rassasier les vampires…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre plaira à **Snapye,** qui regrettait l'absence de Rogue. Il n'est pas présent tout au long du chapitre, mais c'est mieux que rien. Dis-moi si ça te plait !_

Il était tard et l'horizon rougeoyait déjà lorsque Elane transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Elle arriva non loin du salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu, qui avait laissé un souvenir tellement marquant dans l'esprit de Harry. Mais cela, elle l'ignorait. Elle se mit à marcher d'un bon pas, indifférente aux regards appuyés que lui lançaient un groupe de jeunes sorciers. Ils la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce que sa démarche gracieuse et élégante l'emporte au coin de la rue, qui la dissimula à leurs yeux. Un léger souffle de regret parcourut la petite bande, mais Elane passait déjà devant Les Trois Balais, pleins à cette heure-ci d'un mélange de vieux habitués à qui Mme Rosemerta n'avait même plus besoin de demander leur commande et d'étrangers de passage.

Elle atteignit bientôt la sortie du village et prit la direction de Poudlard. En s'en approchant, elle releva la tête. Le majestueux château se dressait au sommet de l'allée. Le soleil couchant créait des reflets dorés à la surface du lac et sur les collines environnantes. Elane s'arrêta devant les grilles et attendit que le heurtoir apparaisse. Elle frappa un grand coup et attendit qu'Hagrid vienne lui ouvrir. Ils échangèrent les mots de passe (deux extraits de poèmes que Dumbledore avait lui-même composé) et Hagrid appuya son énorme main à un endroit bien précis du motif en fer ouvragé. Un léger courant d'étincelles violettes parcourut le métal jusqu'à la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Hagrid salua chaleureusement Elane et la gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule qui lui aurait fait fléchir les genoux si elle n'y avait pas été préparée. Il l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes du château puis disparut du côté des serres.

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le hall. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par les portes ouvertes de la grande salle, qui paraissait encore plus grande vidée de ses élèves. Elane ne s'attarda pas dans le hall et grimpa vers les étages en utilisant l'escalier de marbre. Les couloirs étaient déserts et étrangement silencieux. A l'exception du léger bruissement de sa robe, elle ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant. En arrivant devant la gargouille, elle prononça le mot de passe, mais la gargouille dit d'une voix suave :

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas dans son bureau. Vous devez le chercher ailleurs.

Elane soupira et fit demi-tour. En arrivant au bout du couloir, elle se retourna en entendant un trottinement derrière elle. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick courait derrière elle.

- Vous cherchez le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Elane lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Il n'est pas à Poudlard ?

- Si, enfin, non, en fait, il y est … mais, heu, techniquement parlant il n'y est pas… Ou peut-être qu'il y est quand même…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est à Poudlard, mais pas au château, c'est cela ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle avait énormément de respect et d'affection pour le petit professeur de sortilège, qui le lui rendait bien. Il reprit son souffle.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Il a passé la journée à mettre à jour les listes d'élèves et à vérifier quelle liste de fourniture devrait être envoyée à qui, et après le repas il a annoncé son intention d'aller faire un tour dehors.

- Il est dans le parc ?

-Non, il est sur les hauteurs qui entourent Poudlard. Mr Maugrey l'avait averti de votre visite, et il m'a donc dit de vous dire où il serait.

Le professeur Flitwick lui indiqua ensuite le chemin à prendre et l'accompagna jusqu'au hall. Selon ses indications, elle passa derrière les serres et se retrouva sur la lande derrière Poudlard. Une légère brise soufflait et Elane aspira avec délices l'odeur de l'herbe. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue chez elle. Mais les taches de couleur laissées par la bruyère lui rappelaient qu'elle se trouvait bien loin de l'Alsace. Peu importait : elle aimait le Royaume-Uni, même si certains prétendaient qu'il y pleuvait à longueur de journée.

Elane traversa la lande pour arriver au pied des montagnes et prit le sentier qui montait. Elle traversa quelques espaces boisés, mais en montant les herbes battues par les vents prédominaient à nouveau. La pente était assez raide, mais Elane avait vécu au cœur des vignobles et avait donc acquis une certaine endurance. Les couleurs du soleil couchaient avaient augmenté d'intensité et c'est donc environnée d'une lumière dorée que Dumbledore l'aperçut en baissant les yeux. Il l'appela et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Le sentier aboutissait sur le côté de la butte, mais Elane choisit de le négliger et de monter tout droit à travers les herbes, bien que ce soit plus raide. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus une grande distance à parcourir. Dumbledore lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider dans les derniers mètres. Quand elle fut à côté de lui, il s'inclina légèrement sur sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, tout comme l'avait fait Roberto Szpilmann dans la matinée.

- Je suis content que vous m'ayiez trouvé, déclara-t-il.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Elane lui sourit également.

- C'est moi qui suis contente de vous avoir trouvé, car la vue est magnifique.

Et effectivement, elle l'était. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur Poudlard et son lac agité de vaguelettes dorées. On voyait également Pré-au-Lard, qui semblait se serrer contre la forêt comme un enfant contre sa couverture.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue uniquement pour la vue ?

Elane se tourna vers lui.

- Effectivement, non.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans la matinée, les conclusions qu'elle et Maugrey avaient tirées. Elle lui rapporta également l'offre de Roberto, et lui annonça le calme plat sur l'océan noir des troupes de Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lui demanda-t-elle en conclusion.

Ce qui avait été pris comme une bonne nouvelle au cours du début de la soirée l'inquiétait maintenant. Elle commençait à voir les choses sous un autre angle, et cet angle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Si seulement je le savais, soupira Dumbledore. Le problème est qu'il est impossible de savoir ce qui se produit dans l'esprit de Tom Jedusor, qui est fait de tours et de détours, de coins et de recoins.

- Croyez-vous qu'il se peut qu'il rassemble ses forces pour un coup d'éclat ? Pendant l'année scolaire précédente, il s'était appliqué à se faire discret pour mieux préparer son attaque au ministère. Serait-il possible qu'il ait un autre plan de cette envergure ?

- Il a beaucoup de projets, parmi lesquels me tuer et faire évader les mangemorts prisonniers à Azkaban figurent sans doute en bonne place. Mais il se peut qu'il essaye tout simplement de rallier les géants à sa cause. Personne n'est en place de dire ce que Voldemort fera, ou ne fera pas. Aucune des règles communes ne s'appliquent à lui, mais…

- Mais cela peut également se retourner contre lui, compléta Elane. Quand on combat quelque chose d'imprévisible, on sait que rien n'est impossible, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Elane l'observa. La plupart des gens ne voyaient sur son visage que les rides du rire, mais elle voyait également les plis de tension aux coins de sa bouche, les marques qui indiquaient qu'il devait souvent froncer les sourcils et celles qui prouvaient qu'il était toujours tendu, sur le qui-vive. Personne n'est tout-puissant. Lui pas plus que les autres, songea-t-elle.

- Vous êtes très occupée ces derniers temps.

Dumbledore recommença à parler, mais en changeant de sujet.

- Vous allez apprendre à Harry à pratiquer les transes. Comment s'est passée sa première ?

Elle lui fit le récit de la journée de dimanche, depuis le moment où elle avait mis Harry au courant des dernières volontés de Sirius jusqu'à ses dernières paroles concernant les transes.

- Et une fois de plus, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seule, murmura-t-il.

Il sembla à Elane qu'il avait parlé davantage pour elle que pour lui. Il reprit.

- Vous êtes partout, à tout faire. Tout le monde compte sur vous, tout le monde se repose sur vous. Mais vous, Elane, sur qui pouvez-vous vous reposez ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle soutint son regard sans ciller. Il continua à parler.

-Comme en ce moment, vous regardez les choses, en face, la tête haute. Je sais que vous avez travaillé tard samedi soir pour aider Mrs Weasley, et pourtant vous n'aviez qu'une envie, aller vous coucher. Pourrez-vous encore longtemps faire ainsi abstraction de vos envies ?

Elle soupira.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et puis, je sais sur qui je peux compter.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

- Sur Joachim Szpilmann, notamment.

Elane rougit. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle répondit quand même à Dumbledore.

- Notamment.

Dumbledore lui sourit franchement.

- N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide aux autres, ils en seront ravis, et vous ne serez pas obligée de montrer toujours une image forte, mais distante, et pourrez rester vous-même. Je ne parle pas de contrôler vos sentiments, car ceci fait partie de vous et vous avez vous-même très bien compris quand y avoir recours. Ne vous sentez pas toujours obligée d'être forte, sous peine de voir une distance vous séparer des autres.

Elane comprit qu'il avait raison. Elle pouvait aussi se reposer davantage sur les autres.

- Merci, professeur, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sans qu'elle cherche à les réprimer. Seules quelques-unes coulèrent. Dumbledore chercha un mouchoir au fond de sa poche et les essuya délicatement. Elane lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas parler. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. Peut-être à cause des tensions accumulées ces derniers jours. Peut-être à cause de la petite Harriett. Peut-être à cause des paroles de Dumbledore. Peut-être à cause de tout ça à la fois.

Elle prit le mouchoir que Dumbledore lui avait laissé dans la main et s'essuya les yeux. Elle renifla, se moucha et lui adressa un pauvre sourire à travers ses larmes, sourire qui s'améliora rapidement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se sentait plus soulagée.

- Puisque vous allez mieux, murmura Dumbledore, asseyons-nous et profitons…du spectacle que la nature nous offre. Un peu de beauté… fait toujours … le plus grand bien. Un peu de douceur… dans ce monde d'indifférence.

Si quelqu'un avait regardé vers la butte, il aurait vu un vieil homme et une jeune femme assis sur deux rochers, le visage tourné vers le soleil couchant.

Lorsque le soleil eut disparut derrière le lac et que seule sa lumière restait, Elane se leva, épousseta rapidement ses robes et dit qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir. Elle marcha avec Dumbledore jusqu'au château, lui y pénétra et elle redescendit jusqu'aux grilles.

Dumbledore resta un moment debout sur les marches à la regarder s'éloigner, puis se détourna et pénétra dans le hall lorsqu'elle eut franchi les grilles. Il s'adossa un instant aux lourdes portes de bois. Au moins avait-il agi au mieux… Il se redressa en entendant un léger bruit de tissu, qui précéda de peu l'arrivée de Rogue. Il tenait à la main des fioles vides et revenait de l'infirmerie, probablement Mrs Pomfresh lui avait demandé de lui fabriquer une quelconque potion de soin.

Il regarda la silhouette vêtue de noir, comme à l'accoutumée, de son professeur de potion s'avancer vers lui. Quand il fut devant lui, celui-ci lui demanda de sa voix légèrement narquoise :

- Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une telle attention ? Serai-je devenu encore plus repoussant que d'ordinaire ?

Dumbledore lui sourit tranquillement et lui répondit :

- Je me demandais simplement quand je vous avais vu faire un vrai sourire de bonheur pour la dernière fois.

- Je vous souhaite de trouver rapidement la réponse à votre question.

Rogue avait déjà tourné les talons lorsque Dumbledore le rappela :

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous traversons des temps sombres que vous n'avez pas le droit de rire lorsque l'occasion s'en présente, Séverus.

- Mais probablement les occasions ne se présentent pas à moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Etes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas vous qui les repoussez ? interrogea alors Dumbledore.

Rogue leva ses yeux sombres vers lui et le regarda fixement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut envie de ciller sous le regard de quelqu'un. Il finit par répondre :

- En ces temps sombres et troublés, je ne suis plus sûr de grand-chose, Dumbledore. Des milliers de chemins se croisent et se recroisent, et nous ne faisons que tourner en rond. Mais le peu de choses dont je suis sûr, je les tiens pour inaltérables.

- Si vos convictions sont inaltérables, Séverus, votre volonté l'est probablement aussi, murmura Dumbledore. Et notre volonté pourrait très bien devenir la seule lumière dans ces ténèbres, aussi je pense que vous vous en sortirez.

- Je le souhaite à nous tous, Professeur.

Rogue tourna les talons pour de bon et disparut vers les cachots. « Je me demandais simplement quand je vous ai vu faire un vrai sourire de bonheur pour la dernière fois »… Lui, il savait quand cela s'était produit pour la dernière fois… et Dumbledore aussi devait s'en souvenir.

Il eut soudain envie d'éclater de rire. Sa situation était si absurde … Il se ressaisit rapidement. Remets-toi, Rogue, c'est Voldemort que tu vas voir, ce soir…songea-t-il.

Il avait averti Dumbledore au courant de l'après-midi, dès qu'il avait senti la marque le brûler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il posa en évidence sur son bureau l'enveloppe indiquant où trouver ses dernières volontés, au cas où….

Après le départ d'Elane, Tonks était montée étudier au calme la traduction du journal de Wilhelm. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, l'écriture de son amie dansait devant ses yeux. De guerre lasse, elle repoussa le dossier et prit son agenda. Elle feuilleta rapidement la semaine à venir. Vendredi, elle irait manger chez ses parents. Songeuse, elle laissa ses pensées glisser vers eux. Elle n'avait vraiment réalisé à quel point ils comptaient pour elle qu'après la mort de Sirius. Elle les avait toujours aimé, mais les considérait comme une habitude, elle se contentait de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours là, prêts à la soutenir, et cette pensée lui suffisait. Mais au cours de ces derniers mois, elle avait pris conscience que rien n'était vraiment acquis. Elle avait connu Sirius un peu plus d'un an, mais elle avait eu le temps de comprendre d'où elle tenait son naturel enjoué, et son habitude de rire dans les moments graves. Il lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes de l'époque où lui et sa mère étaient à Poudlard.

Andromeda ne se laissait pas souvent entraîner dans les blagues des Maraudeurs, mais était toujours prête à faire la fête avec eux. De tant en temps, elle avait même réussi à convaincre Sirius de réviser un peu pour ses examens. Etant plus âgée, elle avait été pour lui un peu la sœur qu'il n'avait pu avoir.

Tonks sourit en se rappelant de tout ce que Sirius lui avait appris sur sa mère. Elle-même aurait aimé avoir une grande famille, où il y avait toujours de l'animation. Elle se serait très bien imaginée vivre dans une grande fratrie comme celle des Weasley. Bien sûr, elle avait la famille de son père, mais elle aurait aimé avoir également des cousins sorciers, avec qui elle aurait pu parler de ses études et commenter les résultats des derniers matchs de Quidditch. Avec Sirius, ce rêve s'était réalisé, mais trop peu de temps, malheureusement.

Soupirant, Tonks mit toutes ses affaires dans son sac pour débarrasser la petite table où elle s'était installée. Elle se souvint que Molly s'était sentie fatiguée et lui avait demandé de s'occuper du feu de la cuisine avant d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva de sa chaise, sortit de la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée pour être au calme et en passant devant la porte de sa chambre elle l'ouvrit et jeta son sac sur son lit. Elle le rangerait plus tard… Encore une habitude qu'elle et Sirius avaient eue en commun. Ils fonctionnaient tous deux sur le mode «cool », et devoir en revenant à quatre heures du matin chez eux, après avoir fait la fête, ranger leurs affaires parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant de partir ne les avait jamais dérangés.

Elle descendit l'escalier, parvint à éviter le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva Lupin, assis seul à la table en train de lire la Gazette du sorcier. Il releva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

- Tu es revenue parce que tu avais oublié ton foulard ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le morceau de tissu en question.

- Ah, je n'y pensais même plus…

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

- En fait, je suis revenue parce que Molly était fatiguée, et ne pouvait donc plus s'occuper du feu, alors je le fais à sa place.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, murmura Lupin.

Tonks savait qu'il pensait que c'était elle qui avait proposé à Molly de s'occuper de cette corvée à sa place, alors qu'en réalité c'était Molly qui le lui avait demandé. Mais elle ignorait comment le détromper sans paraître idiote, aussi ne dit-elle rien. Ne sachant que faire, elle prit le foulard des mains de Lupin, le plia bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, Lupin était d'une nature soigneuse, et le reposa sur la table.

- Bon, je crois que je vais m'occuper de la cheminée, finit-elle par dire.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. En s'agenouillant devant l'âtre, elle étouffa une imprécation. La cheminée était sale et elle allait non seulement devoir éteindre le feu et retirer le plus gros des matériaux calcinés à l'aide de pincette, mais elle allait devoir attendre que les bûches refroidissent, jeter de l'eau par mesure de sécurité, puis retirer toutes les bûches, ôter les cendres et les déchets puis balayer l'âtre. Elle en avait au moins pour une heure de travail vu la taille de la cheminée, probablement plus.

Soupirant, Tonks dirigea sa baguette vers le feu. Les flammes se mirent à rougeoyer et redescendirent peu à peu.

- Apparemment, tu vas avoir pas mal de travail, fit Lupin par-dessus son épaule.

Elle sursauta car elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

- Je vais t'aider, continua-t-il.

Tonks bafouilla qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger et qu'il avait probablement d'autres choses à faire, mais il balaya ses objections d'un geste de la main.

- Quand on voit quelqu'un se porter volontaire pour une tâche ingrate, il faut l'aider. Et puis, ce sera ma bonne action de la journée.

Il prit la bouilloire et leur versa deux tasses de thé, qu'ils burent en attendant que l'âtre refroidisse, puis Tonks étala un vieux drap usé, sur lequel ils posèrent les bûches. Ils sortirent tous les matériaux calcinés en les jetant dans deux seaux, un pour les charbons réutilisables, et un pour les cendres à jeter. Puis elle balaya tandis qu'il allait vider le second seau. Une fois la cheminée propre, ils remirent les bûches réutilisables et disposèrent les cendres. Le lendemain, le premier dans la cuisine n'aurait plus qu'à faire un geste de la baguette pour que le feu s'allume. Tonks se tourna vers Lupin :

- Merci pour tout.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits las.

- De rien.

Tonks lui sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Au fait, Tonks, l'interpella-t-il.

- Oui ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu oublies ton foulard.

Il fit une boule de la mousseline violette et la lui lança. Elle se déploya en plein vol, tel un oiseau et plana gracieusement en ralentissant et se posa sur la main de Tonks. Elle l'agita comme un flambeau.

- Encore merci !

Elle sortit de la cuisine et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle sourit en contemplant le plafond. Elle avait ressenti une connivence extraordinaire avec Lupin, pendant qu'ils avaient tous les deux nettoyé la cheminée. Elle l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé, mais ce soir elle prenait étrangement conscience de son affection pour lui.

Son sourire s'effaça soudain. La personne avec laquelle il s'était si bien entendu, ce n'était pas elle, mais une autre. Une autre elle-même, qu'il trouvait gentille, mais ce n'était pas la vraie Tonks. La vraie Tonks acceptait de rendre service aux autres, mais ils devaient le lui demander.

Elle tenta de se convaincre que de toute façon, depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient tous en communauté au Square Grimmaurd, il avait bien dû voir les autres facettes de sa personnalité. Oui, il avait bien dû voir… Elle soupira.

Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent soudain la porte et se laissèrent tomber sur son lit, à côté d'elle.

- A quoi tu penses ? interrogea Ginny.

-On dit : à quoi penses-tu ? corrigea Tonks.

- C'est la même chose, décréta Hermione. A quoi penses-tu ?

- Aux êtres humains et à la complexité des sentiments qui permet que l'on aime une facette de quelqu'un et qu'on occulte complètement les autres.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard faussement consterné.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais vu une légère vapeur s'élever de son crâne, fit Ginny en hochant la tête d'un air inquiet.

- Surchauffe mentale, assena Hermione. Son cerveau n'est pas fait pour accueillir de telles réflexions.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, décida Ginny.

- Faire souffler un peu d'air frais là-dedans…

- Ou plutôt une tempête…

- Je dirais même un ouragan…

- Hé, une minute, s'exclama soudain Tonks en se redressant. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de fai….

Deux oreillers qui s'écrasèrent sur elle lui tinrent lieu de réponse. Elle riposta en jetant un coussin sur la plus proche de ses assaillantes. Chose à ne pas faire lorsque l'on est à deux contre une et qu'il reste encore plusieurs coussins dans la pièce…

Bien éloigné de ces rires et de ces cris, aussi bien par la distance que par le temps, Severus Rogue transplana dans la grande rue déserte de Pré-au-Lard, sa main crispée sur son bras gauche. Les rendez-vous avec Voldemort n'avaient rien d'une fête entre amis… Heureusement pour lui, le village était désert, à l'exception d'un chat qui folâtrait entre les maisons. La seule lueur qui éclairait la scène était celle des étoiles et de la lune.

Le professeur remonta lentement le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour s'asseoir ou s'appuyer afin de reprendre son souffle. Il appuya sa main contre la grille. L'habituel courant d'étincelles circula et le portail s'ouvrit. Il le franchit, attendit qu'il se referme derrière lui et remonta l'allée, lentement bien qu'il tentait d'allonger le pas pour échapper à la morsure du vent. Une fois dans le hall, il vérifia que personne ne l'attendait et soupira d'aise. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux cachots, qu'il descendit à pas lents à cause de ses blessures. Les torches s'allumaient sur son passage et s'éteignaient dès qu'il était passé devant elles et que la suivante l'éclairait.

Une fois dans son bureau, il laissa tomber sa lourde cape au sol et son premier soin fut de ranger la lettre qu'il avait laissée sur sa table dans sa cachette, protégée par un sort. Il attrapa une boîte de fioles dans une autre de ses cachettes et acheva de déchirer sa manche, déjà dans un piteux état. La marque sur son avant-bras était sanglante, et autour d'elle de petites égratignures saignaient. Il les passa sous l'eau froide. Cela le démangea, mais au moins le sang était parti et il pouvait à présent évaluer les dégâts. De sa main valide, il étala une compresse sur le plan de travail et l'imbiba d'une potion de désinfection. Puis il la passa sur ses blessures, retirant ainsi le sang qui revenait déjà. Il changea de compresse et c'est cette fois-ci un philtre destiné à réduire le saignement qu'il passa sur son bras.

Il usa de plusieurs potions, pour amenuiser la douleur et accélérer la cicatrisation. Quand il eut fini, il s'occupa de ses autres blessures, minimes. Elles se trouvaient pour la plupart sur son ventre. Puis il passa dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement et revint dans son bureau. D'un coup de baguette, il referma la boîte de fioles et la fit léviter jusqu'à sa cachette. Un autre geste et la manche déchirée rejoignit le tas de vêtements dans sa chambre. Il n'aurait qu'à demander à un des elfes de s'en occuper le lendemain, en lui précisant de ne pas en parler à Mrs Pomfresh, qui s'occupait de l'intendance durant les vacances. En quelques coups de baguette, le plan de travail fut nettoyé et les compresses disparurent dans la poubelle, il faudrait aussi qu'il demande à l'elfe de la vider. Et de ne rien en dire à Mrs Pomfresh. Ni à Rusard, d'ailleurs.

Il se félicita d'avoir sa propre réserve de médicaments, indépendante de celle de l'infirmerie. Quoique la sienne se soit depuis quelques temps trouvée encore plus fournie en antidotes et remèdes en tous genres aux sortilèges et potions interdits…Car seuls Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall et Filius Flitwick connaissaient l'étendue exacte des risques qu'il prenait. Et il veillerait à ce qu'ils restent les seuls à le savoir…

Il alluma le feu d'un mouvement de la main et poussa d'un geste de baguette son fauteuil plus près de l'âtre. Il prit son roman _Le jour des hippogriffes, _de la célèbre auteur sorcière Agrippine Teylleron, un grand classique de la littérature du monde occulte et s'installa confortablement pour lire, malgré l'heure tardive. De toutes façons, les douleurs lancinantes qu'il ressentait l'auraient empêché de dormir. Il conjura un verre de whisky, non qu'il apprécie particulièrement cette boisson mais pour une obscure raison, c'était tout ce qu'il était possible de se procurer durant les vacances dans les caves de Poudlard.

Il attira également la petite table de salon près de lui et rapprocha encore son fauteuil du feu. Car malgré tout ce que l'on disait, il n'aimait pas le froid et l'humidité des cachots...

_Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous plaît. J'accepte toutes les remarques qui m'aident à m'améliorer, ainsi que les encouragements, du moins s'il y en a… Et je réponds aux questions que vous pouvez avoir envie de me poser sur ma fic._


	14. Devoirs de vacances

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 13 :Devoirs de vacances_**

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, animaux, créatures, objets, lieux etc…appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Minerva Mcgonagall se renversa dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir. Son bureau était recouvert de piles de parchemins. Devant elle, s'étalait la liste des élèves en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Et en tant que directrice de la maison aux couleurs rouges et or, elle avait reçu les résultats de ses élèves aux Buses et avait maintenant pour tâche de comparer leurs résultats à leurs aspirations. Chacun des professeurs lui avait, comme chaque année, remit par écrit les conditions que les élèves devaient remplir pour être acceptés dans leurs cours en sixième année, mais il était toujours possible de discuter le passage d'un élève qui avait échoué, ou pour qui l'option était indispensable à son orientation mais qui n'avait pas les résultats requis dans un certain domaine, alors qu'il était à niveau dans tous les autres.

Sur le parchemin indiquant le niveau requis en cours de potions, le professeur Rogue n'avait pas gaspillé d'encre. Son écriture serrée formait simplement les mots : « Mention Optimal en potions. De bons résultats en botanique seraient également souhaitables ».

En relisant ces mots, Minerva songea qu'ils étaient à l'image de l'homme. Sans fioritures, intransigeants. Les mots de quelqu'un pour qui seul viser l'excellence était honorable. Rogue n'ignorait pas que l'excellence n'était pas à la portée de tous, mais il fallait au moins essayer… Seulement, il ne présentait pas les choses ainsi à ses élèves…

Au moment où elle tendait la main vers le dossier de Neville Londubat, Argus Rusard fit son entrée (sans frapper) dans son bureau.

- Professeur, il faut que vous veniez… c'est urgent, haleta-t-il. C'est grave… Venez voir…

Minerva étouffa un soupir et se leva. Dans ces temps troublés, le concierge se raccrochait aux petits détails quotidiens pour oublier le danger. Du coup, une expédition de hiboux qui avait laissé des fientes sur les marches du perron était devenu une catastrophe pour lui, et une rupture de stock de détergents de la mère Grattesec équivalait à une condamnation de six mois à la prison d'Azkaban (à l'époque où les Détraqueurs s'y trouvaient encore.)

Rusard emmena le professeur de Métamorphose jusqu'à un couloir situé près des cuisines et lui désigna une grande tache brune sur le sol. D'après la forme, on aurait pu croire qu'un elfe de maison aurait renversé une gigantesque casserole pleine de chocolat fondu. Les cris de Rusard lui apprirent qu'il en était tout autre.

- C'est ce maudit esprit frappeur, professeur ! Il a pris un saut de boue récupéré je ne sais où et est venu le vider ici à plusieurs reprises. En plus ce…ce … cet être abominable y a ajouté de la colle liquide « Mage gluant », alors maintenant il va falloir que je gratte pendant des heures ! Si j'étais vous, professeur, je demanderais immédiatement au professeur Dumbledore de signer son ordre d'expulsion ! Et pendant que, j'y suis, je lui demanderais également de…

- Mon cher Rusard, il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas à ma place, et que vous n'avez aucune autorité pour me dire ce que je dois faire, ou ne pas faire. Mais si j'étais à votre place, j'irais immédiatement chercher mes seaux et mes balais et commencerais à nettoyer.

Devant le ton sec du professeur Mcgonagall, Rusard n'osa pas dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais il s'arrangea tout de même pour lui en faire part. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons après lui avoir assuré que le professeur Dumbledore serait mis au courant de cet incident – et elle appuya sur le mot « incident » de manière à faire comprendre au concierge que ses paroles lui seraient rapportées mot pour mot- il marmonna dans son dos :

- Si le professeur Ombrage était encore là, elle aurait signé l'ordre d'expulsion de Peeves depuis longtemps…

- Et elle aurait signé _votre_ ordre d'expulsion immédiatement après, rétorqua le professeur de Métamorphose depuis l'extrémité du couloir.

Rusard estima préférable de faire bénéficier l'un des elfes de maison de ses commentaires. Eux, au moins, se taisaient quand on voulait qu'ils se taisent…

Minerva Mcgonagall monta à l'étage, mais bifurqua vers une des fenêtres. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle voyait très bien l'allée que Mrs Ombrage avait descendu, il y avait peu de temps de ça, en étant poursuivie par Peeves qui s'amusait à la frapper avec sa canne et sa chaussette remplie de craies. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, puis ses pensées revinrent vers Peeves. L'esprit frappeur était agaçant au possible, mais pouvait parfois se révéler très utile, notamment pour déloger des intrus…

Elle soupira. Un de ces jours, la guerre entre Rusard et Peeves prendrait de telles proportions que l'un des deux devrait être expulsé, et Minerva n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qu'elle souhaitait voir rester…. Elle vit soudain Severus Rogue traverser son champ de vision, l'air aussi sombre que d'ordinaire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'il marchait avec précaution, comme si il souffrait quelque part.

Elle tenta de rejeter cette idée. Il avait promis qu'il en ferait immédiatement part à quelqu'un s'il venait à être à nouveau blessé. Mais il n'a pas vraiment promis, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Il a juste _dit _qu'il le ferait… Venant de Severus Rogue, cela revient au même, rétorqua Minerva. Mais cela n'apaisa pas totalement ses craintes, et elle retourna à son bureau en se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux demander à Mrs Pomfresh quelle était la dernière visite de Rogue à l'infirmerie.

Le dit Rogue était présentement en train de fulminer contre Dumbledore. Ce dernier venait de l'avertir d'une voix aimable que dorénavant, il ne pourrait plus se contenter de faire ses rapports à Minerva Mcgonagall ou Filius Flitwick, mais devrait les faire au Square Grimmaurd. Ce qui impliquait donc de se rendre là-bas au moins une fois par jour. Mais il pouvait en être dispensé en cas de force majeur, avait ajouté le directeur de Poudlard.

Il se demanda vaguement si préparer ses cours pour la rentrée était un cas de force majeure, mais Dumbledore aurait été capable d'envoyer Hagrid le tirer des profondeurs de son bureau par la peau du cou. Il soupira. A première vue, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à cette corvée.

Et il n'en voyait toujours pas un lorsqu'il reconsidéra la situation quelques heures plus tard. Il se trouvait dans les serres de Poudlard, en train de cueillir des herbes nécessaires à la fabrication de grandes quantités de diverses potions de soin. Il se redressa un instant et massa distraitement son bras, qui le faisait encore souffrir. Il considéra les plants d'amarante à ses pieds. Il faudrait qu'il se rappelle de dire à un elfe de maison de dire au professeur Chourave de les arroser. Il l'aurait volontiers fait lui-même, mais le professeur de botanique poussait les hauts cris dès que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même touchait à ses plantes.

Serrant les dents pour réprimer un cri de douleur, il se baissa à nouveau et rassembla les ingrédients puis reprit le chemin du château. Une fois dans son laboratoire personnel, il alluma d'un geste de la main le feu sous les cinq énormes chaudrons préparés à l'avance et rangea les ingrédients dans de petites boîtes qu'il plaça à côté des chaudrons correspondants en attendant que l'eau ne soit à la température adéquate. Les ingrédients qu'il avait pris dans ses placards étaient déjà à côtés des feux, prêts à servir.

Il jeta différentes herbes dans chacun des chaudrons, réservant l'amarante pour le dernier. Les fleurs mauves s'enfoncèrent lentement sous la surface de l'eau.

Les fleurs mauves réapparurent bientôt, déclenchant les rires de Ginny, Harry et Hermione. Ron se précipita à nouveau sur le miroir en voyant leurs expressions.

- Oh, non, gémit-il.

Une guirlande de fleurs encadrait à nouveau le côté gauche de son visage, d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Hermione le papier à lettre que Lavande Brown utilisait pour écrire à son petit ami. Mais charitable, elle ne le dit pas à Ron. Ginny, elle, ne s'en priva pas. En entendant leurs rires et la voix de Ron qui menaçait sa sœur des pires représailles si elle avait le malheur de faire une telle comparaison devant Fred et George, ou Bill, ou Charlie, ou sa mère, ou Wladeck, ou….

- Suis-je également frappé par cette interdiction ? s'enquit Lupin en passant sa tête par la porte. Et d'ailleurs, de quelle comparaison s'agit-il ?

Personne ne fut capable de prononcer plus de deux mots l'un après l'autre sans éclater de rire, et Lupin préféra ne pas reposer sa question devant la mine de Ron. Il se borna à leur conseiller de faire un peu moins de bruit, sous peine de voir Mrs Weasley venir voir ce qui se passait. A ces mots, une expression horrifiée apparut sur le visage de Ron et les fleurs prirent une teinte encore plus éclatante. Quand Lupin fut parti, il se tourna vers ses amis.

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, gémit-il.

- Des fleurs mauves n'arrêtent pas d'apparaître sur ton visage, et ça te donne l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude, le renseigna aimablement sa sœur.

- Très drôle, Ginny, grogna-t-il.

- Effectivement.

Ron s'effondra dans un fauteuil, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

- Te cacher derrière une écharpe…

- Te promener avec un sac en papier sur la tête…

- Voir si tu peux trouver du fond de teint complètement opaque….

Il préféra se boucher les oreilles.

- Ou tout simplement demander à Fred et George de te donner un antidote, suggéra Hermione.

- Hein ? Ron se redressa. Qu'est-ce que ces deux….

Il ne trouva pas de mot adéquat.

- Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là viennent faire là-dedans ?

Hermione leva un sachet de papier aux couleurs de « Weasley- Farces pour sorciers facétieux » devant ses yeux et lut :

- Décoration florale- Vous voulez ajouter une touche d'originalité à votre tenue ? Vous voulez vous faire remarquer dans n'importe quelle foule ? Ou encore jouer une farce à vos amis ? Ceci est fait pour vous ! Choisissez un bonbon de la couleur qui vous plaît, avalez-le, attendez que les fleurs apparaissent et … admirez le résultat !

A travers la voix d'Hermione, Ginny pouvait presque entendre les intonations moqueuses de Fred et George. Elle se détourna pour dissimuler son rire aux yeux de Ron, qui s'était à nouveau avachi dans son fauteuil.

- Oh non, soupira-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait exprès. Je ne veux pas leur demander d'antidote, ils se moqueraient de moi…

- Tu as le choix, déclara Harry. Ou tu passes un sale quart d'heure entre les mains, ou plutôt entre les rires de tes deux jumeaux de frères, ou alors c'est nous _et_ Fred et George qui nous payons ta tête jusqu'à ce que les fleurs disparaissent.

Ron en resta bouche bée.

- Vous ne feriez pas…ça ! se révulsa-t-il.

- Moi en tous cas, je ne me gênerais pas, lui affirma Ginny.

Harry prit pitié de lui.

- Je peux dire à Fred et George que ce produit m'intéresse, et leur demander s'il existe un antidote, ou combien de temps doit d'écouler avant que les effets ne disparaissent. Ça t'éviterait au moins d'avoir à leur réclamer un remède qui n'existe pas ! Et je ne leur dirais pas que c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-il.

- Je suppose que c'est tout ce qui peut être fait pour l'instant, fit Ron d'un ton résigné.

- Comment ? s'indigna Ginny. Je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup ! Moi à sa place, je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller tout seul ! Et si tu le prends comme ça, j'empêcherais Harry de rendre service à un ingrat !

- Ginny, murmura Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

La rousse se tourna vers elle.

- Comment, tu ne le trouves pas ingrat, toi ?

- Si, sourit Hermione. Mais je voudrais savoir comme tu comptes t'y prendre pour empêcher Harry d'aider Ron…

- Oh, il y a bien des moyens, assura Ginny en caressant doucement sa baguette magique.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller jusque là, dit Harry d'un ton faussement effrayé.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même Ron. Ce fut l'instant que choisit Bill pour entrer dans le salon.

- Maman annonce que le repas est… Il s'interrompit en voyant Ron.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et Bill préféra ignorer la mode inaugurée par son frère.

- Que le repas est presque prêt, acheva-t-il lentement. Il faut que vous alliez vous laver les mains dans une des salles de bain, car l'un des robinets de la cuisine est réquisitionné pour la préparation du repas et l'autre s'est brusquement arrêté de couler.

Les deux filles allèrent dans la salle d'eau attenante à leur chambre tandis que Bill accompagnait Harry et Ron jusqu'à la leur. Il s'adossa à la paroi de la douche et les regarda se savonner consciencieusement les mains, au cas où il viendrait à Mrs Weasley l'idée de les vérifier de très, très près…

- Décoration florale ? interrogea-t-il.

- Hein ?

Ron se retourna tandis qu'Harry observait les deux frères dans le miroir. Bill répéta :

- Décoration florale de chez « Weasley- Farces pour sorciers facétieux » ?

Ron soupira puis redressa la tête, interdit.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu as des fleurs mauves sur le visage, crois-moi, c'est difficile à cacher, sourit Bill.

- Très drôle, grogna Ron. Je veux dire : comment sais-tu que cela provient de chez Fred et George ?

Bill s'appuya plus confortablement à la douche.

- Je me suis moi-même promené un peu en arborant de magnifiques bleuets. Je ne vais pas te raconter comment j'ai fait sensation en me présentant ainsi à la banque !

Il continua d'un air songeur :

- C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert pourquoi les gobelins ne riaient pas beaucoup…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers eux.

Bill sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Parce qu'une fois qu'ils ont commencé, ils ont beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter !

Harry tenta d'imaginer des gobelins riant aux éclats, se tenant les côtes, allongés par terre à force de rire ou basculant par-dessus leurs bureaux… Ce fut lui qui éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Bill. Ron les regarda d'un air stupéfait. Il inspira à fond. Il se retrouvait avec des fleurs violettes sur le visage, tout le monde allait se moquer de lui…Ce n'était pas grave, il y survivrait… Les inventions de Fred et George se multipliaient dans leur sillage…Ce n'était pas grave, il était capable de faire attention à ce qu'il avalait… Même Bill s'était fait prendre au piège… Probablement les jumeaux lui avaient présenté le bonbon comme une confiserie inoffensive… Les gobelins étaient capable de rire aux éclats mais lui ne savait toujours pas faire rire les gens lorsqu'il le souhaitait…. Ce n'était toujours pas grave, il n'aurait qu'à observer Dumbledore et à l'imiter…

Et maintenant, son frère aîné et son meilleur ami se tordaient de rire sous ses yeux mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi… Ce n'était pas grave, Hermione pourrait le lui expliquer… Tout irait bien… Ron se trouva tellement stupide qu'il éclata de rire à son tour.

Lorsque Ginny décida d'aller voir ce qui retardait tant les garçons, elle les trouva affalés au sol, en train de se tordre de rire. Elle les considéra d'un air mi-amusé, mi-résigné.

- Vraiment irrécupérables, soupira-t-elle.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer sur elle l'attention des « irrécupérables » en question. Ils redressèrent la tête vers elle d'un air gêné. Ginny hésita entre éclater de rire et se mettre à les traiter d'imbéciles. Elle finit par adopter un compromis :

- Maman a dit qu'elle voulait vous voir en bas tous les trois dans cinq minutes. Maintenant, il n'en reste plus que….

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il n'en reste plus que deux. Si vous ne respectez pas ce délai… couic !

Harry songea que Mrs Weasley n'avait sûrement exprimé les choses ainsi. Les paroles de Ginny le confortèrent dans cette opinion :

- Le dernier mot est de moi, mais il rend très bien ce que Maman voulait dire.

Elle ajouta dans un demi-sourire :

- Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais car il ne reste plus qu'une minute et trente secondes.

En se précipitant vers la porte, Bill et Ron tentèrent de s'engouffrer en même temps dans l'embrasure et restèrent coincés. Ils cessèrent de gesticuler à la demande de Harry et commencèrent à se rejeter la faute. Harry prit son élan et leur fonça dedans. Tous trois s'étalèrent au sol, mais Harry se releva aussitôt et courut dans l'escalier en criant par-dessus son épaule :

- Viens Ginny, dépêche-toi ! Laissons-les traîner et se débrouiller tous seuls avec ta mère !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et dévala les marches à sa suite. Ils avaient déjà un étage d'avance lorsqu'un bruit de tonnerre leur annonça que Ron et Bill s'étaient relevés et commençaient eux aussi à descendre. Harry tendit la main derrière lui pour attraper celle de Ginny et força encore l'allure. Elle le suivit en se retenant à sa main. Ils passèrent dans une course effrénée mais silencieuse devant le portrait de Mrs Black, dont les rideaux frémirent dangereusement. Ils franchirent les marches menant à la cuisine d'un bond. Harry poussa la porte et freina pour ne pas se heurter une seconde fois au dos de Wladeck.

Prise de court, Ginny ne parvint pas à piler net et ce fut Harry qui sentit quelque chose heurter son dos violemment. Il se retourna vivement pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle riait tellement qu'elle en était hors d'haleine et ne put articuler une réponse. Harry sentit le fou rire le gagner à son tour, et bientôt lui aussi fut incapable de formuler une phrase intelligible. Ginny enfouit son visage contre sa chemise pour tenter d'étouffer son rire. Harry referma ses bras autour d'elle tout en riant. Il sentait la tête de Ginny appuyée contre sa chemise.

Finalement ils se reprirent. Harry prit conscience des regards amusés des autres personnes présentes. Il tenta de fournir une explication :

- Nous, euh, enfin… Ron et Bill…

- Vous avez fait la course contre Bill et Ron dans les escaliers pour descendre, et apparemment vous les avez largement dépassés, dit Joachim à sa place.

Harry acquiesça et les conversations reprirent. Il songea que le professeur Joachim Szpilmann devait avoir un instinct infaillible, tout en restant indulgent envers ses élèves. Il baissa la tête vers Ginny.

Elle s'était écarté de lui et avait lissé sa jupe bleue pour tenter de reprendre une contenance, mais le rire brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

- Je crois que Ron et Bill ont hérité de la tempête Black, sourit-elle.

Effectivement, hurlements et vociférations leurs parvenaient du hall, et la voix de Bill s'élevait par intermittence pour tenter de ramener le calme. D'autres cris s'élevèrent.

- On dirait que les autres portraits se sont également réveillés, dit Hermione d'un ton léger.

- Je crois que Bill va avoir besoin d'aide, fit Joachim.

Il se leva en compagnie de son cousin et tous deux partirent prêter main-forte au pauvre conjureur de sorts. Des « Stupéfix » résonnèrent bientôt. Hermione ferma la porte et le bruit s'affaiblit.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller nous asseoir, dit Ginny.

- Excellente idée, dit la voix de sa mère juste derrière son épaule.

Tous les trois obtempérèrent Ils s'installèrent en bout de table, Ginny à côté d'Harry et Hermione en face d'eux, avec une place vide pour Ron à côté d'elle. Son hilarité s'étant apaisée, Harry parcourut la table des yeux. Tonks et Charlie se trouvaient présents, ainsi que Mr Weasley. Remus discutaient avec Maugrey, et Harry savait que quatre autres personnes se trouvaient pour l'instant dans le hall, en train d'encourir les foudres des portraits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? lui demanda Hermione en le voyant froncer légèrement les sourcils.

Ginny le regarda également. Il leur expliqua :

- Je cherche Elane. Elle avait promis qu'elle me commencerait cet après-midi à me donner des cours de…

Il s'aperçut qu'il ignorait le mot exact pour désigner le fait d'entrer en transe.

- Qu'elle commencerait cet après-midi à m'enseigner comment entrer en transe. Mais elle ne m'en a plus parlé depuis, et je ne la vois pas. Alors, je me demandais…

- Elle n'a pas oublié, dit Ginny. Tu sais, l'après-midi est long.

- Et vous avez vos devoirs à faire, leur lança Mrs Weasley en posant le pain sur la table.

Ron qui entrait à cet instant étouffa un grognement en l'entendant. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione.

- Pff…soupira-t-il. Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ces portraits…

Il prit une tranche de pain et mordit dedans énergiquement.

- Tu es doué pour énoncer des évidences, se moqua sa sœur.

- Toi, tu…

Il ne trouva pas de menaces adéquates.

_**Taliesyn : Y a beaucoup mention d'allemand, mais en Alsace on parle alsacien et ça a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'allemand. Et viens pas me dire que c'est la même chose, je serais pas content ! Grr ! **Je ne vais sûrement pas te dire que c'est la même chose, étant donnée que je suis moi-même alsacienne, que je comprend l'alsacien, et que j'ai le charmant accent qui pousse les gens à me dire que je parle très bien le français pour une étrangère lorsque je pars en vacances (grincements de dents). Je ne sais pas si tu es alsacien, mais au cas où je précise que l'alsacien n'est pas la langue (ou le dialecte) que les gens emploient le plus couramment en Alsace, ils utilisent plutôt le français ! Il est vrai que l'allemand est souvent mentionné dans ma fic, mais c'est dû aux études et/ou aux origines de mes personnages. Mais je suis quand même contente de voir qu'il y a des gens qui savent qu'en Alsace il y a un dialecte... Et merci pour tes encouragements._

_**Snapye : Un peu que ça me plaît ! J'ai adoré chaque phrase ayant trait à mon petit Sev !** Alors, ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu, non ! Mais plus sérieusement, J.K.Rowling a dit que Rogue était un personnage très intéressant à écrire, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire…J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre12 « Sur les hauteurs » en grande partie parce que j'y parlais de Rogue !** C'est un excellent début…surtout qu'on apprend qu'il est un espion dans les rangs de ce très cher Tom ( ouai bof… j'ai du mal à l'encadrer lui !)…** Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule… Mais sans lui il n'y aurait pas de Harry Potter, et Séverus ne serait pas ce qu'il est ! Alors on peut bien le supporter…_

_**Calypso 63 :Au début tu dis que c'est une bio des héros de l'ombre, je trouve que l'idée change beaucoup des autres fanfics que j'ai lues ( et j'en ai lues bcp).** J'ai fait ça parce que je me suis dit qu'Harry Potter n'était pas le seul à prendre des risques, alors j'ai pensé que des années plus tard il aurait peut-être envie de leur rendre hommage. Et même temps, même si je change souvent de point de vue je ne le raconte pas comme des souvenirs détachés les uns des autres, mais plutôt comme un roman raconté à plusieurs voix. **Tu dis aussi que ce sera triste, j'ai hâte de voir une nouvelle émotion de ta fic.** Ça ne sera pas triste d'un bout à l'autre, mais le combat contre Voldemort est difficile, et ne se fera pas sans pertes, alors je préviens d'avance que certains passages seront plutôt émouvants… L'un d'eux est d'ailleurs déjà écrit…_


	15. Mentancie

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 14 : Mentancie_**

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, animaux, créatures, lieux etc… appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Ginny tenta à nouveau de fixer son attention sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Le sujet était : « Lois discriminatoires envers les loups-garous. Au fil des siècles, bien des textes ont été adoptés en ce qui concerne les lycanthropes. Certains étaient visaient à les protéger, d'autres à en protéger les populations, certains étaient purement discriminatoires et d'autres avaient la prétention de protéger les loups-garous… d'eux-mêmes ! Quelle a été l'utilité de ces lois ? Lesquelles sont encore en application aujourd'hui ? Selon vous, y a-t-il un texte qui avait été adopté, puis abandonné et qu'il faudrait remettre au goût du jour ? Et pourquoi ? »

Elle soupira. Le devoir était fastidieux et impliquait de nombreuses recherches. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas la bibliothèque de Poudlard à sa disposition… Elle feuilleta son livre. Un texte qu'il fallait remettre au goût de jour… Cette question-là l'intéressait énormément, et d'ailleurs le sujet était bien plus intéressant que ceux donnés d'ordinaire par le professeur Binns, mais elle aurait tant aimé avoir d'autres ouvrages de référence sous la main.

A sa droite, Ron lisait et relisait un sujet de divination en marmonnant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se donner du mal étant donné qu'il avait l'intention d'abandonner cette matière stupide. Harry rédigeait un devoir de sortilèges en prenant le temps de lire attentivement tout ce que son livre pouvait lui apprendre sur les sorts de transformation. Quant à la plume d'Hermione, elle glissait allégrement sur son devoir de métamorphose, volant de temps à autre jusqu'à l'encrier avant de se remettre à couvrir le parchemin d'une écriture nette et régulière.

Ginny rebaissa le nez sur son parchemin et décida qu'il serait bon de commencer à chercher tous les textes visant à protéger les loups-garous. Plus tard, elle était en train de commenter les bienfaits de la potion Tue-loup lorsque Ron rejeta sa plume en poussant un cri de triomphe. Tous le regardèrent.

- J'ai enfin fini le dernier devoir de divination de toute mon existence ! Bon débarras !

- Et qu'as-tu mis dedans ? demanda Ginny.

- Oh, bâilla Ron en s'étirant, j'ai simplement eu recours à la bonne vieille méthode de divination sans peine.

- Divination sans peine, releva Ginny.

Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas passée à côté d'un moyen de rédiger un devoir pour le professeur Trelawney en un temps record. Harry l'éclaira :

- Il suffit d'inventer le plus de catastrophes possibles et de les attribuer à la conjonction défavorable de Saturne et Jupiter, ou à un symbole étrange dans ta tasse de thé, et elle te félicitera pour accepter aussi bien la longue suite de malheurs qu'est ta vie.

- Bon à savoir, fit Ginny pensivement.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et deux voix s'approchèrent en débattant de la couleur à adopter pour la boîte de poudre de Vocalises. Ron plongea sous la table alors que Fred et George entraient.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dirent-ils en cœur. Beaucoup de travail ?

Fred s'assit et se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise.

- Où est Ron ?

George s'empara du devoir de divination de son frère cadet et prit une mine compatissante.

- Le pauvre, fit-il en secouant la tête. Il a dû boire trop de thé pour tenter de discerner quelque chose au fond de sa tasse. A mon avis, il doit être en train de vomir dans les toilettes.

Harry sentit un brusque mouvement sous la table. Il expédia un léger coup de pied pour enjoindre à Ron de se tenir tranquille. En réponse, quelque chose lui serra la cheville. Il tenta de s'en dépêtrer sans attirer l'attention des jumeaux à qui Hermione demandait ce qu'était la poudre de Vocalises.

- Une poudre destinée à faire chanter les gens, lui expliqua Fred. Tu en jettes une pincée au nez de quelqu'un, il éternue un peu et se sent soudain l'âme d'un grand ténor italien. Il y a plusieurs sortes de chansons : amour, humour, opéras…

- Mais les effets sont limités dans le temps, ajouta George. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à trouver un ingrédient qui nous permette de mettre la même durée partout. Pour l'instant, ça va de dix minutes à un après-midi.

- Mais nous sommes confiants, dit Fred. Nous pressentons que la poudre sera prête à la commercialisation environ une semaine ou deux semaines avant la rentrée, c'est-à-dire à la période où tous les élèves se précipitent sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats avant la reprise des cours.

Harry sentit que le moment était venu de parler des bonbons « Décoration florale ». Il prit un air détaché :

- Au fait, j'aimerais acheter un de vos produits…

- Acheter ? fit George d'un air scandalisé. Acheter ? Tu entends ça, Fred ?

- Oui, j'entends, répondit-il, l'air aussi choqué que son frère. Il n'est en pas question !

- Comment ça, pas question ? fit Harry, éberlué.

George se leva et passa derrière sa chaise. Il appuya les deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Mon cher Harry, déclara-t-il avec emphase, pour toi, tout est gratuit !

- Parfaitement, approuva Fred. Nous n'allons quand même pas faire payer notre premier investisseur !

Harry n'en revenait pas.

- Mais, pour vous… Vous n'y gagnez rien…

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, répliqua George. Nous fabriquons nos produits en quantité suffisante pour qu'une boîte par-ci, un sachet par-là, passent quasiment inaperçus.

- Mais bien sûr, nous surveillons notre stock de près, et nous en apercevrions très vite si quelqu'un se mettait à nous voler. De plus, nous avons des sortilèges d'alarme très perfectionnés.

- Quant à dire que nos n'y gagnons rien….sourit George.

- En fait, c'est de la publicité gratuite : le grand Harry Potter achète ses farces et attrapes chez les frères Weasley ! Nos ventes vont encore grimper !

- Alors, quel est le produit qui t'intéresse ?

- Les bonbons « Décoration florale ».

- Excellent choix, approuva George.

Harry chercha ses mots.

- Mais, d'abord, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute !

- Les effets sont-ils limités dans le temps, ou faut-il un antidote ?

- Les effets sont limités, exposa Fred. Mais ils durent néanmoins assez longtemps. Aussi sommes-nous en train de rechercher un antidote, que nous commencerons à commercialiser à la rentrée.

La voix de Ron s'éleva de sous la table.

- Seulement à la rentrée ?

Fred se baissa et écarta la nappe. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Ah, salut, petit frère. Je me disais bien que tu devais traîner dans le coin…. Mais tu devrais sortir de sous la table, ce serait plus commode pour parler… C'est après que tu ais vu l'effet sur Ron que tu t'es intéressé aux bonbons « Décoration florale », Harry ?

- Heu, oui… Donc, l'antidote n'est que pour la rentrée ? Et combien de temps durent les effets sans antidote ?

- Tout dépend de la personne, et du type du bonbon…Le plus longtemps que nous ayons eu, c'était huit jours, et c'est moi qui avais des lilas. Publicité ambulante dans le magasin, très efficace, il faut le reconnaître… Mais Maman n'a pas trop apprécié…

- Et Bill a eu du succès à la banque, se souvint Harry.

Le même sourire malicieux apparut sur les visages de Fred et George.

- Oui, il était content… Il a été le deuxième membre de la famille à faire l'expérience de ce produit… Bien sûr, si on compte Fred et moi cela fait quatre.

La voix de Mrs Weasley appela alors les jumeaux pour leur dire de « ranger leur satané matériel ». Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent dans l'escalier. Ron se tourna alors vers les trois autres :

- Le deuxième membre de la famille, si on fait abstraction de Fred et George eux-mêmes ? mais qui était le premier alors ?

Il regarda sa sœur.

- Non, Ron, ce n'était pas moi, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Mais c'était qui, alors ?

Hermione entreprit de faire la liste des membres de la famille Weasley.

- Voyons voir, on peut éliminer d'office Fred et George, Ginny, toi, Bill….

- Comment ça, Bill ? Après tout, en partant du point de vue que c'est moi le deuxième, il peut très bien avoir été le premier.

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Ron avec la même expression de commisération. Ginny lui expliqua :

- George a dit en parlant de Bill « il a été le deuxième à faire l'expérience », alors il ne pouvait logiquement pas être le premier…

- ça va, j'ai compris, grogna Ron.

- Très bien, alors je continue, dit Hermione. Je pense que l'on peut également éliminer Charlie… reste ton père, ta mère et Percy.

- Percy ? manqua s'étouffer Ron. Pourquoi lui ?

- Il fait bien partie de ta famille…

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Fred et George ont quelques comptes à régler avec lui…

- Quel euphémisme…

- Et il aurait été une victime toute désignée…

- C'est bien le cas de le dire…

Ginny intervint.

- On l'aurait remarqué s'ils avaient tenté de faire ça à Papa et Maman, et de toutes façons ils n'auraient pas osé.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Harry se leva et fit quelques pas devant la fenêtre pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il voyait le Square Grimmaurd depuis son poste d'observation, et les maisons des quartiers aux alentours. Le baromètre remontait lentement, et les effets s'en ressentaient à l'intérieur de la maison, car il n'y avait plus besoin d'allumer systématiquement la cheminée lorsque l'on rentrait dans une pièce durant la journée. On frappa alors à la porte et Tonks demanda si elle pouvait entrer.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je… Harry, tu dois aller voir Elane. Elle t'attend à l'étage en dessous du grenier, comme ça vous serez moins dérangés.

Harry avala sa salive. Après sa mauvaise expérience avec Rogue, il éprouvait de l'appréhension. Mais Elane était très différente de Rogue. Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet et lui souhaita bonne chance.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Ron.

- De façon, il est un peu tard pour reculer, non ? fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Ginny ne lui dit rien, mais lorsqu'il remit ses affaires dans son sac pour ne pas laisser aux autres le soin de ranger son désordre, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Harry sentit alors un peu de confiance lui revenir et il quitta la pièce. Une fois dans ce qui avait dû être un boudoir, le nœud qui lui tenait l'estomac se détendit un peu.

- Bonjour, Harry.

Elane s'était retournée à son entrée. Il répondit à son salut et s'approcha du guéridon sur lequel elle disposait quelques fioles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rien qu'en voyant les étiquettes, il devina de quoi il s'agissait.

- Une potion destinée à calmer l'anxiété- on ne sait jamais, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à y recourir -, celle que je t'avais déjà donnée la dernière fois contre le mal de tête et …

Elle agita légèrement une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide jaune soleil.

- …Contre les nausées, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire, qu'Harry s'efforça de lui rendre.

Elle fit un geste de la main vers les fenêtres et les volets s'ouvrirent.

- Au moins, on y verra quelque chose. Assieds-toi.

Harry obéit. Elane prit place à côté de lui.

- Bon. La mentancie. Allons-y. Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, quoi que l'on fasse lorsque l'on se trouve en transe, il faut garder un semblant de cohérence dans ses pensées. Lorsque tu te trouves dans l'esprit d'un autre, tu dois même être capable de lui interdire tout passage, même involontaire vers tes pensées, car non seulement il pourrait s'apercevoir de ta présence, mais si une personne plonge dans tes souvenirs _à toi_ alors que tu te trouves dans ses pensées _à elle…_ cela présente un danger pour les deux parties en présence. Est-ce que tu as une question ?

- Heu…oui. Mentancie, c'est….

- …le nom qui désigne le fait de pratiquer la transe, oui. Autre chose ?

- Quand tu parles d'interdire tout passage vers ses pensées, c'est à l'occlumencie que tu fais référence ?

-Une fois encore, la réponse est oui. Ce qui nous amène directement à ce que je voulais aborder avec toi. Il faut d'abord que je connaisse ton niveau en occlumencie, avant d'aller plus loin.

- Mon niveau d'occlumencie ? Pas très loin au-dessus de zéro, marmonna Harry.

- C'est ce que _tu_ crois. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons une légère divergence d'opinion à ce sujet.

Elle balaya ses objections d'un geste de la main.

- Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de facile. Je vais me promener un peu dans ton esprit, et à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de visualiser un souvenir, tu vas m'opposer une barrière. Pour cette fois, je ne tenterais pas de l'enfoncer. Je veux juste voir si tu es capable d'en ériger une.

Elle se leva et l'invita à se mettre debout face à lui. Harry songea qu'il allait au moins être capable de réussir la première étape. Il s'efforça de réfréner les battements de son cœur. Tout irait bien, se répétait-il.

- Prêt ? Il hocha la tête. On y va ?

Il sentit qu'elle était dans son esprit. Le premier souvenir dont elle s'approcha fut le moment où Fred et George avaient expliqué à Hermione en quoi consistait la poudre de Vocalises. A sa vive surprise, il parvint facilement à l'empêcher d'y accéder. Elle passa ensuite à sa lecture de la lettre de Tonks qui lui demandait de se rendre chez Mrs Figg. Là aussi, il la contra. Elle s'approcha ainsi de plusieurs souvenirs, mais à chaque fois il lui opposait une barrière mentale. Puis elle arriva sur le dernier match de Quidditch qu'il avait joué avant qu'Ombrage ne le lui interdise.

La colère associée à cet instant refit surface. Il sentit une bouffée de rage contre la grande Inquisitrice lui monter à la tête. Il s'aperçut bien vite de son erreur. Reste calme, se répéta-t-il. C'est du passé… Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il voulait vraiment apprendre la mentancie, mais pour cela il devait d'abord apprendre à défendre ses souvenirs. Dans un sursaut de volonté, il érigea une barrière mentale bien plus puissante que les précédentes.

Elane songea qu'il avait fait ses preuves et se retira de son esprit. Dès qu'il la sentit partie, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il dut se retenir au dossier du sofa. Elane le prit par le bras pour le faire asseoir et s'approcha du guéridon. Elle versa un liquide fumant dans une tasse qu'elle lui tendit.

- Bois, ça te fera du bien.

Harry ne se demanda pas ce qui se trouvait dans la tasse et la vida rapidement. Il se sentit apaisé et inspira à fond. Il vit une goutte tomber sur le sol. Machinalement, il leva les yeux vers le plafond, croyant à une fuite mais s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sa propre transpiration. Il essuya son front d'un revers de manche.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Elane en lui tendant une deuxième tasse.

Elle revint s'asseoir à côté de lui comme il buvait.

- Tu sais, j'ai été impressionnée lorsque tu as réussi à m'empêcher d'entrer dans ton souvenir… celui avec Dolorès Ombrage.

Par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse, Harry lui jeta un regard stupéfait. Elle poursuivit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai vu ta colère contre elle, et crois-moi c'était impressionnant. Pourtant tu as réussi à passer par-dessus pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans ton souvenir.

Harry se sentait mieux, il ignorait si c'était dû aux paroles d'Elane ou au contenu de la tasse. Peut-être aux deux. Il tendit sa tasse vide à Elane, qui alla la reposer. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à nouveau à côté de lui elle semblait gênée, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je sais que c'est éprouvant, mais je crois que tu arriverais à de plus grands résultats si on reprenait maintenant. Tes barrières mentales sont déjà puissantes, mais il faudrait maintenant que tu apprennes à dissimuler qu'il ait même un souvenir dont tu ne veux pas que l'on s'approche. C'est très important, car si quelqu'un tente d'entrer dans ton esprit d'une quelconque manière, il n'est pas obligé de voir ton souvenir, il suffit qu'il _sache_ qu'il a quelque chose qui ne doit pas être vu. Après, il a plusieurs solutions pour te forcer à en parler.

Il hocha la tête. Il commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir.

- J'aimerais que tu parviennes à me dissimuler le souvenir avec Dolorès Ombrage. Je pense que tu as de meilleures chances d'y arriver si on continue sur cette voie immédiatement, au lieu d'attendre un autre jour.

Il fut sur ses pieds avant elle. Il l'attendit au centre de la pièce. Elle comprit sa détermination et ne lui demanda pas s'il était prêt. Elle entra directement dans son esprit. Il en fut un peu surpris mais se ressaisit rapidement. Elle chercha longuement le souvenir qu'elle voulait, mais à chaque fois elle trouvait d'autres matches de Quidditch, ou bien des souvenirs de cours avec Ombrage. A la fin, Harry était mentalement épuisé par l'effort qu'il faisait et commençait à se demander quand est-ce qu'elle se retirerait à nouveau de son esprit.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait des ressources dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, et espéra qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Elane décide d'arrêter. A sa manière, elle était aussi coriace que Rogue. Lorsqu'elle se retira enfin, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, exténué.

- Ce n'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement en lui tendant à nouveau une tasse remplie de la boisson fumante.

Il commençait à trouver au liquide un arrière-goût de thé, ou plutôt de tisane. L'infirmière de Poudlard ne donnait jamais de remèdes de ce genre. Peut-être parce qu'elle craignait que les élèves n'y prennent goût. Il répondit à Elane.

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que ce serait facile.

Il vit que sa réponse lui plaisait et il lui sourit en reprenant une gorgée. Pas de doute, la boisson avait réellement un goût d'herbes aromatiques. Il tenta de les identifier, sans y parvenir. Quand il eut fini sa tasse Elane ne lui en reversa pas, cette fois-ci.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu.

Il aurait cru que ce serait plus éprouvant.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle sourit devant son impatience. Un sourire doux, amical, qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Mais pour la première fois il remarqua qu'il y avait également quelque chose de las, de triste dans ce sourire. Il se souvint qu'à quatorze ans elle avait découvert qu'elle avait des pouvoirs puissants et étendus. Si elle avait eu Maugrey comme maître et mentor, probablement s'était-elle beaucoup investie dans la défense contre les forces du mal, et comme Maugrey, Lupin ou Dumbledore, elle avait dû voir la magie dans ce qu'elle avait de plus terrible. Mais Elane ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses pensées :

- Je crois bien que tu as eu ta dose de Seelemancie pour aujou…

- De quoi ? Répète !

- Seelemancie, redit-elle obligeamment.

- Seelan… Sehan… Seele…

- Seelemancie.

Harry la regarda d'un air désespéré.

- Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir apprendre à faire quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à prononcer ? dit-il d'un ton faussement horrifié.

- En répétant après moi : Sé-é-l-é-m-an-cie.

Au bout de quelques essais, il parvint à prononcer le mot de manière intelligible.

- Tu viens de réaliser un progrès supplémentaire dans la voie vers l'érudition ! se moqua gentiment Elane en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il lui en donna un autre en guise de représailles.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé particulièrement glorieux de prendre une revanche sur quelqu'un à l'aide de sa force lorsqu'on est sûr de gagner, observa-t-elle.

Cette phrase le fit irrésistiblement penser à Crabbe et Goyle.

- Mais prendre une revanche en affrontant l'autre verbalement, et en face de son adversaire, pas dans son dos, est beaucoup plus compliqué – et demande autant de courage, ajouta-t-elle.

Une fois de plus, Harry songea à Crabbe et Goyle, dont le seul moyen de défense résidait dans leurs poings. Il se remémora l'épisode à la cabane hurlante, il y a trois ans déjà, lorsque les deux hommes de main de Malfoy avaient pris la fuite dans ce qu'ils prenaient comme une attaque de fantômes. Trois ans déjà ? s'étonna-t-il en son for intérieur. Trois ans seulement…

Elane vit ce panel d'émotions défiler sur son visage, et lorsqu'il prit une expression sombre, elle décida de détourner son attention.

- Pour en revenir à la Seelemancie…

Harry redressa aussitôt la tête et fixa à nouveau son attention sur elle, une expression d'intérêt sur son visage.

- Le mot « Seelemancie » désigne toutes les branches de la magie qui utilisent l'esprit – occlumencie, légilimancie, mentancie… - et j'en passe. Aujourd'hui, nous avons travaillé…

- …l'occlumencie, compléta Harry.

- Car tu en as besoin pour…

- Pour ne pas me faire repérer et pour me diriger sans problèmes lors de mes transes.

Elane parut satisfaite.

- Après-demain, nous allons travailler encore un peu l'occlumencie, puis tu vas commencer avec la mentancie.

Harry hocha la tête, mais…

- Pourquoi pas demain ?

- Car il faut que tu ais un peu le temps de souffler entre deux séances. Quand nous commencerons les transes, les séances seront tous les trois jours, voir même tous les quatre jours pour les premières. Ensuite je réduirais le délai peu à peu. Mais rien ne t'empêche de t'entraîner à fermer ton esprit en mon absence, au contraire, je crois même que cela serait plus prudent – et nous ferait progresser plus rapidement.

Elane se leva et commença à ranger les fioles. Une pensée traversa soudain l'esprit de Harry.

- Quand tu dis qu'il serait prudent que je m'entraîne à pratiquer l'occlumencie…

Il s'interrompit. Sa gorge était soudain devenue sèche. Il avala sa salive.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Vol…demort ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouvait des difficultés à prononcer ce nom.

- L'an dernier, après… après la mort de Sirius, reprit-il, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'était pas très important que je n'aie pas su fermer mon esprit, car c'était mon cœur qui m'avait sauvé. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois maintenant à nouveau travailler l'occlumencie?

Elane le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il ne put soutenir ce regard doux, franc et honnête plus longtemps et détourna les yeux pour fixer le plancher. Elane s'assit lentement à côté de lui, il entendit sa robe bruisser.

- Je crois que je me suis mal exprimée, dit-elle enfin. Tu n'es pas _obligé_ de fermer de nouveau ton esprit, tu _pourrais_ le faire, si tu le voulais. C'est à toi de choisir.

Il la regarda.

- Vous vous étiez très bien exprimée… c'est moi qui n'avais pas compris.

- J'avais dit qu'il serait plus prudent que tu le fasses, ce qui sous-entendait que ne pas le faire était dangereux. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est toi qui dois vaincre Voldemort, c'est à toi de choisir tes armes. L'occlumencie peut se révéler utile, tout comme tu peux décider de t'en passer.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas facile. Personne ne prendra la décision à ta place, or il est tellement plus simple de laisser les autres dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais d'un autre côté, se laisser guider aveuglément par les autres n'est pas la solution idéale, car il arrive toujours un moment où tu dois prendre tes décisions seul.

Elle laissa glisser sa main de son épaule à son poignet.

- C'est aussi faire preuve de lâcheté, car on ne peut pas laisser les autres prendre tous les risques… y compris celui de se tromper.

Harry prit de son autre main celle qu'Elane avait posé sur son poignet, et mit la deuxième par-dessus. La main d'Elane était chaude. Il la serra entre ses doigts. Ils demeurèrent un long moment silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Une vieille horloge sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran.

- Nous devrions redescendre, murmura-t-il.

Il se remit sur ses pieds sans lâcher la main d'Elane, puis l'aida à se lever. Il tint encore sa main dans la sienne et dit :

- Je vais apprendre à fermer mon esprit. Il est possible que cela ne serve pas à grand-chose, mais si je dois combattre contre Voldemort, je préférerais qu'il soit incapable de déchiffrer mes souvenirs, au moins il ne pourra pas s'en servir contre moi. Ça ne peut pas être inutile, non ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirais le contraire.

-ça t'a déjà aidée ?

Il pensa que ce devait être une question trop personnelle pour qu'elle y réponde, mais elle le fit quand même.

- Oui, ça m'a déjà aidée.

Elle lui sourit et termina de rassembler les fioles. Harry l'aida. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, il songea que depuis la mort de Sirius, bien des choses avaient changées. Et le fait que l'on commence à le traiter en adulte n'était pas la moindre.

Il décida de taquiner Elane :

- Et la Seelenancie, elle provient de quelle langue ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard amusé.

- De l'allemand. _Die Seele_ – l'âme. « Seelemancie » désigne plutôt la magie de l'esprit, mais le mot a été un peu détourné.

Elle sourit.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ferais bien de t'intéresser aux langues étrangères...

Harry promit en riant qu'il y réfléchirait et poussa la porte du salon où il était sûr de trouver Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

_Petite note de l'auteur : J'ai donné l'origine du mot « Seelemancie », mais pas celle de « Mentancie », alors la voila : en latin **mens, mentis, **désigne l'esprit, la pensée. Car une transe, c'est l'esprit qui se promène..._

_Autre note de l'auteur : j'aimerais bien que davantage de personnes me laissent des reviews, car j'apprécierais de savoir ce que l'on pense de ma fic. Et je réponds aux questions que vous pouvez avoir envie de me poser. Un petit effort, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps…_

_**Taliesyn : Si si je suis très alsacien, et j'ai aussi un sacré accent ! Je comprends pas l'alsacien, mais par contre j'ai un sacré répertoire de jurons très pittoresque !** Il paraît que c'est ce que l'on retient le mieux…** Et j'ai pas besoin de partir en vacances : je fais mes études à Belfort, et au moins une fois par semaine ya un rigolo pour nous (moi et mes potes) que l'Alsace c'est en Allemagne !** Tiens, ça aussi, je connais… Certaines personnes ont dû apprendre leur géographie sur un livre qui date d'avant la guerre 14-18 !** Jetz' geht's los !** Comme tu dis !_

_**Calypso 63 : Mdr !Très bonne idée le bonbon floral ! J'imagine trop Ron avec des violettes sur le visage.** Tu n'es pas la seule ! Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre !** Tu comptes faire combien de chapitres si tu le sais ?** J'en ai une très vague idée… J'en suis au quatorzième chapitre, donc il m'en faudrait au moins une soixantaine avant d'arriver là où je désire m'arrêter. Après commencera le second tome de cette fic (j'ai l'intention de faire trois ou quatre tomes, d'environ soixante chapitres chacun, après je verrais si je continue encore.) Normalement le second tome devrait s'intituler « Une maison tout au bout de la brume », mais je peux encore changer d'avis. Dans tous les cas, je ne m'arrêterais pas de sitôt !_


	16. Le Fol Oeil, l'Irlandais et un carnet

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 15 : Le Fol Œil, l'Irlandais et un carnet_**

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, animaux, créatures etc…appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Un rugissement tira Ron de sa torpeur matinale et fit sursauter Ginny, qui manqua renverser son bol de café. Maugrey débita une longue suite d'imprécations tout en lisant le journal. Pour finir, il le lança avec force sur la table, d'un geste qui trahissait sa mauvaise humeur. Pattenrond ressortit prudemment de sous la table, balançant son épaisse queue touffue à droite et à gauche. Tonks, elle, était habituée aux hurlements de Maugrey. Elle prit un toast et le beurra sereinement comme si ne rien n'était. Avec un peu d'hésitation, Harry décida de l'imiter.

Maugrey continuait à marmonner dans sa barbe, et de temps à autre on saisissait une expression du genre « Veut ma mort… Si je l'attrape… Sal quart d'heure… ». Elane entra soudain dans la pièce.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dans le dos de Maugrey, Joachim lui désigna le journal (après s'être assuré que l'œil magique n'était pas tourné dans sa direction). Elane voulut le prendre, mais Maugrey le lui faucha et marmonna quelque chose que seule elle comprit. Avec un sourire malicieux, Fred demanda alors :

- Y aurait-il un quelconque secret d'état dont nous ne devons pas entendre parler ?

Maugrey marmonna à nouveau quelque chose, mais un peu plus fort. George insista :

- Pardon ? Pourriez-vous répéter ? Je commence à craindre pour mon ouïe…

Maugrey s'écria alors :

- Kevin O'Connell !

Kevin O'Connell était un irlandais. Ce fait n'aurait eu aucune importance s'il n'avait été journaliste en prime. Les scoops qu'il livrait avaient pris le nom de « Marmites d'or du farfadet journaliste », ce qui donnait un bon aperçu du personnage, qui était l'ami de Maugrey lorsqu'il n'écrivait pas d'articles sur lui. Elane savait que ces derniers temps, O'Connell n'avait pas été en odeur de sainteté pour ce qui restait du nez du vieil Aurore. Et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas près de s'arranger.

- Qu'a-t-il écrit ? interrogea-t-elle prudemment.

- Ceci !

Il lui lança plus qu'il ne lui tendit le journal. Elane ne releva cette brusquerie, car Maugrey aurait pu encore faire un long discours sur les méfaits des journalistes en général et ceux d'un certain rouquin en particulier. Sans parler des journaux contrôlés par Fudge, ceux qui débitaient des mètres d'insanités, et les articles de Rita Skeeter… Elle connaissait la chanson.

Tandis que Maugrey se servait du café en répandant des gouttelettes sur toute la table, elle lut rapidement l'article. Celui-ci constituait en un progrès, comparé à ce que O'Connell avait déjà pu écrire.

De grandes photos de l'Intérieur de bureau des Aurores s'étalaient sur la première page. En titre « _Vie quotidienne en direct du quartier général de nos protecteurs et défenseurs ». _Elane jeta un coup d'œil à Maugrey avant de continuer sa lecture.

_« Pour certains Aurores, le bureau est une seconde maison et les collègues, des voisins de palier avec lesquels l'entente est plus ou moins cordiale. Comme dans n'importe quelle grande famille, l'entretien des pièces communes est réparti entre les différents membres, même si il laisse de temps à autre à désirer, et est souvent la source de conflits. Par exemple il y a quelques jours, le célèbre Aurore Alastor Maugrey a réprimandé un étudiant en formation, lui expliquant que « laisser traîner un tas de désordre sur son bureau ne signifie pas que l'on es un professionnel, il signifie seulement davantage de travail pour l'équipe d'entretien. » _

_Il est vrai que le rangement des bureaux paraît quelque aléatoire, même s'il est en réalité le reflet de l'activité intense qui règne en ces lieux. La facilité avec laquelle les Aurores retrouvent un document lorsqu'ils en ont besoin laissent pantois, et… »_

Elane en avait assez lu et reposa le journal. Probablement le journaliste cherchait-il à faire exploser les ventes, mais un coup d'œil à Maugrey lui permit de vérifier que les ventes n'étaient pas la seule chose qui risquait d'exploser…. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Tonks, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête et proposa des toasts à Maugrey. Celui-ci parut tout d'abord ne pas entendre, mais c'était compter sans la ténacité de la jeune Métamorphomage, qui répéta plus fort :

- Tu veux des toasts ?

Soit Maugrey l'entendit enfin, soit il comprit qu'il était davantage dans ses intérêts de lui répondre, en tous cas il finit par en accepter deux. Elane prit le journal et le glissa dans son sac, pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être lui être utile au cours de la journée. Quand Maugrey eut fini de manger, il repoussa sa chaise et déclara qu'il était temps de partir pour le ministère. Il paraissait calmé, et pour la première fois il remarqua les fleurs mauves sur le visage de Ron, qui dut lui expliquer d'un air penaud qu'il s'agissait des effets causés par l'une des inventions de Fred et George. A quoi Maugrey affirma qu'à son avis Fred et George feraient une grande carrière.

D'après l'expression de Molly qui entrait à ce moment-là, Harry comprit que le commerce des farces et attrapes ne correspondait pas exactement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une grande carrière. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Maugrey, Tonks et Elane ayant déjà transplané. Elle en fut donc réduite à rappeler à sa fille de se tenir correctement. Ginny, qui avait remonté une jambe sur sa chaise pour s'agenouiller à moitié, fit la moue et sa jambe rejoignit l'autre sous la table.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres se trouvaient pris dans le chaos matinal habituel de la salle de transplanage. Tout le monde apparaissait et disparaissait dans des pops, tandis que de longues files d'attente se formaient devant les portes de sorties. Après que le ministère eut reconnu le retour de Voldemort, la sécurité avait été renforcée, et chaque employé devait présenter patte blanche avant d'être autorisé à pénétrer dans le hall. Quand ce fut le tour de Maugrey, il grogna un appréciateur « Bon travail, Cavendish. » à celui qui lui fit passer la porte massive, renforcée par des sortilèges.

Il retrouva Elane et Tonks dans le hall. Elane annonça qu'elle retournait dans son cagibi, où elle se trouverait probablement durant toute la matinée, si quelqu'un la cherchait. Tonks lui proposa de passer d'abord par le bureau des Aurores, pour lui rendre sa traduction du journal de Wilhelm. En chemin, elles expliquèrent à Maugrey de quoi il retournait et il marmonna qu'il était grand temps que le ministère fasse enfin quelque chose pour améliorer le sort des loups-garous.

Une fois la traduction dans son sac, Elane dut faire face à un problème : l'Aurore au catogan l'avait immédiatement repérée, et avait attendu d'un air occupé qui ne trompait personne qu'elle ait fini de parler à Tonks. Les deux amies firent durer leur conversation aussi longtemps que possible, mais il apparut bientôt évident que l'autre attendrait jusqu'à la fin de la journée s'il le fallait. Elane soupira intérieurement, mais afficha son habituelle expression douce et souriante en quittant le bureau de Tonks. Elle tenta de prendre un itinéraire qui ne la ferait pas passer près du sorcier au catogan, mais il la rejoignit en deux enjambées. Tonks observa la scène en riant sous cape.

Le sorcier fit un grand sourire à Elane, changea le dossier qu'il tenait de main et présenta son bras de manière à ce qu'elle puisse le prendre si elle en avait envie. Ce qui eut pour seul effet de la faire s'écarter. L'autre ne se laissa pas démonter et engagea la conversation.

- Quel est votre nom ? dit-il avec un autre sourire.

Une vraie publicité pour dentifrice, s'amusa Tonks. Elane lui répliqua :

- Et si vous me disiez d'abord le vôtre ?

- Julius.

- Et votre nom de famille ?

- Julius Clyde. Et vous, vous êtes...

- Miss Rösle.

Elle appuya sur le « Miss » de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas à lui révéler son prénom.

- Vous voulez me parler de quelque chose, Mr Clyde ?

Il ne paraissait pas s'attendre à cette tournure de la conversation, mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Elane décida qu'il était temps de prendre des mesures radicales et bifurqua sur sa droite, dans la direction de bureau de Maugrey.

- Vous êtes française, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

Elle accéléra légèrement le pas, et lui allongea également la foulée. Elle savait que Maugrey les avait vus arriver. Sans relever la tête à leur approche, il demanda :

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Mr Clyde ?

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma faute de ne savoir que répondre.

- Dans ce cas, je vous prierais de laisser Miss Rösle tranquille.

L'autre marmonna « Bien Monsieur » et hésita sur la manière de prendre congé. Maugrey lui facilita la tâche.

- Je voudrais vous parler, Elane. _En privé_.

Le sorcier au catogan n'eut d'autre choix que celui de tourner les talons. Maugrey ferma la porte, demanda la traduction à Elane, et tout en lisant ses premières pages il surveillait de son œil magique l'Aurore éconduit. Finalement il rendit le dossier à Elane et dit théâtralement :

- Encore un qu'il va me falloir des jours à récupérer ! Et un bon élément, encore ! Bon, il s'en remettra.

Ses deux yeux (le magique et le bon) rencontrèrent ceux d'Elane. Ils se mirent à rire. Maugrey pencha légèrement sa tête vers Elane et dit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas évoquer ceci devant Joachim, si je devais un jour lui parler de notre collaboration…

Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude. Il lui ouvrit la porte en riant silencieusement pour la laisser sortir. Elane sortit du bureau des Aurores le plus vite possible et alla se réfugier dans son placard. Assise derrière son bureau, elle céda alors au fou rire qui menaçait de la submerger. Quand elle eut repris son calme elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et sortit la suite de la traduction du journal de Wilhelm de son sac. Quelques heurs plus tard, elle avait bien avancé. Elle rassembla les morceaux de parchemin couverts de son écriture, les remit dans l'ordre et les numérota. Après les avoir remit dans un dossier, elle se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu cette traduction en main, elle avait ensuite reçu la visite de Roberto Szpilmann et Mrs Bennett. Elle repassa tout ce qu'elle avait appris lors de ces deux entretiens en revue. L'entretien qu'elle avait surpris avait-il été une tentative de discréditer John Bennett, ou alors quelqu'un avait-il réellement tenté de conclure un pacte avec Voldemort, en faisait porter le chapeau à Bennett ? Peut-être un peu des deux : une personne avait essayé de passer un accord avec Voldemort, et si cela ne marchait pas, elle aurait dénoncé Bennett. Mais pourquoi l'avoir tué, alors ?

Elle se concentra sur ceci. Elle était sûre d'être en train d'effleurer un élément d'importance, seulement elle ignorait lequel. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve ! John Bennett avait été tué alors que l'on tentait de le discréditer… La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit. Si quelqu'un avait voulu le discréditer, pourquoi le tuer au moment même où le piège se refermait sur lui ? La conclusion était inévitable : deux personnes s'en était prises à lui, l'une voulait le faire accuser, l'autre voulait le tuer.

C'était comme un puzzle, elle venait d'assembler deux pièces et lui fallait à présent trouver où les placer dans le reste de l'assemblage. Roberto avait dit qu'ils faisaient de l'espionnage pour la Guilde… et elle avait déjà remarqué que dans les deux cas ils revenaient de Cornouailles avant d'être tués. Les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites en espionnant devaient déranger ceux qui les avaient tués. En recoupant ceci avec ce que Maugrey lui avait dit à propos de la demeure de Lucius Malfoy, on pouvait supposer que ceux qui les avaient tués étaient vraisemblablement des Mangemorts.

Quant à l'autre « bande »… elle n'avait aucune idée de ses motivations. Etaient-ils également mangemorts ? Pouvait-il y avoir deux équipes rivales, prêtes à tout pour remporter les faveurs de leur maître ? Après l'attaque au ministère, un flottement avait été ressenti parmi les troupes de Voldemort. Il se pouvait que ce soit une des conséquences d'une scission parmi les Mangemorts.

Elane soupira. Dans cette affaire, l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvait dans le brouillard. Chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant pour dépasser une des écharpes de brume, une autre se dessinait à l'horizon. Elle sourit. Un des meilleurs moyens de se repérer dans le brouillard était de se faire éclairer par une lumière. Et elle savait chez qui la trouver, cette lumière.

On frappa à la porte. Elane répondit « Entrez » en priant le ciel, Merlin et les farfadets que ce ne soit pas Fudge. C'était Tonks. Une Tonks qui entra avec son expression habituelle, mais après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans le bureau, elle laissa son sourire s'effacer pour faire place à l'air de la poule qui aurait trouvé un couteau, ce volatile légendaire dont Molly leur parlait fréquemment.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- « Quelque chose », comme tu dis, soupira Tonks.

Elane fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Oui.

- Donc, réfléchit Elane. Il y a « quelque chose », et il y a un problème. Donc, je crois pouvoir conclure sans me tromper qu'il y a un « quelque chose » qui te pose problème.

Sa réflexion amena un sourire sur le visage de Tonks. Elane fut contente de la voir redevenir elle-même.

- Tu devines bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

Elle fit un geste de la main vers l'arrière. Elane comprit le message et lança plusieurs sorts sur la porte destinés à empêcher leur conversation de filtrer. Tonks poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur la deuxième chaise (après avoir soigneusement vérifié que rien ne s'y trouvait). Elle sortit un objet enveloppé d'un foulard de son sac à main.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La question mourut sur les lèvres d'Elane. Tonks déplia le foulard et en sortit une petite boîte en verre, comme celles qu'utilisait le Ministère pour ranger des objets insolites avant de faire étudier leur teneur en magie et leurs propriétés. Que Tonks eut cru bon de cacher la boîte dans un rectangle de satin n'était pas le plus étrange. Le plus étrange, c'était le contenu de la boîte elle-même.

Des morceaux de papier aux bords brûlés, voir à demi calcinés, de différentes tailles. Pour ce qu'Elane en voyait, ils semblaient avoir été arrachés d'un carnet.

- Maugrey a reçu l'ordre de désigner un Aurore pour aller… classer le contenu du bureau de John Bennett avant que sa famille n'y ait accès, expliqua Tonks. Pour récupérer des documents confidentiels et les classer… tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin, bref, sachant l'importance que la mort de John Bennett avait pour l'Ordre, Maugrey m'a envoyé moi.  
J'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose restait dans la cheminée.

Elle s'interrompit et Elane en profita pour poser une question.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu accès à son bureau depuis son décès ?

- Non. Comme il occupait un poste important, son bureau a été verrouillé à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges tout de suite après que l'on ait appris son décès. Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un ait réussi à contrer ces sortilèges, étant donné que Maugrey s'en est occupé. Et comme toujours, il n'a pas lésiné sur la puissance des sortilèges. En plus, comme Arthur lui avait raconté en avant-première ce qui s'était passé, il savait que cet homme avait quelque chose à voir avec l'Ordre, alors tu peux imaginer les charmes mis en place ! Il en a notamment ajouté un, le charme d'Avertissement à Distance… Il a gardé tout le temps sa pierre sur lui, et à aucun moment elle n'a réagi pour l'avertir que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer par effraction. Pour résumer, si quelqu'un avait voulu brûler quelque chose dans la cheminée de Bennett, il aurait dû faire ça à la vitesse de l'éclair après sa mort, car le ministère a réagi illico -pour une fois…

Tonks marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer :

- Tout ça pour te dire que ceci…

Elle agita légèrement la boîte.

-…a été brûlé dans le bureau de John Bennett avant sa mort. Ou du moins a été partiellement brûlé. Et comme il fermait toujours soigneusement son bureau en doublant la sécurité à l'aide de moyens magiques- j'ai vérifié ça auprès de ses collègues- je pense qu'il a dû le brûler lui-même.

- C'est son écriture ?

Tonks hocha la tête.

- J'en ai bien l'impression. J'ai regardé dans ses papiers pour vérifier, et les écritures m'ont l'air identiques. Je t'ai apporté une note pour que tu puisses vérifier, tu as un œil de dessinatrice, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me le confirmer.

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin vert de son sac.

- On utilise cette couleur de parchemin pour écrire à l'intendance lorsqu'il nous manque de l'encre, du parchemin… et aussi pour d'autres fournitures.

Elle lui tendit la note. Le coin supérieur gauche portait l'en-tête du ministère de la magie, à droite figuraient les mots « À l'attention du bureau de l'intendance… ». Suivait un court texte qui indiquait que John Bennett avait apparemment eu besoin de deux bouteilles d'encre supplémentaires. Tonks poursuivit :

- Pour en revenir aux faits, en m'approchant de la cheminée, j'ai trouvé ça. Je les ai mis dans cette boîte, et j'ai bien retiré les bûches et remué les cendres pour être sûre que plus rien ne restait. Alors, voilà.

Elle lui tendit la boîte en verre. Elane la leva dans la lumière artificielle pour tenter de voir à travers. Quelques mots tracés à l'encre, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un schéma… rien de facilement identifiable. Il allait falloir sortir les fragments, découvrir lesquels s'associaient ensemble, déchiffrer le texte et deviner les mots manquants. Mais pas ici, où n'importe qui pouvait venir frapper à la porte n'importe quand.

- Tu as le temps de te rendre au … ? demanda Tonks.

- J'ai bien avancé dans mes traductions, alors oui, je peux y aller.

-Tu as de la chance, soupira Tonks. Moi je suis encore coincée là pendant quelques heures. Au fait… tu auras peut-être besoin de ça.

Elle lui tendit son foulard pour envelopper à nouveau la boîte. Quand ce fut fait, Elane remit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, hésita puis mit ses traductions dans son sac (elle ignorait si elle aurait le temps d'y travailler). Tonks lui tendit la boîte dans son foulard qu'elle glissa au fond de son sac à main, sous son mouchoir.

- Pendant que j'y pense, Maugrey est aussi rentré. Je crois qu'il a l'intention d'aller parler à Kevin O'Connell. Je crois que tu ferais bien de le surveiller… sinon un certain journaliste risque de se trouver à nouveau dans son étang, et je ne crois pas qu'il éprouve une passion immodérée pour le parfum des nénuphars…

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, la première personne qu'Elane vit fut Joachim. Elle lui sourit, mais n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour lui parler, car les jumeaux Weasley firent leur apparition. A la question d'Elane ils répondirent que tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle sentit qu'ils ne disaient pas la vérité, ou plutôt qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler quelque chose, mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Maugrey entra en annonçant son intention d'aller prendre un verre entre amis avec Kevin O'Connell. Il proposa à Elane de l'accompagner et lui dit qu'elle avait une demi-heure pour être prête. Fred et George s'étaient déjà éclipsés.

Resté seul avec Elane, Joachim s'approcha d'elle.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentrée si tôt ?

- Il n'est pas si tôt.

- Deux heures de l'après-midi, c'est tôt.

Elane sembla soudain préoccupée par autre chose.

- Si tu le dis…, fit-elle distraitement. Je dois y aller.

Il la retint en posant une main sur son bras.

- Elane… est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis détourna le regard.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires.

Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle lui fit une bise rapide avant de sortir dans la cuisine. Joachim la regarda partir. Il la connaissait bien, très bien même. Il savait quand elle n'allait pas bien, et devinait si elle désirait ou non en parler. Elle avait détourné le regard au moment de lui répondre.

Dans sa chambre, Elane posa ses affaires sur son lit et s'assit à côté. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu que tout allait bien ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : car elle-même ignorait ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa robe. Sa couleur parme lui plaisait. Et le décolleté en forme de V, bordé d'une fine bande de taffetas, mettait en valeur sa longue silhouette. Elane jugea sa tenue suffisante pour aller dans un pub en compagnie de Maugrey et de son ami journaliste.

Elle sortit la boîte en verre de son sac et posa le foulard sur le lit de Tonks. Elle ignorait où la ranger. Finalement elle la posa dans le tiroir qui lui était réservé de la coiffeuse. Elle sortit de la chambre en refermant son sac à main et s'étonna intérieurement du calme qui régnait dans la grande maison. Pas de bruits de disputes, pas de hurlements venant du hall, pas de musique ni de bruits de pas… Elle dû admettre que c'était assez reposant.

L'ambiance du pub était moins reposante, le nom de l'établissement était « Le dragon tapageur », et il convenait à merveille pour cet endroit. Des sorciers s'entassaient parfois à dix sur une banquette verte, bleue ou rouge, ou avaient rassemblé autant de chaises en bois de pin qu'il était possible autour d'une table minuscule. Les murs jaunes étaient ornés de photographies de dragons et de personnages plus ou moins célèbres s'étant attablés ici. (La notoriété de certains semblait ne pas avoir franchi les limites du quartier). Dans un coin, une radio faisait concurrence à un vieux juke-box, dont Elane craignait qu'il ne tombe en poussière à tout moment. Par-dessus le vacarme ambiant, les deux serveurs élevaient la voix pour se faire entendre des cuisines. En même temps, c'était l'endroit idéal pour avoir une conversation privée, personne ne faisant attention à ce qui pouvait se dire à la table d'à côté.

Maugrey avait salué Kevin O'Connell en lui lançant un :

- Bonjour, farfadet ! Toujours à la recherche de marmites d'or ?

- Hello, face de troll ! avait répliqué le journaliste aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

Une fois ce témoignage d'amitié échangé, Maugrey avait fait les présentations, bien qu'Elane ait déjà vu le journaliste dans une rencontre éclair au Chaudron Baveur où O'Connell et Maugrey avaient bu un whisky Pur Feu à une période où Kevin n'avait pas écrit d'articles sur Maugrey depuis quelques mois.

- O'Connell, je te présente Elane Rösle, une ancienne apprentie, française mais qui séjourne en Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée. Elle est professeur de sortilèges et experte en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elane, voici Kevin O'Connell, gratte-papier de son état, et passé docteur _honoris causa _dans l'art de rédiger des feuilles de choux sur moi. Soi dit en passant, ces feuilles de choux font un excellent engrais, bien plus efficace que la plupart de ceux qu'on peut acheter dans le commerce. C'est d'ailleurs le seul mérite qu'il soit possible de leur trouver – enfin, passons…

L'irlandais avait adressé quelques compliments à la mode de son pays à Elane, s'était incliné sur sa main puis ils avaient réussi à trouver une table libre entre un portrait d'un Boutefeu chinois et celui de l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch du club de Kolereverte. Maintenant, Elane sirotait tranquillement sa Bièreaubeurre tandis que Maugrey expliquait en termes très imagés à O'Connell ce qu'il pensait de ses articles. Le journaliste interrompit l'aurore au beau milieu d'une métaphore particulièrement…expressive en lui disant d'un air narquois :

- Je pense que vous n'avez tout de même l'intention de choquer votre ancienne apprentie.

A quoi l'ancienne apprentie répondit que si elle avait déjà entendu mieux, elle avait également eu l'occasion d'entendre pire.

- Hum, on sent un peu le caractère Maugrey. Tu peux en être fier, déclara Kevin à Maugrey.

- Fier ?releva-t-il.

Avec le sourire du chat qui a mangé la crème (ou du journaliste qui vient de dénicher un scoop), O'Connell lui apprit alors que Dumbledore lui-même lui avait révélé qu'Elane Rösle était quasiment la fille adoptive d'Alastor Maugrey.

- Tu ne vas pas publier ça !s'écria Maugrey.

Le rouquin leva une main d'un geste apaisant.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ignore pas que si j'écrivais ça, certaines personnes pourraient s'en prendre à elle pour tenter de t'atteindre. Tu vois que je ne publie quand même pas n'importe quoi. Pour en revenir à notre problème…Mon rédac'chef m'a demandé d'écrire sur le bureau des Aurores. Crois-le ou pas, j'ai été tenté de refuser. Seulement, si je refusais, un autre aurait été ravi de s'en charger, et il aurait probablement été moins… délicat que moi.

Il s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée. Maugrey vit sur son visage les signes avant-coureurs d'une grande envolée lyrique.

- De plus, je me suis dit que les liens entre nous, le respect…

Maugrey fit une grimace.

-…les intérêts professionnels, la convivialité, oserais-je dire l'amitié – non, je n'oserais pas- bref, tous ces liens feraient que cela passerait mieux si c'était moi qui l'écrivait, car je n'aurais jamais osé commettre de grosses indiscrétions – enfin, pas trop. De plus, je n'ai pas écrit seulement ce qui plairait aux lecteurs – du moins, pas uniquement-, mais j'ai tenté de rendre la réalité ! s'enflamma-t-il.

- Garde tes arguments pour tes lecteurs, fit Maugrey. Bon, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois…

O'Connell évita soigneusement de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait déjà souvent passé l'éponge.

- … et je te dis à un de ces jours au Chaudron Baveur !

Le journaliste estima que le moment était peut-être venu de faire une petite précision.

- Heu, en fait, il n'y a pas qu'un seul article… il y en a plusieurs.

- Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter de modifier l'inchangeable, soupira Maugrey d'un ton désabusé. Et il est temps pour moi de retourner au ministère. Où est-le serveur ?

Kevin s'empressa de dire qu'il allait payer. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils sortirent tous les trois dans la rue. Maugrey transplana après avoir qu'Elane lui annonça qu'elle allait voir Dumbledore. , Kevin salua Elane, lui fit à nouveau un baisemain et transplana en faisant une révérence, quant à Elane, elle partit pour Poudlard.

Le directeur se trouvait au bord du lac, il marchait les mains dans le dos. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle lui rapporta le récit de Tonks. Il laissa son regard errer sur la surface argentée du lac.

- Elane, vous allez devoir passer un mauvais moment à reconstituer ces bouts de papier et essayer de découvrir leur signification, je le crains. J'espère seulement que ce travail laborieux se révélera utile…

- Espérer est déjà beaucoup, dit Elane. Espérer, donner l'espoir…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle réalisa que c'était celle de Dumbledore.

- Fort heureusement, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner d'espoir, car vous n'en manquez pas. Et je m'en réjouis, car en ces temps troublés, l'espoir est un trésor…

Ils se turent. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait à présent était le clapotis du lac. Une famille de cygnes s'avança, glissant majestueusement à la surface. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Elane se détendit. Dumbledore retira sa main et s'assit dans l'herbe, l'invitant à en faire autant.

- Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous voulez me parler ?

Elle lui exposa ses déductions concernant la mort des Minton et de John Bennett, et l'explication qu'elle avait trouvée aux mouvements parmi les troupes de Voldemort.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? dit-elle en guise de conclusion.

- Votre raisonnement se tient, je crois même que c'est la seule explication possible. Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés en ce qui concerne les renseignements découverts par John Bennett, mais en parlant du doute parmi les Mangemorts, je dirais que tout ce qui peut causer de l'urticaire à Voldemort est le bienvenu…

Elle sourit avec lui.

Au même moment, à Londres, Tonks racontait elle aussi ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau d'Elane. Même si Joachim fut troublé car Elane ne lui avait rien dit, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Quand les membres se furent dispersés, il sortit dans le carré d'herbe entouré par de hauts mur, communément désigné sous le nom de jardin par les membres de l'Ordre. Il fit quelques pas, appréciant le calme. Wladeck le rejoignit.

- Tu ne vas pas bien.

Ce n'était pas une question, car Wladeck pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et l'inverse était vrai également. Joachim tenta tout de même de feinter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Personne ne l'a remarqué, mais lors de la réunion, je voyais bien que tu étais…disons dérangé car Elane ne t'avait pas parlé de sa conversation avec Tonks, et qu'elle t'avait caché l'existence des fragments de papier…

- Caché ! Tu emploies un mot un peu fort, non ? fit-il remarquer.

- Mais c'est ce que tu ressens, non ?

Il ne parviendrait pas à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait à Wladeck.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- _J'ai_ raison.

- Malheureusement.

Wladeck vit qu'ils s'écartaient du sujet.

- Et tu lui en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit qu'elle allait à Poudlard après.

- Un peu. Mais je suppose que c'est complètement idiot de ma part.

- Pour citer grand-mère : « En amour rien n'est idiot ».

Ils rirent puis Wladeck rentra dans la maison. Il croisa Elane dans le hall et lui indiqua où se trouvait Joachim. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna en l'entendant venir.

- Tu étais à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas leur silence habituel, c'était un silence lourd, pesant, gênant. Elane cherchait un moyen de le rompre. Elle opta pour la franchise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Vraiment ?insista-t-elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ou plutôt, c'est à toi de me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Elle frissonna, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé des fragments retrouvés dans la cheminée par Tonks.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Alors que je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu rentrais si tôt. Tu m'as simplement dit que deux heures de l'après-midi, ce n'était pas si tôt. Tu n'as même pas daigné me regarder dans les yeux lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien, tu ne viens pas à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors que tu n'en rates aucune dans la mesure du possible, et tu décides au dernier moment d'aller voir Dumbledore, et je suis le dernier imbécile à le savoir ! Même Mondingus était au courant !

Sans crier, le ton de sa voix monta progressivement dans les dernières phrases. Quand il se tut son cœur battait rapidement, comme s'il venait de courir sur une longue distance. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Elane répliqua :

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir précisé à Maugrey qu'il devait tout laisser tomber pour te prévenir que j'allais à Poudlard ! Autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Joachim lui aussi était en colère.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis quelques temps ?

- Moi, je t'évite ?

- Parfaitement !

- Si tu daignais m'accorder un peu d'attention lorsque je voudrais te parler !

- Quand tu voudrais me parler… Cela signifie peut-être que je dois attendre la tasse de café à la main que tu rentres, prendre sagement de tes nouvelles et m'éclipser gentiment lorsque tu me fais comprendre que tu ne veux pas me parler !

- Non ! C'est….

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'elle allait dire. Probablement elle-même l'ignorait. En tous cas, Elane fut interrompue par la voix de Tonks, qui avait ouvert une des fenêtres donnant sur le jardin et claironna :

- Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ?

A ses côtés, la crinière rousse de Ginny flamboyait, et l'on devinait Harry, Hermione et Ron derrière elles.

- Il ne se passe rien ! lança Elane.

Puis elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison. Sans courir, elle monta néanmoins les escaliers d'une traite jusqu'au grenier. Là, elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre. Elle croisa les mains derrière ses genoux et mit sa tête entre ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Ce n'était pas seulement la dispute, elle se rendait compte que Joachim avait eu raison sur la plupart des points. Elle regrettait ses faits et gestes des derniers jours. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie…

_**Taliesyn : 3 ou 4 tomes de 60 chapitres chacun ça fait…ça fait… (compte sur ses doigts)…environ 200 chapitres…glups…**J'aime bien faire les choses en grand… Plaisanterie mise à part, dès que j'avais tracé les grandes lignes de ma fic je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire d'Harry Potter ne se limitait pas à ses années à Poudlard, et d'ailleurs qui nous dit qu'il vaincra Voldemort immédiatement à la fin de sa septième année ? Alors j'ai décidé de continuer un peu plus loin…_

_**Calypso63 : Les mots tu les inventes ou tu fais une recherche étymologique ?** Un peu des deux : je commence par rechercher l'équivalent du mot français en d'autres langues (allemand, latin…) puis je crée un nouveau mot à partir de ce que j'ai trouvé. Pour l'instant ça s'est limité à ajouter une terminaison à « Seele » et « mens »._

_**Snapye :A propos du chapitre 14, il est vrai (e tous cas je pense que peu me contrediront) que Sév ne demanderait de l'aide à personne, d'un côté par fierté, de l'autre pour n'avoir aucune dette…**Ce n'est pas moi qui va te contredire…Et il faut aussi dire que d'une certaine façon, il veut aussi épargner les autres, en ne venant pas ajouter ses propres problèmes aux leurs…**Le Rusard complémentement à la masse est pas mal aussi je me suis bien amusée sur ce petit passage…d'ailleurs Mcgo ne préférerait-elle pas Peeves ?Tu m'étonnes il est un peu soulant c'est vrai, mais il nous a tous fait marrer dans Odp.** J'ai dit que Mcgonagall était sûre de la personne qu'elle souhaitait voir rester, mais je ne suis pas allée plus loin. D'un autre côté il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle aime bien les gens qui savent prendre leurs responsabilités quand il le faut, et ceux qui ont du caractère… Et Peeves n'en manque pas…**Au fait dans ta fic, les persos français viennent d'Alsace…** Oui, mais tous ne sont pas d'origine alsacienne…Et attention, il y a les français et les francophones…**Tu connais cette région ?** Il me semble l'avoir déjà mentionné en répondant à Taliesyn, mais oui, je connais cette région, en fait j'y habite._

_**Thealie :** Tu t'es bien amusée pendant tes vacances ?** J'adore cette séance avec Elane, c'est très différent d'avec Rogue. Je suis heureuse que ce soit elle qui entraîne Harry.** Lui aussi en est ravi…**Dans le passage Dumbie-Elane, Dumbledore met en garde (en quelque sorte) Elane, non ? Il ne veut pas qu'elle finisse comme lui, non ? A devoir toujours prendre des décisions importantes, toujours tout prendre sur lui, à devoir toujours être sur ses gardes, à devoir rester seul.** Effectivement, il voit que comme lui bien des années plus tôt, elle se retrouve à la place de celui sur les gens comptent toujours. Mais il voit bien que comme lui, elle en a les capacités. En fait, ce qu'il voudrait surtout lui éviter, c'est de se retrouver seule avec ce poids immense sur les épaules. Mais les « passages Dumbie-Elane » ne sont pas terminés, et on va en apprendre beaucoup, sur l'une comme sur l'autre…_


	17. Tensions

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 16 :Tensions**_

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, animaux, créatures etc...appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Quand Elane se réveilla, les événements de la veille lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Elle éprouva un moment la tentation de se glisser à nouveau sous les draps et y rester durant toute la journée, mais cela ne ferait que repousser les problèmes. Elle se leva. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait dans la chambre étaient ceux des respirations régulières de Ginny, Tonks et Hermione. Elle s'empara de ses vêtements et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain attenante en prenant garde à ne pas les réveiller.

Une fois prête, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle n'avait pas envie de descendre et risquer de se trouver seule à la table du petit déjeuner avec Joachim. Et si un imprudent se trouvait malheureusement dans la cuisine, il se retrouverait coincé entre elle et Joachim. Joyeux début de matinée en perspective ! Elane soupira et finit par prendre ses deux sacs à ses pieds et se relever.

En s'approchant de l'escalier menant à la cuisine, elle regarda sous la porte. Aucun rai de lumière ne filtrait. Vérifiant que personne ne descendait dans le hall derrière elle, elle s'approcha de la porte et écouta. Aucun bruit ne provenait de la cuisine. Puisque apparemment personne ne s'y trouvait, elle poussa le battant de bois. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'allumer le feu, se contentant de se faire une tasse de café et d'avaler quelques toasts.

Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la cuisine, transplanant immédiatement au Chaudron Baveur. Quelques clients matinaux étaient déjà attablés devant une tasse de thé. Derrière son comptoir, Tom semblait prêt à se rendormir sur le tiroir-caisse. En la voyant, il se redressa et lui proposa de boire quelque chose, mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour. Le Chemin de Traverse était lui aussi quasiment désert.

Des lambeaux de brumes flottaient à hauteur d'homme, survolés par des hiboux apportant le courrier qui avait voyagé durant la nuit à leur destinataire. Un elfe de maison drapé dans une taie d'oreiller immaculée se hâtait déjà, panier au bras, en répétant une litanie de mots, probablement la liste de courses. De temps à autre, il réajustait la serviette-éponge qui lui servait de cape, fixée autour de son cou par une épingle. A l'inverse de la plupart de ses semblables, il semblait plutôt bien traité.

Un gobelin à l'air maussade balayait devant Gringotts, son expression laissant suggérer que cette tâche était bien au-dessous de sa dignité, mais puisqu'il fallait le faire…

Elane le salua en passant devant le perron blanc, et eut droit à un grognement et un signe de la main en guise de réponse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait encore le temps de flâner un peu, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle prit la direction des quais sorciers. De petites vaguelettes agitaient la surface du fleuve, et les bateaux se balançaient un peu. Davantage de monde se trouvait ici. Une sorcière ouvrait en bâillant les volets de sa boutique d'ingrédients magiques. Quelques étudiants faisaient les cent pas, un croissant à la main, en discutant de leur dernier devoir.

Elane prit la passerelle pour passer de l'autre côté du fleuve. Elle allait marcher autant que possible vers le Ministère, puis elle transplanerait. Autour des quais, les maisons étaient serrées les unes contre les autres dans les rues étroites. De temps en temps, une petite place intercalait son herbe et ses bancs entre deux habitations.

Au bout d'un moment, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida qu'il était temps de transplaner. Une fois les contrôles de la salle de Transplanage passés, elle se retrouva dans le hall, dont les portes déversaient leur lot habituel de sorciers matinaux et affairés. Elle passa la matinée à essayer de s'occuper en s'intéressant à son travail pour oublier le reste. Ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur ses traductions, elle fit du rangement, classa des feuilles, jeta des brouillons, toutes les choses qui n'exigeaient pas une trop grande attention tout en l'occupant suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'occasion de s'appesantir sur son sort.

Au Square Grimmaurd, Joachim lui aussi s'était réveillé et avait été immédiatement assailli par les souvenirs de la veille. Il s'habilla dans le noir puis chercha ses lunettes. En refermant doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller les trois autres, il songea qu'il ne servait à rien de voir presque aussi bien la nuit que le jour si c'était pour avoir besoin de lunettes dans les deux cas.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva Arthur et Bill Weasley, qui lisaient chacun une page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le reste du journal était posé sur un coin de la table. Tous les deux le saluèrent d'un vague bonjour tout en continuant à tourner leur cuillère dans leur thé. Lui-même se servit en café et en pain puis prit une des pages de la Gazette.

Quand Bill se leva en annonçant qu'il se rendait à Gringotts, sa place fut immédiatement reprise par Wladeck, suivi par Fred et George. Contrairement à leur habitude, ces derniers s'installèrent en bout de table. Leur père les observa d'un air soupçonneux, puis se détendit. Les jumeaux étaient des adultes maintenant (mais pas aux yeux de leur mère), des personnes responsables (d'après Bill et Charlie), des gens intelligents (mais qui gaspillaient inutilement leurs talents dans le commerce des farces et attrapes, _dixit_ Molly).

Leurs deux têtes rousses rapprochées, Fred et George tenaient un conciliabule à voix basse. Arthur se dit qu'ils étaient probablement en train de commenter les effets de leur dernière invention et se désintéressa d'eux. Au moment où il transplanait, il entendit Joachim annoncer son intention d'aller travailler un peu sur le piano du salon.

Un peu plus tard, Harry descendait à la cuisine. Ron s'étant réveillé au moment où lui-même achevait de s'habiller, il lui avait dit de descendre seul, il le rejoindrait à la cuisine. En passant devant le salon, il entendit quelqu'un jouer sur le piano. Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte pour écouter. Joachim était seul, assis sur le tabouret. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de jouer pour tourner la page, Harry craignit un instant qu'il ne remarque sa présence, mais le pianiste n'en fit rien.

Harry observa son expression. Il paraissait d'humeur sombre. Il se souvint de la conversation plutôt animée que lui, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Tonks avaient surprise la veille entre Elane et Joachim. S'étaient-ils réellement disputés ? Peut-être. Harry recula en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit qui puisse trahir sa présence et alla s'asseoir dans l'escalier, un étage plus bas, pour réfléchir.

Si on additionnait la conversation surprise et l'humeur de Joachim, on pouvait en déduire que oui. Mais à quel sujet ? Un brin mal à l'aise, Harry songea que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais il remémora le dîner de la veille. Elane s'était assise à un bout de la table, Joachim à l'autre, avec suffisamment de personnes entre eux pour qu'ils n'aient à aucun moment besoin de s'adresser la parole. Aucun des deux n'avait montré un quelconque signe de colère, ou d'abattement, mais tous les deux maîtrisaient suffisamment leurs expressions pour donner le change.

Harry avait été assis à côté de Joachim, et il se souvint que les jumeaux avaient décrit avec forces détails comiques certains clients qu'ils voyaient passer dans leur boutique. Mais Joachim n'avait pas beaucoup ri, à l'inverse de quelques personnes qui avaient eu du mal à s'arrêter.

Ce n'est pas tes affaires, répéta la petite voix dans sa tête. Mais si ses suppositions étaient exactes, il était réellement désolé pour eux, et peiné. Il pouvait parler de ses doutes à Hermione, mais soit elle lui dirait de ne pas s'en mêler et refuserait de lui expliquer la situation, arguant qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de la vie privée des autres, soit elle lèverait les yeux au ciel – et aurait probablement raison de le faire- et lui expliquerait tout, mais lui n'y comprendrait rien.

Il songea qu'il 'avait plus qu'à demander à Ginny. Elle s'y entendait aussi bien qu'Hermione pour s'y reconnaître dans les méandres des sentiments, mais elle lui fournirait une explication digeste. Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, il se releva et acheva son trajet jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent en même temps. Tous les quatre avalèrent rapidement leur petit déjeuner en discutant du programme de la journée. A côté d'eux, Mrs Weasley tentait de faire dire aux jumeaux quel était le sujet de conversation qui les avait si profondément absorbé qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu qu'elle leur parlait.

- Est-ce que ça concerne votre boutique ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Une flamme commença à briller dangereusement dans ses yeux. Fred et George se concertèrent du regard, et George finit par répondre :

- Plus ou moins, M'man.

Comme on jette une friandise à un hippogriffe pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, cette réponse était destinée à calmer leur mère, mais sans en dire trop. Malheureusement, une seule friandise ne semblait pas lui suffire.

- C'est à propos de vos inventions ?

Fred réessaya la tactique précédemment utilisée.

- A peu près.

- Des emballages ?

Il décida qu'à cette question, il pouvait répondre franchement sans prendre de risques.

- Non, ça ne concerne pas les emballages.

- La commercialisation alors ?

- Non plus.

Les deux frères commençaient à trouver leur situation franchement inconfortable.

- L'approvisionnement en ingrédients ? La décoration de la boutique ? Les tests ? Les noms à donner à vos produits ? Les…

- Maman, laisse-les donc, intervint Charlie. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, et ils nous en parleront quand et si ils l'estiment nécessaire. De toute façon, le commerce des farces et attrapes est régulé, ils ne peuvent pas faire n'importe quoi.

Mrs Weasley abdiqua, mais avec parcimonie.

- C'est bon, je ne m'en mêle pas. Mais allez donc me descendre les poubelles !

Marmonnant dans leur barbe, les jumeaux obtempérèrent. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny estimèrent préférable de quitter la pièce à leur suite, au cas où Mrs Weasley aurait l'envie subite de leur demander où en étaient leurs devoirs. Charlie leur emboîta le pas. Une fois hors de portée des oreilles maternelles, Ron proposa à Harry de faire une partie d'échecs. Hermione décida de redescendre à la cuisine, car elle avait oublié de prendre la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tu crois que Maman te laissera la lire ? demanda Ron d'un ton dubitatif.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Wladeck et Tonks sont présents, ils pourront peut-être plaider en ma faveur. De toute façon, j'ai mon abonnement, donc au moins un des exemplaires qui circulent dans cette maison m'appartient. Alors…

Quand tous les deux furent partis, Harry songea qu'il n'aurait pas de sitôt une autre occasion de parler d'Elane et Joachim à Ginny.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise par son ton sérieux.

- Attends.

Il poussa la porte de la pièce la plus proche, qui était celle où ils avaient fait leurs devoirs il y avait deux jours. Elle était vide. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Ginny et s'assit sur une chaise, en face de la sienne.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il maladroitement. A propos de la conversation plutôt… animée que nous avons surprise entre Elane et Joachim.

- Tu veux dire la dispute ?

Il hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle le comprenne aussi vite, et aussi bien.

- C'est ça. Ils se sont vraiment… disputés, non ? Enfin, je veux dire…ils étaient vraiment en colère l'un contre l'autre…

Il commençait à se sentir vraiment stupide, mais Ginny hocha la tête.

- Ils étaient en colère. En fait, c'est une accumulation de petits détails, et comme tout le monde est tendu en ce moment, il a suffi d'une contrariété supplémentaire pour que le vase déborde.

-Donc, ils s'en veuillent l'un à l'autre, mais c'est aussi un peu la faute de tout le monde… je veux dire, ils sont également un peu irrités contre les autres.

La tête pensivement inclinée sur le côté, Ginny le regarda.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Un peu, répondit-il franchement.

Elle soupira et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, laissant son regard errer par la fenêtre.

- Ils sont en colère, mais se réconcilieront.

- Tu es sûre ? laissa échapper Harry, soulagé.

Elle le regarda de nouveau en face.

- S'ils ne le font pas, c'est qu'ils sont bien moins intelligents que je ne le crois !

Ils rirent ensemble. Ginny rapprocha sa tête de celle d'Harry, et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

- Mais n'en parle pas à mon frère, il serait capable de trouver une idée complètement abracadabrantesque pour les pousser à se réconcilier. Enfin, remarque, s'ils en veulent à Ron, ils devraient se réconcilier plus vite, afin de pouvoir lui crier dessus de concert. Car il faut être au moins deux pour atteindre la puissance vocale de ma mère…

Ils rirent de nouveau. Harry se sentait étrangement bien, détendu, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il ignorait pourquoi, et d'ailleurs c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître la tête rousse et stupéfaite de Ron. Harry et Ginny cessèrent immédiatement de rire. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder fixement. Ginny fut la première à se ressaisir et elle apostropha son frère :

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège de Mutisme. Devant son silence, Ginny tenta une autre approche :

- Tu en as mis un temps à chercher ton échiquier ! J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas fait de mauvaises rencontres dans l'escalier…

Ron ne trouva toujours rien à dire mais eut la brillante idée de fermer sa bouche. Harry éclata soudain de rire, il ne comprit jamais pourquoi. Ginny ajouta son rire cristallin au sien, et bientôt Ron les rejoignit dans leur fou rire. Finalement, ils parvinrent à reprendre contenance, mais Ron se mit à arborer une expression entendue et un brin satisfaite qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry.

Hermione apparut alors derrière Ron, qui bloquait l'entrée de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle.

- Rien, répondit Ginny. C'est juste Ron qui avait momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Tu le connais…

Les fleurs mauves sur le visage de Ron prirent une teinte encore plus éclatante alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à sa sœur. Hermione se contenta de lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule pour le faire avancer dans la pièce.

- J'ai pu avoir la Gazette, annonça-t-elle, une fois installée dans un fauteuil.

Elle leur en lut les articles, en alternance avec Ginny, tandis qu'Harry jouait aux échecs avec Ron.

Joachim était assis au salon en compagnie de Wladeck. Ce dernier était plongé dans le deuxième exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier disponible au Square Grimmaurd, tandis que Joachim rédigeait, ou du moins tentait de rédiger, une lettre. Il était manifeste que l'inspiration lui manquait cruellement. Au bout d'un moment, il rejeta sa plume d'un geste rageur et passa sa main sur son visage, profondément agacé.

Wladeck l'observa. Durant toute la matinée, son cousin avait eu un comportement étrange. Il était comme ailleurs, et lui d'ordinaire si calme était devenu ombrageux. Au repas, il avait vidé son assiette rapidement et était ressorti de la cuisine sans s'attarder à table, cédant sa place à Lupin, qui lui avait proposé de rester car la place ne manquait pas, pour une fois. D'un regard, Wladeck lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Wladeck hésita. Le sujet était sans doute sensible, mais il finit par adresser la parole à Joachim :

- Tu t'es disputé avec Elane ?

Joachim le regarda, et il réitéra sa question :

- Tu t'es disputé avec Elane ?

Joachim était franchement agacé.

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Wladeck n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, son regard lui suffit. Joachim soupira alors.

- Excuse-moi. Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il retira ses lunettes et passa la paume de sa main sur ses yeux, d'un geste dénué de tout signe d'énervement, cette fois-ci. Il était simplement las.

- Enfin, si je crois que je sais ce qui m'a amené à me conduire comme ça.

Il marqua une pause. Wladeck ne dit rien, sachant que les confidences suivraient. Joachim reprit :

- Tu m'as demandé si je m'étais disputé avec Elane. Et malheureusement, la réponse est oui.

Il soupira à nouveau et dit, d'une voix qui n'était quasiment qu'un souffle :

- Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer comme ça… J'étais énervé parce que… à cause de tout et n'importe quoi, en fait. Et puis… elle est venue me rejoindre dans le jardin. Quand elle m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, je lui ai rétorqué que c'était à elle de me le dire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi je voulais parler. Alors je…je lui ai reproché de ne pas m'avoir parlé des fragments retrouvés par Tonks. Et sur ma lancée, j'ai poursuivi en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était pas venue à la réunion de l'Ordre et… et un tas d'autres choses.

Il se tut et, mettant sa tête sur ses mains, il fixa la table. Il s'en voulait, il n'aurait pas dû lui parler ainsi…Quand il recommença à parler sa voix était comme éteinte, sans vie.

Je lui ai reproché en vrac un tas de choses… certaines n'avaient vraiment aucune importance et d'autres, si. Tu sais, je suis inquiet pour elle… Elle en fait beaucoup, elle sort et quasiment personne ne sait où elle va….elle décide brutalement d'aller voir Dumbledore… Et ce n'est pas seulement ça …

D'un geste instinctif, Wladeck posa une main sur son épaule. Après un moment de silence, Joachim se redressa sur sa chaise et cessa d'appuyer son visage entre ses mains. Il finit par dire :

- Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui la met très mal à l'aise… et elle ne m'en parle pas. Elle n'en parle à personne, d'ailleurs. Pas même à Maugrey.

Il ajouta :

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance.

Wladeck fit un mouvement brusque.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu le sais bien, que ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde-moi.

Joachim obéit.

- Il y a juste quelque chose dont elle ne veut pas, ou ne peut pas, te parler. En f…

Joachim l'interrompit :

- Justement !

- Non, Joachim, dit Wladeck doucement. Elle ne t'en parle, mais elle n'en parle à personne. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui la ronge… Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance…

Ils se turent un instant. Wladeck sentit que la partie était gagnée.

- Merci, Wladeck, dit simplement Joachim.

Puis il reprit sa lettre, Wladeck son journal. Au bout d'un moment, Joachim sentit que Wladeck l'observait. Sans lever les yeux de son parchemin, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, c'est juste que… tu écris sans encre.

- Hein ?

- Tu écris sans encre, répéta Wladeck.

- Comment ç…

- Cela fait bien dix minutes que tu n'as pas replongé ta plume dans l'encrier.

C'était vrai. Toute une partie de la feuille censée être noircie par son écriture était blanche. Joachim étouffa un juron, replongea sa plume dans l'encrier et se remit à écrire, marmonnant entre ses dents des imprécations à propos du commerce magique, capable d'offrir n'importe quoi, hormis des plumes n'ayant pas besoin d'être fréquemment plongées dans un encrier.

Wladeck posa son journal en riant sous cape et prétexta un séjour aux toilettes. Dans le couloir, il croisa Tonks, qui lui demanda si Joachim était toujours dans le salon. Il répondit par l'affirmative.

- Et….il est toujours d'humeur aussi sombre ?

- Disons que ça s'est amélioré.

Elle émit un petit bruit du coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt se réconcilier ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de baisser la voix.

- Je l'espère, car je crains que cela n'exerce un effet délétère sur les capacités de Joachim à se rappeler certaines des choses les plus élémentaires…

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme le fait qu'il soit indubitablement nécessaire de plonger sa plume dans un encrier pour pouvoir écrire…

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Elane n'avait pas encore compris comment elle avait réussi à tenir jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi sans fondre en larmes ou aller se confier à Tonks. Elle éprouvait une douleur presque palpable. Alors qu'elle ramassait pour la énième fois un morceau de parchemin qui ne cessait de tomber, elle parcourut sa table de travail des yeux. Le matériel de traduction habituel y trônait, mais c'était davantage pour faire croire aux éventuels visiteurs qu'elle travaillait que par intérêt pour le journal de Wilhelm.

Ne faisant plus rien, ou plutôt ne faisant rien d'intéressant ou productif, elle aurait dû rentrer au Square Grimmaurd, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle aurait également pu aller ailleurs, à Poudlard ou chez Maugrey, pour tenter de déchiffrer les fragments remis par Tonks, mais ils étaient trop liés à sa dispute avec Joachim pour qu'elle s'y décide. Et d'ailleurs, elle les avait laissés dans son tiroir de la coiffeuse, au Square, alors…

Elle posa les coudes sur la table. Joachim avait eu raison de lui reprocher un certain nombre de choses parmi celles qu'il lui avait dites, mais elle sentait que certaines étaient l'expression d'un malaise plus profond… Elle soupira et se força à se redresser, à ramasser le parchemin qui était de nouveau tombé entre-temps…

- Du calme, brailla le concierge. On ne court pas dans les couloirs !

Peine perdue. Un peu plus loin, un professeur réitéra cet appel, avec un tout petit peu plus de succès. Roberto, accoudé à la rambarde en pierre, observait la scène de l'étage supérieur.

Une quarantaine d'élèves de cinquième année dégringolait les escaliers menant aux dortoirs tandis qu'une quinzaine de leurs aînés de septième année tentait de se frayer un passage à contresens. L'un d'eux faillit tomber à la renverse et se rattrapa _in extremis _à la rampe.

- Du calme, messieurs ! crièrent simultanément Roberto, le concierge et l'autre professeur.

En passant devant le concierge, les élèves s'excusèrent :

- Oui, monsieur Nolan. Pardon monsieur.

Monsieur Nolan secoua la tête en voyant toute cette meute franchir les portes au pas de charge et s'engouffrer à l'extérieur. Roberto retint un soupir. Comme les autres années, les élèves de cinquième et septième année étaient restés afin de passer leurs examens. En contrepartie, ils reprendraient leurs cours un peu plus tard que les autres niveaux. Système qui convenait à tous, car il signifiait moins de dérangements durant les examens, et à la rentrée suivante la frénésie des premiers jours serait passée, les professeurs seraient donc plus calmes pour aborder avec les élèves le tournant de la vie scolaire qu'était la sixième année.

Les examens étaient à présents passés, et le château s'apprêtait à être totalement vidé. A l'excitation habituelle de fin d'année s'ajoutait le fait que le ministère avait enfin reconnu le retour de Voldemort, et les élèves cachaient leur anxiété d'être hors des murs protecteurs de l'école sous un débordement d'allégresse.

Les dernières épreuves avaient eu lieu hier, et la journée avait été consacrée à faire sacs et valises. Les professeurs et le concierge avaient eu fort à faire pour superviser le chahut général.

Roberto descendit dans le hall et fut happé par un tohu-bohu d'élèves qui couraient en tous sens, les bras chargés de livres et de sacs, de traversins et de couvertures, de livres et de disques, parfois poussant dans les airs une malle à l'aide de leur baguette magique. Le sac de cours d'une fille s'ouvrit, et deux de ses amies l'aidèrent à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

A gauche de l'entrée, un professeur surveillait d'un air fatigué une pile de bagages qui n'avaient pas encore été réclamés par leurs propriétaires. Roberto s'approcha de lui :

- Y a-t-il un endroit ou une tâche qui nécessite la présence d'un professeur encore en possession de la majeur partie de sa puissance vocale ? s'enquit-il.

L'autre réfléchit.

- Dans les dortoirs des garçons. Ils n'arrêtent pas de courir dans les escaliers, et j'en ai déjà vu passer au moins deux qui se rendaient à l'infirmerie en tenant un mouchoir imbibé de sang devant leur nez.

Roberto acquiesça d'un signe de tête et repartit dans les étages. Arrivé dans l'une des salles communes, il entendit des cris s'élever du dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Il s'approcha du petit escalier y menant et entonna :

- Si jamais je dois monter voir ce qui se passe…

Les cris diminuèrent un peu en vitalité mais pas en intensité. Exédé, Roberto s'apprêta à mettre sa menace à exécution mais eut soudain une meilleure idée, qui en tous cas lui épargnerait la montée de l'escalier. Il attrapa un préfet de cinquième année qui passait à portée de sa main et l'envoya dire à ses camarades qu'ils avaient intérêt à régler leurs différents dans le calme, sinon…

- Et s'ils ne m'écoutent pas, professeur ? demanda l'élève.

- Dans ce cas, tu reviens me voir.

L'élève se sentit rassuré et partit vers sa mission. Le professeur Szpilmann était l'un des plus jeunes du corps enseignant, et il avait la réputation d'être compréhensif mais pas naïf.

Roberto sentit soudain qu'on le tirait par la manche. Il se retourna et vit l'un de ses élèves de septième année.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, professeur. Mr MacAllister voudrait vous parler, il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attendait dans son bureau.

- Merci.

Roberto ressortit du dortoir en compagnie de son élève.

- Vos examens se sont bien passés ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je crois. Je pense en tous cas avoir une bonne note en potions et en botanique.

- Et en italien ? s'amusa Roberto.

- Et en italien, sourit son élève. Du moins je l'espère.

Ils firent quelques pas sans se parler, puis Roberto reprit :

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez devenir Médicomage. C'est toujours votre ambition ?

- Toujours, monsieur. Si j'ai réussi mon examen, une place m'attend déjà dans une université. Je leur avais envoyé mon dossier au premier trimestre, et à Noël j'ai profité des vacances pour passer l'entretien.

- Et quel est le nom de l'université qui vous a reçu ?

- La Welsley University de Londres.

- Une grande école, commenta Roberto.

- Je vais également continuer l'italien, et d'ici deux ans j'espère pouvoir aller poursuivre ma formation en Italie.

- Ecrivez-moi de temps à autre, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous devenez.

L'élève sourit, touché par cette marque d'intérêt et d'affection.

- Ici ou en Italie ?

- Ici durant l'année scolaire, en Italie durant les vacances. De toute façon, mon courrier me parvient toujours, ma famille me l'envoie lorsque je suis à l'école et vice versa.

Roberto inscrivit rapidement son adresse de Naples sur un morceau de papier qu'il tendit à son élève.

- Bonne chance pour la suite de vos études.

- Merci professeur.

- Au revoir.

Il serra la main à son élève puis tourna dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Le mot de passe prononcé, le tableau glissa sur le côté.

- Bonjour, Mrs Szpilmann. Prenez donc une chaise.

Roberto s'assit en face du directeur et haut responsable de la Guilde.

- Vous m'avez fait appelé.

- En effet.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, à s'observer mutuellement. Finalement Mr MacAllister reprit :

- Je voulais vous parler des…événements liés aux morts de John Bennett et Jane et Francis Minton.

Roberto sentit son pouls s'accélérer, mais un muscle de son visage ne tressaillit. Il se contenta de répondre :

- Et que vouliez-vous me dire à propos d'eux ?

- Vous étiez assez proches des époux Mintons, je crois.

Roberto choisit une réponse neutre :

- Je les appréciais, c'était des gens agréables.

- Vous connaissiez leur…mission. Je sais que suite au décès de John Bennett, une enquête a été ouverte.

- C'était à prévoir.

- Oui, mais cela ne nous arrange guère. Nous n'avons pas vraiment intérêt à ce que la raison de la présence de John Bennett en Cornouailles soit connue.

Il se tut. Roberto songea qu'il attendait probablement de lui qu'il prenne la parole, mais il n'en ferait rien. Pas tant qu'il ne verrait pas où Mr MacAllister voulait en venir. Le directeur dut parvenir à la même conclusion. Il se leva et se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Après un moment il reprit d'une voix un peu plus basse, presque lasse :

- Je vais jouer franc jeu avec vous, Roberto. Nous voulons empêcher que le ministère découvre les liens de John Bennett avec la Guilde, et par ailleurs nous voulons, nous, savoir ce qu'il a découvert en Cornouailles.

Roberto décida de poser une question, mais sans trop dévoiler son jeu. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots :

- Est-ce que la Guilde veut également dissiper les doutes qui pèsent son intégrité ?

L'autre le regarda en face. Roberto décida de continuer dans cette voie.

- Certaines personnes… pensent qu'il aurait eu des liens avec les mangemorts.

Mr MacAllister se rassit et soupira.

- J'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'allais jouer franc jeu. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, prouver son innocence serait l'une des choses les plus importantes à faire. Mais certaines…personnes ont tout d'abord à cœur de découvrir ce qu'il savait. Et naturellement empêcher que des gens…animés de mauvaises intentions…

- Vous voulez dire des Mangemorts.

- Oui, des Mangemorts, certains veulent éviter que les Mangemorts ne découvrent ce qu'il savait. Sur ce point, ils ont raison.

- Vous voulez donc dire qu'ils ont tort sur d'autres points.

Le directeur se pencha vers lui et le regardant droit dans les yeux comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message, articula soigneusement :

- Moi, je ne peux pas dire tout ce que je voudrais. Je suis tenu sous le sceau du secret. Je doute que vous puissiez savoir ce que je ne dis pas, mais en revanche vous devriez vous concentrer sur ce que je dis. Vous en savez déjà beaucoup, plus que vous ne le croyiez. Et vous avez en main, ou pourriez avoir en main, d'autres éléments importants.

Il se redressa à nouveau.

- Je ne peux vous dire ce que vous devez faire. Une lourde charge…implique non seulement de lourdes responsabilités, mais aussi quelques restrictions. Mais en revanche, il m'est possible d'accorder ma confiance à qui je veux. Et vous, vous pouvez parler. Alors faites-le. Mais choisissez bien votre interlocuteur…

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau en silence. Finalement Roberto se leva.

- Si notre entretien est terminé, puis-je m'en aller ?

- Bien sûr. Et bonnes vacances. Faites…un bon usage de votre temps à présent libre.

Roberto sortit du bureau en réfléchissant. MacAllister avait voulu lui faire passer plusieurs messages, et il était sûr d'en avoir compris au moins un. Restait à décrypter les autres. Et à savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient.

_Merci à **Taliesyn** d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review, même très courte. _

_**Petite Ourse :Je pense que ça va te mener à faire écrivain ou sinon prof de français. **Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça !** Parle de la peinture des murs.** Il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des souvenirs, et la décoration du Square Grimmaurd n'était pas toujours au centre des préoccupations des personnages. Alors, je n'en parlerais pas beaucoup. Et comme ils sont tous très occupés, ça risque de se faire par petits bouts._

_**Thealie : **Contente d'apprendre que tes vacances se sont bien passées.** Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de passages Dumbledore-Elane. Et que tu te concentres beaucoup sur elle. Pourquoi ?** Ça, c'est précisément la question que je craignais qu'on me pose, parce que je ne sais pas comment y répondre sans trop en dévoiler ! Je me lance… C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de passages Dumbledore-Elane, mais ils auront leur importance plus tard. Et de plus, on apprendra des choses intéressantes sur Dumbledore de cette manière (et sur les autres membres de l'Ordre). Mais tu peux essayer de deviner pourquoi ces passages sont si importants, j'y ai glissé des indices, comme dans toute l'histoire, d'ailleurs. Je sais que ma fic est assez concentrée sur Elane, mais si tu y regarde de plus près, tu t'apercevras que beaucoup de ces passages sont en fait les événements au sein de l'Ordre, mais vus de son point de vue. Car elle fournira beaucoup de souvenirs à Harry, là aussi, on découvrira pourquoi plus tard. Et zut, j'en ai peut-être déjà trop dit…** Elane a eu tort dans ce chapitre, elle le sait mais va-t-elle tenter de changer ce qui ne va pas ?** Dans ce chapitre se trouve la majeure partie des réponses à ta question… Et elle va essayer de changer ce qui ne va pas… **J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre mais si je trouve dommage que tu ne parles pas plus que ça des jeunes.** Le problèmes des jeunes en question, c'est que pour l'instant ils sont enfermés au Square Grimmaurd, avec Molly sur leur dos pour les empêcher d'avoir trop de nouvelles de l'extérieur ! Alors ils s'ennuient et essayent de tuer le temps ! Mais ils vont bientôt intervenir à nouveau. _


	18. Une belle soirée d'été

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 17 : Une belle soirée d'été**_

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, animaux, créatures, objets, lieux etc…appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre et des personnes existant, ou ayant existé, est le fruit du hasard._

Harry repoussa les deux battants de la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la chambre, puis s'accouda au rebord. Un peu amusé, il songea qu'il passait beaucoup de temps accoudé à quelque chose, ces temps-ci. Il aspira de grandes goulées de l'air frais du soir. En observant les toits, il se rendit compte qu'au dehors, une ville immense, composée de milliers d'âmes, s'étendait. Il éprouva soudain une sensation grisante de liberté. Entre ces maisons, ces bâtiments, parmi cette foule, il était possible de se perdre, de passer inaperçu.

Il se demanda soudain si Sirius aussi s'était parfois tenu ainsi à la fenêtre, lorsque les lueurs du soleil déclinant illuminaient Londres, si lui aussi avait éprouvé cette sensation de liberté. Il réalisa que probablement personne ne pourrait lui répondre. Et c'était mieux ainsi, songea-t-il. Vivre pour essayer de retrouver la moindre trace de vie d'un autre… c'était vivre hors de sa propre vie.

Surpris, il s'étonna de cette sage réflexion, qui lui ressemblait si peu. Peut-être avait-il mûri. On frappa soudain à la porte.

- Entrez ! claironna-t-il.

- Le prince me fait l'honneur de me laisser pénétrer dans sa tour d'ivoire ? plaisanta Ginny.

Il sourit tandis qu'elle s'approchait et s'accoudait à ses côtés.

- Ron et Hermione sont au salon, elle est toujours en train d'essayer de le convaincre de demander à Fred et George d'accélérer la fabrication de l'antidote. Et… tu sais ce que lui en pense.

- La discussion en est donc au même point que lorsque je suis parti ?

- Hélas.

Elle reporta son attention vers la fenêtre.

- C'est beau, dit-elle.

Harry regarda dans la même direction qu'elle. Le soleil était encore descendu davantage, et le ciel était rose et or.

- Oui, c'est vraiment très beau, souffla-t-il.

Il le pensait vraiment. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir de si beaux couchers de soleil. Il ressentit soudain la même sensation de bien-être que ce matin, lorsqu'il avait ri avec Ginny. Il s'appuya plus confortablement au rebord de la fenêtre.

Un bruit de voix leur parvint soudain de la porte entrouverte. Apparemment, Hermione et Ron s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre. Hermione disait :

- Ron, Fred a dit qu'il s'était promené durant huit jours avec cette… décoration. Et ils n'arrivent pas bien à réguler la durée des effets. Alors imagine le temps qui peut passer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'estompent !

La voix agacée de Ron lui répondit :

- Non, je ne vais pas aller les prier d'accélérer la fabrication de ce fichu antidote ! Tout d'abord, ils se moqueraient peut-être de moi, et ensuite, ils sont probablement bien assez occupés comme ça.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Hermione poursuivit sa plaidoirie :

- Mais, ce sont tes frères ! Ils peuvent se moquer de toi, mais ne seront pas très méchants. D'accord, ils sont farceurs, moqueurs, un peu ironiques, mais je ne les ai jamais vu dire quoi que ce soit de vraiment méchant à quelqu'un, ou de quelqu'un. A part éventuellement de Malfoy…Et toi, tu es leur frère !

- Percy aussi était mon frère, répliqua Ron d'un air sombre, et on a bien vu ce qu'il a fait.

Un froid retomba soudain entre les quatre amis. Ron se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, horriblement gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux verts de Ginny s'étaient brutalement assombris, Hermione fixait le sol, et Harry cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire. Ce fut Charlie qui les tira d'affaire.

- Je viens de récupérer les photos que j'ai prises pendant que j'étais en Roumanie. Il y en a beaucoup. Vous voulez venir les voir ?

Ils acceptèrent, heureux de cette diversion. Charlie tira un gros paquet de sa poche et commença à faire tourner les épreuves en les commentant. Les images étaient assez impressionnantes.

- Voila, ça c'est le Flammarais adolescent que j'ai trouvé blessé et que j'ai soigné…

Un dragon couleur vert amande les regardait en soufflant des volutes de fumée par les narines. Harry, qui depuis la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers éprouvait un certain attrait pour ces grosses bestioles, le trouva plutôt sympathique.

- Là, c'est toujours le Flammarais, mais en train d'apprendre à cracher du feu…il a eu du mal, mais il était tenace…

- Ils ne savent pas le faire dès la naissance ? s'étonna Ron.

Charlie leur expliqua :

- Dès la naissance, ils produisent de la fumée et de temps à autre quelques flammèches, rien de très conséquent, et ils ne le contrôlent pas vraiment. En grandissant, leur puissance de feu s'accroît, et avec l'aide d'un parent ou d'un dragon plus âgé ils apprennent à maîtriser leur feu. Ils s'entraînent sur les arbres morts des forêts, qu'ils débarrassent ainsi de leur surplus de bois mort. Mais l'apprentissage est difficile, et il est fortement déconseillé de rester à côté d'un novice lorsqu'il s'entraîne…

- Mais tu l'as fait, toi, fit remarquer Ginny en observant les photographies.

Charlie eut un petit sourire.

- Mais j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Je ne me suis pas trop approché, et ais pris soin de rester dans une zone dégagée, d'où je pourrais fuir facilement.

- C'est aussi une affaire de réflexes, et il faut connaître les dragons, non? demanda Hermione. Je veux dire, il faut observer le dragon et prévoir ses réactions, mais en plus il faut savoir réagir vite et bien.

Charlie parut impressionné.

- C'est ça. Au fond, les dragons sont des animaux comme…

- Les chats ? suggéra Hermione.

- Voila, les chats, il faut savoir les observer et les comprendre.

Pour une raison inconnue de Harry, le visage de Ron s'assombrit tandis qu'Hermione parlait avec Charlie.

Même lorsque Charlie recommença à commenter les images, Ron ne reprit pas tout à fait son expression enjouée. Son frère leur montra une photographie de lui-même en compagnie d'un de ses amis.

- Voila, Ferdinand Carol. Un type très sympa. Il a vécu quasiment toute sa vie en compagnie des dragons, son père est le régisseur de la réserve de dragons, dans le Hohenzollern. Je l'ai recruté pour l'Ordre.

Après quoi il annonça qu'il commençait à se faire tard et décida d'aller se coucher. Un concert de protestations mit ses oreilles à mal.

- Et doucement, s'écria-t-il en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger. J'ai dit que _moi_, j'allais me coucher. Libre à vous de rester encore un peu. Mais gare à vos oreilles si demain matin on vous retrouve endormis sur vos sièges !

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Pas si vite, s'interposa Ron. Parle-nous d'abord un peu de ce type que tu as recruté pour l'Ordre.

Charlie soupira et se rassit. Il dit d'un ton dramatique :

- Alors, on veut leur faire plaisir en leur montrant des photographies, on les renseigne sur les dragons, on pousse la gentillesse jusqu'à leur révéler l'identité d'un des types que l'on a recruté pour l'Ordre, et voilà qu'ils en réclament encore plus !

Ginny se leva et prit son bras. Levant ses grands yeux verts vers son frère, elle demanda :

- Dis-nous au moins ce qu'il fait, s'il te plaît…

Charlie était quelqu'un de généreux et sensible, qui éprouvait une immense affection pour sa petite sœur.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Mais juste ce qu'il fait.

Il se rassit.

- Bon, alors comme vous le savez sûrement, les Ministères des différents pays sont divisés quant à la politique à adopter face au retour de Voldemort. Mais des détails infimes peuvent nous en apprendre beaucoup sur la position qu'ils ont l'intention de choisir. Et d'infimes détails pourraient également nous permettre de changer cette position si nécessaire. Le régisseur de la réserve de dragon a toujours occupé un poste important dans la vie politique de la Roumanie, c'est une tradition qui perdure depuis des siècles.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que le père de mon ami se trouve à ce poste-clé. De plus, Mr Carol père a été membre du Parlement roumain, en a démissionné avec éclat lorsque la loi visant à garantir une plus grande protection aux elfes de maison a été refusée…

Harry vit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux d'Hermione à ces mots.

- … et il a à son actif pas mal d'autres actions du même type, tout ça pour dire que c'est vraiment un homme important sur le plan politique, qui soutient le combat anti-Voldemort. Son fils est donc dans une position de choix pour glaner des renseignements sur les tendances politiques des pays slaves – et éventuellement pour agir sur elles.

Quand Charlie se tut, tous demeurèrent un moment silencieux, assimilant et triant ces informations. Finalement Ron dit d'un ton déçu :

- C'est tout ? Je veux dire, il ne fait rien de plus… comme par exemple essayer de créer une unité de défense, je sais pas moi…

- C'est justement ça le problème, Ron, tu ne sais pas. Alors je me contenterais de te faire remarquer que l'on dit souvent que c'est le renseignement qui gagne les guerres. Demande donc à Maugrey.

Il bâilla et s'étira, signifiant par là que la discussion était close. Il se leva, leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le silence resta après son départ. Ils entendaient le son assourdi d'un air joué au piano. Harry se demanda lequel des deux cousins jouait. En tous cas, il savait que tous les deux étaient doués.

Il se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil pour mieux écouter. Il se sentait détendu. Il avait ses meilleurs amis auprès de lui, il était en sécurité…tout allait bien. Une douce torpeur l'envahit et il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière la porte. Probablement quelqu'un qui retournait à sa chambre. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps.

Finalement Ginny bâilla et se leva à son tour.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais au lit. Bonne nuit.

- Attends-moi, fit Hermione.

Elle s'extirpa de son fauteuil et toutes les deux sortirent de la pièce. Harry et Ron les suivirent. En entrant dans leur chambre, ils découvrirent que ni Wladeck ni Joachim n'étaient couchés. Harry alla le premier à la salle de bain, pendant que Ron remettait ses draps et couverture en place, ce qu'il avait négligé de faire le matin même.

Lorsque Ron sortit de la salle d'eau, Harry était assis sur son lit, confortablement adossé à l'oreiller, en train d'essuyer ses lunettes. Ron s'assit sur son propre lit.

- Assez intéressant, je trouve, ce que Charlie nous a dit, fit-il.

Harry hocha la tête. Ron s'étendit sur le dos et croisa les bras sous sa nuque, fixant le plafond.

- Maintenant qu'il a dit ça, la guerre prend une autre proportion. On se rend vraiment compte qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène international, que ce n'est pas limité à nos propres vies.

Harry le regarda, surpris. Sans ses lunettes la silhouette de son ami était floue, mais il devinait néanmoins son visage. Il était étonné, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ron de se montrer aussi philosophe. Ron se hissa soudain sur un coude et changea de sujet.

- Dis-moi, tu parles beaucoup avec Ginny, ces temps-ci.

- Ah bon, fit distraitement Harry.

- Oui, ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que je vous ai trouvé seuls dans une pièce.

L'attention de Harry était de nouveau complète. Il n'aimait pas du tout le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Ron...commença-t-il.

- C'est vrai, insista Ron. Une fois, vous aviez la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre, et vous étiez en train de rire, et l'autre…

Harry l'interrompit.

- Ecoute, il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une amie qui m'est très chère, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Et elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

- Elle l'était, fit remarquer Ron.

- Elle ne l'est plus, dit Harry d'un ton définitif.

Il se redressa et glissa sous les couvertures, faisant comprendre à Ron qu'il n'avait pas envie de débattre des sentiments qu'il éprouvait, ou n'éprouvait pas. Ron se glissa également dans ses draps, puis il se pencha et éteignit la lampe.

Harry ferma les yeux. Les mots « _Elle ne l'est plus _» s'inscrivirent en lettres de feu devant ses yeux. _Elle l'était_, avait dit Ron. _Une amie très chère… pas amoureux d'elle… je l'aime beaucoup…_ Il sombra dans le sommeil.

Une silhouette vêtue de noir marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'ourlet de son pantalon est recouvert de boue et de poussière, mais il vient de changer de chemise. Une autre trempe dans son lavabo, la manche rougit l'eau peu à peu. Sa cape tourbillonne derrière lui. Il prononce le mot de passe et la gargouille s'écarte, lui ouvrant le passage menant à l'escalier en colimaçon, qui le hisse paresseusement jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Il frappe deux coups au panneau de bois.

- Entrez, Severus, dit Dumbledore.

Sa barbe d'un blanc neigeux semblait mélangée de fils d'argent à la lueur des lampes. Au-dehors, les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit sans lune. Severus prit une chaise en face de Dumbledore.

- Chocolats ? lui proposa celui-ci. Bonbons au citron ? Peut-être ai-je encore une ou deux glaces, si vous en désirez une…

- Chocolats, répondit Severus.

Il en piocha un dans la boîte de bois verni, ornée d'étoiles, que Dumbledore lui tendit.

- Comment s'est passé votre…rencontre ? lui demanda le directeur de Poudlard, après avoir avalé un bonbon.

- Plutôt bien, comparée à certaines, répondit-il. Rien à signaler. Le Seigneur des ténèbres nous passé en revue, a lancé quelques remarques acerbes et quelques insinuations, puis nous avons dû nous entraîner à combattre, en faisant des duels. Un contre un.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant.

- Avez-vous été blessé ?

Il ne cilla pas sous le regard bleu.

- Un peu, comme chacun d'entre nous. Mais je vais bien.

Il soutint les yeux inquisiteurs du directeur, mais commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Mais son visage resta de marbre.

- Avez-vous une idée des raisons pour lesquelles il vous a fait subir cet… entraînement ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais je crois qu'il veut obtenir quelque chose, un renseignement. Et peut-être… une assurance.

- Une assurance ? releva Dumbledore.

- Je crois qu'il y a un fait qu'il cherche à vérifier. J'ignore lequel.

Comme d'habitude, le directeur ne lui demanda pas comment il avait découvert cela. Il l'avait découvert, et cela lui suffisait. Il me fait confiance, songea Severus. Cette pensée lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.

- Et le renseignement qu'il veut obtenir ? poursuivit Dumbledore.

- Cela devrait concerner la mort de quelqu'un.

- Une mort passée…ou à venir ?

- Passée. Quelque chose semble flou dans cette mort, quelque chose ne s'est pas passé comme il l'entendait.

Severus marqua une pause.

- Je crois que quelque chose lui a échappé.

Dumbledore joignit le bout de ses doigts et leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant.

- La chose qui lui a échappé, demanda-t-il finalement, est-ce nous qui l'avons ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou bien a-t-elle été perdue pour tout le monde ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il pense que c'est nous qui l'avons. Il serait plus furieux. Mais il y a des choses qu'il ignore et c'est heureux pour nous.

- Vous êtes plein de sagesse, Severus, sourit Dumbledore. Mais il est tard, et vous avez eu une rude soirée. Bonne nuit.

Severus se leva.

- Bonne nuit.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Dumbledore dit :

- Vous êtes plein de sagesse, mais vous n'en faites part qu'à certaines personnes. Pourtant, d'autres le mériteraient également. Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Severus sortit du bureau. Dans les couloirs, il entendit au loin le caquètement de Peeves. Il pressa le pas. Un affrontement avec l'esprit frappeur était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Une fois dans ses appartements, il jeta sa cape sur une chaise et prit une potion dans l'une de ses cachettes. Un sérum contre la douleur. Très efficace. Après avoir rangé la petite bouteille de verre, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son bras gauche. Aucune trace de sang n'avait traversé le pansement, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Il se demanda soudain ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu vouloir dire, à propos de sa sagesse, que d'autres mériteraient également de connaître.

Elane pénétra au Square Grimmaurd alors que l'horizon rougeoyait déjà. La cuisine était déserte. Elle posa ses deux sacs et mit sa cape sur une chaise. Elle s'assit, le menton dans ses mains. Le temps avait passé deux fois plus lentement, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un souhait : voir cette journée horrible se terminer enfin. Elle regarda dans le vague. Son regard tomba soudain sur l'escalier menant à la porte-fenêtre. Assise là où elle se trouvait, elle voyait une partie du jardin. Elle sursauta soudain. Il lui avait semblé voir une silhouette… une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien. Son cœur cogna très fort dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites. Elle prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, puis elle se leva. Elle voulait lui parler.

Elle grimpa rapidement les quelques marches de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte fenêtre. En la refermant derrière elle, elle sécha rapidement ses mains sur sa robe. Elle s'approcha de lui, avalant sa salive. Il avait l'ouïe extraordinairement fine, il était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue s'approcher. Pourtant il ne se retourna pas. Mais quand elle ne fut qu'à deux pas, il dit de sa voix grave :

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

Puis le silence retomba entre les hauts murs du jardin. Elle resta debout à côté de lui. Elle voulait lui parler, mais elle ne savait par où commencer.

Joachim était exactement dans la même situation. Mais Elane avait au moins fait le premier pas, en venant le voir. Qu'elle ait décidé de venir le rejoindre l'avait profondément touché. Il la regarda à la dérobée. Elle paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, les commissures de ses lèvres étaient tendues. Et elle paraissait triste. Probablement l'avait-elle dissimulé toute la journée, et elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer. Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas lui dissimuler combien leur dispute l'avait atteinte.

Elane décida de se lancer. Elle lui devait des excuses.

- Excuse-moi…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il au même moment.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis un sourire détendit leurs lèvres. Joachim voulut parler :

- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé…, commença-t-il.

- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses…

Une fois de plus, ils avaient parlé en même temps. Il voulut continuer, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant ses doigts longs et fins sur sa bouche.

- C'est à moi de commencer, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle chercha ses mots.

- Hier, tu as eu raison de me dire… tout ce que tu m'as dit. C'est vrai que j'ai négligé la réunion de l'Ordre, j'aurais pu attendre avant d'aller voir Dumbledore. Ma seule défense c'est… que j'avais besoin de clarifier un peu les choses, de faire le point. J'espérais qu'il pourrait m'y aider. Lorsque j'ai esquivé ta question, quand tu m'as demandé si ça n'allait pas… la vérité était que j'ignorais moi-même ce qui n'allait pas.

L'émotion la prit soudain à la gorge, et elle poursuivit la voix nouée.

- Je veux également m'excuser de…

Il tenta de l'interrompre, mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle sentait qu'aller au bout lui ferait du bien.

- Je veux également te présenter mes excuses, pour t'avoir dit que tu devais m'accorder un peu d'attention lorsque je voulais te parler. Je ne le pensais pas, pas du tout. Et…

Sa voix se brisa et elle se détourna. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle fit quelques pas, tout en continuant à parler.

- Lorsque tu m'as dit que je t'évitais depuis quelques temps…C'est que…

Elle ne parvit pas à continuer. Elle sentit soudain sa présence à ses côtés. Il l'avait rejointe et la serra contre lui.

- Arrête, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Je ne te reproche plus rien. Tu ne m'évitais pas, tu étais occupée… et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous étions tous les deux en colère, et aussi en colère contre les autres…

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Tu avais raison de dire que je t'évitais. Enfin… je ne t'évitais pas vraiment. J'ai évité à peu près tout le monde, plus ou moins consciemment.

Les larmes redoublèrent, mais elle fit un effort pour parler.

- C'est parce que… Harry m'avait montré des lettres. Ecrites par ma grand-mère à Sirius Black.

Il tressaillit et s'écartant de sa tête, posa son regard brun sur elle. Avec son regard sur elle, elle se sentit mieux.

- Le plus étrange, c'est… qu'il y avait également des lettres écrites par Sirius à ma grand-mère. Et un gros paquet, pas simplement une lettre qui n'avait pu être envoyée.

- Comment se sont-elles retrouvées là ?murmura-t-il.

- C'est ça que je ne m'explique pas. Et aussi…Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'ils s'étaient connus. Sirius ne m'en a jamais parlé, ni Maugrey, ni … personne. Et pourtant, il avait été son élève, en même temps que James Potter et… Alain Armadale.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Harry m'a montré une photo, que Sirius avait glissée dans la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait écrite.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux, avant que Joachim ne reprenne.

- Tu m'as dit que la dernière fois que tu avais montré des lettres de ta grand-mère, ça s'est terminé par…

Il hésita, mais elle termina sa phrase à sa place, d'un ton ferme :

- Par mon départ de la maison de mes parents, oui. Bien sûr, ces lettres n'étaient pas la seule chose en cause. Et la dernière fois que j'ai vu Alain Armadale…

- Tu as découvert qu'il y avait un nombre considérable de secrets qui gravitaient autour de ta grand-mère.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir dit ça, mais elle se contenta de soupirer.

- Tu sais, une fois, tu m'avais dit toi-même, que ces secrets ne m'avaient pas manqué pendant de longues années, alors ils ne me manqueraient pas à l'avenir. J'avais surtout peur qu'un jour quelqu'un d'autre ne revienne m'en parler, mais rien ne s'est produit et je me suis dit que je pouvais enterrer tout ça sans aucun risque. Et maintenant...maintenant, je ne voudrais à aucun prix remuer à nouveau le passé. Mais le problème, c'est que…

- Harry va vouloir découvrir ce qui s'est passé, compléta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- C'est ça. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'Armadale était mort, et je lui ai raconté mon histoire dans les grandes lignes. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait suffisamment de choses qu'il ignorait comme ça, sans que je ne lui en cache encore d'autres.

Elle se tut. Joachim comprenait son dilemme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tenter à nouveau de plonger dans les secrets de sa grand-mère, mais Harry voudrait savoir… Et elle allait sûrement l'aider.

Finalement il rompit le silence.

-Tu sais, je te dois également des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses… à propos de la tasse de café et tout ça…

A sa vive surprise, elle sourit.

- Au contraire, tu as bien fait. Je crois que j'avais besoin de m'entendre rappeler… certaines choses.

Il la serra sans rien dire. Il prit son mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya délicatement les yeux d'Elane, puis les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il rangea son mouchoir. Il réalisa soudain que son visage était tout près du sien. Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa.

Quand il redressa sa tête, elle s'appuya contre son épaule et frissonna.

- On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'était plus tendue, inquiète, mais une lueur soucieuse dansait toujours au fond de ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Il voulait la faire rire.

- Après vous, mademoiselle, dit-il.

Il la laissa passer devant lui et fit une demie révérence. Elle éclata de rire. Dans la cuisine, il prit ses deux sacs et les porta au salon. Elle s'arrêta soudain et se retourna :

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour les fragments que m'a donné Tonks. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle alla chercher la boîte. Quand elle fut de retour, ils s'installèrent sur l'épais tapis blanc qui se trouvait devant la cheminée et étalèrent les fragments entre eux. Pendant près de deux heures, ils les trièrent et tentèrent de recomposer textes et schémas.

Joachim dit soudain :

- Je crois que je tiens un début de texte cohérent.

Il le tourna de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous les deux le lire.

- J'ai peut-être que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait aller avec, s'écria Elane.

Elle ajouta un morceau de parchemin en forme de triangle aux trois autres. Ensembles, ils parvinrent à reconstituer un paragraphe.

…_Le confident auquel je dis tout, qui comprend tout, et répète tout. Mais personne n'y prête attention, il peut parler autant qu'il le désire et crier mes secrets à tous les vents, tout le monde l'entend mais personne ne l'écoute. Il les amuse un temps avec ses insanités, puis ils se lassent. Pas un ne se rend compte de l'importance de ses propos… l'homme est doué pour ne pas voir ce qui…_

- L'homme est doué pour ne pas voir ce qui… relut pensivement Joachim. Pour ne pas voir quoi ?

- Si ce texte fait référence à la politique, ça pourrait être « _L'homme est doué pour ne pas voir ce qui blesse »…_Il aurait pu faire référence à la politique de l'autruche qu'avait mené Fudge ces derniers mois. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fallu brûler ceci, alors ?

- Aucune idée.

Il retourna quelques fragments.

- Tiens, il y quelque chose qui pourrait convenir, du moins grammaticalement. Si je n'ai pas oublié le peu de grammaire anglaise que j'ai jamais sue...

Il lui tendit le morceau de parchemin en question. Il portait les mots « _se trouve sous son nez_ ». Elane l'ajouta à l'ensemble déjà formé. Il s'emboîta parfaitement aux autres.

Ils essayèrent encore de trouver une suite, mais leurs efforts furent vains. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent. Elane recopia le texte déjà recomposé, et enferma les fragments qui le composaient dans une boîte séparée. Lorsqu'elle se releva Joachim se tenait devant elle. Poussée par un geste instinctif, elle jeta les bras autour de son cou. Il rit et l'enlaça. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et appuya sa joue à la sienne. Elle rit à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sourit-il.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas rasé ?

- Perdu le compte.

Elle éclata de rire et il la souleva un instant de terre, serrée contre lui. Lorsqu'il la reposa en douceur, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, lui portant ses deux sacs. Il garda un instant ses doigts entre les siens, avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres.

- A demain, souffla-t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna dans l'escalier. Elle le regarda, et il dut le sentir car il se retourna un instant pour lui sourire avant d'achever sa descente. Elane passa dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide en ne faisant quasiment aucun bruit par crainte de réveiller les trois autres puis se coucha.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Tonks.

Elane sourit dans le noir.

- Avec Joachim.

- T-tant m-mieeeuuux, bâilla son amie avant de se rendormir.

_**Snapye :Je suis un peu déçue que l'on entende à nouveau plus parler de Severus… même si tu dis que ça allait arriver, je suis un peu frustrée…**Toutes mes excuses ! En fait, j'aurais voulu caser le chapitre dont je t'avais déjà parlé, celui qui sera presque entièrement basé sur lui, un peu avant, mais je me suis rendus compte qu'il y avait d'autres choses que je devais mentionner d'abord. Mais sinon… il était présent, dans ce chapitre. Si ça peut t'occuper en attendant, sache que Severus ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est pourquoi ses paroles sont doublement importantes. Avec ça, tu peux faire de nombreuses suppositions... **Sinon, je voulais aussi te dire que par moment, l'histoire stagne un peu. Bien sûr les éléments s'enchaînent, et de plus en plus d'indices interviennent, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression que la relation entre Elane et Joachim prend plus de place dans l'histoire que la guerre elle-même. **Si leur relation était très présente ces derniers chapitres, c'est car leur dispute a marqué Harry. On découvrira plus tard qu'il leur est très attaché. **Je pense que ça fait partie de tes intentions, pour nous détourner des faits de la guerre, ou pour nous montrer qu'elle touche plus les gens que le ferait justement une guerre en créant quelques conflits « internes »… ou pour nous dissimuler tes indices par un moyen détourné (comme le fait remarquer Wladeck).** Zut, je suis donc si prévisible ! Effectivement, je me sers de ce procédé pour donner des petits indices, à vous de découvrir lesquels… Et faire apparaître des personnages qui auront leur rôle à jouer plus tard. Mais je viens de relire les trois derniers chapitres que j'ai postés, et je me rends compte qu'effectivement, la situation est pour le moment assez statique. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué. Mais tout va bientôt s'accélérer… Merci pour ta longue review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Et tes remarques sont toujours très pertinentes. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour faire à nouveau bouger les choses dans les prochains chapitres._

_**Thealie : Harry est vraiment un peu simplet dans ce chapitre. Quand il parle avec Ginny, on dirait un petit garçon.** Il faut le comprendre, il est gêné d'avoir cette conversation à propos de la dispute, surtout qu'elle concerne Elane et Joachim.** Niveau personnage, ce chapitre était super. Tu as fait quatre points de vue différents. Ça permet de se faire une idée plus précise de chaque situation et de confronter les opinions, observations de chaque perso. **C'est fait pour ça ! Et pour moi, c'est aussi une manière d'augmenter le suspense : le lecteur sait qui souffre, qui cache des choses avant les autres personnages, et se demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont découvrir la vérité !** Ce serait génial si tu continuais comme ça dans tous tes prochains chapitres (je sais je demande beaucoup de choses).** Je vais essayer…Moi aussi, je m'amuse énormément en écrivant de cette manière, alors cette façon de faire risque de revenir souvent._

_**Taliesyn : Allez j'attends la suite pour comment (et non pas si ou quand) Elane et Joachim vont se pardonner l'un l'autre et plus si affinités. **Dis donc, tu ne serais pas un peu accroc à ce couple ! J'espère que ce chapitre a comblé tes attentes !** Dis moi, j'aurais pas vu comme un rapprochement Harry/Ginny ? (Oui oui oui moi j'suis pour !)** Un rapprochement, c'est sûr ! Il s'entend de mieux en mieux avec elle (même si tu sembles être le seul à l'avoir remarqué). Vont-ils tomber amoureux ? L'avenir nous le dira…_


	19. La grande et heureuse famille Weasley

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 18 : La grande et heureuse famille Weasley_**

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, animaux, créatures, objets, lieux etc…appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard. _

Fred se pencha vers George.

- Alors, on lui envoie ou pas ? souffla-t-il, en prenant garde à ce que personne ne l'entende.

- On lui envoie, décida George sur le même ton.

Ils se redressèrent et adressèrent un joyeux salut à Kingsley qui venait d'entrer, suivi de Lupin. Tous les deux s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Lupin servit tout le monde en café, alors que Fred l'observait. La pleine lune approchait, mais Lupin n'en portait pas encore les marques. Au contraire, il paraissait bien plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait plus paru depuis longtemps.

Bill entra en claironnant :

- Bonjour, tout le monde !

Il embrassa affectueusement les têtes brune et rousse d'Hermione et Ginny, gratifia Ron et Harry d'une tape sur l'épaule chacun. Il fit de même avec les jumeaux, qui prirent des mines horrifiées.

- Tu vires comme Maman, maintenant ?

Bill éclata de rire et alla s'asseoir, sous le regard de Lupin, qui remarqua :

- Il a l'air particulièrement content, ce matin.

- Fleur a enfin eu le temps de lui écrire une lettre, et pas des plus courtes !expliqua George. Il l'a reçue à l'aube, alors du coup son moral est au plus haut.

Joachim, Wladeck et Charlie entrèrent en même temps et s'installèrent à côté de Bill. Tous les quatre engagèrent aussitôt une conversation où il était question de « Chemin de Traverse », « Quartier sorcier », « travail ».

Les jumeaux éclusèrent rapidement leurs tasses, se levèrent et annoncèrent leur départ pour leur boutique.

- Si Maman s'inquiète de ne pas nous avoir croisés ce matin, dites-lui que nous étions encore en vie la dernière fois que vous nous avez vus…

Après qu'ils eurent redressé les volets de leur boutique, le soleil entra à flots. Fred mit de la monnaie dans la caisse, tandis que George, à l'aide de sa baguette, passait le chiffon à poussière sur certaines étagères. Il était en train de faire léviter une pile de boîtes de « Feuxfous Fuseboum » pour faire glisser le torchon dessous lorsque Fred l'appela :

-On l'envoie maintenant ?

- Ok.

- Il va falloir retirer toute trace pouvant indiquer sa provenance… Je vais m'en occuper.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais louer les services d'un des hiboux de la poste.

Quand il revint, un hibou moyen-duc installé sur son bras, Fred avait préparé l'emballage. Ensembles, ils fixèrent le paquet enrobé de papier brun à la patte de l'oiseau, puis George ouvrit la fenêtre et le messager s'y engouffra. Ils le regardèrent un instant s'éloigner dans le ciel matinal, puis d'un commun accord refermèrent les panneaux vitrés.

Tonks soupira. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit, se réveillant à plusieurs reprises. A l'aube, elle s'était à nouveau éveillée et n'était pas parvenue à se rendormir. Finalement, elle était descendue à la cuisine, où deux tasses de café étaient plus ou moins venues à bout des brumes de sommeil qui envahissaient son esprit. Elle était sortie en avance avec l'intention d'en profiter pour flâner un peu. Les quartiers sorciers étaient particulièrement pittoresques le matin, pour ceux qui se levaient suffisamment tôt.

Maintenant, elle n'était plus aussi sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle se sentait épiée, suivie. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait fait mine de s'intéresser à une vitrine pour pouvoir observer les personnes se trouvant derrière elle. Mais elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Elle serra les dents. Un seul mangemorts, aussi puissant soit-il, n'oserait pas s'attaquer à elle dans une rue fréquentée. Elle n'avait qu'à éviter les petites impasses. Elle se remit en marche.

L'impression persistait. Elle pressa le pas, attentive à tout signe d'accélération chez un de ceux qui marchaient. Elle enfila plusieurs rues à ce rythme avant de ralentir. Personne ne s'était trahi. Elle inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas la première fois dans sa carrière d'Aurore qu'elle avait à faire face à ce genre de situation. Maugrey les avait toujours mis en garde contre cela. Vigilance constante !se répéta-t-elle. Il disait aussi de ne pas céder à la panique.

Tonks eut soudain une idée. Elle chercha des yeux des toilettes publiques. Il lui en fallait un avec plusieurs cabines, si elle voulait que celui qui la surveillait se laisse prendre au stratagème… Ou celle qui la suivait, songea-t-elle. Si cette personne était une femme, elle allait avoir intérêt à faire vite. Elle avisa soudain le panneau en forme de flèche qu'elle recherchait. Elle dut traverser un dédale de couloir, attentive à tous bruit de pas derrière elle. Une fois devant les lavabos, elle ferma la porte. La moitié des cabines étaient occupées. Parfait, se dit-elle.

Elle pénétra dans une de celles qui étaient libres. Là, elle fronça les sourcils. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, prirent une teinte d'un brun sombre. Ses yeux passèrent du brun au gris. Elle changea également la forme de son nez, sa peau prit une couleur plus claire. Quand ce fut fait, elle avisa ses vêtements. Elle retira son foulard, voulut le glisser dans son sac mais eut une meilleure idée. Elle sortit toutes ses affaires de son sac à main, qui était réversible. Un côté vert émeraude, l'autre noir. Elle ouvrit sa cape, pour que l'on puisse voir sa robe.

A l'aide d'un sortilège de Changement de couleur, elle en changea radicalement la nuance. L'étoffe, auparavant vert amande, devint vert d'eau.

La femme qui sortit des toilettes n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec celle qui y était entrée. Elle portait un sac à main vert émeraude, une robe vert d'eau, aucun foulard. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et bouclés, sa peau claire. Si quelqu'un l'attendait à la sortie, il patienterait un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait réussi à le semer.

Elle fit quelques détours avant de transplaner au ministère. Une fois assise à son bureau, elle rendit sa couleur d'origine à sa robe et retourna à nouveau son sac à main. Puis elle attacha ses cheveux à l'aide de son foulard et se plongea dans la pile de dossiers qui s'était matérialisée sur sa table durant la nuit.

Bill se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Sa bonne humeur n'avait pas duré longtemps face à la pile de paperasses qui l'attendait. Pour couronner le tout, un gobelin lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir mettre à jour les coordonnées des clients ayant ouvert ou modifié un compte ces six derniers mois. Il regrettait l'Egypte… Le boulot de conjureur de sorts travaillant sur le terrain lui avait mieux convenu…

Puisqu'il fallait y passer, autant commencer tout de suite. Il attrapa les cinq premiers parchemins. Quelqu'un qui demandait l'ajout d'un nouveau sortilège de sécurité sur la porte de son coffre… Quelqu'un qui souhaitait pouvoir effectuer des retraits depuis l'étranger… Prenant une plume, il commença à remplir un formulaire.

Percy Weasley reposa sa plume et promena un regard satisfait autour de lui. On venait de lui accorder un nouveau bureau, plus spacieux et plus confortable. Son poste d'assistant du ministre avait bien des avantages. Si seulement sa famille avait pu se réjouir avec lui… Son visage s'assombrit à cette pensée. Tout aurait été parfait si au lieu de rentrer tous les soirs dans son appartement désert, il avait pu revenir régulièrement au Terrier.

Il rejeta cette pensée aussi loin de son esprit qu'il le put. Il lui fallait aller de l'avant, et non pas s'appesantir sur le passé. Son passé ne pouvait être changé, son avenir en revanche restait à construire. Il allait se lever pour chercher un des rapports rangés sur l'étagère quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! cria-t-il.

- Un paquet pour vous vient de passer les contrôles, monsieur.

L'employé des services postaux du ministère s'avança et posa le colis sur le bureau.

- Merci.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Percy déchira l'emballage brun. Une boîte se trouvait à l'intérieur, contenant de nombreux bonbons de couleurs différentes. Plus grands que des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, ils en avaient néanmoins les couleurs éclatantes.

Percy farfouilla parmi les papiers déchirés, à la recherche d'une carte ou d'un mot quelconque indiquant la provenance de la boîte, mais ne trouva rien. De toute façon, les services l'auraient détecté si les bonbons contenaient un poison. Il en choisit un de couleur verte. Le goût était légèrement acide, pas désagréable.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Fudge entra sans frapper.

- Weasley, j'aurais besoin de vous pour…

Il resta bouche bée.

- Oui, monsieur le ministre ? demanda Percy.

Aucune réaction. Il attendit un instant avant d'insister :

- Monsieur le ministre ? Mr Fudge ?

Percy commençait à être sérieusement inquiet.

- Weasley, vous… Savez-vous que… Enfin… Vous avez …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à la réponse que Fudge lui donna.

- Des fleurs.

- Pardon ?

- Des fleurs. Enfin, du lierre.

Percy passa les mains sur le bord de son bureau. Il était vrai qu'une guirlande de lierre sculptée dans le bois l'ornait, mais ce n'était pas nouveau, le ministre l'avait même remarquée et admirée, après qu'il eut choisi cette table !

- Sur la table ? Oui, je sais.

- Pas sur la table ! Sur vous, Weasley !

Percy se demanda avec effroi si le ministre n'était pas devenu fou. Trop de pression, peut-être… Il frissonna. Il avait déjà eu un supérieur brillant, mais dont la raison avait décliné. Il oubliait rarement une leçon, et celle donnée par son expérience avec Mr Croupton l'avait profondément marqué.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Il ne portait pas d'épingle à cravate, et la cravate elle-même ne portait aucun motif floral. Il remarqua soudain que Fudge tendait le doigt vers son visage.

- Là, Weasley. Du lierre…

Percy commençait à se demander si il ne valait pas mieux vérifier les dires du ministre. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il l'ensorcela, et il put voir son visage… dont le côté était orné d'une guirlande de lierre !

Il s'approcha davantage de la vitre, pour vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion quelconque. Mais il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. L'image s'effaça et Percy retourna vers le centre de la pièce. Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça ? Son regard accrocha soudain la boîte, au milieu du papier déchiré. Les bonbons ! Il était sûr que c'était lié à ces maudites confiseries !

- Vous avez vu, Weasley ?

La voix de Fudge ramena l'attention de Percy vers son supérieur.

- Pour l'avoir vu, je l'ai vu ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous devriez aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie du ministère. Peut-être pourront-ils vous arranger ça… Sinon, je vous donne votre journée, pour aller éventuellement à St Mangouste, ou chez un conjureur de sorts…

Percy le remercia rapidement, s'empara de sa cape et sortit.

- Ce n'est pas dû à un sortilège, lui déclara-t-on à l'infirmerie ministérielle.

- Alors, à quoi ?

- Une farce… un filtre de Changement de Couleur, peut-être… Il serait peut-être possible de régler ça à l'aide d'un sort…Allez voir à St Mangouste, ils ont des guérisseurs spécialisés…

- Merci.

Il sortit en un coup de vent, avant que l'autre n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Un gobelin frappa à la porte.

- Vous allez avoir un travail de conjureur de sorts à faire, lui annonça-t-il. Nous avons un petit problème dans l'une de nos succursales…

Bill sursauta.

- Comment ?

Il songea aussitôt que c'était une erreur. La patience n'était pas la vertu la plus prisée chez les gobelins, et ils n'aimaient guère avoir à se répéter. A sa surprise, celui-ci ne s'énerva pas. Il ne prit même cet air « Je-n'ai-guère-de-temps-à-perdre-mais-puisqu'il-le-faut-je-vais-vous-consacrer-quelques-minutes-de-mon-temps-si-précieux » que Bill détestait tant.

- Quelques sorts à conjurer, répéta-t-il. Dans une de nos succursales. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en Angleterre. D'après les estimations, il faudra au moins une semaine avant que vous n'en veniez à bout. Vous en saurez plus demain.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Bill resta un instant abasourdi. Puis il lança sa plume en l'air de joie. Juste quand il recommençait à regretter l'Egypte !

Charlie frappa deux coups secs et énergiques à la porte. On cria :

- Bill Weasley. Entrez !

- C'est Charlie.

Il entra dans la pièce au moment où la plume retombait sur la tête de Bill, trop étonné pour réagir.

- Chra…Chalr…Charlie ? bégaya-t-il.

- En personne.

Il repoussa la porte et s'assit tranquillement sur l'une des chaises, promenant son regard autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Venir saluer mon frère aîné préféré…

- Je te rappelle que je suis ton seul frère aîné….

- Et accessoirement essayer de voir s'il ne peut pas convaincre ses gobelins…

- Ce ne sont pas _mes_ gobelins, ils seraient furieux s'ils t'entendaient, eux qui se targuent de n'appartenir qu'à eux-mêmes…

- De m'accorder une bourse supplémentaire pour étudier les dragons !

Charlie arborait à présent un grand sourire. Confortablement installé sur sa chaise, il attendit patiemment que son frère se remette de sa surprise, fouille dans ses tiroirs et ses étagères pour trouver les formulaires de demande de bourse.

- Bon, alors tu remplis ça, ça et ça… je vais compléter ceux là… et le reste sera pour plus tard.

- Tout ça pour une bourse supplémentaire ?

- L'administration gobeline est presque aussi compliquée que celle du ministère, commenta Bill.

Ils remplirent les papiers en silence. Finalement, il se leva, prit congé et voulut sortir. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu posé les doigts sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant son nez de peu.

Percy ressortit de St Mangouste à bout de nerfs. Il avait été voir un de ses amis, qui avait été dans la même promotion que lui. Il était encore en formation, mais il aurait au moins pu le conseiller. Il lui avait demandé s'il ressentait des tiraillements au visage, s'il souffrait de maux de tête depuis l'apparition de ce lierre, s'il avait une certaine tendance à se prendre pour un oiseau. Après avoir rétorqué « non » de plus en plus bruyamment, Percy s'entendit placidement dire que son problème n'entrait pas dans la liste des priorités, qu'il allait donc devoir attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Mais l'hôpital préférait le garder sous la main, en cas de brusque aggravation de son état.

Percy interrompit son ami au beau milieu d'une phrase où il était question de faire prévenir sa famille et sortit à nouveau en coup de vent. L'autre se posa vaguement la question de savoir s'il ne devait pas lui courir après et le faire interner durant quelques jours. Quoique… quelques jours en compagnie de Gilderoy Lockart risquaient de faire plus de mal que de bien.

Percy remonta le Chemin de Traverse aussi vite qu'il le put, s'attirant les regards étonnés de quelques passants. Il pénétra dans le hall de Gringotts au pas de charge et se força à prendre une voix aimable pour demander au gobelin le plus proche où se trouvait le bureau de Bill Weasley. L'autre le regarda, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Oui, mais vous voulez le voir à propos de quoi ? Car d'autres employés sont libres…

- C'est mon frère, articula Percy. J'aurais besoin qu'il me rende un petit service, c'est urgent. Je vous promets que ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

- Son frère ?

Percy fit de gros efforts pour conserver son self-contrôle. Probablement la créature le faisait exprès… Dans ce cas s'énerver ne servirait à rien. Mieux valait lui rappeler à qui il parlait.

- Je suis Percy Weasley, du ministère de la magie. Je suis l'assistant du ministre.

Pour impressionner davantage le gobelin, il fit exprès de marquer une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Vous savez, Mr Fudge, Cornélius Fudge.

A son grand désappointement, son interlocuteur ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionné et grogna :

- ça va, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais encore qui est le ministre. Ça me paraissait juste bizarre que vous veniez tous voir votre frère en même temps.

- Tous ? prit le temps de relever Percy.

- Oui, un autre de ses frères est venu le voir, avant.

A présent, Percy était sûr que le gobelin faisait exprès de faire traîner les choses en longueur. Excédé, il dit d'un ton brusque :

- Et bien, très bien ! Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas où se trouve son bureau !

Le gobelin prit son temps pour lui indiquer le numéro du bureau et l'itinéraire pour s'y rendre. Après avoir bousculé deux personnes, s'être perdu quatre fois, avoir redemandé son chemin trois fois, il parvint enfin à la porte où était inscrit « Bill Weasley, Conjureur de sorts ». Il poussa le battant brutalement, manquant de peu le nez de Charlie. Il fut un instant déconcerté de voir ses deux frères aînés, mais se reprit rapidement et claqua la porte.

Les trois frères se dévisagèrent. Bill sentit très nettement la tension grimper dans la pièce. Assis, il se sentait en situation d'infériorité. Il se leva donc, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel client. Etant l'aîné des trois, et se trouvant en plus dans son propre bureau, c'était à lui de parler en premier. Il s'accorda le temps de penser qu'il aurait bien aimé déléguer ses pouvoirs, puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Bonjour, Percy, dit-il d'un air cordial.

Mais son ton était froid. Il voulut donner à Percy le temps de se sentir gêné, mais se souvint que son frère avait un ego plus développé et qu'il en faudrait donc davantage.

- Je ne te cache pas que je suis surpris de te voir… surtout après tout ce temps…

Percy l'interrompit.

- Si je suis venu, c'est uniquement car j'avais besoin de toi.

Bill et Charlie se dévisagèrent. Leur frère ne paraissait même pas s'apercevoir de l'arrogance de cette phrase. Bill haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es venu … parce que tu avais besoin de moi, répéta-t-il calmement.

Il avait la sensation étrange de voir la scène de l'extérieur. Il était en même temps acteur… et spectateur. Dans le fond, cette distance était bien confortable. Mais son frère ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étendre là-dessus.

- Oui, il faut que tu fasses ton travail de Conjureur de sorts ! J'ai ceci…

Il désigna le lierre de l'index.

- … qui est apparu sur mon visage alors que je discutais avec le ministre ! J'ai consulté plusieurs personnes, qui m'ont dit qu'un Conjureur de sorts pourrait sûrement arranger ça ! Sinon, il faudrait simplement attendre que cela passe ! Et comme je ne peux pas attendre, le ministre compte sur moi, je suis allé à St Mangouste, où m'a dit d'attendre jusqu'à demain matin, ils s'occuperaient de moi ! Mais je n'ai pas autant de temps devant moi !

Percy s'était échauffé au long de sa tirade, et par contraste la voix de Charlie parut deux fois plus calme lorsqu'il demanda :

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas aller… aider le ministre avec ça sur le visage ?

Il avait délibérément laissé planer l'ombre d'un doute entre les mots « aller » et « aider ». Percy éructa :

- Tu n'y penses pas ! Ce serait la fin de ma carrière ! Et les sorts de dissimulation ne foncti….

Bill en avait suffisamment entendu.

- Dans ce cas, je crains que le ministre n'ait à se passer de tes… services. Je ne vais pas te… rendre service. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis flatté que tu aies pensé à moi, ce serait proférer un énorme mensonge. Au revoir.

Il se rassit et prit le premier dossier qui lui tomba sous la main, pour signifier que l'entretien était clos. Il s'aperçut rapidement que le dossier était en réalité l'exemplaire de _Sorcière-hebdo_ que sa mère lui avait demandé d'acheter. Il le repoussa d'un geste agacé.

Percy, lui, n'avait plus rien dit, n'avait plus bougé, il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'aîné de ses frères. Mais son regard semblait étrangement vide, à tel point qu'au bout d'un moment Charlie se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayer sur lui le contre-sort du sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Cette peine lui fut épargnée. Percy eut un bref instant l'idée de lancer un maléfice quelconque à Bill, mais se retint. Lancer un sort à un Conjureur de sort n'était pas seulement stupide, cela pouvait également se révéler dangereux lorsque le Conjureur de sort en question était votre frère aîné qui vous en voulait un peu. Percy ne l'ignorait pas. De plus, Charlie était également présent, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne au secours de laquelle il se porterait si les choses venaient à se gâter. Du temps de sa scolarité, Charlie avait été réputé pour sa réputation de bon duelliste, et étudier les dragons avait probablement contribué à améliorer ses réflexes, déjà excellents à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Voilà pourquoi Percy se contenta de crisper ses doigts sur sa baguette dans sa poche et sortit sans accorder un regard supplémentaire à ses deux aînés. Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, il entendit Bill lui crier « La porte ! ». Il fit quelques pas en arrière, tendit le bras derrière lui, et d'une manière tout à fait puérile claqua la porte aussi fort qu'il le put.

Après son départ, Bill et Charlie se regardèrent et poussèrent le même soupir désabusé.

- Il ne changera jamais, énonça Charlie comme une simple constatation.

Se borner à dresser la liste des dégâts faisait moins mal que penser à ce qui les avait causés, et à ce qui en découlerait.

- Jamais, répondit Bill.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant qu'il ne vienne à Charlie l'idée de se rasseoir. A présent, ils avaient quelques problèmes supplémentaires à régler. Il finit par rompre le silence.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bonne question, soupira Bill.

- Ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit semble un bon début, suggéra Charlie.

- A qui que ce soit ? Certaines personnes mériteraient tout de même de savoir. Ginny… Fred et George…

- Ron aussi ? Tu connais ses réactions…

Ils hésitèrent une fraction de seconde, puis, d'un commun accord :

- Ron aussi.

- Mieux vaut ne pas cacher la vérité à ceux qui sont en mesure de la connaître, cita Charlie.

Bill compléta :

- La vérité, elle est à la fois belle et terrible, c'est pourquoi il faut toujours l'aborder avec beaucoup de précautions…

Ils sourirent. La vieille phrase leur était revenue en mémoire. « _Vous saurez vous en souvenir quand le moment viendra… »_

Aucun des deux ne demanda s'il fallait en parler à leurs parents. Ils connaissaient la réponse à cette question.

Percy redescendit le Chemin de Traverse, encore plus furieux qu'avant être entré à Gringotts. Perdu dans ses pensées, aveuglé par sa colère, il marchait à grandes enjambées sans prendre garde à l'endroit où il allait. Ce n'est qu'après avoir manqué prendre la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes qu'il recommença à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait.

Il prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Une Bièraubeurre ne serait pas de trop … Porté par la brise, un papier vola vers lui et se colla à son pantalon. Excédé, Percy secoua sa jambe pour tenter de s'en débarrasser, mais le parchemin était tenace. Finalement, il n'eut d'autre choix que celui de se baisser et de le ramasser. Il allait le jeter, quand un nom attira soudain son attention.

Il déplia soigneusement la publicité et la lissa pour pouvoir lire. _« Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux … »_ Apparemment, Fred et George avaient réussi à ouvrir leur boutique de farces et attrapes... Où avaient-ils pu trouver cet argent ? Avec un poinçon de jalousie, il se demanda si ses parents n'avaient pas fini par céder et par gratter les fonds de tiroir afin de réunir la somme nécessaire. A moins que leur vente par correspondance n'ait eu tant de succès… Avec ces deux-là, on pouvait s'attendre à tout…

Il allait jeter le parchemin dans la poubelle la plus proche quand il songea que maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, autant le lire jusqu'au bout. _Tout ce que vous désirez… Feuxfous Fuseboum_…Il devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient de l'imagination à revendre…_Boîtes à Flemmes…_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invention ?_ Et prochainement : Bonbon Floral…_suivaient tout une liste de produits…_et pour la rentrée…_

Les yeux de Percy s'arrêtèrent soudain et revinrent en arrière. _Bonbon floral…_Si l'illustration à côté était une reproduction du bonbon en question, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux qu'il avait reçus le matin même.

Il sortit le paquet de sa poche, où il l'avait mis au cas où les guérisseurs de St Mangouste désiraient les faire analyser et compara une pastille bleue à celle de la publicité. Même forme, mêmes reflets… Percy ne croyait plus aux coïncidences depuis quelque temps.

Il mit le parchemin dans sa poche et se rendit au centre du Chemin de Traverse. Là, il demanda à un jeune la direction de la boutique « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». L'autre tendit le doigt. Percy se hâta dans la direction indiquée.

Après avoir accueilli toute une tornade de clients à l'heure de pointe, Fred et George profitaient d'une accalmie. George s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et regarda dans la rue. Quelques mères traînant leurs bambins, trois mages vénérables qui devisaient tranquillement tout en marchant, une bande d'étudiants qui couraient dans la direction de Fleury et Bott… Il cligna soudain des yeux et colla son nez contre la vitre. Là-bas, c'était… ça ne pouvait pas être…ça ne pouvait _qu_'être…

- Je crois que l'on va bientôt vérifier si notre dispositif anti-Percy fonctionne, annonça-t-il à Fred.

Celui s'approcha également de la vitre et regarda dans la direction indiquée par le doigt tendu de son frère. Il LE vit.

- Apparemment. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous reculer, il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'il croie que nous l'attendions avec impatience… et puis, on ne sait jamais… peut-être aurons-nous besoin de fuir…

Ils se mirent derrière le comptoir. George feignit de coller des étiquettes sur des boîtes, tandis que Fred fit mine d'astiquer la caisse enregistreuse. Leur frère ne se fit pas attendre.

La porte s'ouvrit avec force, la clochette tinta brutalement. Percy rugit :

- Fred, George ! Vous avez…

Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait. Un énorme Swwwooouiiissshhh ! retentit et Percy fut catapulté en arrière, atterrissant devant la devanture de la boutique d'en face. La porte claqua derrière lui, ajoutant ainsi le tintement de la cloche au vacarme.

Un attroupement se forma. Certains balancèrent leurs regards de Percy à la boutique « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », d'autres se contentèrent de rire à gorge déployée. Rouge de honte et de colère, un rouge qui ne mettait pas spécialement le lierre de son visage en valeur, Percy hurla alors :

- Je suis du Ministère de la Magie ! Dispersez-vous, il n'y a rien, plus rien à voir !

Il se releva d'un mouvement de chef outragé et transplana. Une fois le danger que représentait leur frère écarté, Fred et George sortirent devant leur boutique, pour bien montrer que les clients n'avaient rien à craindre de leurs systèmes de protection.

- Simple système d'alarme, dit Fred en levant les mains devant lui pour faire baisser les conversations.

George renchérit :

- Rejet des intrus, pour le plus grand plaisir des passants.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur boutique sous les applaudissements des badauds qui se dispersèrent. En refermant la porte, il sembla à George qu'il avait vu la silhouette de Maugrey Fol Œil, il ressortit la tête quelques instants pour scruter la rue, mais ne le vit nulle part et finit par se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion.

Tonks referma son sac à main et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle allait ressortir du ministère côté sorcier et faire marcher un peu dans les rues plutôt fréquentées à cette heure-ci. Elle avait bien calculé son moment, elle ne voulait pas risquer de s'aventurer dans un lieu désert avec son suiveur aux trousses.

Par mesure de précaution, elle avait précisé à Maugrey ce qu'elle allait faire et l'itinéraire qu'elle allait emprunter. On n'est jamais trop prudent… Elle sortit.

Maugrey était fatigué. Tonks venait de partir, et maintenant il s'apercevait qu'il allait devoir aller interroger quelqu'un sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et comme il ignorait si l'entretien serait vraiment révélateur, il ne pouvait envoyer un subalterne. Et tous les Aurores à qui il faisait confiance étaient sortis ou occupés. Tant pis… Il se leva et mit sa cape.

_Petite devinette : dans les livres de J.K.Rowling, quelqu'un a déjà dit la phrase **« La vérité, elle est à la fois belle et terrible, c'est pourquoi il nous faut l'aborder avec beaucoup de précautions »** Qui était-ce ?_

_**A lire absolument :**_

_En raison de la reprise des cours, je ne pourrais plus ajouter qu'un seul chapitre par semaine. De temps à autre, il se peut que j'en envoie deux, mais ça reste à voir… Je pense que j'ajouterais les chapitres le vendredi soir, alors vous saurez quand vérifier… Je préviendrais si je décide de changer de jour…_

_Sinon, cela va bientôt faire deux mois que j'ai commencé ma fic, et j'ai pensé que le moment était peut-être bienvenu pour faire une sorte de bilan… alors voilà._

_Cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis presque un an, avant que je ne me décide enfin à commencer de l'écrire. C'était la première fois que je publiais une fic sur le site, et j'ai également subi les habituels déboires avec Fanfiction ( caractères qui disparaissent dans la nature, tirets de dialogues mystérieusement évaporés…)_

_Aujourd'hui, un peu moins de deux mois plus tard, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui sont venus me lire, et qui vont continuer (du moins je l'espère !), tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de temps en temps une review, cela fait toujours aussi plaisir (et je les guette toujours avec autant d'impatience !)._

_Un petit salut à **Moustik**, qui même s'il ne me laisse pas de commentaires, m'a néanmoins mise sur sa liste de favoris, ainsi que sur sa liste d'alertes. _

_Egalement un petit coucou à **Sailor Ocean**, qui m'a également mise sur sa liste d'alertes._

_Je tire mon chapeau alsacien à **Taliesyn**, dont les reviews sont toujours bienvenues, et les remarques intéressantes._

_Une grosse bise à **Thealie**, la première de mes revieweuses et qui ne s'est pas découragée depuis. Ça fait très plaisir de savoir que l'on a une lectrice aussi assidue._

_Un clin d'œil à **Calypso 63,** dont les reviews enthousiastes sont toujours aussi aimées._

_Et pour finir, salutations à **Snapye**, qui doit toujours se languir de Rogue. Tes remarques et encouragements arrivent toujours à point nommé. Je voudrais te dire que maintenant, le décor est planté, l'action commence ! Je vais bien m'amuser…_

_**Thealie :****Je trouve Harry un peu plus réfléchi dans ce chapitre.** Il est moins gêné, surtout… Mais il est effectivement en train de devenir plus « adulte ».** On avance dans le mystère.** Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…** Sev et de retour et ça fait très plaisir. Il a été blessé.** Il est très aimé parmi les lecteurs… Je crois que j'ai intérêt à ne pas trop le malmener, sous peine de voir ma messagerie exploser sous les reviews de récriminations !** Le loup-garou et Voldie ne parlent-ils pas de la même chose ? **Heu… quel loup-garou ? Si tu parles de Lupin, pour l'instant il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Et quant à Voldemort… et ben je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… à moins que tu ne fasses référence à ce que Severus rapporte à Dumbledore… Explique-moi ce que tu entends par là dans ta prochaine review, s'il te plaît… _


	20. Les poussins de Maugrey

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 19 : Les poussins de Maugrey**_

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, créatures, lieux etc…appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Tonks, assise dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Elane, Harry, Joachim, Hermione, Ginny et Ron leur racontait ce qui s'était passé au début d'après-midi dans les couloirs du ministère.

- Percy courait comme un dératé, et moi je venais en sens inverse. Normalement, c'est lui qui aurait dû s'arrêter, mais comme il ne semblait pas disposé à le faire, je me suis mise sur le côté. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de me rentrer dedans. Alors il a commencé à hurler qu'il était interdit d'obstruer les couloirs. Comme c'était sa faute et que j'étais déjà bien énervée comme ça…

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Dès qu'elle eut fini son verre, Elane la resservit, alors qu'elle continuait son récit :

- … je lui répondu que cela ne figurait nulle part dans le règlement du ministère. Il ne s'est pas démonté pour autant et m'a rétorqué que ce n'était pas précisé car toute personne ayant quelques rudiments de l'art de circuler dans les lieux publics devait savoir qu'il était interdit de les encombrer.  
Là, il a commencé à bafouiller et à s'empêtrer dans ses phrases alors j'en ai profité pour lui faire remarquer que « toute personne ayant quelques rudiments de l'art de » se conduire en société savait que bousculer les gens sans excuser, et à plus forte raison leur crier dessus que c'était de leur faute, était extrêmement impoli.

Elle reprit son souffle et constata que Ron faisait de gros efforts pour dissimuler son immense intérêt pour son récit.

- Mais le plus étrange dans l'histoire, c'est…qu'il portait des fleurs sur le visage. Exactement comme toi, Ron.

L'intéressé rougit, baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose où il était question de « Fred et George…une blague stupide… pas vraiment important… ». Voyant son embarras, Elane demanda à Tonks de poursuivre son récit.

- Enfin, sauf que c'était du lierre… mais ce n'est pas important. Ce que je me demande, c'est où diable a-t-il bien pu se le procurer ? M'étonnerait qu'ils le lui aient envoyé…

Personne ne fut en mesure de répondre à cette question.

- Donc, je reprends. Vous avez eu _l'impression_ d'entendre des bruits suspects, mais vous ne savez pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ça fait _quelques temps_ que vous les entendez, mais vous ne pouvez même pas estimer la durée approximative, récapitula Maugrey.

Il se demanda s'il devait dire exactement à son interlocuteur ce qu'il pensait de lui. Peut-être devrait-il remplacer certaines… expressions trop colorées par des synonymes… L'autre soupira bruyamment.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'entends de temps à autre des bruits, s'obstina-t-il.

Maugrey décida courageusement de repartir encore une fois à l'attaque.

- Mais_ quel_ genre de bruits ? Des grattements ? Des couinements ? Des bruits de pas ? Des bruits d'objets qui tombent ? Des voix ? Des voix qui lancent des sorts ? Des gens qui s'interpellent ? Des altercations ? Des…

- Plutôt des couinements, estima-t-il. Comme… des gens qui s'interpelleraient.

Maugrey se demanda si en fait d'Aurore, ce n'était pas plutôt un guérisseur spécialisé dans les problèmes de l'ouïe que l'homme devrait consulter.

- Vous avez dit _des_ bruits. Vous entendez des couinements_ et_ des bruits de voix, je suppose.

- Oui… je crois bien que c'est ça.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ce ne sont pas vos voisins qui chassent les gnomes de leur jardin au clair de lune ? Certaines personnes prétendent que c'est le meilleur moment…

Le sarcasme rentré échappa à l'autre. Maugrey serra les dents. Encore un petit effort… Il approchait du but…

- Est-ce que vous entendez ces… bruits régulièrement ? Tous les soirs, tous les deux soirs ? Une fois par semaine ? Plus, moins…

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel, dans un effort de concentration. Effort réel, ou feint ? s'interrogea Maugrey.

- Deux fois par semaine, je dirais… enfin, trois fois de temps en temps…

Maugrey s'empêcha de pousser un cri de joie.

- Très bien. Bon, je vous remercie, monsieur. Je crois que je vais faire poster une équipe de surveillance devant votre maison, tous les soirs. Encore une dernière question : à quand remonte la dernière fois ?

- Hier soir.

Maugrey réfléchit rapidement.

- Donc, d'après votre chronologie… il ne devrait rien se passer ce soir ?

- Je ne pense pas…

- Très bien. La surveillance commencera donc demain soir. Mais je désirerais tout de même jeter un œil à l'endroit d'où provenaient ces cris. Comme la dernière fois ne remonte qu'à hier, il se peut qu'il reste des traces. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'endroit ?

L'autre se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- C'est que… enfin… je n'y suis pas encore allé… vous comprenez, j'avais trop peur de ce que je risquais de trouver…

Maugrey ressentit à nouveau une pointe d'agacement.

- Vous savez qui je suis ? dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit respectueusement son vis-à-vis. Vous êtes Alastor Maugrey, l'un des plus grands Aurores que le ministère n'ait jamais eu.

- Précisément. Vous connaissez donc ma réputation, et d'après vos propres estimations il ne devrait rien se passer ce soir. J'estime donc que nous pouvons y aller sans risques.

Il se leva, et après un moment d'hésitation l'homme l'imita d'un air résigné. Ils sortirent dans le jardin et s'approchèrent de la palissade arrière.

- C'est de là que ça provenait, dit-il en tendant le doigt.

Il resta sur place tandis que Maugrey s'approcha, la baguette à la main. Il longea les planches de bois blond, son œil normal dirigé vers le sol, l'œil magique regardant derrière la palissade. Aucune trace de pas, pas d'herbe piétinée ou roussie. Rien d'anormal.

- Il n'y a rien, annonça-t-il en revenant vers le milieu du jardin. Je reviendrais probablement demain soir pour donner quelques instructions à l'équipe de surveillance.

De toute évidence soulagé, l'autre sorcier lui proposa de rentrer pour boire un verre, qu'il refusa. Puis il transplana.

Alors qu'elles étaient toutes assises dans la cuisine, Elane demanda à Tonks :

- Comment s'est finie ton… entrevue avec Percy ?

Ginny releva la tête, imitée par Hermione.

- Oh, Maugrey est arrivé… et tu le connais…

- Il n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, que l'on s'en prenne injustement à l'un de ses poussins, compléta Kingsley qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine. Bonjour à toutes.

Au mot « poussins », Ginny avait failli s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau. Par mesure de sécurité, Hermione lui donna une petite tape dans le dos. Kingsley reprit, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Où sont passés tous les autres ? On n'a laissé que ce charmant bastion féminin pour m'accueillir ? Encore que je ne m'en plains pas …

Il accrocha sa cape au portemanteau et revint vers la table.

- Cela fait quelques temps que je ne vous avais plus vues. Depuis…

Elane savait quelle était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était lorsqu'elle était venue lui rapporter la conversation surprise en allemand. Kingsley se plaça entre sa chaise et celle de Tonks, et leur fit une bise à chacune. Puis il fit de même avec Ginny et Hermione.

- Les autres sont en haut, je crois, dit Hermione.

Kingsley poussa un grognement.

- Tant pis.

Il prit une chaise, qu'il rapprocha de la table et s'assit.

- Je suis trop fatigué pour monter encore les escaliers, puis les redescendre car ils n'étaient pas là où ils étaient censés être. Ils n'ont qu'à descendre, eux. En plus, je suis en charmante compagnie.

- Je devais de toute façon monter, je peux aller les chercher si tu veux, proposa Elane. Qui est-ce que tu veux voir ?

- Tu es trop gentille… Lupin de préférence.

Après le départ d'Elane, Ginny se tourna vers Kingsley pour lui demander :

- Qu'est ce que c'est, les « poussins de Maugrey » ?

A sa grande surprise, Tonks et Kingsley sourirent. Kingsley expliqua :

- Ce nom désigne les anciens élèves de Maugrey. Maugrey choisit avec soin ses apprentis, mais il est… pas vraiment du genre protecteur, mais disons qu'il leur reste très attaché. Ses élèves aussi. Dans les couloirs du ministère, on prétend qu'il n'est guère prudent de chercher des noises à l'un de ses anciens apprentis, car cela revient à se mettre à dos Maugrey lui-même. Et lorsqu'il vous a dans le collimateur… mieux vaut se faire oublier. Alors, on a finit par surnommer ses élèves « les poussins de Maugrey ».

L'image d'un Maugrey rassemblant sous les pans déployés de sa cape tous ses apprentis fit pouffer Hermione. Et de toute évidence, Ginny avait eu la même pensée, car elle cacha sa bouche derrière ses mains. Tonks ajouta :

- Et dans le manuel de survie du parfait mage noir, il doit y avoir mentionné quelque part : « Ne pas provoquer le courroux d'Alastor Maugrey, également désigné sous le nom de « Fol Œil », sous peine de se retrouver à Azkaban. Eviter soigneusement de croiser le chemin d'un de ses élèves, pour les mêmes raisons que celles énoncées précédemment. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire, au moment où Elane revenait avec Lupin, qui annonça :

- Bill, Charlie, Fred et George sont allés au Terrier.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Ginny, surprise.

- On dit « Pour faire quoi », corrigèrent Tonks, Elane et Lupin à l'unisson.

- Pour faire quoi, se reprit Ginny. Mais ne commencez pas à changer de sujet, sinon…

Souriant devant le visage déterminé de Ginny, Lupin leva ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

- Loin de nous cette idée ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais Fred et George voulaient récupérer deux ou trois chaudrons supplémentaires, Bill devait vérifier les sortilèges de protection – et vérifier si une personne ne se retrouvait pas prise au piège telle une mouche dans une toile d'araignée-, Charlie les accompagne.

De retour au bureau des Aurores, Maugrey regarda sa table de travail. Elle était couverte de notes de services, de brouillons… tout un fatras de choses diverses et variées. Lorsqu'il travaillait fiévreusement, il ne prenait pas la peine de classer et jeter au fur et à mesure. Mais il avait néanmoins pris l'habitude de griffonner « Vu » sur les notes de services sitôt qu'il en avait pris connaissance, ce système lui permettait de les jeter sans avoir à les relire.

Soupirant, il murmura « Accio poubelle ». Une des plus grandes corbeilles à papier du bureau se posa à côté de lui. Il sortit sa baguette et s'en servit pour faire léviter papiers à jeter jusqu'à leur destination. Ce travail lui demanda bien une demi-heure. Si on en croyait les fenêtres magiques, l'horizon rougeoyait déjà à l'extérieur.

Il prit également le temps de dépoussiérer les meubles, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Les personnes chargées de l'entretien ne touchaient jamais aux tables recouvertes de matériel, les Aurores devaient donc s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait la quiétude du soir, lorsque l'agitation de la journée était retombée. Seules quelques personnes restaient au ministère pour travailler à cette heure-ci.

Maugrey fit léviter sa corbeille à papier devant lui, jusqu'aux poubelles à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles étaient pleines. Il fronça les sourcils. Quel jour était-on ? Normalement rien ne devrait s'y trouver, puisqu'à l'aube les conteneurs du ministère devaient être vidés. Il demanda à un collègue, comme lui un vieux de la vieille :

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous devons impérativement descendre tout ça ?

L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans relever les yeux de son rapport. Ce fut un collègue plus jeune qui lui expliqua :

- On l'avait fait, mais nous avons tous fait notre rangement après, alors elles sont à nouveau pleines…

Il y avait toujours eu en Dawlish quelque chose qui déplaisait souverainement à Maugrey, et le ton fielleux qu'il employait actuellement n'était pas fait pour améliorer les choses. D'une voix suave, Dawlish ajouta :

- Il faudrait les descendre…

Puis il tourna les talons. Traduction : c'est à toi de tout descendre, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. Pour une fois, Maugrey eut envie de céder à un mouvement d'humeur et d'envoyer à quelqu'un un maléfice. Il se contint.

- Bon, personne n'a été pris au piège dans les sortilèges de sécurité, annoncèrent Bill et Charlie en rejoignant Fred et George dans le salon du Terrier.

Tous les quatre regardèrent autour d'eux. Ce fut George qui exprima ce qu'ils pensaient sans le dire.

- Quand tout est désert, on reconnaît à peine la maison.

Il avait indubitablement raison. En temps normal, il y aurait leur mère dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas en compagnie d'un volontaire (ou d'une victime), tandis que quelqu'un mettrait la table. A la radio passeraient diverses chansons, il y en aurait pour les goûts de tout le monde. Ron serait en train de tirer la langue sur ses devoirs, Ginny lirait le journal. Si Harry et Hermione seraient là, l'une lirait avec Ginny tandis qu'Harry travaillerait avec Ron. Fred et George seraient en train de faire les comptes de leur boutique, d'un instant à l'autre leur père rentrerait en compagnie de Percy.

Charlie soupira. Percy… Probablement le moment était venu d'en parler à Fred et George. Il commença :

- Vous savez, pendant que j'étais avec Bill dans son bureau… quelqu'un a déboulé au moment où je voulais sortir, et a failli m'aplatir le nez avec la porte. C'était …

- Percy, dit George.

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'exclama Bill, stupéfait.

- Pas Percy dans ton bureau, Percy ici, dit George.

Il regardait fixement dans la même direction, celle de la fenêtre. Fred également. Tous les deux arboraient la même expression fixe et dure, qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Bill et Charlie pivotèrent sur leurs talons, retenant leur souffle.

Leur frère s'approchait de la maison. N'ayant pas allumé la lumière, il ne pouvait pas les voir. Il ralentit un instant. Probablement se demandait-il pourquoi tout semblait désert, supposa Charlie. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir lui ouvrir ? demanda Fred.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- Du toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment là, à espérer qu'il ne nous verra pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte. Ils entendirent un tintement de clé.

- Il l'a gardée ? s'étonna Bill à voix basse.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'approfondir la question et Percy entra.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il.

Puis il aperçut Charlie. Promenant son regard autour de lui, il vit également Bill, Fred et George. Mais en dehors d'eux, la maison était déserte, les lumières éteintes.

- Bonsoir, Percy, dit Charlie.

Sa voix aurait pu être celle d'un étranger, tant elle lui paraissait lointaine et différente de la sienne. Il avait dit machinalement cette formule de politesse, un réflexe l'y avait poussé. Il avait cessé de réfléchir à la minute où son frère était entré. Fred lui épargna la peine de trouver une autre banalité :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Bill le remercia intérieurement de sa franchise. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le lierre sur le visage de Percy lui rappelait un certain Bonbon Floral… Si c'était effectivement les jumeaux qui le lui avaient envoyé, ils avaient provoqué une chance de vider l'abcès qui infestait leur famille depuis presque un an.

- Je venais voir à nouveau Bill pour qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça ! s'exclama Percy. Je suis sûr qu'il en est capable !

- Bien sûr qu'il en est capable ! dit George d'un ton menaçant.

Percy sentit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il s'efforça de se calmer.

- J'ai absolument besoin que ceci s'en aille, dit-il en luttant pour ne pas s'emporter.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait en échange ? rétorqua Charlie. Un peu moins de mépris ? Un signe de tête de temps à autre pour Papa ? La promesse que tu ne changeras pas de trottoir si vous venez à vous croiser dans la rue ? Des lettres de bons conseils, comme celles que tu envoyais à Ron ? Ou mieux : ta reconnaissance éternelle, ainsi que celle du ministre pour l'aide apportée à son _précieux_ collaborateur ?

Percy perdit patience.

- Bill, écoute-moi bien, si tu ne le fais pas, je te ferais renvoyer de son poste de Conjureur de sorts !

Tout d'abord, Bill ne dit rien. Pendant un instant, tous les frères crurent que leur aîné prenait sur lui pour s'approcher de Percy et conjurer le sort. Mais il se borna à dire d'un ton calme, mais froid, comme s'il annonçait à un gobelin que le stock de bouteilles d'encre était en baisse :

- Tu ne peux pas. Le ministre de la magie n'a rien à voir dans les affaires de Gringotts. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu leur dirais ? Je suis en froid avec toute ma famille, et quand je suis allé voir mon frère, je lui ai demandé de me rendre un service en présentant ça comme une faveur que je lui accordais et il n'en a pas voulu, ce serait ça ton motif ? On te rirait au nez !

Percy semblait au bord de l'explosion. Durant un moment, il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Finalement, il retourna sa colère contre Fred et George.

- Et vous, je pourrais faire fermer votre boutique ! Croyez-vous que j'ignore la provenance de… de ceci ?

Il sortit le paquet qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau en trombe et le brandit.

- Hein, croyez-vous que je l'ignore ? Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Si les effets sont irréversibles…

- Tu n'es pas un idiot ? fit George, méprisant. Et bien, ça valait le coup de venir ici, rien que pour apprendre ça ! C'est stupéfiant ! Et pour ta gouverne, les effets ne sont pas irréversibles. Ils s'estomperont.

- Quant à faire fermer votre boutique, ajouta Fred dédaigneusement, tu ne peux pas puisque aucun de nos produits ne sont dangereux. Et de toute façon, il faudrait d'abord que tu parviennes à en passer le seuil.

La colère de Percy explosa dans toute son ampleur.

- Vous… vous… vous pensez que je ne suis qu'un minable qui ne comprend rien à rien, rien à la vie, c'est ça ? Qui a appris des tas de choses dans les livres mais est incapable de les mettre en pratique avec sa baguette ? Que je suis un idiot de Serpentard, parce que j'ai su manœuvrer pour obtenir de l'avancement, que je ne vaux pas mieux que Rogue ? Mais regardez-vous ! Regardez-vous ! Deux _brillants_ hommes d'affaires ! Un _éminent_ spécialiste des dragons, un _grand _Conjureur de sorts ! Les deux aînés ont réussi leurs études, ont un bon travail, sont intelligents, et veulent rester où ils sont ! Ils n'en profitent pas ! Quand Ron est devenu préfet, j'ai pensé qu'il serait possible de lui indiquer une autre voie ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard ! Et Ginny, j'ai appris qu'elle avait du succès, et qu'apparemment elle n'était plus stupidement amoureuse d'Harry Potter, puisqu'elle avait d'autres petits amis ! Peut-être que pour elle…

D'un même mouvement, Fred et George sortirent leurs baguettes.

- Pour elle ? Pour elle quoi ? Et Ron n'a pas besoin d'une autre voie !

Percy sortit à son tour sa baguette.

- Tu veux qu'il finisse par être votre associé dans votre boutique ?

- En tous cas, nous serions prêts à l'accueillir ! Et tous ses camarades de dortoir avec s'il le faut ! Peut importe leur nom, ou les personnes influentes qu'ils fréquentent !

Bill et Charlie échangèrent un rapide regard. Eux aussi avaient failli sortir leurs baguettes, mais avaient réussi à ne pas céder à la tentation. Mais le tour que prenaient les choses ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

Percy ne se contint plus.

-_ Taren..._, commença-t-il.

Les jumeaux réagirent au quart de tour.

-_ Furon_…

- Arrêtez ! crièrent Bill et Charlie d'une même voix.

Trop tard. Les sorts partirent. Bill tira violemment Fred et George de côté, tandis que Charlie éjectait brutalement Percy de la trajectoire des sortilèges. Mais dès que Bill relâcha les poignets de Fred et George, ils se ruèrent sur Percy.

S'ensuivit une bataille où poings et baguettes eurent une part égale. Charlie plongea dans la mêlée pour éviter à George un coup de poing destiné à son nez. Bill évita un éclair de Stupéfixion perdu, et voulut en renvoyer un. Mais il ne voulait pas toucher Charlie, qui lui serait bien utile pour calmer les deux combattants qui resteraient, et il ne tenait pas trop non plus à immobiliser Fred ou George. En définitive, il dut s'avouer que le seul qu'il voulait vraiment atteindre, c'était Percy.

Mais tout le monde bougeait trop pour qu'il puisse y voir quoi que ce soit. Il maudit les têtes rousses des Weasley qui étaient trop remplies d'air, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas sur les épaules. Il maudit Fudge jusqu'à la cent dix-septième génération (incluse), _idem_ pour les deux Croupton et ceux qui avaient laissé Percy entrer au ministère. Tant qu'il y était, il voua également Voldemort aux gémonies.

Il finit par se lancer dans la bagarre, sans but précis. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors à la volée et deux personnes se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

- EXPELLIARMUS ! rugit l'une d'elles.

- STUPEFIX ! ajouta l'autre.

Bill se félicita d'avoir gardé sa baguette dans sa poche car l'onde de choc dégagée par les sortilèges le rejeta violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Clignant des yeux, il essaya d'y voir quelques choses à travers la poussière qui flottait dans l'air. Il entendit une voix féminine dire :

-Enervatum.

Se rapprochant à quatre pattes du centre de la pièce, il vit Tonks, qui tendait la main à Charlie pour l'aider à se relever. La main de Kingsley s'agita alors devant son nez. Il la saisit pour se remettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, hébété.

Baissant les yeux, il vit Fred, George et Percy encore stupéfixés.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? Ce qui s'est passé ? s'enflamma Tonks.

En cet instant, Charlie trouva qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose de sa mère. Pour faire diversion, Kingsley conseilla à Tonks de réanimer d'abord Fred et George, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se répéter. Conseil qu'elle suivit.

Fred et George avaient encore l'esprit un peu brumeux, et n'étaient pas revenus totalement de la surprise de découvrir que tout était calme que Tonks recommençait déjà.

- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux qu'Elane se soit inquiétée en ne vous voyant pas revenir et nous ait envoyé voir ce qui se passait ! En arrivant ici et en voyant les lumières éteintes mais les lueurs de la bataille nous avons craint le pire !

Fred jeta un regard inquiet à Percy.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait d'abord faire quelque chose de lui avant d'en parler ? Si jamais il nous entend…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui aussi a été stupéfixé. Bon, alors Elane nous a envoyé voir, et vous étiez en train de vous battre entre vous alors que Kingsley et moi pensions déjà à une attaque de Mangemorts ! Elle- Elane- était aussi inquiète, vu ce qui était arrivé à Maugrey…

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Maugrey ? l'interrompit Bill.

- J'y viens. Maugrey a eu des problèmes, et elle a craint que votre absence ne signifie la même chose. Elle n'en a rien montré à votre mère et nous a envoyé vérifier que tout allait bien tandis qu'elle allait s'occuper de Maugrey. Et apparemment, elle a eu raison parce que demain matin vous auriez encore été en train de vous battre ! Pour en revenir à Maugrey, il a eu des ennuis.

Fred s'écria :

- Des gros ennuis ?

- Le grand problème de Maugrey, fit remarquer Kingsley, c'est qu'il n'a _que_ de gros ennuis…

Quand Maugrey alla mettre les poubelles dans le containeur du ministère, qui se trouvait du côté sorcier, il commençait déjà à faire sombre. Il pesta intérieurement. Avec un endroit aussi mal éclairé, n'importe qui pourrait s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment par surprise. Il murmura « Lumos », autant prendre un maximum de précautions .Il fit léviter les poubelles et souleva le couvercle du containeur d'un geste rageur de sa baguette allumée. Après avoir rabattu le couvercle, il entendit soudain du bruit.

Il se retourna silencieusement. Il avait senti une présence, et ce n'était pas celle d'un chat errant… Mentalement, il enjoignit à la lueur de sa baguette de s'éteindre, puis se rapprocha discrètement en rasant le mur. Il s'immobilisa. Il venait de déceler une autre présence, derrière lui. Il en était sûr…

Quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui, et quelqu'un derrière. Soit une personne voulait lui faire une plaisanterie, soit c'était une présence amie, soit ennemie. Dans ce dernier cas, sa situation n'était pas brillante, il se retrouvait coincé.

En tous cas, il n'avait pas intérêt à faire connaître sa présence pour le moment. Les deux groupes se rapprochaient. D'après les précautions que prenait celui qui se trouvait devant lui, celui-là au moins n'avait d'intentions amicales.

Un sort fusa soudain dans l'obscurité. Un sortilège d'endormissement. Maugrey, caché contre le mur, ne fut pas touché. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, un éclair de Stupéfixion vint du groupe opposé. D'après les remuements du premier groupe, ils n'avaient pas prévu la présence d'un autre groupe.

Tout s'accéléra soudain. Des sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre. Maugrey usa d'un « Protego ! » retentissant pour les éviter. Il avait toujours été capable d'analyser une situation critique rapidement. Cette faculté ne lui fit pas non plus défaut cette fois-ci. Le groupe de devant était animé de mauvaises intentions, celui de derrière voulait les contrecarrer, lui-même se trouvait au milieu.

Au moins, il savait maintenant pour quel camp lutter. Il envoya plusieurs sortilèges sur le groupe de devant, et eu la satisfaction de voir des silhouettes sombres s'effondrer. Un sort heurta son dos de plein fouet. Il eut un instant le souffle coupé. Il avait été atteint par le sort de l'un des employés du ministère. Il résista, puis se jeta un sort de protection, et en évita d'autres. Ce fut lui qui fit tomber les deux dernières silhouettes du groupe de devant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que c'est la rentrée que je peux me passer de reviews! Et je rappelle que je réponds aux questions que vous pouvez avoir envie de me poser sur ma fic... _

**_Sailor Ocean_** : _**Oui, j'ai mis ta fic dans mes alertes, parce que je l'aime beaucoup, même si je ne laisse pas beaucoup de reviews. Je suis comme qui dirait une lectrice silencieuse.** Tu sais, ça fait autant plaisir à un auteur de savoir que sa fic est sur la liste d'alertes de quelqu'un que de recevoir une review. Et quand on a les deux, c'est la consécration !**J'aurais une petite question à te poser : pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas beaucoup d'Harry, Hermione et Ron ? Le point de vue est surtout concentré sur les adultes…**Je sais, mais il faut dire que pour l'instant Harry et ses amis ne font pas grand-chose, à part tourner en rond. Mais quand ils seront à Poudlard, il se pourrait que la tendance aille jusqu'à s'inverser…_

_**Thealie : Le journal du loup-garou parle de quelque chose « qui se trouve sous le nez mais que l'on remarque toujours en dernier » et Voldemort a l'air de chercher quelque chose. Est-ce la même chose ? **Ah oui, je comprends maintenant. Je crois que j'ai dû mal expliquer quelque chose quelque part… En fait, la citation exacte parle de « quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas alors qu'elle se trouve sous notre nez… » Et en fait, c'est écrit dans les fragments que Tonks a trouvés dans la cheminée de Bennett et qu'elle a amenés à Elane. C'est John Bennett qui avait écrit ça… Mais effectivement, la chose mentionnée et celle que cherche Voldemort sont les mêmes. ** J'adore ce chapitre, on y parle de membres que l'on oublie très souvent.** C'est bien le but de la fic… « L'histoire des héros de l'ombre »…**J'adore les jumeaux, ils sont formidables.** Et ils n'ont pas fini de l'être ! J'aime bien l'idée d'une grande fratrie comme celle des Weasley, alors je m'en donne à cœur joie ! Et moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les jumeaux._


	21. Une soirée de travail

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 20 : Une soirée de travail_**

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, créatures, lieux etc… appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire, et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie se succédèrent dans les deux salles de bains qui leur étaient allouées, afin de se laver, se changer et dissimuler leurs ecchymoses aux yeux de leur mère. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas la mettre au courant de ce qu'ils nommaient entre eux « Les épisodes Percy ».

Par la suite, ils n'allaient que très rarement trouver le courage d'en parler.

Sur son lit, Bill était allongé sur le dos. Charlie était dans la salle de bain. Il entendit un objet tomber, et la voix de Charlie qui jurait copieusement, traitant les rasoirs de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

Bill sourit. Bien que très adroit, Charlie avait tendance à faire preuve d'une gaucherie incroyable lorsqu'il se livrait à sa toilette. Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Percy… Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Ou peut-être avait-il toujours eu ça en lui…Mais Bill ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter cette idée.

Percy avait changé, sa famille avait changé, il avait changé, Charlie avait changé… le monde entier avait changé. Mais quand ? Et pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avait rien vu venir ? Il était incapable de répondre à ces deux questions. D'ailleurs, souhaitait-il vraiment avoir une réponse ?

Non, s'avoua-t-il. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà… Tu préfères te cacher la vérité plutôt que de regarder les faits en face, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Et le pire, c'était que cette petite voix avait un accent qui ressemblait à celui de la vérité.

Charlie sortit de la salle de bains et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne dit rien. Tous les deux étaient pareillement déboussolés, dépassés, désemparés. Et au fond d'eux, ils ressentaient une envie de pleurer. Ce soir, ils avaient perdu leur dernière chance de voir Percy revenir un jour dans leur famille. Et ce n'était pas la faute des jumeaux. C'est ce que Charlie dit.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Percy, non plus, fit Bill d'une voix basse, hachée.

- Ni la notre. C'est celle de tout le monde.

Ils se turent. Percy était parti, il ne reviendrait plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à faire. Et c'était peut-être ça, le plus douloureux…

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il réfléchissait, examinant la situation sous tous les angles. Severus avait de nouveau un « rendez-vous » avec Voldemort, il viendrait lui faire son rapport dès qu'il rentrerait, comme promis.

Fumseck lui jeta un regard agacé. Le phoenix essayait de dormir, mais les allées et venues du directeur de Poudlard le dérangeaient. Albus inclina sa tête en signe d'excuse et s'assit à son bureau. Il joignit ses mains et y appuya son menton. Il fit défiler dans sa tête tous ses souvenirs des deux dernières semaines. Quelque chose allait se passer, il en était certain. Quelque chose dont les engrenages étaient déjà en place, il suffirait que quelqu'un fasse de venir de l'eau au moulin.

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'Elane déchiffre et comprenne la signification des fragments retrouvés par Tonks, l'Ordre avait besoin de davantage d'informations. Elane… Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis quelques jours.

Il aurait aimé la voir, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'Ordre. Il devait s'avouer qu'il appréciait leurs conversations. Et puis… elle était son égale.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Arthur longea rapidement le couloir. Il espérait qu'Elane serait seule dans le bureau du médecin, afin qu'ils puissent mettre au point ce qu'ils allaient dire aux représentants du ministère. Maugrey allait être emmené au Square Grimmaurd, mais il leur faudrait d'abord trouver un moyen de l'y conduire sans attirer l'attention.

Elle redressa la tête en le voyant entrer.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien. Il a repris connaissance, et les guérisseurs font du bon travail.

Elle hocha la tête. Arthur jeta un coup significatif à l'infirmière, qui comprit le message et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'un un employé du ministère avait été blessé, la personne chargée de prévenir sa famille devait discuter avec elle en privé. Le fait qu'Arthur ne souhaitait pas la présence d'une tierce personne pour parler à Elane n'avait donc rien d'inhabituel.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il en baissant la voix. Le médecin estime que Maugrey devra rester couché durant un certain temps, mais il peut être dispensé de séjourner à l'hôpital, à condition que quelqu'un reste en permanence chez lui. Je pense qu'il a dit ça car il a souvent soigné Maugrey, et sait qu'il se remet vite.

- Je vais accepter. Nous allons l'emmener... là où tu sais, il y a toujours quelqu'un là-bas.

- Comment vas-tu le faire sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte que la destination n'est pas la bonne ?

-Je sais comment je vais m'y prendre.

Arthur ne demanda pas davantage d'explications, ç'aurait été une perte de temps inutile. Elane savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie du ministère, où un guérisseur faisait avaler une dernière potion à Maugrey. Il leur déclara que « l'Aurore casse-cou » serait bientôt prêt à regagner son domicile.

Arthur lui apprit que ce serait Elane qui s'occuperait de Maugrey. Le guérisseur lui expliqua alors longuement quelles potions lui donner, en quelles quantités et à quel moment. Il lui inscrivit le tout sur une feuille. Puis un employé arriva, muni d'un Portoloin destiné à emmener Elane, Arthur et Maugrey chez ce dernier.

Une fois arrivés, Arthur monta préparer un sac selon les indications de Maugrey. Quand il redescendit, Elane tenait à la main un vieux torchon de cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Notre moyen de locomotion vers … où tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que le ministère ne le détecte pas. Viens, le départ est dans une minute trente.

Arthur arrima le sac sur son épaule et posa sa main sur le torchon que Maugrey et Elane tenaient déjà. Bientôt, il ressentit pour la deuxième fois la secousse familière.

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage du Square Grimmaurd. Tonks et Kingsley les attendaient, assis au beau milieu du couloir en compagnie de Joachim. Tous trois se levèrent aussitôt.

- Comment ça va ? s'enquit immédiatement Tonks.

- Bien, grommela Maugrey.

Mrs Weasley déboucha, tout essoufflée, des escaliers. Son visage s'était légèrement empourpré, elle avait probablement dû courir pour monter.

- Tout va bien ? dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse. Vous voulez que j'appelle un des guérisseurs de l'Ordre ? Que je vous amène une potion ? Ou du thé ? A moins que vous ne vouliez du chocolat chaud? Mais peut-être que vous avez faim ?

Elle le considéra avec inquiétude. Apparemment, elle avait oublié que Maugrey avait toujours été partisan de mettre les « enfants » au courant.

- Je vais bien, Molly, répondit Maugrey.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit-il patiemment.

Molly regarda le bandage qui entourait son poignet, la manière dont il devait s'appuyer sur Arthur.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment rien ? insista-t-elle.

- Vraiment rien.

Elle abandonna. Mais Maugrey n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car ce fut Tonks qui revint à la charge.

- Il faut que j'aille faire le lit ? Rajouter une couverture ?

- Tonks… tenta de l'arrêter Kingsley.

Elle fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Et poursuivit :

- Allumer la lampe de chevet ? Monter un journal ?

La patience de Maugrey était épuisée. En plus, il était blessé. On pouvait donc le laisser en paix !

- Ecoutez-moi tous ! Je ne suis pas encore mort, je n'ai même pas dû rester à l'hôpital, tout va bien, alors cessez de vous empresser autour de moi ! Je crois me souvenir que le guérisseur avait parlé de _calme_…

Arthur approuva cette dernière phrase d'un signe de tête discret.

Le Square Grimmaurd, un endroit calme ? songea Kingsley. Cela restait à prouver…

Severus Rogue remonta le col de sa cape. Il était fatigué, et voilà que la marque venait à nouveau de le brûler. Une journée de chien, se dit-il. Cette petite réflexion lui parut tellement désopilante, comparé à la gravité du moment, qu'il faillit en rire. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

Elane posa la bouteille de potion de sommeil sur la table de chevet. Maugrey la regarda faire.

- Je t'avertis, la prévint-il, si tu essaies de me la faire avaler de force comme tu l'as fait pour Harry, je préférerais me laisser être étouffé plutôt que d'ouvrir la bouche !

- Message reçu, votre demande est prise en compte, fit-elle.

Ils en sourirent tous les deux.

- Je te l'ai juste amenée pour que tu puisses la prendre si tu l'estimes nécessaire, le rassura-t-elle. Je n'allais pas te forcer à la prendre.

Il la regarda aller et venir dans la pièce, sortant un coussin supplémentaire de l'armoire, le sortant de sa housse de coton protectrice avant de le glisser dans une taie d'oreiller. Elle posa le Chicaneur à côté de la potion de sommeil, y ajouta un roman.

- Tu penses à tout, la félicita-t-il.

Elle sourit et descendit pour aller chercher un thermos de thé. Elle remonta avec un plateau sur lequel était également posé une tasse et un sucrier. Elle s'avisa que la table de nuit ne serait pas assez grande pour y poser le tout, aussi ramena-t-elle également la table basse de l'autre côté du lit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre ? répondit-il. Et puis tu es belle, alors…

Elane retint un sourire.

- Sérieusement, insista-t-il, la beauté peut devenir une arme.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Pourquoi le répètes-tu maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Le bruit poussa plusieurs Mangemorts courageux, ou plutôt inconscients, à se retourner. Severus, lui resta de marbre. Même si personne n'osa parler, un léger flottement d'étonnement parcourut le demi-cercle des Mangemorts.

- Entre, siffla Voldemort.

Malgré lui, Severus se raidit intérieurement. Bien qu'il soit à un endroit de l'arc de cercle très éloigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il n'avait rien fait qui puisse lui déplaire, cette voix lui glaçait le sang. Mais il cachait ses sentiments depuis de longues années, et rien ne transparut.

A l'inverse de celui qui s'avançait maintenant vers Voldemort. Il tremblait littéralement, et sa taille, déjà petite, semblait encore avoir diminué de moitié, tant il courbait le dos.

Malgré les immenses services qu'il lui avait rendu, Peter Pettigrow craignait toujours autant d'approcher son maître. Peut-être à juste titre.

Maugrey avait à présent un regard pensif, presque mélancolique. Il regardait sa tasse de thé comme si certains de ses souvenirs s'y reflétaient.

- ça ne va pas ? demanda doucement Elane.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle venait de passer à l'allemand. Ce fut en cette langue que Maugrey formula sa réponse. Si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse.

- _Ich weiß es nicht_…(Je ne sais pas..)

_- Warum_( Pourquoi?)_  
_

Pendant un moment, le silence retomba. Quand Maugrey recommença à parler, sa voix était basse, lasse.

- Je me disais… Tu sais, à propos du métier d'Aurore…

Elane s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit.

- Tu peux sauver énormément de personnes, en protéger beaucoup, parfois, et même souvent, sans t'en rendre compte…Mais il suffit que tu échoues à en sauver une, et ce sera surtout de celle-là dont tu te souviendras…

Doucement, Elane prit la main de Maugrey et la serra sans rien dire. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Ce fut Maugrey qui se secoua le premier.

- Mais on ne va pas philosopher sur ça maintenant… Parlons d'autre chose…

Elane comprit qu'il souhaitait changer de sujet.

- Au fait… je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu t'étais trouvé près des conteneurs du ministère à cette heure-ci…

La réaction de Maugrey fut immédiate. Immédiate et pour le moins imprévue.

- Satané Dawlish ! Si jamais je l'attrape… Il n'a pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin durant les deux prochaines décennies !

- Qu'est-ce que Dawlish, cet Aurore aveuglément lié à la botte de Fudge vient faire là-dedans ?

- Il se passe quece soir les poubelles du bureau devaient être vidées dans les conteneurs. L'ont-elles été, ne l'ont-elles pas été, je l'ignore. Mais toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai voulu aller vider ma corbeille à papier, elles étaient pleines ! Et ce Dawlish de malheur s'est pointé, et m'a posément annoncé que soi-disant tout le monde venait de faire du rangement, et qu'il fallait à nouveau tout descendre, et qui est-ce qui allait s'y coller ?

- Toi.

- L'ont-ils trouvé ? demanda calmement Voldemort.

- N- non, bégaya Pettigrow.

- Comment cela, non ? fit à nouveau la voix de Voldemort.

Il était calme. Trop calme. Dangereusement calme. Severus savait que Pettigrow n'était pas totalement idiot, et avait dû le sentir.

- Ils n'ont pas pu entrer, fit-il d'une voix misérable. Impossible. Et ce n'était pas de notre faute…c'était impossible à prévoir…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix de Voldemort avait à nouveau un timbre normal. Normal pour lui, du moins. Pettigrow sentit le vent tourner et reprit de l'assurance.

- Ce n'était pas de notre faute. Il y avait quelqu'un… plusieurs… beaucoup en fait. Ils n'ont même pas réussi à s'approcher de la porte…

Severus essaya de sentir si Pettigrow mentait. C'était possible. Il n'avait aucune disposition en occlumencie ou en légilimancie, mais avait néanmoins trouvé une parade. Il glissait suffisamment de vérité dans ses mensonges pour qu'on ne puisse les détecter. Severus ignorait si cette technique suffisait à abuser Voldemort, et n'avait guère envie de tenter l'expérience. En tous cas, l'astuce de Pettigrow permettait à son inventeur de tromper les Mangemorts.

Harry descendit l'escalier. Un rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte de la cuisine. Il était tard, mais n'avait pas sommeil. Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient allés se coucher. Il avait promis à Ron qu'il le rejoindrait, mais avait longtemps traîné au salon. Il s'y trouvait encore lorsqu'il avait entendu les voix de Fred et George passant devant la pièce commenter « l'accident » de Maugrey.

Ignorant de quoi il s'agissait, il était donc rester au salon pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Finalement il en était sorti et avait croisé Tonks, qui lui expliqua ce qui s'était produit. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que le vieil Aurore se portait bien et était de retour au Square Grimmaurd.

Maintenant, il poussa la porte de la cuisine. Joachim s'y trouvait, lisant le journal. Il s'était confortablement adossé au dossier de sa chaise, disposée parallèlement à la table, et avait passé avec aisance l'une de ses longues jambes par-dessus l'autre. Il redressa la tête en entendant Harry.

- Tiens, un autre noctambule, sourit-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu es tout seul ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Toi aussi, lui fit remarquer Joachim.

Harry fut bien obligé de se rendre à cette évidence. Joachim reposa son journal et se releva en souplesse.

- J'avais l'intention de ma faire chauffer du lait, tu veux aussi du chocolat ?

- Merci.

Elane entra dans la cuisine au moment où il versait le lait dans deux bols.

- Tu en veux ? lui proposa Joachim en lui montra la casserole fumante.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Harry vit qu'elle avait passé une veste de laine par-dessus sa robe.

- Comment va Maugrey ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien. Il a du thé et de la lecture à sa disposition, et a déjà commencé à réfléchir à un plan qui lui permettrait de dire ses quatre vérités à Dawlish sans s'attirer – davantage- d'ennuis.

- Dawlish ? releva Joachim.

Elane leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. A travers sa voix transparaissait si bien l'humour ironique de Maugrey que lorsqu'elle eut fini, Harry partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

Eclat de rire qu'il tenta aussitôt de réprimer. Rire, avec Maugrey blessé à l'étage, blessé par on ne savait qui ou quoi, en présence d'Elane qui avait probablement dû s'inquiéter beaucoup pour lui, lui paraissait tout simplement incongru, déplacé. Indélicat.

Il fut encore plus gêné lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Elane et Joachim le regardaient.

- Excusez-moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je suis désolé…

Plus il tentait de s'expliquer plus il s'empêtrait dans son excuse. Joachim l'interrompit.

- Tu sais, tu ne vas pas en mourir, de rire.

Harry le regarda, interloqué.

- Tu as le droit de rire.

- Mais, ici… avec Maugrey qui…

Il allait s'empêtrer une fois de plus, mais cette fois ce fut Elane qui l'interrompit.

- Si tu avais été en ce moment allongé à sa place à l'étage, lui aussi aurait ri. Tu sais, en ce moment, il n'y a pas tellement d'occasions de s'amuser, alors autant en profiter si une se présente.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Et même si cela lui paraissait encore un peu étrange, au fond de lui il savait qu'Elane et Joachim avaient raison. Il avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Il se souvint soudain d'une chose dont il voulait parler à Elane.

- Heu… à propos de la mentancie… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire, tu avais parlé de trois jours d'espacement…

Elane soupira.

- Je sais. Demain après-midi, ça te va ?

- Pardon ?

- Demain après-midi, répéta-t-elle. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

Il était stupéfait qu'elle lui demande son avis. Après tout, lui avait tout son temps, mais elle, elle était fréquemment occupée. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part.

- Oui, ça me convient. Vers quelle heure ?

- En fin d'après-midi, je suppose.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors, livrant passage à Wladeck qui alla directement se laisser tomber sur une chaise à côté d'eux. Il retira son chapeau en poussant un soupir et s'éventa un peu avec.

Ce n'était pas un chapeau melon comme celui de Fudge, c'était un plutôt un feutre à bords assez larges, comme ceux qu'Harry avait pu voir dans les films sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale (quand les Dursley étaient absents).

- Dure soirée ? demanda Joachim.

Wladeck acquiesça en dénouant sa cravate.

- Horrible. Jamais vu un public comme ça.

Harry comprit qu'il avait probablement joué dans un concert quelconque.

- Où as-tu joué ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans un restaurant très chic, qui avait besoin d'un pianiste pour jouer. Ils ne voulaient pas embaucher n'importe quel pianiste, il leur fallait quelqu'un qui avait déjà une réputation. Le cachet est excellent, mais pas le public ! Et je suis maintenant épuisé.

Elane lui proposa une tasse de chocolat, qu'il accepta. Il en but deux gorgées, puis reposa la tasse et reprit :

- Ce soir, j'ai eu le droit de partir plus tôt car c'était le premier soir où je jouais, mais à l'avenir j'en aurais au moins pour une heure de plus. Et davantage encore le vendredi, samedi et probablement dimanche soir. Et en idiot, j'ai signé pour un mois ! J'aurais mieux fait de commencer par une semaine.

Joachim fit un signe de tête compatissant.

- Tant pis, ce qui est fait ne peut plus être changé, soupira Wladeck, et quatre semaines, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

A l'étage, Bill poussa un grognement en entendant la sonnette.

- Quoi, ce n'est quand même pas déjà le matin, marmonna-t-il.

- Non, fit la voix ensommeillée de Charlie. Tu peux vérifier sur ton réveil. Ce doit être un membre de l'autre qui ne sait pas où dormir. Probablement Mondingus.

Bill étouffa un juron.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à nous de descendre lui ouvrir.

- Elane et Joachim sont encore en bas, je pense. Et Wladeck ne doit pas être rentré depuis longtemps, il doit être en mesure d'aller ouvrir.

- Quand même, si c'était moi qui lui ouvrirais, je lui donnerait en tout et pour tout un oreiller et lui dirait que comme il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il viendrait, il n'a qu'à dormir par terre, sur le tapis du couloir.

- Tu lui donnerais au moins une couverture. Et tu connais Elane, elle est trop gentille, même si elle est fatiguée, elle va encore lui attribuer une des chambres vides et mettre des draps sur le lit.

Bill ne lui répondit pas. Charlie se redressa et vit que son frère aîné s'était rendormi. Avec un sourire, il se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures.

Severus se concentra sur l'ironie de sa situation pour oublier le reste. Pettigrow, dont l'une des actions avait échoué, n'avait pas été puni, et c'était lui, Severus Rogue, qui rentrait blessé à Poudlard. Une fois de plus. Parviendrait-il encore à le cacher à Dumbledore ? S'il parvenait à se glisser jusqu'à ses appartements et à s'occuper de ses blessures en vitesse, le directeur croirait peut-être qu'il s'était simplement changé car ses vêtements étaient sales. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, son pantalon était une fois de plus taché de boue jusqu'aux genoux.

Il soupira. Il ignorait combien de temps parviendrait-il encore à feindre devant Dumbledore. Peut-être même le vieil homme savait-il déjà, mais attendait seulement qu'il en parle de lui-même. C'était le genre de choses dont il était capable… Severus était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il allait nettoyer ses blessures, faire son rapport à Dumbledore. Pour le reste, le lendemain serait bien assez tôt.

Tous finirent leur tasse de chocolat et les déposèrent dans l'évier.

- On fera la vaisselle demain matin, décida Wladeck en bâillant.

Harry fut incapable de réprimer un bâillement.

- Au lit, dit Joachim en poussant son cousin et Harry vers la porte de la cuisine.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Elane éteindre les lumières avant de les suivre. La sonnette retentit alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans l'escalier. Harry avait déjà un pied sur le palier du premier étage. Tous se figèrent. Qui pouvait bien venir à une telle heure ?

_Je sais que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier soir, mais hier seules deux pages étaient écrites ! Je suis restée debout très tard pour le finir, et n'avait plus la force de le poster. Toutes mes excuses…_

_Mais les efforts faits méritent bien une petite review, non ? Allez, qui est-ce qui peut bien avoir sonné à la porte ? _

_Sinon, à la fin du chapitre **« La grande et heureuse famille Weasley **», j'ai posé la devinette suivante : Qui, dans les livres de **J.K.Rowling**, a prononcé la phrase suivante **« La vérité, elle est à la fois belle et terrible, c'est pourquoi il faut toujours l'aborder avec beaucoup de** **précautions… » ?** Je n'ai pas eu de réponses… Un petit effort, si vous trouver ça, vous aurez en main un indice important sur la suite de la fic… Bonne chance._

_**Thealie : La « bataille » des Weasley est vraiment rageante. J'en viens à détester Percy et son****arrogance.** Tu ne dois pas être la seule… Quand une famille se déchire ainsi, c'est toujours dramatique… **Mais j'adore les répliques des jumeaux.** Haha ! Que serait Harry Potter sans les jumeaux Weasley ! _

_**Bartimeus :** Merci pour ta review, c'était sympa de ta part._


	22. Petits imprévus

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 21 : Petits imprévus**_

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, créatures, lieux etc… appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crée. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire, et à faire partager ce que j'écris. _

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Tous se figèrent. Qui pouvait bien venir à une telle heure ? Wladeck posa une main sur le bras d'Elane pour attirer son attention.

- Nous n'attendions personne, je crois ? chuchota-t-il.

Elane fit non de la tête. Le portait de Mrs Black se réveilla soudain et se mit à hurler. Wladeck se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, sa baguette à la main et fit taire le portrait d'un « Stupéfix » bien senti. Elane redescendit lentement les marches alors que la personne de l'autre côté de la porte sonnait une seconde fois. Joachim la suivit.

A eux deux, ils défirent rapidement toutes les sûretés apposées sur la porte. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry redescendit également, il se sentait stupide en restant planté dans l'escalier. Tous retinrent leur souffle quand Elane ouvrit la porte.

Elle l'entrebâilla tout d'abord lentement, puis l'ouvrit toute grande lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui se tenait sur le perron. La chevelure blonde rassemblée toute entière sur une épaule, la robe froissée, l'air hagard et vulnérable… Fleur Delacour lui faisait face.

Elle semblait désespérée, au bord des larmes. Elane s'écarta de la porte et lui dit d'entrer. Une explication était sans nul doute nécessaire, mais pas ce n'était ni le lieu, ni vraisemblablement le moment. Fleur obéit, sans dire un mot. Joachim referma la porte et remit les sûretés en place, aidé de Wladeck.

- Que s'est-il passé ? commença Elane en anglais.

Elle l'avait fait par politesse envers Harry, mais Fleur ne répondit rien. Elle répéta sa question, se demandant si elle ne devait pas passer au français. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Fleur se mit à parler en français d'une voix rapide et hachée, se reprenant, bégaya parfois, se répétant de temps à autre.

Elane passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura « Chut » en français d'un ton apaisant. Elle la guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Joachim remit du lait à chauffer et Wladeck, voyant qu'elle grelottait, monta lui chercher une couverture.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise et déplacé. Pour s'occuper, il sortit un bol de l'armoire qu'il posa devant Fleur, ainsi qu'une cuillère. Il y ajouta la boîte de chocolat en poudre. Quand Wladeck revint avec la couverture, Fleur sembla se reprendre un peu.

- Merci, Wladyslaw, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle s'enveloppa dans l'étoffe aux motifs rouges et blancs. Mais elle ne cessa pas tout à fait de frissonner. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bu deux bols de chocolat qu'elle fut en mesure de dire autre chose. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle, et vit ces visages rassurants. Elle se sentait à présent en sécurité. Elle était en sécurité. Ces gens, elle les connaissait. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, à présent, et put enfin raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle était sortie du siège de l'entreprise de son père, et avait décidé de passer par un parc afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes après une journée passée assise sur une chaise. Au début, beaucoup de gens s'y trouvaient en cette fin de journée où il avait fait si bon (en France du moins). Mais peu à peu les allées s'étaient éclaircies.

- Finalement, je me suis retrouvée seule. J'ai commencé à trouver ça bizarre et j'ai pressé le pas pour retrouver au plus vite du monde. Puis j'ai commencé à trouver qu'il faisait un peu froid. Tout d'abord, j'ai cru que c'était un simple courant d'air, un peu de vent, mais…

Mais les feuilles des arbres ne bougeaient pas, et le froid s'était fait de plus poignant. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un peu de vent, à présent. Un réverbère à sa droite avait commencé à s'allumer, puis s'était éteint sans bruit.

- Là, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je savais que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient tout proches. Ils ne devaient pas être trop nombreux, sinon je les aurais sentis bien avant, mais seule et paniquée…

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il savait ce qu'elle avait dû sentir après. Le froid s'insinuant au plus profond d'elle-même, jusqu'à son âme. Puis les Détraqueurs s'étaient encore approchés davantage, et elle avait dû ressentir la sensation horrible qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rire, plus jamais sourire…

- J'ai commencé à reprendre mes esprits, ou alors c'était un réflexe, mais en tout cas j'ai sorti ma baguette et j'ai crié « Spero Patronum ». Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que un peu de ma peur s'en aille, et j'ai enfin réussir à produire un Patronus complet. Dès que je les ai senti reculer, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou pour retrouver la foule. Je savais que je devais venir ici, et j'en mourrais d'envie, mais j'ai d'abord erré de-ci, de-là avant de venir. Maugrey nous avait expliqué qu'il était important de brouiller les traces, et j'étais à bout de force.

Elle avait ensuite transplané en Angleterre, à Londres, pour arriver au Square Grimmaurd, et ce voyage avait épuisé ses dernières forces. C'était pour cela qu'elle tremblait tellement en arrivant.

Quand elle eut achevé son récit, le silence retomba pour un moment durant la cuisine. Puis Harry fut à nouveau incapable de réprimer un bâillement. Ce fut ce qui rompit le charme. D'un coup de baguette, Wladeck envoya le bol de Fleur sur l'évier, où la cuillère le rejoignit. Il usa du même procédé pour ranger la boîte de chocolat. Elane songea soudain qu'avec toutes ces émotions, Fleur n'avait pas dîné et elle lui coupa d'épaisses tranches d'une brioche confectionnée par Molly.

- Bill dort déjà, lui dit Joachim. Tu le verras demain…

- A moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé immédiatement, ajouta Elane. Mais peut-être mieux ne vaut-il pas l'angoisser cette nuit…

Elle pensait à la dispute entre les frères Weasley. Fleur acquiesça.

- Oui, mieux vaut ne pas le réveiller.

Quelques couleurs revinrent sur les joues de Fleur, mais les cernes sous ses yeux demeuraient. Quand tous remontèrent, Elane hésita. Les quatre lits de leur chambre étaient occupés mais… Après toutes ces émotions, probablement valait-il mieux que Fleur ne dorme pas seule dans une chambre cette nuit. Et d'ailleurs, elle était trop fatiguée pour encore lui en préparer une.

A tâtons pour ne pas réveiller les autres, elle lui remit donc une de ses propres chemises de nuit et l'envoya à la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude. Pendant ce temps elle ramena, toujours dans le noir, un matelas qu'elle posa à même le sol et y mit draps, oreiller et couvertures.

Elle finit juste quand Fleur sortait de la salle de bain. Quand Elane se fut à son tour changée et douchée, Fleur dormait déjà, pelotonnée dans son lit. Elane se glissa à son tour sous les draps et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par une sonnerie de réveil. LA sonnerie DU réveil. Il pesta. Oh non, il fallait retourner en classe. Et il avait double cours de divination, aujourd'hui. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque souhaité que les Buses arrivent bientôt, qu'il puisse laisser au plus vite tomber cette matière stupide…

Il se redressa soudain dans son lit. Un lit en bois, sans rideaux de baldaquin rouge. Il les avait passées, ses Buses ! Il avait eu son épreuve de Divination (et avait probablement échoué), il en avait même parlé avec Ron, et tous les deux avaient exprimé leur soulagement de planter là le professeur Trelawney, ses boules de cristal et ses Sinistros en feuilles de thé.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il se trouvait au Square Grimmaurd, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Wladeck et Joachim. Il se souvint de l'arrivée inopinée de Fleur à une heure très tardive et décida qu'il méritait donc bien quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Il voulut se lever du lit et aller faire taire l'engin maudit mais Joachim tendit le bras hors de son propre lit, marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et le silence revint. Harry s'enfonça à nouveau sous les draps.

On frappa à la porte. Severus Rogue bâilla, sa tasse de café à la main. A cette heure indue, l'importun allait bientôt renoncer, pensant que l'occupant des lieux dormait encore. Bien que faire la grasse matinée ne soit pas l'activité favorite la plus connue du maître des potions…

A vrai dire, il était déjà habillé, malgré qu'il tombât de sommeil. La douleur causée par ses blessures l'avait réveillé à l'aube, et ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, il avait fini par se lever. Il avait eu l'intention de s'accorder encore au moins une heure de repos avant de rejoindre les autres professeurs pour le petit déjeuner, qu'il aurait volontiers pris seul dans ses appartements. Mais Dumbledore avait, pour une raison mystérieuse, décrété que tous les professeurs se devaient de prendre au moins un repas tous ensembles, et que ce repas serait le petit déjeuner.

L'autre s'entêta. Excédé, Severus reposa sa tasse et décida d'aller ouvrir à l'intrus. Intrus qui se révéla être Dumbledore lui-même. Il se demanda vaguement d'où le vieil homme tirait son incroyable énergie. Il était allé se coucher après lui, et apparemment s'était réveillé bien avant.

- Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire à amadouer les trolls.

Sourire qui n'eut aucun effet (visible) sur Severus. L'interrogé fit d'un ton ironique :

- Je suppose que le fait que je sois pour ou contre n'y changera rien…

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, admit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

Severus s'effaça et le laissa entrer.

- Thé ? Café ? proposa-t-il.

- Si il vous reste de ce délicieux thé à la menthe que j'ai pu déguster l'autre jour…

Il en restait. D'un geste de la main, Severus envoya la bouilloire sur le feu, tout en cherchant une tasse et la boîte de feuilles de thé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans les cachots de si bon matin ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais vous, bien entendu.

A ces mots, Severus dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne rien laisser paraître. Dumbledore n'avait pas – ne pouvait pas - avoir deviné…. Il se concentra.

- Et que me voulez-vous ?

- Je veux vous envoyer au Square Grimmaurd.

Severus étouffa un soupir. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il toujours des projets pour les autres ?

- Je crois me rappeler que je suis de toute façon censé y aller en fin d'après-midi pour la réunion…

Dumbledore prit la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait.

- Et vous y irez. Mais ce que je vous demande là n'a rien à voir avec la réunion, enfin, pas grand-chose…

- Pas grand-chose laisse tout de même quelque chose, fit finement observer Severus.

Dumbledore ne prit pas la peine de relever le commentaire.

- Vous allez devoir aller délivrer un message. A Elane Rösle. Dites-lui de venir me voir au courant de la journée, ou en soirée.

- Dans ce cas, le lui demander à la réunion ne serait-il pas amplement suffisant ?

Peine perdue. On ne discute pas avec Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'est mis quelque chose en tête.

- Non, ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Dumbledore termina sa tasse de thé.

- Votre préparation de l'année scolaire peut bien attendre un peu, et vous irez dès que vous serez mieux réveillé.Un Transplanage à travers tout le Royaume-Uni avec le ventre vide n'est guère recommandé, mais je crois qu'un petit déjeuner en compagnie de vos collègues nous permettra de venir aisément à bout de ce problème…

Le directeur reposa sa tasse et se leva.

- Je vous attends en haut, dans la Grande salle, dans... mettons un quart d'heure.

Après son départ, Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, il avait vraiment une existence de rêve… plus exactement de cauchemar. L'un allait finir par venir à bout de sa santé physique, le second de sa santé mentale. Peut-être même des deux.

Dumbledore n'avait-il pas pensé qu'il risquait de se retrouver avec de la purée de professeur de potion sur les bras si il venait par malheur à croiser le chemin d'Harry Potter ? Ou d'un de ses amis, d'ailleurs.

Il passait son temps à tenter d'éviter les ennuis avec Voldemort et compagnie, maintenant il allait même devoir se méfier de son propre camp. Charmante perspective.

Harry salua les personnes présentes dans la cuisine d'un bonjour collectif. Il obtint diverses réponses, alors qu'il tentait de résoudre une question épineuse : Où s'asseoir ? Il aperçut quatre chaises vides, de part et d'autre de la table et se faisant plus ou moins face. Il s'installa sur l'une d'elles, attendant que Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne viennent le rejoindre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était quasiment en face de Fleur. Elle avait changé. Hier, il avait été trop abasourdi de la voir arriver au beau milieu de la nuit pour s'en apercevoir. Les changements n'étaient pas liés à la guerre, c'était bien plus subtil.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue remontait à plus d'un an. Elle était venue lui dire au revoir avant de rejoindre le carrosse de Beaubâtons. Déjà à cet instant, elle semblait différente, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

La jeune fille riche, future héritière était devenue femme. Ce qui avait été de la vanité s'était transformé en assurance, la pointe d'arrogance et de suffisance s'était muée en quelque chose qui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner. Elle semblait aussi plus humaine, et d'une certaine manière plus accessible.

Elle releva soudain la tête.

- Bonjour, Harry.

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire qui n'avait rien perdu de son éclat, mais légèrement fatigué.

- Bonjour, Fleur.

Elane entra. Après avoir également adressé un salut collectif à la ronde, elle s'assit à côté de Fleur, qui lui parla en français. Harry observa la conversation qu'elles eurent en cette langue.

Elane s'adressa soudain à lui.

- J'avais oublié hier soir… Tiens. Une lettre pour toi. Les lettres ne pouvant pas entrer au Square Grimmaurd directement, nous avons un système pour les collecter, puis quelqu'un vérifie qu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses, c'est souvent Maugrey. Tout ça pour te dire que tu as du courrier, et t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai oublié de te la transmettre.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron entrèrent et s'assirent à côté de lui. Harry fixa l'enveloppe qu'Elane avait fait glisser à côté de son bol, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Qui est-ce qui peut bien m'écrire ?

- Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne l'ouvres pas, fit remarquer Ginny avec justesse.

Harry se rangea à son avis et déchira le papier. L'enveloppe contenait deux feuillets de parchemin violet pâle, bordé de fleurs mauves qui lui rappelèrent celles qui ornaient encore le visage de Ron.

Il les déplia et chercha des yeux la signature. Dès qu'il la vit, il rejeta la lettre sur la table avec colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Sans lui répondre, il reprit la lettre afin de vérifier si ses yeux ne lui avaient pas joué de tour. La signature était toujours la même. La colère commença à monter en lui. Elle en avait du culot, de lui écrire !

- Harry…

Il se força à revenir à la réalité. C'était Elane qui venait de l'appeler ainsi, en passant sa main devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Sa colère fit momentanément place à la curiosité. Une curiosité détachée, comme si tout cela était arrivé à un autre. Que pouvait-elle donc bien lui vouloir ?

Ginny répéta la question d'Elane, en y ajoutant quelques mots de son cru.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple lettre te met-elle dans cet état ?

- Parce que cette fichue lettre en question est de …

Ron haussa les sourcils.

- Est de ?

- Cho Chang.

Ron manqua s'étouffer avec son toast.

- Tape-lui dans le dos, il s'étouffe, enjoignit Mr Weasley à sa fille alors qu'il passait derrière elle.

- Il ne s'étouffe pas du tout, dit Ginny.

- Non, pas du tout, confirma Fred qui arrivait en compagnie de son jumeau.

Malgré son affirmation, il en profita néanmoins pour envoyer une bonne claque entre les omoplates de son petit frère.

- Merci, Fred, dit placidement Ginny.

Harry parvint à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais il échangea tout de même un regard amusé avec Ginny. Laquelle lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui manqua réduire à néant tous ses efforts pour ne pas rire. Même Hermione eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

Elle parvint quand même à revenir à des considérations d'ordre pratique.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, Cho ?

Harry darda un regard noir sur les parchemins violets.

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Vraiment pas.

Ron avait retrouvé son souffle.

- Je te comprends parfaitement, approuva-t-il.

Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi Fred et Georges se mirent à pouffer de rire à cet instant.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Courrier ! annonça Wladeck.

Un vent d'animation parcourut la cuisine.

- Pour Elane…

Il déposa deux enveloppes devant elle.

- Bill… où est-il ?

Il dormait encore, fut la réponse.

- Je continue… Tonks, Joachim… moi-même… et Hermione !

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part l'écriture noire et droite. Un brusque pressentiment lui vint.

Le fait qu'Hermione sembla reconnaître immédiatemment l'expéditeur renforça encore cette impression. Elle sortit les feuillets de l'enveloppe épaisse avec un sourire et les déplia. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle chercha la signature.

A l'inverse d'Harry et de son frère, Ginny, elle, devina immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

- Viktor ? demanda-t-elle, souriante, en se penchant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci acquiesça, également souriante. Ron était moins serein.

- Viktor ? Viktor Krum ? Il _continue_ à t'écrire ?

Ginny jeta un regard noir à son frère.

- Je ne vois pourquoi il aurait arrêter, dit-elle froidement.

-Mais… Mais…

Ron ne parvint pas à trouver d'arguments, aussi se retourna-t-il directement contre sa sœur.

- Et toi, l'apostropha-t-il, depuis quand l'appelles-tu Viktor ?

Harry tenta de calmer le jeu, mais Ginny le prit de vitesse en répliquant avec une indifférence souveraine :

- Depuis qu'Hermione m'a présentée à lui un jour, et qu'il m'a dit de m'appeler par son prénom.

Ce fut pire que tout. Ron éructa :

- Présentée ? Quand ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit cette fois-ci. Elle releva la tête, rangea lentement les parchemins dans l'enveloppe en fixant Ron droit dans les yeux.

- Un peu après la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On se promenait un peu dans les jardins après avoir travaillé à la bibilothèque, et nous avons croisé Ginny qui remontait de son cours de botanique. Nous avons parlé tous les trois pendant un bon moment.

- C'était très agréable, confirma Ginny. Et par la suite, il a demandé de temps en temps de mes nouvelles à Hermione. Il voulait notamment savoir ce que je devenais en Quidditch.

- Ah, parce que vous avez aussi parlé Quidditch ? s'énerva Ron.

Un peu de rose dû à l'agitation était apparu sur les joues de Ginny, mais c'était le seul signe d'énervement qu'elle trahissait.

- Parfaitement. Et un jour, il m'avait même vue alors que je me dirigeais vers le stade, mon balai à la main, pour voler un peu. Il m'a proposé d'aller chercher son propre balai, et nous avons fait quelques passes.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Ginny en profita pour continuer.

- En plus, il m'a même proposé d'échanger nos balais. J'avais d'abord refusé parce que j'étais gênée, mais il m'a pris le mien alors que nous étions à terre et a décollé sans attendre, alors j'ai bien été obligée d'enfourcher le sien.

Harry commençait à s'interroger. Il s'était rendu compte avant Ron que Hermione avait assez souvent fréquenté Krum durant leur quatrième année, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient passé autant de temps ensembles.

Elane avait dû sentir que le ton montait, car elle les interrompit soudain :

- Bon, je dois monter. Harry, comme je compte aussi aller faire un tour au ministère, je te rappelle que nous allons travailler ensemble en fin d'après-midi.

Elle sortit, suivie de Fleur et Tonks. Ron n'aborda pas le sujet Krum à nouveau, mais il était manifeste qu'il dû souvent y penser pendant la journée.

En montant, elles croisèrent Bill qui étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main en les voyant.

- Bonjour, toutes les deux.

- Bonjour.

Tonks et Elane échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour à Fleur, lança Tonks.

- Fleur ? Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais…

Il s'interrompit soudain, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Fleur ? répéta-t-il.

Il la vit alors.

- Je…

Il était totalement désorienté, n'en revenant pas. Mais il était sûr d'une seule chose : il était incroyablement heureux qu'elle fût là. Il la serra contre lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tonks et Elane quitter le couloir, reprenant l'escalier probablement pour aller chercher leurs affaires dans leur chambre.

_Mes plus plates excuses pour poster avec une semaine de retard… J'essaierai de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir, promis… Mais d'un autre côté, vous ne vous êtes pas non plus trop fatigué pour me laisser des commentaires, alors…J'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

_**Thealie :Ta réplique c'est Albus Dumbledore qui l'a dite.** Et le grand prix est décerné à…! Une vraie fan ! Bravo pour avoir trouvé la réponse, c'est la seule que j'aie eue… Personne d'autre ne semble avoir trouvé… ou peut-être qu'ils avaient la flemme d'écrire….** Il fallait pas t'en faire pour ton chapitre. J'aurais pu attendre un peu.** Heu, c'est gentil… parce que j'ai vraiment traîné, là… **Je comprends que tu n'aies pas forcément le temps de te consacrer à ta fic.** A mon plus grand regret, d'ailleurs….**Si tu veux espacer les updates, fais-le.** C'est bien ce que j'ai fait ! Sérieusement, je pense qu'à l'avenir, il se peut que je ne poste pas toujours le vendredi soir, mais j'essayerais de me rattraper le samedi ou le dimanche._

_**Zag : **Zag , le retour !**J'aime vraiment la façon dont tu racontes le quotidien de ceux qui ont été embarqués, malgré eux, dans cette guerre contre Voldemort…** Moi, j'adore l'écrire !Je suis très contente que ça plaise, et merci pour ta review enthousiaste._


	23. Jeux de lumière

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 22 : Jeux de lumière_**

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, lieux, créatures etc…appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne rien écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire, et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Elane se heurta soudain à une silhouette sombre qui se tenait au sommet de l'escalier. Celle-ci laissa échapper une exclamation tout en soulevant son bras, comme si elle souffrait. Surprise, Elane recula et faillit trébucher.

- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Cela irait encore mieux si vous reculiez, que je puisse enfin dépasser la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Elane reconnut immédiatement la voix froide, aux intonations narquoises. Une voix qui la faisait penser à du satin rouge glissant sur de l'acier. C'était Severus Rogue. Elle se recula donc. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur elle, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard.

Ce face à face dura un certain temps. Elane ne fit rien pour rompre le silence, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'était pas. L'horloge sonna. Elane jeta un coup d'œil au cadran.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, je dois m'en aller.

Severus fut un instant troublé. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé comme quelqu'un étant sur la défensive, ce qui était une des réactions qu'il suscitait le plus souvent chez les gens. Rien n'indiquait que sa présence la gênait. Au contraire, elle avait l'air de trouver la situation…normale. Il aurait pu être n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il avait une expérience suffisante de la dissimulation pour savoir la déceler chez les autres, et il était certain qu'elle ne feignait pas cette assurance tranquille, cette douceur calme.

- Je dois vous transmettre un message de la part de Dumbledore.

Il marqua une pause. Elane changea le sac où elle transportait ses grimoires d'épaule.

- Et quel est ce message ?

- Il souhaite vous voir au courant de la journée, dès que vous pourrez vous libérez. Ce n'est pas spécialement urgent, mais il faut que ce soit aujourd'hui..

-Très bien. Autre chose ?

Il fit un simple signe de tête pour lui signifier que non, puis se retourna et recommença à descendre les marches. Elane le rappela.

- Attendez !

Il se tourna lentement, d'une part car il avait mal et d'autre part car il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer autre chose qu'une assurance froide.

- Oui ? dit-il en prenant le ton de celui qui se prépare à perdre son temps.

- N'avez-vous pas encore autre chose à faire ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Non.

Elle insista.

- Vous êtes venus uniquement pour me dire cela ?

- Il semblerait.

Même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître à son interlocuteur, elle était légèrement étonnée. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dumbledore de faire perdre leur temps – et leurs forces- à ses collaborateurs.

- Très bien. A ce soir dans ce cas. Passez une bonne journée, dit-elle en le dépassant dans l'escalier.

Tonks avait déjà passé une très mauvaise matinée. Un Aurore s'était énervé contre l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, avait fini par sortir sa baguette pour le déverrouiller magiquement. Malheureusement, il avait été interrompu et le sort avait dévié sur une pile de classeur qui se trouvait sur l'étagère derrière la chaise de Tonks.

Outre le fait que personne n'aime entendre une pile d'objets d'un poids conséquent s'effondrer juste derrière soi, les classeurs s'étaient ouverts dans leur chute et elle avait passé deux heures à tout ranger.

Puis Fudge était venu pousser quelques hurlements. Non pas qu'elle y attachât une quelconque importance, mais cela avait représenté une perte de temps supplémentaire.

Et pour couronner le tout, un nombre inhabituel d'incidents étranges avaient été signalés. Quelqu'un avait été désigné pour faire le tri entre complaintes dérisoires et faits significatifs, et naturellement elle s'était trouvé être cette personne.

Soupirant, elle s'aperçut soudain que quelqu'un se tenait devant son bureau.

- Tonks, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde, quelqu'un veut te voir. Dans la salle d'entretiens privés numéro cinq.

Elle accueillit avec joie cette occasion de se changer les idées, et elle préféra l'escalier à l'ascenseur afin se dégourdir les jambes. Elle poussa la porte de bois verni et vit Mrs Bennett et Harriet assises côte à côte. Elle eut un bref instant d'hésitation avant de s'approcher.

Harriet lui adressa ce grand sourire triste qu'ont parfois les enfants qui réalisent la chose grave qui leur est arrivée. Tonks sentit son cœur se serrer tout en s'asseyant, mais parvient à faire bonne figure.

- Bonjour, tu vas bien ? lui sourit-elle.

La petite fille acquiesça, le visage illuminé.

- Bonjour, dit-elle également à Mrs Bennett.

Lui demander comment elle se portait aurait été superflu. Il était évident qu'elle souffrait, mais elle se forçait à faire face aux événements. Tonks elle-même se surprit à redresser les épaules, devant cette femme si droite dans son chagrin.

- J'avais… des papiers à vous faire signer… dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Comme c'est vous qui devez faire l'inventaire du contenu de son bureau…

Tonks hoca la tête et se pencha sur les parchemins pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Elle pressentait d'instinct qu'elle risquait de fondre en larmes si elle venait à le faire.

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise de son bureau, une main plaquée sur son côté. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa respiration depuis qu'il avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne s'était octroyé aucun arrêt, pas même à l'extérieur du village de crainte d'attirer l'attention des curieux.

Il parvint finalement à se relever et à retirer sa cape. Si Dumbledore continuait ainsi dans le but de lui faire avouer que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, il allait atteindre un des plus grands sommets de raffinement de la torture.

Severus sourit amèrement à cette idée. Bien des Mangemorts n'avaient probablement jamais fait preuve d'autant d'inventivité que le directeur de Poudlard.

Fleur s'assit sur une des chaises du salon, un parchemin dans une main, une plume dans l'autre. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à la recherche de l'inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? voulut savoir Bill.

Harry redressa la tête, imité par Ginny et Hermione. Fleur soupira.

- Tu le sais bien… Il faut que je trouve une explication plausible à fournir à quelques employés de mon père, pour que personne de s'étonne de voir que mon départ pour l'Angleterre a été avancé, et pareillement pour les gobelins de Gringotts.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, comme si une idée lui était venue.

- A moins… poursuivit-elle, songeuse. A moins que je ne recommence à travailler à Gringotts qu'à la date prévue, et si quelqu'un me demande pour quelle raison je suis partie de France avant de recommencer à travailler là-bas, je n'aurais qu'à dire que j'avais envie de vacances… Mais on risque alors de me demander où je réside…

- Ce serait se montrer indiscret, fit remarquer Wladeck.

- Je crois que vous avez raison, Wladyslaw, acquiesça Fleur. Mais tout est si compliqué… même des vacances peuvent paraître suspectes…

Harry n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander pour comprendre à quoi faisait allusion le mot « tout ». Il se sentit mal en pensant aux membres de l'Ordre. Ils devaient surveiller leurs paroles, leurs faits et gestes… Il sentit ses entrailles remuer désagréablement à cette pensée. Et Elane qui lui demandait encore quand est-ce que cela l'arrangeait, _lui_, de recevoir une leçon de Seelemancie…

Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était parvenu à prononcer en pensée le mot « Seelemancie » sans problèmes.

Elane regarda au dehors avant de refermer la fenêtre.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? s'enquit Maugrey.

- Rien. A moins que les zigzags d'un moineau qui recherche des miettes ne t'intéressent….

- En y réfléchissant, ce pourrait être une observation pleine d'enseignements… de philosophie… fit Maugrey comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour le taquiner. Il lui adressa un sourire ironique et elle s'approcha du lit.

- Et _toi_, comment vas-tu ?

Il grimaça.

- ça pourrait être mieux… Mais au fait, est-ce que ce que l'on raconte est vrai ?

Elane s'assit au bord du lit.

- Tout dépend de ce que l'on raconte.

- Que Rogue est venu te parler.

Elle l'observa un instant.

- Ce qui est parfaitement exact.

Maugrey laissa échapper un sifflement.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, le vieux Rogue ?

Elle décida de la taquiner un peu.

- Le vieux Rogue… Et toi, tu es quoi alors ?

Il ne se laissa pas démonter et dit sur le ton de la conversation :

- Je suis un fossile humain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Simplement me dire que Dumbledore voulait me parler dans la journée.

Maugrey ressentit soudain une brusque envie de déglutir.

- Te parler ? A propos de … quoi ?

- Je l'ignore, dit-elle pensivement en jouant avec un pli de la couverture.

Elle redressa la tête.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Maugrey se recomposa rapidement une expression habituelle.

- Oui, oui… bien sûr.

Elane se remit debout.

- Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il te faut quelque chose ?

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient été chargés de faire le tour de la maison et de diriger tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient vers la cuisine pour y prendre le déjeuner.

- Excepté Maugrey, avait précisé Molly. Et si quelqu'un veut rester avec lui… enfin vous verrez bien.

- Et si certains ne veulent pas descendre, on fait quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Que fait-on, souffla Hermione.

Mrs Weasley ne releva pas la remarque.

Ils s'étaient divisé la maison en deux. Deux d'entre eux avaient à charge la droite du couloir principal de l'étage, l'autre groupe était responsable de la gauche. Ils étaient partis de l'étage se situant juste au-dessous du grenier et étaient descendus, récupérant au passage un Remus à l'air affairé, un Charlie passablement exténué, quelques moutons de poussières, Bill, un fil de laine jaune, Fleur, Joachim et Tonks.

Harry poussa la porte du salon qu'arpentait Wladeck, des partitions qu'il tentait d'apprendre par cœur à la main. Il hésita un instant à briser sa concentration, mais Wladeck s'arrêta de marcher de long en large.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, toi.

- Moi ? releva le pianiste d'un ton étonné.

Harry expliqua :

- Ordre de Molly Weasley. Tout le monde doit descendre à la cuisine pour goûter son gratin de carottes.

Wladeck fit mine de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

- Si c'est Molly qui le dit… je crois bien que j'ai intérêt à obéir. Dis-leur que j'arrive.

Il alla poser ses partitions sur le piano, tout en déroulant d'une main ses manches qu'il avait relevées pour être plus à l'aise.

Harry, lui, alla trouver Maugrey. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, confortablement adossé à ses coussins. Il tenait à la main une photographie dans un cadre, et semblait à Harry si absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il se demanda s'il allait l'entendre. C'était compter sans les réflexes du vieil Aurore.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il sans relever la tête.

- Harry.

Il s'approcha du lit, hésitant. L'homme l'avait toujours impressionné, et le vrai Maugrey l'impressionnait encore davantage que le Mangemort qui avait pris sa place. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien dire.

- Tu veux voir ?demanda Maugrey. Assieds-toi.

Harry obtempéra, intrigué. L'été dernier, Maugrey lui avait montré l'Ordre du Phénix de l'époque. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir ainsi, mais Harry avait surtout été bouleversé. L'Aurore n'en avait jamais rien su, ou du moins Harry l'espérait.

Une fois qu'il fut installé au bord du lit, Maugrey dit :

- Cette photographie a été prise il y a quelques années...regarde.

C'était une photo d'Elane. Et quelle photo ! Elane était magnifique. Elle se trouvait visiblement dans un château en hauteur, près du rebord en pierre d'une rambarde couverte de lierre. Tournée de trois quatre, elle laissait son regard errer vers l'horizon et la ville en contrebas, tous les deux recouverts de brume. Ses cheveux noués en une tresse lâche flottaient légèrement dans la brise et quelques mèches ondulées venaient souplement encadrer son visage. Elle portait une robe rouge agitée par le vent sous une cape noire.

Harry observa longuement la photographie. Finalement, il la rendit à Maugrey, qui la prit en souriant.

- Elle est…

Il ne parvint pas à trouver un terme capable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas seulement la beauté de la photographie, mais également l'expression du visage d'Elane. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de reproduction aussi fidèle. La douceur, l'intelligence, l'assurance, et cette aura mystérieuse et apaisante qu'Elane laissait dans son sillage… le photographe était parvenu à rendre tout cela et plus encore.

Ce fut Maugrey qui exprima ce qu'il aurait aimé dire.

- Très fidèle, hein ? C'est sa cousine qui avait prise cette photo, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en Allemagne. C'était… en mars, non février. Il y a deux ans, je crois.

Donc peu de temps avant le retour de Voldemort. Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise face à cette pensée. Il regarda à nouveau la photographie, où Elane était toujours accoudée au muret, le menton à présent appuyé sur sa main, absorbée dans sa contemplation du paysage. Les deux jeunes femmes se doutaient-elle à l'époque que dans quelques mois, la situation du monde sorcier allait à nouveau basculer, sans personne pour l'en empêcher ? Et la situation du monde moldu avec…

Il songea soudain que Maugrey attendait peut-être une réponse.

- Heu…oui, très, professeur.

Ce mot lui avait échappé par habitude. Le vieil Aurore soupira.

- Professeur, professeur… qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Même Fred et George… deux jeunes hommes extrêmement brillants, soit dit en passant, si tu veux mon avis.

C'était également l'opinion d'Harry, et il put faire dévier la conversation sur ce sujet. De toute évidence, Maugrey les tenait en haute estime. Maugrey voulut soudain se redresser, mais grimaça de douleur, ce qui rendit son visage encore plus asymétrique.

- ça va ? interrogea Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- Je survivrais une fois de plus… ne serait-ce que pour exaspérer les Mangemorts…

Harry se força à rire, puisque c'était de toute évidence ce que l'Aurore voulait qu'il fît, mais il avait la gorge nouée. Depuis le matin, cette sensation qui lui faisait mal au cœur de façon presque physique avait été présente, et s'était intensifiée avec les heures qui avaient filées sans qu'il ne les compte.

Il prétexta un ordre de Molly pour pouvoir quitter la pièce et prit tout son temps pour descendre l'escalier, s'arrêtant à trois reprises pour resserrer un lacet qui n'en avait nul besoin et le lui fit clairement comprendre en craquant tout net. Charlie qui passait par là lui redonna rapidement son état d'origine et Harry ne put trouver d'autres raisons de ralentir sa descente.

Il passa une bonne partie de son après-midi à tailler des crayons en prenant un air très occupé, et à faire semblant de rechercher les moutons de poussières sous les meubles du salon, aidé dans cette tâche par les victimes désignées Ron et Hermione.

Il se redressa soudain en toussant. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Ron marmonnait des jurons tout en se massant le crâne. Hermione était descendue vider le seau qui leur servait de poubelle.

- Harry….

Il tourna la tête et vit Ginny qui l'observait. Il se sentit soudain stupide et ridicule, à genoux sur le plancher gris, de la poussière sur les vêtements, les cheveux et jusque dans la bouche.

- Oh… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se cogna à l'armoire en se redressant et retomba à terre. Pour accentuer encore sa gêne- bien qu'elle n'en eut probablement pas conscience- Ginny lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il tenta maladroitement de brosser la poussière de ses vêtements, mais fut bientôt contraint d'y renoncer devant l'inanité de ses efforts. Ginny l'observait toujours.

- Harry…Elane vient d'arriver. Elle voudrait que tu viennes la rejoindre, dans la même pièce que la dernière fois, pour … tes exercices.

- Heu, merci… à tout à l'heure.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce, pensant que sa gêne diminuerait dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il trouvait déjà sa décision stupide.

- Bonjour, Harry, le héla Elane.

Elle montait les escaliers, un étage en dessous. Harry la trouva plus belle que jamais. L'effort dû au transplanage avait légèrement rosi ses joues, ses yeux brillaient dans la semi obscurité du couloir qui créait des ombres sur ses traits fins. Sa robe claire voletait légèrement au rythme de ses pas, alors qu'elle franchissait en courant presque les dernières marches qui les séparaient.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle tout en poussant d'une main la porte de l'ancien boudoir, l'autre tenant son sac.

Il fit signe que oui, et sut presque aussitôt qu'elle ne le croyait pas, bien qu'elle ne dît rien. Elle s'approcha du même guéridon que la dernière fois et y disposa les mêmes fioles. Elle ajouta une tasse et un verre, tout en faisant un geste de la main en direction des volets qui s'ouvrirent instantanément.

Elle revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, nous allons poursuivre l'occlumencie aujourd'hui, et peut-être que la prochaine fois, nous allons commencer la mentancie. Je tiens à te préciser que commencer la mentancie ne signifie pas être débarrassé de l'occlumencie, au contraire, plus tu progresseras plus tu en auras besoin, il faudra donc continuer à la pratiquer.

- Avec toi ? demanda Harry, légèrement anxieux à l'idée de devoir poursuivre seul son étude de l'occlumencie.

- Bien sûr.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser cheminer seul sur ces voies obscures, tu sais !

Harry se sentit rasséréné. Elane reprit :

- Comme la dernière fois, je vais entrer dans ton esprit, et tu vas tenter, comme la dernière fois, de m'empêcher de visualiser tes souvenirs, et éventuellement de les découvrir lorsqu'ils sont gênants.

Ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux et sentit aussitôt Elane se glisser dans son esprit. Elle remonta aux premiers jours de l'été, lorsqu'il était resté prostré sur son lit, ne se levant que pour aller à la salle de bain, écrire à l'Ordre du Phénix, manger lorsque son estomac protestait trop et nourrir Hedwige.

Ces moments ne lui ayant laissé qu'un sentiment diffus, il parvint facilement à empêcher Elane d'y pénétrer. Puis elle vint à la matinée, lorsque Fleur avait tenté de rédiger ses lettres. Il se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise et eut le plus grand mal à ériger une barrière mentale vacillante. Elane passa néanmoins à un autre souvenir.

Ce fut celui de sa conversation avec Maugrey. Là, il fut pratiquement incapable d'opposer la plus faible résistance. Il sentit qu'Elane se retirait de son esprit et se retrouva soudain au centre de la pièce, titubant légèrement. Elane le guida jusqu'au sofa, où il se laissa tomber et elle remplit la tasse de la boisson fumante qu'elle lui avait déjà donnée la dernière fois.

Il la vida quasiment d'un trait, les mains tremblantes. Elane le resservit et s'assit à côté de lui tandis qu'il buvait, beaucoup plus lentement cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il posa la tasse sur le sol, Elane dit qu'une voix douce mais grave :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« Rien » voulut répondre Harry, mais il se tut. Il était inutile de mentir à Elane. Elle insista.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il hésita puis se mit d'un seul coup à parler avec volubilité. Il raconta les problèmes de Fleur, la simple phrase de Maugrey « Je survivrai une fois de plus…ne serait-ce que pour exaspérer les Mangemorts. », la façon dont il se sentait confusément responsable d'avoir entraîné ces gens malgré eux dans cette guerre…

Ce fut là qu'Elane l'interrompit.

- Malgré nous ? Non, Harry.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nous avons pu déterminer notre route…et nous avons choisi. Crois-tu que nous ayions été forcés par qui que ce soit ? Non. Nous avons tous pesé notre décision avant de choisir notre lumière…

Harry l'interrompit à son tour.

- Mais ne me dis pas que vous aviez choisi d'être obligés de surveiller vos propos, les heures auxquelles vous sortez…

- Nous savions tous exactement à quoi nous attendre…et nous avons choisi notre lumière en connaissance de cause. Et je crois que c'est celle des étoiles qui me convient le mieux…

Harry avait la gorge nouée.

- Mais… tu ne regrettes pas de temps à autre ?

- De temps à autre ? Oh si, cela m'arrive. Mais en choisissant librement, nous pouvons aussi nous permettre de nous plaindre… Tu sais, si je n'avais pas pris cette décision, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, je n'aurais pas vécu un tas de choses… La vie est ce qu'elle est, Harry. Une action se produit, des faits en découlent. Et ces faits sont un mélange de bien et de mal. Les choses sont parfois magnifiques, parfois horribles. Le plus souvent, c'est un mélange des deux. On peut parfois s'imaginer la vie autrement, mais à chaque fois que je l'ai fait je me suis rendue compte que les choses étaient mieux en l'état. Alors d'une façon générale, je ne regrette rien.

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait glissé ses doigts entre les siens, et il serra sa main sans mot dire. Il entendit un bruit de porte, et sentit un peu de confiance lui revenir. La personne qui avait claqué cette porte s'était trouvée là parce qu'elle l'avait choisi, non pas parce qu'elle y avait été forcée. Et peut-être que c'était cela, la force de l'Ordre du Phénix.

D'un commun accord, il se remirent debout et se placèrent à nouveau au centre de la pièce. Harry était plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à parvenir à maîtriser l'occlumencie. Elane se glissa à nouveau dans son esprit et vola de souvenir en souvenir. Harry n'éprouvait plus cette répulsion pour l'occlumencie qu'il avait eue à ses débuts, et ressentit même de la fierté lorsqu'il parvint à ériger une barrière mentale plus puissante que les précédentes.

Elane continua encore longtemps à fouiller son esprit, et de temps à autre il revoyait des flashs de choses qu'il croyait oubliées, mais jamais de souvenirs entiers. Finalement Elane se retira de son esprit et il lui adressa un grand sourire. Il était épuisé, mais heureux.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à nouveau sur le sofa, et tandis qu'il buvait à nouveau la boisson fumante, elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

- Fatiguée ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit signe que oui.

- Après, il y a encore la réunion de l'Ordre… ensuite je vais encore aller voir Dumbledore. J'ai eu l'idée d'organiser une sorte de cours de défenses contre les forces du mal pour les membres de l'Ordre, il faut que je voie ça avec lui et…

Elle se redressa.

- La prochaine fois, nous allons attaquer avec la mentancie.

Elle prit sa tasse et commença à ranger, tout en continuant à lui parler.

- Dans trois jours, je pense. Je devrais avoir le temps, je pense.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

- Et si tu ne l'as pas ?

- Si je ne l'ai pas ?

Elle le regarda par-dessus la fiole qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Tu peux toujours emprunter ce que tu n'as pas. Si je n'ai plus de temps, je l'emprunte.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et quand il n'y aura plus de temps même à emprunter ?

- Et quand il n'y aura plus de temps même à emprunter…

Elle revint lentement près de lui.

- Et quand il n'y aura plus de temps même à emprunter, Harry, cela signifiera que nous vivrons les heures les plus sombres et les plus difficiles de cette guerre...

_**Pour ceux qui s'interrogent à propos des spoilers **dans ma fic, allez lire ma bio, j'y ai mis un mot à ce sujet._

_**Thealie : Pauvre Fleur, ça doit être dur pour elle.** C'est la guerre... Et puis, elle est bien entourée…**je me demande toujours ce que tu vas nous trouver pour les prochains chapitres. **Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire cette fic, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir…Mais je suis contente de te surprendre. **As-tu lu le sixième tome ?** Je l'avais lu en anglais, et je l'ai presque fini en français. _

_Merci à **Bartimeus** d'avoir laissé un mot !_


	24. J'ai passé une excellente soirée

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 23 : « J'ai passé une excellente soirée… mais pas aujourd'hui (première partie) »_**

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, lieux, créatures etc… appartiennent à** J.K.Rowling, **hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autre que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire, et à faire partager ce que j'écris. _

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Wladeck jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, puis tentait de fixer à nouveau son attention sur autre chose. Mais comme attiré par un aimant, son regard revenait sans cesse se poser sur le cadran.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? finit par demander Joachim. A moins que … ah oui …

Wladeck hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Charlie leur jeta un regard interrogateur, et Joachim lui éclaira la situation en mimant sur le rebord de la table le geste de doigts bougeant sur un clavier. Bientôt, Wladeck allait devoir partir travailler, en d'autres termes jouer du piano pour un public de convives qui se désintéresseraient totalement de lui. Joyeuse soirée en perspective !

Tonks passa la tête par la porte.

- Vous avez vu Fred et George ?

Tous les trois hochèrent négativement la tête et la jeune femme soupira.

- Ils devraient pourtant être de retour, non ?

- Oui, dit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ils ne sont pas là ?

Tonks le foudroya du regard.

- A ton avis ? Si je les cherche sans les trouver, c'est peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas là ! lança-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

- Doucement… fit Joachim de sa voix grave et légèrement rauque. Pourquoi les cherches-tu, pour commencer ?

- Parce que Maugrey veut les voir.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il les voir ? s'interrogea Charlie à haute voix.

Tonks haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'en savait rien. Joachim se leva, avec l'intention de contacter leur boutique, mais au moment où il tendait la main vers la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et il ce fut tout juste s'il eut le temps de reculer pour ne pas être heurté. Il entendit une exclamation d'excuse et Lupin passa la tête de l'autre côté du battant, l'air légèrement anxieux et fatigué.

- Tout va bien ? Je suis désolé, j'étais distrait…

Joachim fit signe que ce n'était rien mais vérifia soigneusement que personne ne se trouvait derrière la prochaine porte qu'il eut à ouvrir.

Resté avec les trois autres, Remus exhala un soupir fatigué.

- A quelle heure est la réunion ?demanda-t-il.

- Dans trois quarts d'heure, répondit Charlie. Pourquoi ?

- J'avais deux ou trois choses à faire à l'extérieur… j'irai plus tard.

Wladek se mit debout à son tour.

- Je dois aller me préparer… je travaille ce soir, et manque donc exceptionnellement la réunion.

- Et moi, je dois encore trouver Fred et George, annonça Tonks.

Une explosion retentit soudain dans la cave. Tout le monde sursauta et tourna le regard dans cette direction.

Térésa se redressa sur son siège lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et dit « Entrez ! » d'une voix claire. Elle repoussa ses épais cheveux bruns sombres sur ses épaules juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, cédant le passage à un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, dit-il en retirant son chapeau.

- Oui. Asseyez-vous.

Elle lui indiqua la chaise qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de son bureau. Elle lui laissa le temps de s'asseoir à son aise, de poser son chapeau sur ses genoux mais ne le quitta pas du regard. Quand il fut installé, elle prit calmement son agenda et l'ouvrit à une date précise, puis le lui tendit.

Elle attendit qu'il l'ait reposé sur son bureau avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'avais un rendez-vous au milieu de l'après-midi.

Ses yeux exercés captèrent la contraction quasi imperceptible des mains de son interlocuteur. Il commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Or, pour une raison inexplicable… je n'aime guère ce mot… disons plutôt pour une raison inexpliquée, la personne ne s'est pas présentée à mon bureau.

Elle lui laissa le temps de s'interroger un peu sur la suite de ses paroles avant de poursuivre.

- Si je reprends les faits qui ont précédés la prise de ce rendez-vous, la personne a contacté le secrétariat, a dit qu'elle désirait un entretien avec moi, on m'a demandé si j'acceptais de lui consacrer du temps, puis on a pris le rendez-vous.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, et il cilla.

- Pourquoi la personne n'est-elle pas venue, sans que je n'en sois avertie ?

Le silence s'installa, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour le rompre. La situation de son interlocuteur était très inconfortable, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour l'améliorer. Elle continua à l'observer, tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment au dossier de son fauteuil. Elle remarqua qu'il avalait sa salive en espérant qu'elle ne voie pas ce signe d'angoisse. Peine perdue, songea-t-elle.

Finalement, il parut décider que la franchise était préférable.

- C'est moi...qui l'ait annulé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Parce que… je connaissais un peu la réputation de cette femme et je craignais qu'elle ne vous fasse perdre votre temps.

- Qu'elle ne me fasse perdre mon temps ? répéta Térésa d'un ton neutre, tout en continuant à le fixer.

Puis soudain, elle eut un rire. Ce n'était pas le rire spontané que certaines personnes connaissaient, c'était un rire parfaitement contrôlé. L'homme commença à penser qu'il était tiré d'affaire, et s'autorisa à sourire avec elle.

Immédiatement, elle cessa de rire et darda sur lui un regard intimidant, perçant et froid comme de la glace. L'autre ne put s'empêcher de déglutir à nouveau.

- Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je souhaitais réellement voir cette femme ?

- Et bien… heu... non. Mais je croyais…

- Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez jamais dû annuler ce rendez-vous sans me demander mon avis auparavant. Vous ne devriez prendre _aucune_ décision me concernant sans me consulter au préalable. Et pendant que nous en sommes là…

Elle le fixa une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux.

- Vous aviez dit… il me semble que « je connaissais un peu la réputation de cette femme » étaient vos mots exacts, c'est bien cela ?

C'était une question qui n'avait nul besoin de réponse, et l'homme en face d'elle l'avait bien compris.

- La réputation… une réputation est quelque chose de pratique pour évaluer une personne, mais il est très important de savoir regarder au-delà de l'image. Et les on-dit ne sont pas des choses auxquelles l'on puisse se fier.

Un silence plana.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir… dit-il. Et je vous prie de m'excuser…

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Je vais reprendre un rendez-vous avec cette femme, et ce sera à moi de juger si c'était une perte de temps. Et si c'est le cas… je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ! dit-elle sur un ton légèrement ironique.

Une arme dangereuse est encore plus efficace lorsqu'elle est utilisée par quelqu'un possédant une certaine expérience. L'ironie était une arme redoutable dans la bouche de Térésa, car elle ne s'en servait pas pour attaquer les autres directement, mais pour les viser à travers elle-même. Tout comme elle venait de le faire dans cette dernière phrase.

- Passez une bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle.

L'autre comprit immédiatement le message et ramassant son chapeau, il quitta la pièce en tentant de combiner célérité et dignité.

Wladeck revint immédiatement sur ses pas après avoir entendu le son assourdi de l'explosion. Dans un réflexe, il sortit sa baguette et constatant en pénétrant dans la cuisine que Tonks, Charlie, Lupin et Joachim avaient eu le même geste. La porte menant à la cave s'ouvrit alors.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? s'exclama Tonks.

C'était la première question qui venait à l'esprit quand on voyait Fred et George. Leurs cheveux étaient dressés sur leur tête, à l'avant du moins et noircis, mais la couleur de suie s'estompait vers les pointes. Leurs visages semblaient également avoir été barbouillés de charbon, et formaient un contraste étrange avec leurs yeux qui clignaient. Leurs chemises étaient également noircies.

- Vous êtes blessés ?

Ils remuèrent la tête de droite à gauche.

- Vous pouvez encore parler ?

- Heu…oui.

- Dommage, marmonna Charlie.

Il eut droit à un coup de coude dans les côtes, il ne sut jamais de qui.

- Vous cassez tout ?

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que nous avons eue…

- Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ?

- Nos cheveux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, nos cheveux ?

Fred passa cinq doigts dans sa chevelure charbonneuse. Les cinq doigts se colorèrent immédiatement.

- Je propose, dit Tonks d'un ton qu'elle espérait assuré, que vous alliez vous laver, vous changer, puis que vous reveniez ici _rapidement _nous expliquer ce que vous fabriquiez dans la cave. Et par le terme "rapidement", j'entends _avant_ la réunion de l'Ordre, non pas après, quand cela nous sera sorti de l'esprit.

Les jumeaux passèrent un bon quart d'heure à restituer leur couleur d'origine à leurs cheveux, temps durant lequel Joachim expliqua à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'origine du bruit, tout en exhortant Wladeck à se dépêcher, car plus tôt il partirait, moins lui – Joachim- l'entendrait grogner.

- Alors nous avons vu Fred et George réapparaître, noirs comme des Crabes de Feu adolescents…

Ron pouffa de rire.

- … et complètement silencieux – Wladeck, ta cravate est sur la chaise, derrière toi- et Tonks a commencé à leur faire subir un interrogatoire. Je dois dire qu'ils étaient encore capables de faire de l'humour…

Debout derrière eux, face au miroir, Wladeck fit passer sa cravate sous son col de chemise tout en faisant remarquer :

- Décidément, nous sommes servis en événements étranges ces derniers temps… A propos…

Il prit le temps de faire un nœud avant de continuer.

- Quelqu'un a vu Kreattur ? Personnellement, cela fait un certain temps que je ne l'ai plus croisé. Non pas qu'il me manque, mais enfin…

- Il ne se serait tout de même pas enfoui à nouveau ? s'effraya Ginny.

- Il n'aurait pas pu, dit Joachim en fronçant les sourcils. A moins que quelqu'un ne lui donne un ordre d'une certaine façon, mais les personnes à qui il est forcé d'obéir sont en nombre limité… et d'ailleurs, je crois bien que même Tonks n'y compte pas.

- Je ne lui ai plus rien dit depuis que je lui ai enjoint de se taire, réfléchit Harry.

Tout en parlant, il faisait fébrilement travailler ses méninges pour tenter de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé. En y réfléchissant, il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois le jour de son arrivée.

- Peut-être est-il allé se réfugier au grenier, histoire d'y pleurer en paix sur les vieilles affaires de la famille Black ? suggéra Wladeck. Ou alors dans le séchoir… d'après Sirius, c'était également un de ses lieux de prédilection.

Il enfila son veston et prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon, au revoir. Amis, je repars au combat !

Il quitta la pièce en les saluant théâtralement.

Plus tard, les membres de l'ordre se serraient autour de la table de la cuisine. Comme à l'ordinaire, Joachim s'était installé sur les marches, en compagnie de Bill et Charlie. Fred et George les avaient rejoints pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de leur mère. Tonks et Fleur étaient assises de part et d'autre de Kingsley. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis derrière eux. Elane était encadrée par Remus et Molly. Au fond de la salle, Mondingus dodelinait de la tête, entouré par quelques membres peu connus de Harry, comme Emeline Vance, et Hestia Jones. Puis venait Rogue. Autour de lui, il n'y avait … personne dans un rayon d'un mètre. Arthur Weasley était assis à une des extrémités du banc, un parchemin et une bouteille d'encre en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux.

Le bruit des conversations s'apaisa et Elane commença à parler. Elle narra l'arrivée de Fleur au milieu de la nuit dernière, puis demanda à Fleur de répéter le récit qu'Harry connaissait déjà. Il fut plus calme que la version qu'il avait entendue.

Quand elle eut finit, on commença à commenter son récit. La nouvelle que des Détraqueurs s'étaient promenés librement dans un parc français échauffait les esprits et amenait les gens à parler, comme pour se défaire de l'emprise que le mot « Détraqueurs » avait sur eux.

- Du calme, dit Elane.

Elle promena son regard bleu sur les visages autour de la salle, et le silence revint.

- Apparemment, des Détraqueurs en nombre assez important se sont trouvés dans un même endroit, et un endroit public.

- A-t-on une idée du nombre ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

Elane regarda Fleur.

- Entre une douzaine et huit, je dirais, répondit celle-ci, mais d'une voix assez hésitante. Je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Ce n'est pas très conséquent, marmonna une voix du fond de la pièce.

- Mais suffisant, quand on connaît les dégâts qu'un seul peut faire, rétorqua Tonks.

Elane continua avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne fasse une remarque du même type :

- Et ce qui est également étrange, c'est la façon dont les allées se sont progressivement vidées. Je pense que l'on peut utiliser ce terme, d'après le récit de Fleur.

- Oui, d'après son récit, fit Emeline Vance.

- C'est la seule source dont nous disposons, fit remarquer Elane d'un ton égal.

- Justement, c'est la seule. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre avec elle.

De sa place, Harry vit Fleur se raidir et Tonks se redresser légèrement sur sa chaise. Elane, elle, regarda Emeline Vance droit dans les yeux.

- Et alors ?

Celle-ci ne répondit rien.

- Exprimez votre pensée, insista Elane.

- Qui peut nous dire que ses impressions ne n'ont pas …été faussées par l'angoisse et la crainte ? Il se peut que, par peur, son imagination ait prêté aux Détraqueurs un nombre plus grand que celui auquel ils étaient réellement ?

Elane était parfaitement calme, mais le ton de sa voix était ferme et déterminé, et quelque chose faisait ressentir qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu des paroles de l'autre sorcière, et qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas.

- Je ne pense pas, dit-elle.

Quelqu'un d'autre dit alors, d'une voix basse mais clairement intelligible pour tous :

- Mais de toute façon, on ne peut pas se fier tout à fait à la parole d'une Vélane…

La réaction de Fleur fut très vive. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'écria :

- C'est ce que vous pensez ? Que je ne sais pas me défendre ? Que je panique pour un rien, que je ne suis pas fiable ? Qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en mon jugement ?

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle ajoutait :

- C'est ce que vous pensez tous, hein ? Qu'on ne peut pas _me_ faire confiance ?

Elle repoussa sa chaise et quitta la cuisine en courant presque. Bill se leva à demi pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais elle le repoussa tout en essuyant d'une main ses yeux pleins de larmes. Quand Harry croisa le regard d'Elane, celui-ci évoquait des nuages s'amoncelant dans un ciel d'orage.

Térésa leva les yeux vers celui qui était entré dans son bureau. Il lui tendait plusieurs enveloppes.

- Merci, dit-elle d'un ton fatigué en les prenant.

- Dure journée ? demanda-t-il.

Lui aussi semblait las. Quelques cernes ombraient ses yeux. Térésa acquiesça et poussa un léger soupir.

- J'ai vu le journal, dit-il. Intéressant, l'actualité politique ces derniers temps. Je vous l'ai amené, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être vous intéresser.

Dimitri Mason était un jeune homme timide et discret, mais efficace et intelligent. Il avait environ deux ou trois ans de moins que Térésa, et elle l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous son aile. Devant elle, il osait exposer ses idées et ses opinions, et elle avait l'intuition qu'il ferait son chemin. Il faisait partie de ceux qui tentaient d'enrayer les actions de Voldemort à leur niveau, et rien que pour cela il avait son estime.

Une des enveloppes tomba de son bureau. Elle laissa échapper malgré elle un sifflement d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se redressa en hâte pour vérifier que Dimitri n'avait rien entendu d'anormal. Fort heureusement, il ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Probablement l'avait-il pris pour un sifflement d'agacement normal.

Serrant les dents, elle se promit de faire bien plus attention à l'avenir. Elle devait à tout prix se contrôler, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. En ces temps-ci, parler le Fourchelang pouvait attirer bien des ennuis…

- J'espère que celui qui a dit cette phrase stupide s'amuse bien, dit Tonks d'une voix dure qui ne lui ressemblait pas, parce que personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

Dans le silence de mort qui régnait à présent dans la pièce, on entendit distinctement glisser à terre un parchemin poussé par un courant d'air. Elane se baissa d'un mouvement rapide pour le ramasser, et sans se rasseoir, elle le reposa d'un geste brusque qui le fit claquer sur la table en bois.

Debout, elle promena son regard sombre sur les visages autour de la pièce. Elle ne disait rien, mais ce silence était une accusation à lui seul. Les yeux de Tonks lançaient des éclairs et sa mâchoire était crispée, signe qu'elle se retenait à grande peine de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elane commença à faire lentement le tour de la cuisine, contournant les personnes assises sans donner l'impression de les éviter. Elle plongeait son regard bleu dans les yeux des autres au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, et tous baissèrent le regard au moins une fraction de seconde.

- Est-ce que celui ou celle qui a dit cette phrase se rend au moins compte de ce que signifie ses paroles ?

Elle laissa planer un silence, comme si elle attendait une réponse de quelqu'un, mais rien ne vint. Elle reprit alors :

- Cela signifie que certaines personnes autour de cette table valent mieux que d'autres, simplement grâce à leur naissance. Et vous connaissez tous quelqu'un d'autre qui prône ce genre d'idée.

Elle donna à nouveau l'impression d'attendre une réponse. Tonks se pencha alors, et foudroyant toute la tablée du regard, lança d'un ton vibrant de colère et de … tristesse :

- Vous avez pourtant tous entendu parler d'un psychopathe sanguinaire nommé Voldemort…

Il y eu un sursaut de peur collectif autour de la pièce, mais elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et continua sur sa lancée :

- … qui pense que les sorciers au sang soi-disant « pur » ont tous les droits ?

Dans sa bouche, le mot « pur » résonna comme si elle l'avait craché. Lorsqu'elle se tut, elle avait la respiration haletante comme si elle venait de courir sur une longue distance. Il y eut un moment de silence, que Joachim brisa en disant d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais que tous entendirent nettement :

- Diviser pour mieux conquérir… c'est vieux comme le monde…

- Et c'est ce que Voldemort est en train de faire, dit Elane de cette voix à la fois douce et grave, qu'Harry avait déjà entendue.

Elle promena son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Et ce soir, il vient de remporter une victoire. Nous tous, dans cette pièce, nous nous y trouvons parce que nous rejetons ses idées, mais nous ne voyions même pas que comme une odeur infime, elles se distillent dans notre propre camp. Que celui qui a dit cette phrase soit au moins conscient que ses paroles reviennent à prêter foi aux idées de Voldemort. Que vous vous rendiez tous compte de ce que cette petite phrase impliquait.

Elle regarda encore une fois chacun dans les yeux. Elle semblait fatiguée et ses yeux n'avaient plus l'allure d'un ciel d'orage. Elle dit soudain d'une voix lente, lasse, comme si elle se retirait d'un combat :

- La réunion est terminée. Je vous remercie.

Dans le silence régnant, elle rangea les divers parchemins étalés devant elle. Dans un mouvement brusque, Tonks jeta ses propres affaires dans son sac et la rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Joachim, Bill, Charlie, Fred et George se levèrent pour les laisser passer et les suivirent dans l'escalier.

Pour la première fois depuis… trois semaines ? un mois ? ou un an ? Harry vit le regard de Rogue. Leurs yeux ne se croisèrent pas, mais il aperçut une lueur fragile qui se trouvait au fond des yeux du maître des potions. Et cette lueur tremblotante comme la flamme d'une bougie ressemblait bien à de la sympathie, alors qu'installé dans son coin sombre, Rogue fixait la porte par laquelle les sept jeunes gens venait de sortir.

Puis cette lueur disparut et les yeux de Rogue redevinrent aussi sombres et froids que l'entrée d'un tunnel. Harry détourna bien vite le regard, avant de croiser celui du maître des potions. Mais il doutait fortement avoir imaginé cette étincelle de sympathie…

Le silence régna dans le groupe qui montait rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le palier du second étage. Là, comme d'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face. Fred bougea encore un peu pour franchir la dernière marche, histoire de ne pas rester inconfortablement planté au sommet de l'escalier.

Tonks laissa échapper un profond soupir. Ce fut comme un signal pour les six autres, qui se détendirent. Elane posa son sac à terre, Charlie décroisa les bras qu'il avait croisé sans s'en rendre compte, Joachim s'appuya à la rambarde, Bill se laissa aller contre un mur, les yeux fixant le plafond. Ce fut Fred qui parla le premier :

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

Ils étaient bien en peine de répondre à cette question ! Bill murmura comme pour lui-même :

- Je n'en reviens pas…que quelqu'un puisse…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa phrase. Elane posa sa main sur son bras, sans rien dire. Il n'y avait de mots qui puissent le réconforter, en tous cas pas de mots qu'elle sût trouver. Tonks, de l'autre côté, posa également sa main sur son bras.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'il parut s'en rendre compte, et il fit alors glisser les mains de ses deux amies jusqu'aux siennes et les serra sans mot dire. Ramenant le regard devant lui, il croisa celui de Joachim qui lui sourit. Il le lui rendit et regardant autour de lui, il vit les visages de Fred et George se détendre également en un sourire familier. Il sentit Charlie lui administrer une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

La voix de Maugrey leur parvint de sa chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

- Je dérange sûrement, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que diable il se passe ? J'ai vu Fleur passer en courant dans le couloir, je crois qu'elle pleurait…

Par égard envers Fleur au cas où elle se serait trouvée à proximité, il n'avait pas parlé trop fort.

- Attends…

Doucement, Bill laissa la main d'Elane quitter la sienne et elle alla sur le seuil de la chambre de Maugrey.

- Tu dis qu'elle est passée dans le couloir ? Est-ce qu'elle est allée dans notre chambre ?

- Oui.

Elane se tourna vers les autres.

- Tonks, on va la voir ?

- Je peux vous accompagner ? demanda Bill.

- Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat… hésita Tonks.

Elane expliqua :

-Elle voudra te voir, mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut peut-être que l'on reste entre filles…

Il acquiesça et Joachim posa une main sur son épaule, pour l'attirer doucement vers la chambre de Maugrey, dont l'occupant attendait patiemment ses explications. Il traversa la pièce pour refermer la porte derrière Fred et George et croisa le regard d'Elane. Il lui adressa un sourire et un signe de tête rassurant, qui parut la rasséréner.

Tonks frappa un coup léger à la porte. Aucun bruit ne vint. Elle regarda Elane d'un air interrogateur. Appuyée d'une main au mur, celle-ci appuya son oreille au battant.

- Elle est là, j'ai entendu bouger, murmura-t-elle.

Tonks frappa un double coup, plus fort que le précédent.

- Laissez-moi, fit une voix tremblante.

- Fleur… c'est Tonks et Elane, dit Tonks.

- Ouvre-nous, s'il te plaît, ajouta Elane.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur les yeux rougis et le visage couvert de larmes de Fleur. Elle s'écarta silencieusement pour les laisser passer.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ginny, Tonks et Elane sur celui d'Hermione.

_Bon, il faut que je donne une explication au sujet de ce chapitre : ceci n'en est que la première partie. J'aurais voulu le publier d'un bout, mais je me suis rendue compte que ç'aurait été trop long. Après réflexion, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un endroit idéal pour le couper et j'en ai profité._

_Dans la seconde partie de ce chapitre, on va parler un peu de Remus… et puis j'ai envie d'insérer un bout de souvenir de Sirius, Lily ou James, voire même Remus, dans un des chapitres suivants… ça me plairait assez de les « ressusciter » pour un chapitre… Fera, ne fera pas ? Donnez-moi votre avis ! _

_**Thealie :** La quarantième review ! Ça se fête !** Elane ressemble vraiment à Dumbledore. **Sur bien des points… Et en même temps pas tellement… Mais les liens entre Elane et Dumbledore ne sont encore qu'en partie tissés, alors qui lira verra… **La façon dont tu écris sur elle, on dirait que c'est la fille parfaite. **Quand même pas, on l'a vu dans les chapitres «Le Fol Œil, l'Irlandais et un carnet (chapi15) » et « Tensions (chapi16) ». Et puis, j'essaie de me placer du point de vue de Harry, qui idéalise assez les personnes qu'il a côtoyées durant ces années et qui aime beaucoup Elane.** J'aime bien ce qu'elle dit à Harry à propos des membres de l'Ordre. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde. **Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce passage. J'ai adoré l'écrire._

_**Sun : Je me demandais si Harry allait devenir un Animagus ?**Je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant ( sinon il n'y aurait plus de suspense), mais disons qu'il y a trois grands schémas possibles : Harry voudra ressembler à son père et ses amis et deviendra Animagus, il en aura assez d'être assimilé à son père et se refusera à devenir Animagus à cause de cette raison, ou encore il prendra sa décision indépendamment de ce que les Maraudeurs ont pu faire. A voir…** Est-ce que Harry en veut toujours à Rogue pour la mort de Sirius ? **C'est une des questions que je vais aborder dans les prochains chapitres… Mais si on regarde de près ce chapitre-ci, on peut voir que Harry est au moins capable d'avoir des réactions objectives à son sujet, bien plus objectives que durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard… Mais il faut aussi dire qu'il était très étonné par cette réunion… Tes deux questions sont très intéressantes.  
_


	25. J'ai passé une excellente 2

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 24 : « J'ai passé une excellente soirée…mais pas aujourd'hui » ( Seconde partie)_**

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, lieux, créatures etc…appartiennent (encore et toujours) à J.K.Rowling, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autre que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire, et à faire partager ce que j'écris (ainsi qu'un mal de tête carabiné)._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ginny, Tonks et Elane sur celui d'Hermione.

Fleur tortillait nerveusement entre ses mains une boule détrempée de tissu blanc aux reflets argent, qui avait dû être un mouchoir. Tonks ne savait que dire et priait pour qu'Elane prenne la parole en premier, celle-ci avait compris ce que Tonks souhaitait mais ignorait par où commencer.

Elle vit Fleur lutter contre une nouvelle montée des larmes et se tamponner les yeux avec son mouchoir déjà bien mouillé. Instinctivement, elle sortit le sien de sa poche et le lui tendit. Fleur s'essuya les yeux et se moucha, dans le silence qui semblait avoir la consistance flottante de la brume.

- P-pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes v-venues ? demanda Fleur de derrière ses larmes.

Pourquoi étaient-elles venues ? C'était une excellente question, songea Elane, désabusée. Parce qu'elles avaient eu le sentiment que c'était là leur place… parce qu'il n'était pas bon qu'elle reste seule...Parce qu'elles en avaient eu envie…pour lui dire que ceux qui prétendaient qu'une Vélane n'était pas digne de confiance avaient tort… Peut-être bien que c'était cela, la bonne réponse…

- Parce qu'on voulait te dire que ceux qui pensent…ça …ont tort.

- Le problème est que eux sont persuadés d'avoir raison, dit Fleur d'un ton désenchanté à travers ses pleurs.

Elane se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait oublié que la plupart des questions les plus compliquées n'avaient pas de mauvaises réponses, elles n'avaient que des réponses que les gens ne voulaient pas entendre…

Un barrage se rompit soudain en elle, laissant couler des flots de colère. Elle se leva soudain et se mit à arpenter la pièce pour tenter de se calmer.

- Zut, j'aurais dû apporter du thé, dit Tonks.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit Fleur avec un petit sourire affectueux.

- Moi si. Je suis furieuse.

Elane se rassit et retira ses chaussures, qu'elle posa à côté de celles de Fleur.

- Comment se fait-il que des gens que…qui… enfin que _eux_ puissent dire des choses pareilles ?

Fleur soupira.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous avez beau sortir un Veracrasse de l'endroit où il se trouve, le laver et le dresser à agir comme un chien, il restera toujours un Veracrasse, non ?

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

Elane vint doucement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je crois que c'est nous qui ne comprenons pas. Certaines des personnes assises en bas…

Elle désigna le plancher de l'index.

- ..doivent, à l'heure qu'il est, être en train de se battre contre des préjugés qui étaient enterrés si profondément qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils existaient. Bien des parents ont parlé à leurs enfants, sans penser à mal, de leur supériorité sur les géants, qui avaient besoin de sorciers pour les surveiller et les empêcher de s'entre-tuer, des êtres de l'eau, qui ont eux aussi besoin des sorciers pour défendre leurs intérêts… « Il est de notre devoir de les aider »… ce n'est pas facile pour eux…

- Mais c'est encore plus difficile pour Fleur, dit Tonks en venant s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

- Au moins elle peut avoir la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle est dans le vrai et pas eux.

Fleur tortilla les deux mouchoirs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Mais bien des gens ne sont pas ainsi, murmura-t-elle. Fred et George…le professeur Dumbledore… Maugrey et beaucoup d'autres…

- Maugrey crie sur les gens de manière totalement impartiale et sans le moindre préjugé, dit Tonks d'un ton emphatique.

Même Fleur sourit à cette remarque, mais elle secoua la tête.

- Il est différent. Et vous deux aussi.

- Je l'espère, dit Elane.

Fleur sourit réellement, de son sourire habituel, et soudain elle les serra toutes les deux contre elle.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Elles demeurèrent un long moment ainsi, avant que Fleur ne relâche doucement son étreinte.

- J'ai encore besoin d'un dernier conseil. Qu'est-ce que je fais à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ?

- Tu te caches derrière nous…

- Tu arrives en retard exprès et tu traverses toute la pièce pour aller t'asseoir sur la chaise la plus éloignée de la porte, afin de pouvoir lancer des regards hautains à tout le monde au passage…

- Tu les ignores royalement…

- Tu fais comme si il ne s'était rien passé, ce seront eux qui seront gênés…

Elles partirent toutes les trois dans un fou rire.

- Ouf, ça fait un bien fou, dit Tonks en redressant la tête.

Fleur se redressa à son tour.

- Je voudrais aller parler à Bill…

- Il est dans la chambre de Maugrey, avec Joachim, Charlie, Fred et George qui sont montés avec nous, la renseigna Elane.

- Merci, et merci …pour tout.

Lorsque elle fut sortie, Tonks s'appuya à l'oreiller. Aucune des deux ne parla pendant un moment. Elane repensait à un autre moment… Tonks sut immédiatement à quoi elle songeait. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique et demanda :

- Tu te souviens de cette nuit- cela semble remonter à il y a si longtemps-, cette nuit où nous avions tant parlé, et où j'ai dit…

- « Tu fais une telle histoire d'une chose si simple », compléta Elane.

- Quelque chose comme ça. Je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as jeté un sort à ce moment…Si cela peut t'être d'une quelconque consolation, j'ai payé chèrement cette remarque stupide.

Elane se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Tonks dans les yeux.

- Cela ne m'est d'aucune consolation.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, mais ce sourire était doux-amer.

_**Note de Harry Potter** : Par égard envers les personnes concernées, je n'ai ni publié ni même recherché à en savoir plus sur cette conversation. Je la connais dans les grandes lignes, mais je crois bien que nul n'a jamais su ce que Tonks et Elane ont pu se dire exactement cette nuit-là. Certains lecteurs vont peut-être s'interroger : pourquoi ne pas avoir alors coupé le récit de ce souvenir au moment où Fleur sortait de la pièce ? La réponse est : car des allusions à cette fameuse discussion reviendront, et que peu à peu vous en connaîtrez les grandes lignes. Je peux tout de même dire que cette conversation a dû avoir lieu environ quatre ans avant celle que je viens de relater, donc Tonks et Elane devaient avoir vingt ans environ et étaient par conséquent encore étudiantes._

Tonks joua distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Tu sais, quand on parle de soirées passées à discuter… on en a quand même un certain nombre à notre actif…

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard d'Elane.

- A chaque qu'on se retrouve…il y en a pour des heures…

- Tu te souviens de la fois où on avait parlé très tard devant la cheminée chez Maugrey… il était allé se coucher et nous avions rangé les tasses de thé…et on avait encore parlé après et…

Elle éclata de rire et Elane compléta sa phrase :

- Le lendemain, Maugrey nous a retrouvées endormies au salon !

Elles partirent toutes les deux d'un fou rire. Ce n'était pas un rire doux-amer, mais un vrai fou rire, comme ceux qui les prenaient parfois.

Dans la cuisine après la réunion Remus avait, aidé d'Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry, remis les chaises dans une configuration qui permettait la circulation dans la pièce, repoussé les bancs vers les tables et rangé les différents parchemins.

A présent, il venait de sortir de sa chambre où il avait été cherché sa bourse avec un peu d'argent et descendait l'escalier, sa cape sur le bras. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser à l'extérieur, mais il était déjà tard et l'atmosphère allait sans nul doute encore fraîchir.

Il sortit sur le perron, encore dissimulé aux yeux des éventuels moldus par les sortilèges de protection et huma l'air du soir. Un subtil parfum d'été chatouilla ses narines, mélange d'herbe, de fleurs et de cette petite chose subtile qui faisait que _c'était _un air de vacances.

Du temps où il avait été à Poudlard, les périodes de l'année où il avait préféré sentir cette odeur avaient été Noël et Pâques, car alors il pouvait rester à Poudlard, profitant des avantages d'un château sans cours et avec moins d'élèves en compagnie de James et Sirius. Et Peter…

Il se concentra sur sa destination et transplana.

Wladeck soupira intérieurement en laissant lentement retomber ses mains du clavier. Il venait d'achever un morceau qu'il estimait sans vanité avoir exécuté avec succès, mais le seul effet que cela avait eu sur la salle était d'avoir fait monter le son des conversations. Seules deux jeunes femmes avec qui il avait discuté en début de soirée avaient donné un signe d'appréciation. Il leur rendit leur sourire. Autant se montrer gentil avec les seules personnes qui semblaient l'apprécier. Même si un des serveurs avait demandé d'un air entendu si c'était réellement la musique qui les intéressait à ce point, ou les bonnes manières du pianiste.

L'un des hauts responsables du restaurant s'approcha de lui et lui annonça qu'il pouvait faire une pause. Wladeck le remercia et se leva. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il pourrait être content de pouvoir s'arrêter de jouer du piano…

Il esquissa intérieurement un sourire désabusé à cette réflexion tout en descendant de l'estrade. Il se dirigea vers le bar où l'un des serveurs lui proposa une coupe de champagne. En attendant que celle-ci arrive, Wladeck s'assit dans un fauteuil pour mieux voir l'assistance.

Perdu dans ses réflexions¸il ne s'aperçut de la présence d'une des deux jeunes femmes à qui il avait souri que lorsqu'elle se fut assise en face de lui. Les minuscules paillettes qui parsemaient sa robe de soirée couleur amande scintillèrent un bref instant aux lueurs des lumières.

- Vous avez un moment ?demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il acquiesça et décroisant ses jambes, il se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil.

- Je ne me serais pas permis de venir vous déranger, mais…

Il fit ce qu'elle attendait de lui, à savoir l'assurer qu'elle ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

-… mais j'ai tant apprécié vos interprétations, tout à l'heure…

- Merci.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Le serveur lui apporta sa coupe de champagne, et Wladeck la tendit à la jeune femme avant d'en commenter une autre pour lui-même. Etant le pianiste de l'établissement, ses consommations étaient gratuites. A condition bien entendu qu'il reste dans la limite du raisonnable.

-Très jolie valse, fit-il observer.

- C'est vrai. Vous voulez danser ?

Un homme célibataire n'avait pas le droit de refuser une invitation d'une femme.

- Je veux bien.

Il se leva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se mettre debout avant de lui offrir son bras. Danser l'aiderait à faire passer le temps en attendant que cette soirée assommante ne se termine enfin.

Assise sur une chaise dans la chambre de Maugrey, Elane jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie, Tonks, Joachim, Fred et George qui s'y trouvaient, savourant le plaisir de leur présence et se réjouissant par avance de la lecture de la lettre de sa cousine. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin.

_Lettre de Mathilde à Elane :_

_Je vais essayer de dire dans cette lettre tout ce dont je voudrais parler de vive voix avec toi. Tu nous manques à tous. Des mots bien plats pour un sentiment aussi fort. Je voudrais me confier à toi, mais certaines choses ne peuvent malheureusement être exprimées par courrier. _

_Je t'écris alors que nous (mon frère, ma sœur et moi-même) nous trouvons dans ta maison. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas uniquement TA maison, mais… c'est l'expression la plus proche de la réalité que j'ai pu trouvé. De plus, j'occupe ta chambre et même si tu es partie, d'une certaine façon tu es encore ici. Je t'assure, ta chambre est imprégnée de ta personnalité, et plus encore, des souvenirs des peines et des chagrins, des fous rires que nous y avons partagés. _

Elane redressa un instant les yeux. Qu'avait donc sa cousine pour être si sentimentale lorsqu'elle avait écrit cette lettre ? Elle-même était très émue. Assise à des milliers de kilomètres de Mathilde, il lui semblait entendre sa voix alors qu'elle lisait.

_Mais assez de nostalgie. Voyons, de quoi pourrais-je te parler ? Mon frère vient de s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de moi. Il a déniché une aiguille et du fil et va probablement passer l'heure qui suit à s'escrimer à recoudre quelques boutons de ses chemises, en marmonnant des jurons entre ses dents. _

Elane sourit à cette évocation. Elle les imaginait très bien, tous installés au salon dans la quiétude du soir.

_Et comme à chaque fois, il va se piquer et bondir brutalement en agitant sa main et en rugissant des imprécations contre les travaux d'aiguilles. Et comme à chaque fois, nous allons éclater de rire en nous moquant de lui. Comme à chaque fois, cela va l'énerver encore davantage. Mais sais-tu ce qui ne sera pas comme à chaque fois ?Il va nous invectiver en nous disant que si tu avais été là, tu lui aurais pris depuis longtemps l'aiguille et la chemise des mains et aurais commencé à recoudre le bouton à sa place._

_Et en plus, il aura probablement raison…_

Elane s'interrompit et avala sa salive avec difficultés. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes. Mais pourquoi une simple lettre pouvait-elle l'émouvoir à ce point ? Elle qui parvenait si bien à ne rien laisser paraître de ses troubles d'ordinaire était tout près de pleurer devant Maugrey, Joachim, Fred et George, Tonks et Charlie.

_Ta cousine Camille, qui se trouve être (hélas ?) également ma sœur, vient de rentrer en compagnie de Térésa. Dès qu'elles ont passé le seuil de la porte, elles ont laissé leurs traits se détendre en une expression éreintée… Je suppose qu'elles ont eu une longue et éprouvante journée…Mais je suppose que les tiennes sont tout aussi dures, aussi ne vais-je pas les assombrir encore davantage avec des considérations de ce type. J'essaie de trouver un autre sujet._

_Je pourrais te raconter comment hier soir, Christie avait décidé de tester une nouvelle recette de gâteau. Christie testant une nouvelle recette, tu imagines ce que cela peut donner ? Elle a manqué mettre le feu à la cuisine ! Oui, j'aurais des tas de petites anecdotes de ce genre à te rapporter, mais par courrier, ce n'est plus aussi drôle. Ensembles, nous en ririons aux larmes, et tu pourrais aussi me raconter tes journées, mais là… Tu es en droit de me reprocher la morosité de ma correspondance. Heureusement, ceci sera bientôt résolu. Embrasse Tonks de ma part, et W… _

Là, un mot était raturé de telle façon qu'il soit strictement impossible à Elane de deviner les lettres tracées sous les ratures. Seule la première lettre apparaissait encore un peu. Quoi qu'elle ait écrit, Mathilde l'avait remplacé par :

… _et tout le monde. Je ne te ferai pas la liste, ce serait peut-être trop long… _

Curieusement, Elane avait l'impression que ce n'était pas pour cette raison que sa cousine avait rayé ce mot.

…_alors je t'embrasse, toi. Tu as droit aux bises de tous ceux qui sont actuellement au salon avec moi, ainsi que celles de ceux qui sont à l'étage ! Tout le monde te serre dans ses bras, et mon cher frère vient de se piquer le doigt._

_Avec toute mon affection (ce qui est bien peu à écrire !), _

_Mathilde._

Elane redressa sa tête et croisa le regard de Tonks, à qui elle sourit. Elle replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche, pour la relire plus tard.

Remus retira sa cape d'un geste las avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise à une table pour deux, dans un coin du bar. Il célébrait un bien triste anniversaire, ce soir-là… Il était sorti pour effectuer la course qu'il avait à faire, mais éprouvait le besoin de rester un peu seul avec ses idées noires. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner immédiatement au Square Grimmaurd, aussi lorsqu'il avait avisé l'enseigne, il avait décidé de s'offrir un verre de Bièreaubeurre.

Il ferma les yeux en se laissant aller en arrière sur sa chaise, en attendant que sa commande arrive. Il laissa ses pensées dériver vers cette nuit-là…

Une lune haute et claire dans le ciel, quelques rares nuages… Un bruit de pas derrière lui… Soudain tout s'accélère… Il hurle de peur et se met à courir… La cadence des pas derrière lui s'intensifie, faisant écho aux battements de son cœur… Il accélère encore … L'autre également…Soudain, il se sent accroché par le pied à quelque chose…Il tombe… C'était une racine… Il hurle à nouveau… Des pas de plus en plus proches, des yeux fous que l'on voit briller à la lumière de la lune et qui semblent tenter de rejeter quelque chose… Un éclair doré… une fine chaîne d'or ouvragé retenant une croix celtique…

-Monsieur ? Monsieur…

Remus sursaute et tourne un regard hagard vers le jeune serveur qui l'observe d'un air soucieux.

-Tout va bien, monsieur ? répète-t-il.

- Heu…oui. Oui… je m'étais simplement laissé aller à rêvasser, s'excuse Remus.

- C'est bien compréhensible…

Le serveur lui tend sa chope et s'en va.

Tout en continuant à jouer, Wladeck baissa les yeux vers le serveur qui était venu lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, en se penchant légèrement sur le côté.

- Quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler…là-bas.

Wladeck reporta un moment son attention sur son clavier, le temps d'exécuter un passage particulièrement difficile, avant de tourner son regard dans la direction indiquée. Il dut lutter un bref instant pour que son visage conserve son expression habituelle.

La haute silhouette, le regard brun et vif, l'assurance tranquille qui se dégageait de tout son être… Roberto Szpilmann était assis à une table. Wladeck hésita puis jeta un regard à la partition. S'il s'y prenait correctement... il y avait un endroit où il pourrait improviser une fin prématurée au morceau qu'il était en train de jouer. Il eut un instant quelques scrupules, mais de toute façon personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il exécuta une cascade rapide de note vers l'aigu, avant de plaquer un accord final.

Il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la table où son frère était assis.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?demanda-t-il en italien.

Le visage de Roberto s'éclaira instantanément.

-Mais pour voir mon petit frère à l'œuvre, bien entendu !

Wladeck sourit mais haussa les sourcils.

- Uniquement pour cela ?

Roberto poussa un soupir.

- Trêve de plaisanterie… c'est loin d'être la raison première de ma présence. On m'a dit quelque chose…Je ne vais pas te le répéter ici et maintenant. Mais il faudrait à tout prix que je puisse en parler à quelqu'un…

Wladeck réfléchit rapidement.

- Tu es à Londres ?

- Oui...j'ai loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour deux nuits, après je retourne en Ecosse…

- Je passe te voir demain en début d'après midi, on pourra en discuter dans ta chambre ou aller dans un endroit plus calme pour parler…

- Tu en connais un ? Un qui soit également … discret ? lui demanda Roberto.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra m'arranger ça, sourit Wladeck.

A condition du moins qu'il puisse croiser Elane le lendemain… Le propriétaire vint lui demander s'il désirait prendre sa pause maintenant, ou s'il retournait jouer du piano. Wladeck choisit la première solution, et marmonnant un juron italien à l'intention de son frère, il se leva.

Un homme à l'air triste et fatigué demanda d'une voix lente à Remus s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Celui-ci acquiesça et retourna à l'examen approfondi de ses souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment il jeta un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis.

Il gardait ses yeux cernés baissés sur le bois de la table, et semblait absorbé dans de tristes souvenirs. On lui apporta également une chope de Bièreaubeurre, et il prit plusieurs gorgées sans sembler s'apercevoir que Remus l'observait discrètement. Ce dernier avait comme une impression de déjà-vu, un peu comme s'il avait rencontré cet homme il y avait des années et l'avait oublié depuis. Il dit soudain de sa voix lasse et lente :

- Vous ne partirez pas si je vous raconte un souvenir pas très heureux ?

Remus fit non.

- Cela s'est passé il y a bien des années, à la même date…

Intérieurement, Remus se sentit tressaillir. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à se souvenir d'un certain soir d'été… L'homme fit signe au serveur d'apporter deux autres chopes de Bièreaubeurre.

- Ce que je vais vous avouer risque de vous choquer…je suis un loup-garou.

Remus ne répondit rien. A cette date-là, justement… et un loup-garou… il y avait décidément des coïncidences bien étranges …

- Il faisait nuit…la lune s'était levée. La pleine lune, évidemment…Dans cette région de l'Angleterre, c'était beau à observer, la lune en été…

Remus se sentit faiblir. Lui aussi avait aimé la lune…avant. Pour lui aussi, elle avait été belle…

- Mais moi, je ne pouvais évidemment pas l'admirer ce soir-là…Je m'étais transformé… mais malheureusement j'étais près, enfin trop près pour un loup-garou, d'une maison de sorcier… Et il y avait un petit garçon qui vivait dans cette maison…

Remus sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas connaître la suite… Etait-ce une coïncidence, ou un rêve éveillé ?

- Et apparemment, lui aimait la lune, lui _aussi_ aimait la lune… Il était dehors ce soir-là…

L'homme se pencha doucement pour saisir les deux chopes que leur tendait le serveur, et Remus vit briller un éclat d'or dans le col de sa chemise…Il cligna des yeux pour mieux voir…La fine chaîne ouvragée glissa du col de la chemise…

Remus se rejeta brutalement en arrière. Une croix celtique était retenue par la chaîne…Il déglutit brutalement. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence…Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence…

-Je vous laisse imaginer…la forêt...il a peur… Moi sous mon apparence de loup… Je me mets à courir…

Remus connaissait la suite. Le petit garçon qui se met également à courir…Mais il tombe, retenu par une racine…et il hurle…

- Je ne me le suis jamais pardonné, termina l'homme, une tristesse infinie dans sa voix. Si j'avais été plus prudent…si j'avais fait plus attention…

Remus avala une grande gorgée. Le liquide chaud qui coula dans sa gorge ne fit que lui faire prendre davantage conscience du froid au fond de lui…

- J'aurais tant aimé le revoir… pour lui dire que j'étais sincèrement désolé… que je voulais qu'il m'excuse… et lui dire aussi qu'avec le temps il finirait peut-être par me pardonner…

Remus avait la gorge nouée.

- Peut-être vous a-t-il déjà pardonné…murmura-t-il.

Il remit sa cape d'une main tremblante.

- Adieu, souffla-t-il.

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il le peut, et une fois dans la rue il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir la silhouette de l'homme resté seul avec cette tristesse infinie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le petit garçon, murmura-t-il. On lui a fait pire depuis…

_Je vous présente mes excuses : je sais que cela va faire plus d'un mois ( au bas mot ) que je n'ai plus posté, mais j'avais des problèmes avec ma connexion et puis aussi…j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider à écrire la scène avec Remus…C'était une des premières que je m'étais promis d'insérer dans ma fic, et depuis le temps je l'avais presque mot pour mot dans la tête, mais j'avais peur qu'en l'écrivant elle ne soit plus … aussi bien qu'elle ne me le semblait… J'espère que vous apprécierez mes efforts…_


	26. Mrs Mutterworth

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 25 : Mrs Mutterworth**_

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, lieux, créatures etc…appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, hormis certains qui existent réellement et d'autres que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard. _

Assise à la table de la cuisine, Elane tentait une fois de plus de recomposer une des pages du carnet de John Bennett. A côté d'elle, une tasse de thé fumait sans qu'elle ne paraisse s'en rendre compte. Tonks, assise sur une chaise en face d'elle, le menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés, la regardait faire d'un air ensommeillé.

- Dis, ça fait combien de temps que tu es debout ? marmonna Tonks.

- Depuis cinq heures et demi, pourquoi ?

- Cela fait donc deux heures environ que tu retournes ces bouts de papier ?

- Tout dépend de l'heure qu'il est maintenant…

- Sept heures trente-six…

- Dans ce cas, oui, cela fait deux heures.

Tonks marmonna quelque chose du genre « C'était bien ce que je me disais » et ferma les yeux.

- Bonne fin de nuit, lui souhaita Elane.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Elane s'était réveillée très tôt, et n'ayant toujours pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil au bout d'une heure, elle s'était finalement levée et habillée avant de descendre à la cuisine, la boîte contenant les fragments de parchemin ainsi que la copie de la partie déjà reconstituée à la main.

Tonks l'avait rejointe une demi-heure auparavant, tombant de sommeil, et venait de se rendormir, la tête sur la table de la cuisine. Elane posa un regard affectueux sur elle, avant de retourner au déchiffrage d'un fragment particulièrement noirci. Elle entendit la porte se rouvrir à nouveau et quelqu'un se glisser dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, lui souhaita en français une voix grave aux modulations légèrement rauques, tout près de son oreille.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle.

Elle sentit que Joachim appuyait sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? murmura-t-il.

- Pas grand-chose, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu m'as pourtant l'air bien avancée…

Elle considéra la page qu'elle avait réussi à reconstituer dans sa quasi-intégralité.

- Il me manque deux très grands fragments centraux, sans lesquels le texte n'a pas de sens.

Tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille, il fit glisser de sa main libre plusieurs morceaux sur la table, avant de les rejeter les uns après les autres. Soudain il poussa une légère exclamation italienne. Sans en connaître le sens, Elane comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un cri de victoire.

- Peut-être que… dit-il entre ses dents.

En effet, le fragment cadrait parfaitement avec le reste. Il laissa échapper un rire léger, auquel elle fit écho. Elle tendit soudain la main d'un geste vif vers un morceau légèrement à l'écart des autres et l'ajouta à l'assemblage.

- Tu vois, il suffisait de m'appeler, dit-il d'un ton faussement modeste.

Elle lui envoya un coup de coude.

- Peut-être que c'est Tonks dont la présence a un effet positif…

- Parce que la mienne n'a pas un effet positif ! fit-il en faisant mine de s'indigner.

Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière sur son épaule.

- Bien sûr que si, sourit-elle.

Il resserra un peu son étreinte.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, souffla-t-il.

Ils baissèrent les yeux sur le texte qu'ils avaient reconstitué. Il était tout aussi sibyllin que l'autre :

_On a coutume de dire que les histoires se transmettent soit de main en main, soit de mémoire à mémoire. De main en main par les livres que l'on s'offre, que l'on s'échange, que l'on se transmet, que l'on met à la disposition de tous, mais aussi par les souvenirs, les Pensines, les lettres et les journaux intimes, ainsi que par d'autres moyens, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. De mémoire à mémoire par les récits que l'on se fait. Des parents qui racontent des histoires à leurs enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment, des confidences entre amis, des ragots entre commères, ou plus noblement, la transmission d'un savoir du professeur à l'élève, ou le récit de souvenirs._

Ils relevèrent la tête et échangèrent un regard. Par mesure de précaution, Elane retraduisit le texte pour Joachim.

- ça n'a aucun sens, ou alors je ne le vois vraiment pas…murmura-t-il.

- Si quelqu'un a tenté de le faire disparaître, c'est forcément que ça en a un, pourtant…

Pensivement, Joachim reconsidéra le texte.

- J'ai une autre idée, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais… elle est un peu étrange.

- Dis toujours, soupira Elane. Au point où on en est…

- Supposons un instant que John Bennett ait eu envie d'écrire un livre, de publier une étude, une thèse ou quelque chose de ce genre, sur …mettons sur la mémoire collective. Il doit donc avoir fait beaucoup de brouillons – d'après l'expérience de quelqu'un qui a failli finir noyé sous le parchemin au cours de ses études…

Elane sourit. Joachim faisait référence au désordre légendaire qui encombrait perpétuellement sa table de travail et les surfaces planes aux alentours.

- Il décide un jour de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire le tri, poursuivit Joachim. Seulement, il se rend compte que sa corbeille à papier ne suffira pas, et peut-être a-t-il également un peur à l'idée que quelqu'un d'indiscret ne lise ces essais peu brillants, ou encore ne s'en inspire pour ses propres travaux. Que faire ? La méthode habituelle : on allume un feu dans la cheminée et on y jette tout ce qui est encombrant. Tu admettras que mon raisonnement se tient, à condition bien sûr qu'il soit certain que le feu n'ait pas été allumé _après_ la mort de John Bennett.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

Elane se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un effort pour se souvenir de ce que Tonks lui avait dit exactement.

- Attends, on n'a pas tout lu. Lis d'abord la suite du texte, ça te reviendra peut-être après, proposa Joachim.

Le reste du texte était légèrement plus explicite.

_Etonnerai-je qui que ce soit, j'ai trouvé un moyen de concilier les deux modes de transmission : à la fois de main à main et de mémoire à mémoire. Un récit oral qui passe de main en main, encore faut-il savoir le reconnaître, et savoir l'écouter. Bien des choses importantes peuvent être révélées dans les ragots, bien des secrets peuvent être trahis par le babillage, bien des vérités peuvent se dissimuler dans la grossierté. Mais qui irait écouter ? Personne, à moins de savoir, ou de le vouloir. La vérité n'est jamais si bien dissimulée qu'en pleine lumière…Même une lumière bien colorée…_

- Je dois reconnaître que cela réfute totalement ma théorie… fit platoniquement observer Joachim, alors qu'Elane achevait de recopier la totalité de la page reconstituée.

- Quelle tt-théoriiiie ? bâilla Tonks.

- J'ai –bêtement- supposé que ces pages pourraient être le brouillon d'un essai ou d'une thèse que John Bennett aurait voulu rédiger, expliqua Joachim.

- Ce n'était pas bête du tout, le rassura Elane.

- Seulement un peu tiré par les cheveux, glissa perfidement Tonks. Mais enfin, si Elane dit que ce n'était pas bête…

Elle prit un air entendu. Avec son air ensommeillé dû à son réveil récent, le résultat était plutôt comique, ce qui n'empêcha pas Joachim de lui lancer un regard noir au passage. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Wladeck mal rasé, qui étouffait un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Tu es rentré après trois heures du matin, non ? demanda Joachim, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ?

- Après trois heures du matin… vers quatre heures plus précisément.

Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche avant d'ajouter :

- Mais le réveil a sonné, et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir après. Passons aux choses sérieuses : est-ce qu'il y a du café ?

Dix minutes plus tard, il y avait non seulement du café, mais également toutes sortes de choses nécessaires à la constitution d'un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour quatre amis membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tonks finit par s'étirer au-dessus de son bol.

- Quelle heure est-il maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Huit heures, je suppose, lui répondit Elane.

- Huit heures ? Comment se fait-il que nous soyons les seuls debout ? A moins que... on n'est pas déjà dimanche, rassurez-moi !

Il y eut un instant de flottement autour de la tablée. Le temps ayant passé tellement vite, chacun recomptait rapidement les jours pour tenter de voir où le temps avait bien pu filer.

- En fait... Je crois bien que si… hasarda Wladeck.

- Non !

Tonks se précipita sur le calendrier affiché au mur pour vérifier. Mais elle eut beau compter et recompter, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : la semaine était bel et bien passée sans que nul ne s'en rende compte. A l'exception de ceux qui dormaient bien tranquillement à l'étage, et qui constituaient la majorité de la maisonnée.

- Ce qui fait de nous une minorité, constata Joachim. Mais le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt…

- Le monde peut-être pas, mais en tous cas cette vieille maison dans laquelle nous ne devons faire aucun bruit, sous la peine de réveiller un portait ou un occupant profondément endormi, plaisanta Tonks.

- A propos d'occupant profondément endormi, je pense que je ferais bien d'aller voir Maugrey, qui doit être réveillé à présent, annonça Elane.

Les autres l'accompagnèrent, et un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous assis sur des chaises (ou dans le cas de Wladeck, sur un mouchoir transformé en chaise) dans la chambre de Maugrey, en train de discuter de la page du carnet dernièrement reconstituée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, résuma Maugrey, il y a deux grandes possibilités : soit ces textes ne veulent rien dire, et nous devons malheureusement en conclure que Bennett perdait la boule, soit ils veulent dire quelque chose, et il faut découvrir quoi, et également …

- Comment ils ont été brûlés, et quand ? suggéra Tonks.

- Non pas comment, ni même quand, mais _pourquoi_… et par _qui_… répliqua Maugrey, les yeux toujours fixés sur le texte recopié par Elane.

Nul n'eut besoin de demander une explication. Wladeck posa soudain une question :

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que le carnet n'ait pas été brûlé par … un ennemi, mais par… pas forcément par un allié, mais en tous cas par un ennemi des Mangemorts ?

- C'est possible, murmura Maugrey, c'est possible…

Il redressa soudain la tête.

- Au fait, est-ce que je vous ai dit que…

- Dit que quoi ? s'informa Harry en passant la tête par la porte.

Il regarda alternativement les visages silencieux.

- Bon, si je dérange je n'ai qu'à m'en aller…

Il commença à battre en retraite, mais Elane le rappela :

- Non, viens ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois le seul à être debout ?

- Je ne sais pas… et vous ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes également debouts depuis un bon bout de temps …

- Sept heures, lâcha Tonks.

- Huit heures moins vingt, dit Wladeck. Enfin je crois…

- Sept heures et demie, ajouta Joachim.

En réponse au regard interrogateur d'Harry, Elane annonça :

- Cinq heures et demie.

Harry eut un demi sourire :

- Comment se fait-il que ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules et le regard d'Harry accrocha la photographie d'elle que Maugrey lui avait montrée. Elle se trouvait toujours sur la table de chevet, bien en vue.

- Il y a pire moyen de passer un dimanche matin que de discuter entre nous, dit Wladeck alors qu'Harry s'emparait d'un tabouret.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? demanda Elane à Maugrey.

- Ah oui… Dumbledore a l'intention de faire un saut jusqu'ici dans l'après-midi.

- Comment !

Tonks avait littéralement bondi de sa chaise. Harry, lui, éprouva tout d'abord de la joie à l'idée de voir le directeur de Poudlard, puis de la gêne au souvenir de leur dernière entrevue. Après tout, n'avait-il pas saccagé à lui tout seul la moitié de son bureau ?

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda Elane.

Maugrey haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas…

- Vraiment pas ? insista Tonks.

- Peut-être que si, finalement…

Puis il croisa son regard et sembla estimer préférable de cesser la plaisanterie s'il tenait à la vie.

- Il veut prendre la mesure de la situation de façon plus concrète, et profiter d'un entretien individuel et privé de préférence avec beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre… également discuter stratégie et organisation…Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit, s'empressa d'ajouter Maugrey.

Entretiens avec différents membres de l'Ordre…Harry fut soudain certain de l'identité d'une des personnes avec qui Dumbledore désirait parler. Son sentiment de culpabilité refit surface, plus fort que jamais, au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à Fleur.

Pour se changer les idées, il regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba à nouveau sur la photographie d'Elane et se sentit curieusement mal à l'aise. Peut-être à cause de ce qui signifiait pour Maugrey cette image qu'il tenait à garder près de lui…

Il croisa le regard d'Elane et se força à lui sourire, tout en sachant avec certitude qu'elle ne serait pas dupe.

Le jour de la mort de Maugrey, Elane allait retrouver une reproduction de cette photographie ,écornée comme tous les souvenirs de papier qui sont chargés d'émotion pour nous, dans la poche de sa veste d'intérieur. Mais ceci pourrait être une autre histoire…

Joachim s'approcha de la porte du salon en entendant quelqu'un jouer du piano à l'intérieur. Ce ne pouvait être Wladeck, ni même Elane : la façon de jouer était celle d'un débutant inexpérimenté. Pourtant, à certains moments, on percevait de l'assurance dans le jeu de l'inconnu, comme quelqu'un qui se serait remis à jouer après n'avoir plus approché un clavier durant des années.

Il passa discrètement la tête à l'intérieur et demeura stupéfait. L'imposante barbe et les longs cheveux blancs, la façon de se tenir empreinte de noblesse et de dignité… c'était Dumbledore.

Dumbledore arborant une expression concentrée sur son visage alors qu'il tentait visiblement de déchiffrer la partition d'une ballade sorcière célèbre.

- Entrez, lui dit-il sans se retourner.

Joachim obtempéra, abasourdi. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du directeur de Poudlard qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- J'ai toujours aimé la musique, lui confia-t-il. Enormément. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'avait fait prendre des cours de piano, mais malheureusement je ne les ai pas appréciés… A l'âge de vingt ans, j'ai commencé à apprendre le violon avec l'aide d'un ancien camarade de dortoir. J'ai acquis une certaine maîtrise, mais je regrette toujours de ne pas savoir jouer correctement du piano…

Il soupira.

- Enfin, il paraît qu'on peut apprendre à tout âge… Je pense qu'il est important pour tous de s'en souvenir, et encore plus pour un professeur. Mais qu'avez-vous pensé de ma tentative ?

- Et bien…

Joachim considéra la partition.

- Vous avez oublié le dièse à plusieurs reprises, et certains passages étaient vraiment hésitants… Mais dans d'autres on percevait une réelle assurance, et une bonne maîtrise du refrain.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Mais je pense qu'il faut maintenant que je descende. Le devoir avant le plaisir, hélas…

Un peu plus tard, Harry était assis en face de Dumbledore, en train de penser qu'il aurait préféré rédiger un devoir de potion plutôt que de se trouver là. Il s'efforça de se tenir droit.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

Sa question partait d'un intérêt sincère, mais l'interrogé ne savait que répondre. « Bien » aurait été un mensonge, « mal »…Il avait presque oublié ce que « mal aller » pouvait signifier.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit-il en toute sincérité.

- Je vois, je vois...murmura Dumbledore, davantage pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Il redressa la tête.

- De quoi voudrais-tu parler, dans ce cas ?

Harry pensa à ses cours de Seelemancie, puis à ses conversations avec Elane, celle avec Maugrey. « je survivrai une fois de plus… » Ça, il n'en doutait pas... « Nous savions tous à quoi nous attendre…Et nous avons choisi notre lumière ne connaissance de cause. Et je crois que c'est celle des étoiles qui me convient le mieux… » L'étrange lueur de sympathie dans les yeux de Rogue, les lettres de Sirius à Mariette Rösle…

- Je sais que les temps changent, monsieur, mais j'ai l'impression que les gens aussi, d'une certaine façon…

- Ou peut-être est-ce simplement notre regard sur eux qui change, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Mais il avait une autre question, une qui lui tenait beaucoup plus à cœur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, nous sommes libres d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, alors que l'an dernier, tout était mis en œuvre pour nous maintenir à l'écart ?

- Car ce n'est plus- ce n'était pas- une solution. J'espère pouvoir encore être quelqu'un qui apprend de ses erreurs. Et aussi… tu grandis, Harry. Vous grandissez tous. Et il devient de plus en plus difficile de vous guider de loin, en laissant traîner quelques indices et se dire : « Ils les trouveront ou ne les trouveront pas, ce qui doit arriver arrivera… » C'est le prix à payer pour ton expérience nouvellement acquise, je suppose…

Harry resta silencieux.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus d'autres questions, monsieur, finit-il par dire.

Il se leva. Alors, d'un geste lent, Dumbledore souleva sa main. Harry la prit avec hésitation et la serra.

- Merci, professeur, dit-il simplement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et au moment de l'atteindre, il se retourna.

- Au fait, professeur…

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir…Savez-vous qui était… avez-vous connu…Mariette Rösle ?

Dumbledore demeura un moment silencieux.

- Je sais qui elle était. Je l'ai connue, aussi, répondit-il finalement. La grand-mère d'Elane. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh… pour rien. Merci encore, et au revoir.

En sortant dans le couloir, il se dit que c'était la vérité. « Pour rien ».

Accoudée à la fenêtre, Elane regardait les toits londoniens devant elle. Elle se remémorait sa conversation avec Dumbledore…Elle lui avait montré les pages reconstituées du carnet de John Bennett, et pas plus que les autres le sorcier n'avait su l'aider.

- Vous savez…peut-être que nul autre que vous n'est mieux placé pour découvrir ce que cela signifie, avait-il énigmatiquement ajouté. Cela vous prendra peut-être du temps… Mais le temps peut se révéler un ami ou un ennemi. Il n'est ni bon ni mauvais. Il est, un point c'est tout.

Lorsqu'elle avait rapporté ses paroles à Maugrey, celui-ci avait semblé sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui dire… ou pas su. Cela survenait surtout lorsqu'ils parlaient d'un sujet qui touchait de près ou de loin à Dumbledore…Qui lui-même semblait tenter de lui apprendre quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, du moins pas encore.

Tous les deux avaient cette impression que quelque chose se préparait. Comme un filet dont ils sentaient désagréablement les mailles se tisser autour d'eux, mais lorsqu'ils l'apercevraient enfin, il serait trop tard. Tonks qui était suivie… l'arrivée de Roberto Szpilmann à Londres…ce sorcier persuadé d'entendre des bruits provenant de derrière sa palissade… Et il y avait pire.

Il y avait ces tensions au sein même de l'Ordre. Insidieusement, la guerre distillait son poison entre les membres, et Elane le voyait bien. Elle faisait d'immenses efforts pour maintenir la cohésion entre les différents membres, avec Tonks, dont le sens de l'humour avait permis de désamorcer plus d'une dispute, Wladeck et Joachim dont les seules présences calmes, rassurantes et bienveillantes suffisaient à apporter un peu de sérénité dans une pièce, les jumeaux qui tournaient tout et n'importe quoi en dérision, Bill et Charlie qui étaient passés maître dans l'art de calmer le jeu. Mais elle ignorait combien de temps cela suffirait encore …

- Elane ?

Elle se retourna vers Tonks.

- Dumbledore s'apprête à partir…

- J'arrive.

Tout rassemblement étant impossible dans le hall en raison de la présence des portraits, Dumbledore se trouvait sur le palier du premier étage, remettant sa cape.

- Je crains d'avoir à vous quitter, mes chers amis. Voyez-vous, il reste encore bien du travail à faire à Poudlard, pour préparer la rentrée.

Il fit un clin d'œil Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron.

- Molly, merci pour le thé et les gâteaux. Si vous pouviez me faire parvenir la recette des ces délicieux sablés…Je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissant.

Molly le remercia, rougissante, et lui promit de lui envoyer la recette désirée. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Elane.

- Je vais sortir afin de pouvoir transplaner. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Si Elane fut surprise, personne n'en sut rien. Elle accepta le bras que Dumbledore lui offrait et se laissa conduire. Une fois sur le perron, Dumbledore ne se prépara pas immédiatement à partir. Il s'adossa à la rambarde rouillée.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Agréable, en effet, reconnut Elane.

Son regard erra sur la place. Se trouvant encore sur le perron, ils étaient encore protégés par les sortilèges de dissimulation apposés sur la maison et nul ne pouvait donc les voir.

- Harry ne m'en veut plus, je crois, murmura Dumbledore.

- Si vous parlez de la mort de Sirius, il ne vous en a jamais réellement voulu pour cela, dit doucement Elane. Si vous parlez du fait qu'il ait été mis à l'écart durant toute l'année précédente… Il vous a pardonné...

- Mais il en veut toujours à Severus Rogue, dit Dumbledore empreint de regrets amers. Mais Severus…lui en veut aussi. J'aurais cru qu'avec le temps ses sentiments s'adouciraient… Un peu, certes, mais pas suffisamment. Quand on dit qu'avec le temps, tout va bien…

- Seriez-vous en train de tenter de m'apprendre que le temps a ses vertus ? demanda Elane.

- Ceci…je crois que vous l'avez déjà compris. Et vous aurez encore l'occasion de vous en rendre compte … et de pardonner certaines erreurs.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore transplana.

Le lendemain, Elane y pensait encore lorsque, assise à son bureau, elle entendit frapper et ce fut Tonks qui entra après qu'elle lui en eut donné l'autorisation.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en se glissant dans la pièce.

Avant qu'Elane n'ait le temps de répondre, on frappa une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une femme d'un âge mûr qui fit son entrée. Elle était encore belle, et se tenait d'une façon distinguée. Il émanait d'elle l'impression d'un caractère droit et honnête, avec une immense volonté et une bonne dose d'intelligence. Ses yeux verts et vifs semblaient contenir une étincelle de rire, du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla un court instant à Elane.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix nette et bien articulée. Miss Rösle, je présume ?

Elane hocha la tête et l'invita à prendre une chaise.

- C'est Mrs Bennett qui m'a conseillé de vous voir, ainsi que Miss Tonks… Mais vous n'êtes pas notaire !

Etait-ce une question ou une exclamation, Tonks n'aurait su le dire. La femme détailla attentivement le visage d'Elane tout en posant par terre un baluchon recouvert d'une toile verte en forme de cloche.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit calmement Elane. Et Miss Tonks non plus.

- Tant pis. Je ne me sens pas la force de me traîner jusqu'à une autre porte dans ce fichu labyrinthe parmi ces gens qui courent en tous sens !

Tonks faillit lui répliquer qu'une experte en langues et sortilège et une Aurore ne pouvaient guère remplacer un notaire, mais se tut. Ce ne serait pas la première femme assez âgée à demi folle, toute vêtue de noir (mais avec un goût indéniable dans le cas de celle-ci) qui se serait égarée dans le ministère pour finir dans le bureau de la ligue de Quidditch alors qu'elle recherchait le service des taxes.

- Un notaire s'occupe plutôt d'affaires familiales…ce qui n'est pas notre cas, dit, toujours calme, Elane. Mais maintenant, si vous voulez me parler…d'autre chose, je suis à votre écoute.

- J'ignore si c'est un notaire que je veux, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire votre nom et m'exposez votre problème, nous verrons ensuite, suggéra Elane. Tonks, tu restes ? Cela te concerne peut-être également…

Tonks aurait peut-être préféré laisser Elane avec la « vieille folle », ainsi qu'elle l'avait d'ores et déjà surnommée, mais elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait laisser son amie aux prises avec ce problème. Surtout qu'elle semblait inconsciente du pétrin vers lequel elle glissait lentement.

- Assez caqueté, grommela le femme d'une voix éraillée, mais si bas que Tonks fut être la seule à l'entendre, alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

- Non seulement gâteuse mais malpolie en plus, malgré sa manucure impeccable, marmonna Tonks à l'adresse d'Elane.

Qui ne dit rien.

- Vous ne connaissez pas mon nom ? demanda la femme.

- J'aurais dû ? s'enquit poliment Elane.

- Peut-être. Je suis Mrs Mutterworth.

- Je suis navrée, mais ce nom ne me dit rien.

- Et si je vous disais que je suis la sœur de John Bennett ? Je suis la veuve de Mr Alacius Mutterworth, paix à son âme. Mais c'est au sujet de mon frère, ou plutôt de sa mort que je viens.

Tonks commençait à sentir la suite. Mrs Mutterworth n'était guère appréciée de son frère, et risquait donc de ne pas hériter grand-chose, mais espérait l'appui d'un notaire pour y remédier. Restait à savoir pourquoi Mrs Bennett l'avait envoyée vers elles.

- Quel est votre problème ?

- Mon frère et moi nous entendions très bien. Je vous dis ceci, car cela peut peut-être vous aider pour la suite. Nous avions le même sens de l'humour, d'après tous ceux qui nous voyaient ensembles. Mais notre affection était bien loin de se résumer à cela. Mon frère a demandé à ce qu'après sa mort, j'entre immédiatement en possession de …ceci. Elle désigna le balluchon à ses pieds. J'aurais préféré de l'argent, car il va me falloir vendre ma maison. Je crains de finir sous les ponts, avec ceci pour toute compagnie. Sans compter cette étrange lettre de mon frère.

- Une lettre ? L'avez-vous ici ?

Mrs Mutterworth toisa Elane.

- Non, figurez-vous, car il m'a demandé de la brûler après l'avoir lue. Mais…

Elle arborait à présent un sourire triomphant.

- …j'ai pris soin de l'apprendre par cœur ! _Cet étrange legs est tout ce que je te laisse dans un premier temps, et tu m'en vois désolé. Je suis navré de te laisser avec cette lourde charge sur les épaules, d'autant plus qu'il est vital que tu conserves ta maison. Prends-en soin, tu verras peut-être son importance. Mais je crains que d'autres ne s'en rendent compte avant toi… Car j'ai semé des indices, que toi tu n'auras pas. Fis-toi à ton intuition, et ne le prêtes qu'à qui de droit, comme tu l'as fait pour choisir ceux qui entraient chez toi. Avec toute mon affection et mes excuses, ton frère._

_-_Et qu'est-ce que …ce legs ?

- Une abomination, une chose horrible ! Assez caqueté !

Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Elane et Tonks, elle souleva la toile qui protégeait le balluchon.

_Bonne année à tous, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Pour la suite…il vous faudra attendre deux, voire probablement trois semaines vu le retard que j'ai accumulé, pour savoir ce que contenait le balluchon de Mrs Mutterworth…Je vous laisse cogiter, et je précise que si vous m'envoyez vos hypothèses, je peux maintenant vous dire immédiatement si elles vraies, puisqu'il faut maintenant répondre personnellement aux lecteurs, et non plus ajouter les réponses aux chapitres. (D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a davantage d'informations sur ce sujet, ce serait gentil de me le faire savoir…)_

_Et à propos : comme certaines **reviews méritent d'être commentées pour tout le monde**, et qu'en plus on m'a fait **quelques fans arts que je trouve très sympas**, je pense peut-être** créer une page perso****autour des « Etoiles de l'orage »,** ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais **je ne le ferais pas si ça n'en** **vaut pas la peine, alors donnez-moi votre avis !** En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me faire parvenir vos fans arts, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	27. Liens du sang, liens du coeur

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 26 : Liens du sang, liens du cœur**_

_**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, lieux, créatures etc…appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling**, hormis certains qui existent réellement et d'autres que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Wladeck réfléchissait, assis dans le jardin. Il songeait à sa conversation avec son frère, la veille. Il était allé le voir au Chaudron Baveur, et ils étaient tous les deux montés dans sa chambre, que Roberto avait pris soin d'insonoriser et de protéger contre les intrus et indiscrets en tous genres.

Il changea légèrement de position sur le banc. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aîné ainsi…

_Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et retira sa veste. Roberto lui désigna une chaise et s'installa en face de lui. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? demanda Wladeck sans préambule._

_- Parce que tout est très… confus. Avec la mort de John Bennett… _

_La pendule sonna et Roberto tressaillit. Il se pencha en avant et, saisissant les mains de son frère, se mit à parler d'un débit rapide, dans la plus pure tradition italienne._

_- J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. Il y a trop de faits étranges, trop de dissimulation. Et il y a plus que ça…Je sens, je _sais _qu'il y a quelque chose de trouble… Quelque chose qui sera difficile à faire remonter à la surface… Et certaines personnes vont tenter de l'empêcher, et je ne parle pas uniquement de Tu-Sais…_

_Roberto prit une profonde inspiration._

_- De V…Voldemort, acheva-t-il d'un ton qui montrait son effort de détermination. Tu te souviens peut-être de Mr. MacAllister ? _

_Wladeck hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il lui avait parlé une ou deux fois, alors qu'il accompagnait Roberto en Ecosse._

_- Il m'a dit…il m'a conseillé, plutôt, de parler. _

_- Parler ? Parler de quoi ?_

_- Il m'a dit que j'en savais peut-être plus que je ne le pensais moi-même sur les Mintons. Et que je pourrais éventuellement en savoir plus si j'essayais. _

_Wladeck fronça les sourcils, soucieux._

_- Comment en est-il si sûr ? Je veux dire…tu ne sais rien ?_

_Roberto garda le regard baissé. Wladeck fut pris d'un brusque pressentiment._

_- Roberto…tu ne sais rien ? _

_Son frère poussa un soupir et le regarda à nouveau._

_- Je crois bien avoir dit tout ce que je savais à …Elane, c'est bien ça ?_

_Wladeck fit un signe de tête affirmatif._

_-Oui, je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais. Et il m'a aussi laissé entendre quelque chose. C'était un peu comme… une énigme._

_- Une énigme ?releva Wladeck._

_- Quelque chose de ce genre…Il m'a dit que lui-même ne pouvait rien faire, mais qu'en revanche il était libre d'accorder sa confiance à qui il le voulait. « Je suis tenu sous le sceau du secret », ce sont ses mots._

_- Et comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait dit ça ? demanda Wladeck, un peu perdu._

_Roberto sembla soudain se rendre compte que ce dernier point de son exposé n'était peut-être pas très clair, et reprit les faits dans l'ordre chronologique._

_- Il m'a dit que certaines personnes – au sein de la Guilde – avaient pour premier but de découvrir ce que John savait, et non pas de faire éclater son innocence à la face du monde. Il ajouté que selon lui, ce serait pourtant une des premières choses à faire, même s'il est d'accord avec eux sur le fait qu'il faille empêcher les Mangemorts de découvrir ce qu'il savait. Pour le citer, « sur ce point ils ont raison ». Je lui ai alors demandé s'il voulait dire qu'ils avaient tort sur d'autres points …_

_- Et là, il t'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas dire tout ce qu'il voulait, compléta Wladeck, songeur._

_Il commençait à se demander ce que la Guilde ne dissimulait pas des secrets plus profonds encore que ce que les rumeurs prétendaient._

_- Exact. Il a ensuite enchaîné en disant que je ne pouvais prétendre connaître ce qu'il ne me disait pas, alors je devais me contenter de ce qu'il me disait. Il a bien insisté sur ce point, comme pour me faire passer un message. Puis il a dit qu'une « lourde charge impliquait non seulement de lourdes responsabilités, mais aussi quelques restrictions », mais qu'en revanche il pouvait accorder sa confiance à qui le souhaitait, et que moi je pouvais parler. Il m'a conseillé de bien choisir mon interlocuteur. _

_Une lueur d'amusement passa dans le regard des deux frères à ces mots._

_- Ce que je pense avoir fait…_

_Wladeck sentit soudain sa gorge se nouer d'une façon inexplicable. Il avala sa salive, mais cela ne détendit que très peu la boule qui, il lui semblait, bloquerait tous ses mots s'il tentait de parler. Heureusement Roberto sembla s'en rendre compte et continua à parler pour lui donner le temps de se reprendre._

_- Et pour terminer, il m'a dit de…faire un bon usage de mon" temps à présent libre". Si ça, ça ne contient pas de message implicite, je… _

_Roberto réfléchit un court instant._

_- …je suis prêt à repasser mes examens de littérature, termina-t-il._

_Wladeck eut un rire doux-amer. Leurs tentatives d'humour désespérées ne cachaient pas la vérité, elles ne faisaient que la rendre plus éclatante. Mais au moins ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voilaient la face._

Wladeck écarta son front de la vitre fraîche et soupira .Il écarta machinalement une mèche noire qui le gênait, sur son arcade sourcillière. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à se faire couper les cheveux… Ils étaient de toute façon longs, mais tout de même …

Il repensa alors à son frère, quand il l'avait quitté…

_Wladeck se leva et remit sa veste. _

_- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste pour te tenir encore un peu compagnie ? lui demanda-t-il._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait durant tout l'après-midi ? sourit Roberto. Ne t'inquiète pas, la solitude ne me pèse pas, et de toute façon je dois encore faire quelques petites courses à droite à gauche avant de repartir en Ecosse..._

_- Tu repars demain ?_

_Roberto acquiesça._

_- Oui, mais je ne reste pas longtemps… Il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois de correction cette année, alors je devrais à nouveau partir pour deux-trois jours. Et de toute façon, je peux venir à Londres n'importe quand, comme je l'ai fait pour aller parler à Elane… Je ne suis jamais bien loin…_

_Ils hésitèrent, puis Roberto lui tendit la main, faute d'autre idée. L'étreinte des doigts de Roberto autour des siens apprit à Wladeck que lui aussi ressentait cette vague inquiétude sourde, et que lui aussi ressentait cette émotion qui lui nouait la gorge._

_- Je…_

_Wladeck tenta de dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Sans lâcher sa main, son aîné posa alors son autre main sur son épaule, avant de l'étreindre brièvement._

_- Ne te fais pas de souci, murmura Roberto._

_- Si seulement je pouvais…_

_Wladeck sortit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, il éprouva soudain l'envie de lever la tête. Roberto était là, appuyé à la rampe de l'étage supérieur, à le regarder descendre. Wladeck lui fit un signe de la main et se hâta d'achever sa descente. L'air du Chaudron Baveur l'oppressait…_

Wladeck entendit soudain un cri étouffé à l'étage inférieur, qui le tira de ses pensées. Il écouta plus attentivement… Cela provenait de la chambre de Maugrey… Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et se rua dans l'escalier.

….

….

Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Elane et Tonks, Mrs Mutterworth souleva la toile qui protégeait le balluchon.

- Assez caqueté ! Assez caqueté ! Abomination !

Tonks émit un hoquet de stupeur. Dans une cage aux barreaux cuivrés, debout sur un perchoir du même métal, se tenait un perroquet aux teintes dominantes de vert criard et jaune. Elane, elle, ne tressaillit même pas. Le menton dans sa main, elle fit observer :

- Voilà un oiseau qui n'a pas peur de s'exprimer.

- C'est bien le moins que l'on puisse en dire ! s'exclama Mrs Mutterworth. Je crois que mon frère l'a acheté il y a…trois, non, quatre ans. Il l'emmenait parfois avec lui au bureau, et cette abomination a acquis un solide répertoire d'expressions… pittoresques, dirons-nous, et de phrases sans queue ni tête. Elles parlent tour à tour d'incendie, puis de honte, de silence et que sais-je encore ?

Tonks ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Cette abomination…

- Abomination ! Abomination ! s'écria le perroquet en battant des ailes. Et le vent souffle sur la lande déserte ! Abomination !

Tonks espéra que l'expression vaguement indécise sur le visage d'Elane indiquait qu'elle se rendait compte que ses intentions généreuses risquaient de mettre sérieusement en péril sa santé mentale.

- Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? demanda Mrs Mutterworth, les bras croisés, fixant d'un air réprobateur l'oiseau qui ne cessait de s'agiter.

Elle fixa Elane du regard, et celle-ci soutint les yeux verts sans ciller. Puis Mrs Mutterworth changea imperceptiblement d'expression, et quelque chose dans son regard sembla s'adoucir, et Elane sentit qu'elle avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

- Pourriez-vous me le confier durant quelques jours, s'il vous plaît ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je serais ravie de me débarrasser quelques temps de cette abomination, assura son interlocutrice.

« Abomination » devait être le mot préféré de la sœur de feu John Bennett, car il déclencha un nouveau monologue chez le perroquet. Mais aucune des trois femmes dans le bureau n'y prêta attention.

- Et encore autre chose, poursuivit Elane. Pourrais-je venir vous rendre visite ? Dans votre maison ?

Mrs Mutterworth haussa les épaules.

- Tout dépend quand…

- Disons après-demain ? proposa Elane.

Tonks commençait vraiment à se demander où son amie voulait en venir. Mrs Mutterworth réfléchit un court instant.

- Hum…d'ici-là, je serais probablement encore dedans… Dans l'après-midi, cela vous convient ?

Elane lui assura que c'était parfait, et Mrs Mutterworth sortit sa carte de visite de son sac et la lui tendit, puis se leva.

- Bon, maintenant, il me faut dénicher un notaire… Et je vous laisse cette ab…

Le perroquet se pencha en avant avec espoir, et ouvrit déjà son bec.

-… cette absurde créature, Casanova de son prénom.

Le dit Casanova referma son bec dans un claquement, dépité, tandis que sa maîtresse se préparait à quitter le bureau.

- Je vous laisse ceci, dit-elle en désignant la toile verte. Je pense que vous en aurez besoin…

Elle serra la main d'Elane, puis celle de Tonks, et sortit. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Tonks s'exclama :

- Mais enfin, à quoi penses-tu ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant comment terminer exactement sa phrase.

-Une originale, apparemment, fit remarquer Elane tout en examinant la carte de visite.

- Pour en être une, c'en est une ! s'enflamma aussitôt Tonks. Tu as vu comme elle parlait ?

Elane sourit.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça… Regarde.

Tonks se pencha également sur la carte. Au-dessous de l'adresse conventionnelle se trouvaient quelques petits dessins.

- On dirait un rébus…murmura Tonks, à présent intriguée.

- Exactement. Apparemment, Mrs Mutterworth a un sens de l'humour assez développé, et plutôt particulier- le même que celui de son frère, il paraît.

Les gribouillis représentaient une motte de …beurre, et une pile de pièces. A partir de cet instant, il fut très difficile pour Tonks de suivre les réflexions d'Elane, bien qu'elle les fit à voix haute, car elle pensait tour à tour en anglais et en français.

- De l'argent et du beurre ?... _Butter and money_… L'argent du beurre… En avoir pour son argent ? _Money's worth… Money's worth, butter…_ Mutterworth !

Tonks comprit le dernier mot, et se pencha à nouveau sur la carte de visite pour vérifier.

- Effectivement… cette originale s'est amusée à faire figurer un rébus avec son nom sur sa carte de visite. Tu dois être une des rares personnes à l'avoir résolu, je suppose! Curieux sens de l'humour…

- Et le même que celui de son frère, d'après ses dires, ajouta Elane.

Tonks poussa un soupir.

- De toute évidence tu as vu ou compris quelque chose. Et si tu pouvais maintenant me dire quoi…Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant sur cet humour ?

- Réfléchis : ils avaient le même goût pour les rébus et les devinettes…

- Ça, je l'aurais compris…

Elane continua sans relever la remarque :

- John Bennett a brûlé des textes qui ressemblaient à une _devinette_. Et il a laissé à sa sœur une lettre dans laquelle il lui confiait une sorte de mission, mais elle devait _deviner laquelle. _Tu me suis ?

- Jusqu'ici, oui. Continue.

- Si je lis entre les lignes du message qu'il lui a laissé, il lui conseillait d'écouter un peu le perroquet, qu'il a apparemment emmené avec lui au bureau de temps à autre, et cet oiseau y a appris un certain nombre d'expressions. Peut-être son maître lui faisait-il part de ses réflexions… Et dans les textes que tu as trouvés, il parlait d'une vérité cachée dans une «lumière colorée »… or cet oiseau est tout sauf terne !

- Je crois que là je ne suis plus…

- Réfléchis : il parle de souvenirs se transmettant de mains en mains et en même temps d'esprit à esprit… Or cet oiseau est quelque chose qui est passé de ses mains à celles de sa sœur, et qui parle !

- Attends, tu n'es quand même pas en train d'essayer de me dire que cet oiseau…

_- Bien des vérités peuvent être dissimulées dans la grossièreté…_ Ce perroquet n'en manque pas…_Bien des secrets peuvent être trahis par le babillage_… Il n'arrête pas de parler…_Mais qui irait écouter ?_ Personne, justement…Tout se tient !

- Assez caqueté !

….

….

Curieusement, ce fut Kevin O'Connell qui vint indirectement en aide à Maugrey. Le vieil Aurore était affaibli, et il avait beau le dissimuler sous des airs bravaches, il était manifeste qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait tant ceux qui lui étaient proches : des blessures, Maugrey en avait eu une quantité indénombrable au cours de sa carrière, et s'en était toujours relevé. Mais cette fois-ci, la force de caractère qui lui avait toujours permis de s'en sortir semblait lui faire défaut. Il était manifeste que sa volonté, sans être brisée, était du moins fêlée, et quelque chose semblait le préoccuper au point qu'il semblât plus facile à Maugrey de garder le lit.

De toute façon, il devait encore y être cantonné durant un certain temps, mais on ressentait qu'il n'était pas pressé de guérir. Mais pour quelle mystérieuse raison ? Cela, les membres de l'Ordre l'ignoraient…

Bill lui avait apporté un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, et discutait avec Fred et George tandis que Maugrey lisait. Par-dessus l'épaule de Fred, Bill voyait que cela faisait bien deux minutes que les yeux de Maugrey (même l'œil magique) lançaient des éclairs.

- O'CONNELL !

Des années plus tard, les jumeaux prétendraient encore avoir vu du plâtre tomber du plafond à ce cri formidable. Bill, lui sursauta et se retourna vivement, en portant la main à la poche dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette. Lorsqu'il vit ne vit rien de menaçant, il se détendit. Ses deux frères cadets, eux, avaient déjà compris.

- Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? fit Fred en s'approchant du lit, traînant sa chaise derrière lui.

- Ce gentil scribouillard aurait-il eu l'audace de vous déplaire ? renchérit George, qui avait fait de même. Il a annoncé que vous alliez monter un orchestre symphonique ? Vous lancer dans la culture intensive de la Branchiflore ? Partir dans une expédition visant à ramener de jeunes Héliopathes dans le but de les entraîner à vous assister ? Ou encore…

- George… grogna Maugrey d'un ton menaçant.

- Franchement George, s'exclama Fred. Qui, à part toi, aurait pu imaginer ce genre de bêtises ? C'est pourtant évident, non ?

Il marqua une pause théâtrale.

- Kevin O'Connell a publié l'annonce du mariage prochain de Maugrey ! Et tu sais avec qui ?

Maugrey grogna « Fred… » de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec son jumeau, mais Fred n'en tint pas compte.

- Hein, tu le sais, toi ? insista-t-il en se tournant vers Bill.

Celui-ci estima qu'ouvrir la bouche signifiait prendre le risque de dire une bêtise, et décida par conséquent qu'il était préférable de se taire. Maugrey leva les doigts dans un geste menaçant.

- Avec…

Un oreiller jaillit alors dans les airs et écrasa la bouche de Fred. Bill et George partirent d'un grand rire, et Maugrey arborait un sourire sur son visage dissymétrique. Fred marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct.

- Pardon ? fit Maugrey.

Fred répéta la même chose (sembla-t-il).

- Pardon, je crois que tu devrais parler plus fort, je ne t'entends pas très bien…

George riait tellement qu'il dut se pencher en avant pour conserver son souffle.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Fred, répéta Maugrey, mais je ne comprends franchement rien.

…

…

- Et comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts…

George mima le geste devant les visages hilares de Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron.

- …l'oreiller s'est soulevé et est allé étouffer Fred ! Je te jure, ce type est génial !

Il imita Fred se débattant avec le coussin, sous les sifflements de ce dernier.

- D'un simple claquement de doigts, s'émerveilla Ron.

…

…

- Elane, tu ne penses tout de même pas sérieusement que ce…cet oiseau soit la_ mémoire _dont parle Bennett ? Je préférerais croire que c'est une sorte de plaisanterie qu'il a jouée _post-mortem_ à sa sœur !

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, répondit calmement Elane, je n'en pense pas moins que…

Tonks la coupa :

- Confier des souvenirs, qui apparemment sont très importants, à un simple oiseau, qui les crie à tous les vents ! Mais c'est absurde !

- C'est justement parce que c'est absurde que c'est génial. Qui aurait pu s'en douter, sans indices ? Et il a pris soin de ne donner ces indices qu'aux personnes de son choix.

- Pas seulement : dans sa lettre il dit que d'autres auront des indices…

- Il dit : _«_ _Mais je crains que d'autres ne s'en rendent compte avant toi…Car j'ai semé des indices, que toi tu_ _n'auras pas. »_ Il craignait que des personnes mal intentionnées ne les trouvent, et ne les comprennent.

Tonks ne s'étonna pas de cette citation exacte et chercha un autre angle d'attaque.

- Mais c'est impossible ! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

- Impossible ? L'impossible est souvent ce qu'on ne pense pas à envisager. Et tu as toi-même parlé des indices à l'instant, au lieu d'essayer de me contredire. C'est la preuve que quelque part au fond de toi, tu considères ça comme possible…

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, et après un instant dit d'une voix lente, douce :

- Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose d'irréalisable là-dedans ? Pas moi. Je peux me tromper, tout comme je peux avoir raison. Réfléchis…

Tonks regarda alors le perroquet, qui l'observa en retour, la tête penchée. Elane n'était pas du genre à s'emballer pour n'importe quelle possibilité de solution lorsqu'elle rencontrait un problème. Et si elle défendait une solution aussi étrange… c'était qu'elle pensait sincèrement que cela pouvait être la vérité.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Si tu dis que dans les paroles de ce perroquet se cachent effectivement les souvenirs de John Bennett, je te fais confiance ! J'espère seulement que tu fais ce que tu fais !

Elane lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- En tous cas, je pense que TU sais ce que je fais. Tu ne fais pas confiance aveuglément, Tonks.

Tonks se racla brutalement la gorge et marmonna quelque chose à propos de prendre les gens par les sentiments… Un fou rire éclata bientôt dans le bureau.

…

…

Harry monta lentement les escaliers, quand il entendit soudain des éclats de voix provenant de la chambre de Maugrey. Les conversations très animées étant monnaie courante au Square Grimmaurd, il n'y prêta tout d'abord aucune attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la voix de Mrs Weasley, qui filtrait par la porte fermée. L'autre voix était celle de Maugrey. Tous les deux semblaient réellement en colère.

- Vous ne pouvez pas jouer ainsi avec son avenir, Alastor ! cria alors Mrs Weasley.

Malgré lui, Harry entendit. Il hésita, puis empreint d'un sentiment de culpabilité, il s'arrêta néanmoins.

- Jouer ? Pensez-vous que je joue, Molly ? Pensez-vous que je ne mesure pas pleinement les conséquences possibles de mes actes ?

- Oui, je le pense ! Ou du moins je pense que vous ne les voyez pas toutes ! Quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, vous ne pouvez planifier sa vie de cette façon, aussi froidement !

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il sentait confusément qu'il n'était pas question de lui, pourtant il se sentait incapable de s'en aller comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas mûrement réfléchi, ne croyez pas que je l'ai fait aussi froidement que si j'avais joué aux échecs ! Et je n'ai rien _planifié_, je n'aurais pas régi sa vie à son insu !

- Pourtant, vous _l_'avez fait !

- C'est faux !

Il y avait presque un accent de désespoir dans la voix de Maugrey à cet instant. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Maugrey reprit d'une voix étrangement voilée :

- Pensez-vous que j'aurais pour ainsi dire jouer cette vie à pile ou face ? La vie d'une personne qui compte à mes yeux plus que ma propre vie ? Non, Molly. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, j'en doute car justement, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ce sont mes sentiments qui sont engagés.

- Et pourtant vous avez accepté en son nom !

- Je n'ai rien accepté en son nom ! _Il _m'en a parlé, de ce qu'il envisageait, et j'ai tout d'abord tempêté, refusé de l'écouter… Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Et _elle _aura toujours le choix, je lui ai fait promettre de la mettre au courant petit à petit. Car voyez-vous, Molly, j'ai fini par accepter de l'écouter, et par comprendre son pont de vue. J'ai fini par comprendre certaines choses…

- Et il y a autre chose qu'il faut que compreniez maintenant, Alastor ! Ce n'est pas _votre_ fille !

Il plana soudain un silence de mort.

- C'est comme si elle l'était, répliqua Maugrey d'une voix sourde et féroce.

- Mais elle ne l'est pas ! Ne l'oubliez pas, Alastor ! Et elle, pensez-vous qu'elle vous considère comme un père ?

Harry sentit que ces mots avaient fait mouche. Et assurément, ils avaient blessé Maugrey.

- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez, Molly. Ne m'en parlez pas… Car si je suis coupable, jamais coupable n'aura tant voulu épargner sa victime. Et si je suis innocent, jamais innocent n'aura eu tant de remords…

Harry s'écarta de la porte sans faire de bruit, et s'éloigna dans le couloir aussi discrètement qu'il le put.

_Je sais que je suis **très en retard pour poster,** et je présente **mes excuses**. Je crois bien qu'à l'avenir je n'annoncerai **plus jamais de délai…**Je vais juste dire que puisque je suis maintenant en vacances, **le prochain viendra plus rapidement.**_

_J'avais également parlé de l'éventualité la création d'une **page perso** autour des **Etoiles de l'orage**, avec **des Fans Arts et des commentaires…**Alors donnez-moi **votre avis **! (Et s'il vous plaît, laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça m'encouragerait peut-être à me dépêcher un peu plus…)_


	28. Le calme avant la tempête

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 27 :Le calme avant la tempête**_

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, lieux, créatures etc… appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, hormis certains qui existent réellement, et d'autres que j'ai crées. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

_**« Vous commettrez toutes sortes d'erreurs, mais tant que vous resterez généreux, sincères et passionnés, vous ne risquerez pas de troubler la marche du monde, ni même de la perturber sérieusement. »**_

_**Winston CHURCHILL**_

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron se sentaient un peu comme les enfants que l'on autorisait à assister aux réunions des grands. Dans un coin de la grande cave, ils tâchaient de se faire tout petits, silencieux et les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien manquer.

Lupin était allé les chercher, pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient assister à une des séances d'entraînement de l'Ordre, s'ils en avaient envie. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient dans la cave du Square Grimmaurd, choisie en raison de sa taille après avoir été débarrassée de la plus grande partie du bric-à-brac qui s'y trouvait.

Ils regardèrent entrer les membres peu à peu. Fleur entra accompagnée de Tonks et Wladeck, semblable à elle-même, mais avec une lueur de défi dansant dans ses prunelles bleues. Elane entra un instant plus tard, seule, et alla s'adosser contre le mur du fond, promenant son regard autour de la pièce.

Harry perçut à nouveau cette sensation d'assurance et de puissance, qu'il avait déjà perçue le soir où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Cela lui semblait remonter à des mois maintenant, réalisa-t-il avec surprise.

Avec presque autant de surprise, il réalisa que cette aura lui rappelait celle entourant Dumbledore. Et tous les deux laissaient dans leur sillage le même parfum de mystère. Mais un sorcier du nom de Sergius Wahl entra finalement et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Comme en réponse à un signal, Elane s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, suivie par tous les regards.

- Bonjour à tous, les salua-t-elle. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici…

Cette phrase lui permit de capter l'attention entière de son auditoire.

- Nous avons déjà eu des séances d'entraînement de ce genre, mais aujourd'hui je voudrais préciser quelque chose.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Ces entraînements ont bien entendu pour but de vous apprendre à mieux vous défendre, vous protéger et protéger les autres. Aussi à faire cela en équipe, naturellement. Mais ils n'ont pas pour but de vous apprendre à manier des sortilèges surpuissants…

Un vague murmure de protestations s'éleva. Elane les regarda.

- …surpuissants et interdits. Vous n'allez pas apprendre à manier des sortilèges s'apparentant à de la magie noire. Des sortilèges puissants, certes, mais la magie noire n'est pas seulement –selon moi- caractérisée par la nature des sortilèges. Elle est également caractérisée par les effets qu'ils produisent, et le but dans lesquels ils sont utilisés. Vous pouvez bien entendu ne pas être d'accord, mais…

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour parcourir son auditoire du regard.

- …mais souvenez-vous que bien des sortilèges terribles n'ont pas été répertoriés en tant que magie noire car ces derniers critères n'ont pas été pris en compte. Ces sortilèges étaient à la frontière des deux magies, et des experts hésitants n'ont pas pu les classer. Ou n'ont pas vraiment voulu…

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Chacun semblait les retourner dans sa tête pour en percer le sens. Elane leur accorda un moment de réflexion avant de reprendre d'un ton plus léger :

- Sinon, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler un sortilège de défense très connu, et très efficace. Assez facile à utiliser, et si courant que bien des gens le sous-estiment, et ne pensent pas toujours à l'utiliser…notamment les mangemorts. Je veux bien entendu parler du sortilège de Désarmement.

Un vague murmure de protestation parcourut à nouveau la salle.

- Vous voyez, vous-même n'en connaissez pas tout l'étendue. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à lancer un certain type de sortilèges de Désarmement.

- Et quel type ? s'enquit Fred, ou peut-être était-ce George.

- Du type…efficace.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire…

Sans prévenir, Elane tendit sa baguette vers eux, et ils s'envolèrent pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Sergius Wahl et deux autres sorciers qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, subirent également le sort pour s'être trouvés trop près.

Nul n'avait vu Elane sortir sa baguette, et Harry réalisa soudain qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue prononcer la formule.

- La formule est toujours Expelliarmus, et il faudrait que nous formions des groupes de …trois, voire quatre pour commencer. L'un lance le sort en essayant d'envoyer les deux autres au tapis, lesquels ne doivent pas –encore- tenter de contrer le sort.

Les groupes se formèrent, Elane rejoignant Fleur et Tonks. Fred et George passèrent dans le champ de vision d'Harry, pour rejoindre Lupin et…Il écarquilla les yeux. Le professeur McGonagall était également présente, se tenant à côté de Lupin.

Les premiers sorts furent lancés, accompagnés d'exclamations, voire de cris de douleur lorsque quelqu'un refaisait trop brutalement connaissance avec le sol. Au début, les membres de l'Ordre avaient tendance à n'envoyer au sol qu'une seule des personnes visées, mais peu à peu l'onde de choc de leurs sortilèges grandissait, et avec cette augmentation apparaissait un autre problème : souvent, ce n'était pas ceux qui étaient visés qui étaient touchés, mais ceux d'un autre groupe.

Certaines scènes allaient devenir mémorables au cours des entraînements, notamment lorsque Tonks envoya heurter le plafond à l'aide d'un seul sort non seulement ses coéquipières, mais aussi pratiquement tous ceux se trouvant dans son champ de vision.

Après quoi un Kingsley grimaçant déclara en se massant le crâne qu'il allait prier pour que le ciel vienne en aide aux malheureux Mangemorts qui risquaient de se retrouver face à Tonks, remarque qui manqua lui valoir un autre sort bien senti. Elane annonça la fin de la séance juste à temps, mais Tonks eut tout de même le temps de promettre de sévères représailles à Kingsley.

…  
…

Wladeck crut soudain entendre un bruit de pas. Il s'arrêta de marcher et écouta attentivement. Il lui semblait percevoir une présence, mais il ignorait laquelle. Finalement, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Une vingtaine de personnes au moins résidaient dans cette maison, si ce n'était plus. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un marcher dans l'escalier.

Il reprit sa marche mais fut à nouveau distrait par un soupir, comme si une personne s'était soulagée du poids d'un lourd objet. Il continua d'avancer, tout en écoutant de toutes ses oreilles pour tenter d'identifier cette personne.

Son manque d'inattention l'empêcha de voir le pli que faisait le tapis et il trébucha, sans parvenir à retrouver son équilibre. Il tomba à terre, heurtant sa tête au mur.

…  
…

- Mais qu'est-ce que Wladeck fabrique ? demanda Charlie.

Personne ne se donna la peine de lui répondre. Pestant contre la surdité collective, il se replongea dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

…  
…

Wladeck se redressa et entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Sans se remettre debout, il se tourna néanmoins sur le dos pour voir la personne arriver. Le bas d'une robe violette s'arrêta juste dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux, et capta l'image d'un visage pâle, dans lequel brillaient de grands yeux noirs, encadré de cheveux blonds.

…  
…

Roberto redressa la tête, brutalement tiré de ses (sombres) pensées. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une porte claquer, comme si le battant avait échappé aux mains de quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vers l'origine supposée du bruit, et entrebâilla la porte incriminée, qui donnait sur un long couloir. Personne. Haussant les épaules, il repoussa le battant en vérifiant qu'il ne puisse pas être ouvert par un courant d'air.

Il allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'il perçut un bruit d'étoffe. Le plus silencieusement possible, il fit demi-tour, l'épais tapis étouffant le bruit de ses pas. Parvenu au coin du mur, il s'arrêta à nouveau pour écouter. Plus aucun bruit. Il s'avança encore, et ne voyant personne, s'irrita. Il était tendu et le moindre bruit suffisait à le faire sursauter. Probablement était-ce simplement un fantôme…Et lui n'était qu'un idiot.

…  
…

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit une voix douce, teintée d'un accent.

- Heu…oui, oui. Tout va bien…

Se maudissant pour sa gaucherie, Wladeck accepta la main que Mathilde lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait pour un imbécile en sa présence…Il aurait dû s'y habituer. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela l'agaçait encore tellement ? Et pourquoi précisément devant elle ? Il chassa ces pensées importunes de sa tête.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Depuis quelques minutes.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je crois…

Il se massa le front en grimaçant.

- Vous vous êtes cogné la tête ?

-Oui…je n'avais pas fait attention au tapis, et voilà le résultat.

Quitte à avoir l'air d'un imbécile, autant aller jusqu'au bout se dit-il amèrement. La porte au bout de couloir livra alors passage à Elane.

- Elane !

Sa cousine la serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Des répliques en français fusèrent alors à toute vitesse, et Wladeck se sentit encore plus gauche et maladroit de ne comprendre que les deux tiers de la conversation. Et encore, les deux tiers étaient généreusement accordés, songea-t-il.

- Excuse-nous, s'exclama alors Elane. On est tellement contentes de se retrouver, que…

Embarrassée, elle fit un geste vague de la main, avec un sourire d'excuse. Wladeck leur sourit en retour.

- Ce n'est rien… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me vengerai à la première occasion en tenant une conversation animée avec Joachim, ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

En riant, il se protégea la tête à l'aide de ses bras pour se prévenir de la contre-attaque.

- Je ne t'ai même pas encore salué correctement, remarqua Mathilde après avoir laissé Wladeck se redresser.

- Non, tu as commencé par me relever, puis par manquer de me refaire tomber. C'est encore mieux, répliqua Wladeck avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il était heureux (presque indécemment heureux aurait-il l'occasion de se dire plus tard) qu'elle le tutoie à présent.

Mathilde se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa joue.

…  
…

Elane s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte. La chambre de Sirius. Elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis…depuis sa mort. Pas plus que tous les autres… Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Les émotions qu'elle avait refoulé avec autant de force les heures et les jours suivants ce qui s'était passé au Département des mystères, refoulé avec tant de force qu'elle était parvenue à les enterrer tout au fond d'elle-même, ces émotions menaçaient à présent de refaire surface.

Le cœur battant, elle effleura la poignée du bout de ses doigts, puis appuya. Telle une ombre, elle pénétra dans la chambre comme si elle craignait de déranger les ombres qui avaient hanté les jours de Sirius.

Peut-être que lui-même n'avait été qu'une ombre. Peut-être que c'était l'ombre de lui-même qu'elle avait connu, que tous avaient connu. Que Harry avait connu…Non. Elle se refusait à admettre que le parrain que James et Lily Potter avaient choisi pour leur fils ait été si différent de l'homme qu'Harry avait connu. Ce serait trop…injuste.

Elle posa les mains à plat sur le bureau, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Harry lui avait offert le plein accès aux lettres que Sirius avait si soigneusement conservées, néanmoins elle avait l'impression de violer son intimité, même après sa mort.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir, prit lentement le premier rouleau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Elle le caressa doucement de sa main, ses doigts jouant lentement avec le ruban noir. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Parce qu'elle voulait savoir ? Ou parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas savoir ?

…  
…

Wladeck se rendit à la chambre de Maugrey. Charlie s'y trouvait déjà, froissant un journal entre ses mains.

- Tu sais, d'autres personnes voudront peut-être le lire, observa Wladeck.

- Il n'y a que deux ou trois articles intéressants, et les personnes capables de les comprendre les ont déjà lus, répliqua sèchement Charlie.

Wladeck estima préférable de ne pas faire de commentaires et se tourna vers Maugrey en articulant une question muette, « qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? ». De la même façon, Maugrey répondit qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Et quels sont ces articles intéressants ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelques rixes étranges dans des bars, des lumières étranges dans des parcs… ce genre de choses.

- Des rixes ? releva Wladeck

- Mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, pas dans le genre d'endroits où tu joues, dit Charlie d'un ton narquois.

Wladeck allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire, mais il croisa le regard de Maugrey, qui lui signifia de ne pas réagir. Wladeck continua sur une autre voie :

- Des bagarres pour quelle raison ?

- Des gens qui essaient de voir quelles mesures prendre, entre autres contre le retour de Tu-sais-qui.

Charlie ajouta d'un ton acerbe :

- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, toutes les décisions ne se prennent pas dans des bureaux feutrés, mais beaucoup démarrent à l'extérieur.

- Je n'ai jamais…protesta Wladeck.

Puis il se tut. Il était manifeste que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Charlie, mais s'énerver ne servirait à rien. Même si il lui fallait serrer les dents pour se taire.

- Dans quelles villes ? A Londres ? continua Wladeck, tout en sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant.

Charlie redressa brusquement la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

…  
…

Elane repoussa le tiroir d'un geste vif. _«_ _L'innocence protège. _» Peut-être bien… Elle se redressa. Arriverait ce qui arriverait…De toute façon, ceci n'était plus de son ressort. Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé.

…  
…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne se produira pas dans l'un des endroits où tu joues, dit Charlie d'une voix étonnamment dure.

Maugrey voulut intervenir, mais Wladeck l'en empêcha d'un signe de tête.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ce que je veux dire par là ?

Charlie rejeta la Gazette d'un geste brutal.

- Tu restes dans ton petit cocon musical, à te protéger de la réalité. C'est très bien…mais alors ne prétends pas comprendre ceux qui vivent dans son tourbillon! Continue à t'occuper de tes petites affaires, et reste en-dehors du reste.

Wladeck blêmit et crispa sa mâchoire. Un silence de mort tomba sur la chambre tandis que Charlie sortait.

Resté seul avec Wladeck, Maugrey ne savait que dire. Finalement Wladeck se leva à son tour :

- Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller me préparer…C'est vrai que ce soir encore je dois jouer, dit-il d'un ton amer.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Maugrey l'appela :

-Wladeck ?

Il se retourna.

- Tu es un artiste. Tu réconfortes les gens, et tu nous permets de voir les événements autrement. Ta présence nous est précieuse…

Wladeck hocha la tête et sortit. Maugrey soupira intérieurement. Il semblait ne pas avoir saisi le double sens de ses paroles…Il se traita mentalement de vieil idiot sénile. De toute façon…c'était tout ce qu'il était, non ?

…  
…

Elane était dans le couloir, appuyée contre le mur. En la voyant, l'air si douce et si désolée, Wladeck comprit qu'elle avait tout entendu. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait probablement passé son chemin, et tous les deux auraient fait semblant que rien ne s'était passé, mais face à Elane, il s'arrêta.

Elle quitta l'appui du mur et s'approcha de lui.

- Wladeck…

Elle se tut, se mordillant la lèvre. A court de mots, elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras, en une légère caresse amicale. De son autre bras, il l'étreignit et elle appuya sa joue contre son épaule.

Parfois ils pouvaient se passer de mots.

…  
…

Elane s'assit à la table de la cuisine et se frotta le front du revers de la main. Il était tard, mais au moins sa dernière tâche promettait d'être divertissante. Tonks entra alors qu'elle posait la cage de Casanova sur la table.

-Ah…tu as décidé de t'attaquer au problème de cet oiseau ?

Elle se servit un verre d'eau puis s'assit sur le banc.

- Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

Elane disposa du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre devant elle.

-Je vais dresser la liste du vocabulaire de cet oiseau…et je verrai bien ce qui en ressortira.

- ça me paraît un peu aléatoire comme solution, fit observer Tonks.

- Je sais, mais le problème est que c'est l'une des seules que j'ai…alors autant le faire.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

- Si tu veux bien…

Tonks prit un coussin sur une des chaises et posa les pieds sur le banc.

- Je veux voir ça.

Elane commença par mettre de l'eau fraîche dans la cage de l'animal. On ne pouvait espérer faire chanter un oiseau, même celui-ci, sans lui donner de quoi s'humecter le gosier. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Tonks, prête à transcrire les confessions de l'oiseau. Celui-ci fixa les deux amies.

- Heu…Casanova veut un biscuit ? gazouilla Tonks.

L'interpellé fit gonfler ses plumes, espérant sans doute paraître intimidant et brailla :

-Assez caqueté !

Elane inscrivit docilement « Assez caqueté ». Il fallait bien commencer quelque part !

_Je sais que ça fait très, très longtemps que je n'ai plus posté…Mille et mille excuses. Je ne peux que mettre en cause mon manque d'inspiration... et probablement ma paresse. Je promets que le chapitre suivant viendra bien plus vite !_

_Heu…reviews ?_


	29. Pas là pour vous

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

**_Chapitre 28 : Pas là pour vous_**

_**Disclaimer : **Comme si tout le monde n'était pas encore au courant…_

_Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, lieux, créatures etc…appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, hormis certains qui existent réellement (lieux) et d'autres que j'ai crées. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris._

_Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

Mrs Bennett reposa sa plume et relut sa lettre depuis le début. Elle ne comportait que quelques lignes…quelques lignes qui lui avaient demandé presque une heure de réflexion. Et elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite.

En dire trop était dangereux…ne pas en dire assez l'était également. Elle soupira et repoussant plume et parchemin au loin, elle enfuit la tête entre ses bras. Une larme inattendue perla à ses cils et glissa lentement le long de sa joue…

…  
…

Roberto s'éveilla en sursaut, et une plume tomba de son bureau où il s'était endormi. Sans y prêter attention, il se leva et fit visuellement le tour de la pièce. Il aurait juré que quelqu'un avait voulu l'éveiller …mais il était seul dans sa chambre.

Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. Que les autres fois aient pu être des hasards, des coïncidences ou de simples tours joués par son imagination, cela était bien possible. Mais ce soir, il avait bel et bien senti que quelqu'un lui frôlait le bras. Et ce n'était probablement pas accidentel : une personne désireuse de ne pas se faire remarquer aurait eu bien assez de place pour se mouvoir sans le toucher.

Il inspira profondément pour refouler l'angoisse qui menaçait de le paralyser. Si un intrus, même protégé par une cape d'invisibilité, avait voulu entrer, il avait dû nécessairement passer par la porte. Or en regagnant sa chambre, il avait pris soin de la verrouiller et d'y appliquer plusieurs sorts.

Il appuya sur la poignée…et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. La porte était déverrouillée.

…  
…

Une longue silhouette vêtue de noir longeait les murs silencieusement. Son pas rapide avait quelque chose de saccadé, comme quelqu'un pour qui chaque mouvement aurait été un effort considérable. Il finit par s'arrêter et s'appuyant contre le mur, leva les yeux vers la lune. Sa clarté laiteuse éclaira un visage pâle, crispé, dans lequel de grands yeux noirs semblaient implorer le pardon du ciel.

Ou sa force…

…  
…

_« Quand nous avons tout vu, tout vécu, que nous reste-t-il ? Lorsque la vie semble s'être déchaînée pour nous, dans tous ses états, même les plus extrêmes ? Lorsque le pire et le meilleur de l'homme se sont reflétés dans nos yeux ? Lorsque enfin, nous avons le sentiment que quoi qu'il arrive, le temps se déroulera à présent sans que nous n'ayons aucune influence sur lui ? _

_Au moment de se poser des questions, de se dire « Ai-je bien fait ? », de chercher encore quelque chose à faire pour modifier un avenir qui se jouera sûrement sans nous, et que l'on ne trouve plus rien, au moment d'oser regarder en arrière sans baisser les yeux… Peut-être à ce moment-là faut-il savoir s'arrêter. S'arrêter, et laisser à d'autres le soin de jouer la partie. S'arrêter, mais avant s'assurer qu'ils auront les meilleures cartes possibles. S'arrêter, et enfin oser se dire : « J'ai fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, je ne peux plus rien faire de plus. » Oser voir cette vérité, et quitter la scène en paix… »_

_Extrait d'une lettre de Mariette Rösle à un correspondant inconnu, datée de quelques mois avant sa mort._

…  
…

Roberto crispa sa main sur sa baguette, et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Aucun mouvement ne vint troubler la faible clarté émanant du couloir. Par mesure de sécurité, il augmenta encore la lumière d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Un faible courant d'air le fit soudain frissonner. Il se retourna immédiatement et vit la fenêtre entreouverte. Un instant plus tôt elle avait été fermée, et le volet hermétiquement clos…

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour dominer la sensation de panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Il y avait eu des bruits de sorciers ayant reçu des visites étranges lors de la première guerre…personne n'avait rien vu, mais le lendemain ils avaient été retrouvés morts…

…  
…

La silhouette noire ferma les yeux, semblant prier pour une ultime aide. Puis elle disparut dans la nuit sans témoins.

….  
….

Roberto referma sa porte et la verrouilla, mécaniquement aussi bien que magiquement. Puis, fixant la fenêtre, il lui intima mentalement l'ordre de se refermer. Il vit alors que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, le volet n'était pas ouvert. Il ne ressentait plus non plus cette sensation d'une présence étrangère…ne sachant comment l'interpréter, il se força à surmonter l'angoisse qui menaçait de le paralyser. Faisant quelques pas, son regard accrocha une tache blanche au sol.

…  
…

Elane reposa sa tasse à demi pleine sur la table, fixant le vide d'un air absent. Elle aurait aimé parler à quelqu'un…quelqu'un qui l'aurait écouté, puis rassurée non pas en l'accablant de mots consolants, mais en parlant sérieusement avec elle. Un confident. Un ami…

…  
…

L'homme en noir apparut comme sorti de la nuit même, toujours courbée en deux par la douleur. Il tenta de se redresser en agrippant la barrière du perron, avant de tendre la main vers la porte. Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent la poignée, il murmura quelques mots et dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à déverrouiller et pousser le battant. Il pénétra silencieusement dans le hall et referma avec effort la porte derrière lui. S'il avait cru venir un jour chercher refuge ici…

…  
…

Quelques pétales jonchaient le sol. Roberto se baissa doucement et ramassa délicatement les deux fleurs. Des myosotis blancs…Etait-ce la marque de son mystérieux visiteur ? Si visiteur il y avait bien eu… Et que signifiait ce geste ?

Un lointain souvenir remonta à la surface. Un froid après-midi d'automne…la voix de sa grand-mère…les myosotis dans sa main…. Le myosotis avait une signification précise…_Ne m'oubliez_ _jamais…_

C'était cela. Cette fleur servait à demander qu'on se souvienne de quelqu'un…

…  
…

L'homme serra les dents sous l'effet de la douleur avant de descendre quelques marches. Il ne vit pas le rai de lumière sous la porte...il l'entrebâilla.

…  
…

Elane releva la tête et vit la porte s'entrouvrir.

- Qui va là ? demanda-t-elle.

Un homme vêtu de noir pénétra alors dans la pièce. Elane voulut répéter sa question plus fort, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. La silhouette en noir releva la tête pour la fixer de ses deux yeux couleur d'onyx.

-Seigneur…murmura-t-elle.

…  
…

Roberto donna un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller et implora silencieusement le ciel, les nymphes, les fées ou quiconque voudrait bien avoir pitié de lui, de lui accorder le sommeil. Juste quelques heures…quelques heures pour oublier.

Il se recoucha sur le dos en soupirant et contempla le plafond. _Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_ Ces derniers jours, toute notion de raison et de bon sens avait déserté sa vie…

Il était allé coucher dans sa salle de classe. Là, devant son bureau, il avait étalé une couverture sur le plancher, et s'était recouvert d'une autre. _Cette situation est tellement ridicule, tellement désespérée…même quelqu'un animé des pires intentions n'aurait pas l'idée de venir me chercher ici…_

…  
…

-Professeur Rogue…murmura Elane.

Ce dernier repoussa sa capuche en arrière d'un geste qui contenait encore des traces de dignité, malgré la grimace de couleur.

-Et bien ? dit-il de sa voix lente et froide. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Ce que je vais faire ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui…qu'allez-vous faire ? Chercher quelques-uns de vos amis, sous le faux prétexte de m'aider, avant qu'ils puissent venir assister à ma déchéance ? Le terrible, le menaçant, le si antipathique et si douteux Severus Rogue…réduit à venir chercher protection dans la maison d'un ennemi décédé ?

Sa voix enflait tel un grondement à mesure que les mots coulaient de sa bouche.

-C'est cela que vous voulez ? finit-il par hurler. Mais allez-y ! Faites donc !! De toute façon…

Mais il ne put continuer : le fouet de la douleur lui fit à nouveau courber l'échine. Respirant difficilement, il observa à travers le rideau de ses cheveux noirs la pâle silhouette d'Elane, qui s'était doucement levée.

- J'aurais espéré que vous ne me croyiez pas capable d'une telle bassesse, dit-elle d'une voix voilée.

Elle s'approcha lentement et resta à quelques pas de lui. Malgré lui, Severus baissa les yeux un bref instant. Puis soudain, il se courba en deux et tomba à terre.

Un bref instant Elane demeura interdite, puis elle se précipita auprès de la forme prostrée.

-Oh professeur Rogue…qu'est-ce que ce monde a donc fait de vous…murmura-t-elle.

…  
…

Le pied de Wladeck heurta sa table de chevet. Dans l'obscurité, il articula silencieusement un juron pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants endormis de la chambre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda soudain une voix basse.

Harry. Ne dort-il donc jamais ? se demanda Wladeck.

- Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il en réponse.

- Tu es resté debout tard ? demanda Harry, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Disons qu'ils m'ont offert une bouteille de whisky…je l'ai ramenée ici puis je me suis dit que je pouvais bien m'offrir un petit plaisir. Tu en voulais ?

Il entendit Harry pouffer.

- Si je dois disparaître demain, au moins je n'aurais pas vécu pour rien, conclut Wladeck.

Bien plus tard, Harry aurait l'occasion de se demander si Wladeck, si mystérieux, avec sa sensibilité tellement différente de celle des autres, ne_ savait _pas déjà… Si quelque part dans son esprit ne se trouvait pas déjà la prémonition de ce qui allait lui arriver…

Peut-être avait-il déjà perçu le changement. Peut-être l'avait-il précédé…peut-être à ce moment était-il déjà loin d'eux …Déjà trop avancé dans ces temps sombres…

…  
…

Elane sentit Rogue tressaillir alors qu'elle baignait la dernière coupure de son front. Il battit des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. L'eau claire se mêla dans le lac noir…Sans crainte, sans hâte, mais avec douceur et respect.

Severus tressaillit à nouveau. Une vague sensation de bien-être envahissait sa tête embrumée et se diffusait dans tout son être. Lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il croisa un regard neutre. Ni froid ou hostile, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais sans inquiétude ou signe de compassion excessive.

- J'ai réussi à vous administrer un peu de potion anti-douleur alors que vous étiez inconscient, mais il serait peut-être préférable que vous en repreniez, finit-elle par dire.

Elle se détourna. Severus se rendit alors compte qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes à avoir accepté son regard comme celui d'un égal. Elle ne le craignait pas. Mais il n'était pas un de ses amis non plus. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la faiblesse mais trouver la force de jouer son personnage jusqu'au bout. Et pourtant, il eut été si reposant de poser un instant le masque…

De toute façon, songea-t-il avec mélancolie, ce qu'il y a derrière serait peut-être encore pire pour vous…

Il la vit préparer une tasse de thé fumante avant de revenir avec la potion annoncée.

-Ce thé a des vertus réconfortantes…du moins fera-t-il passer le goût de la potion et vous réchauffera.

Il acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas osé évoquer réellement un besoin de réconfort quelconque…D'une certaine façon il lui en était reconnaissant : il aurait alors été obligé de se montrer rude envers elle …or il n'en avait pas envie.

Elle lui donna la cuillère de potion en main, évitant le geste trop maternel de la lui porter à la bouche qui, elle le sentait, aurait brisé cet équilibre fragile, puis elle lui apporta la tasse de thé.

-Prenez-en aussi, dit-il.

Sans sembler déconcertée, elle se versa également une tasse et s'assit sur une chaise, à côté de la banquette où elle l'avait allongé. Pour la première fois il remarqua alors la couverture sur lui.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'attends rien de vous en échange si c'est cela que vous craignez. Je ne vais pas me mettre à éprouver une inquiétude de tous les instants pour le héros tragique que vous êtes, ni à chercher votre amitié, ni vous jurer que je serai toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qui ne veut pas dire non plus que vous êtes obligé de vous montrer caustique et impoli…

Elle l'avait très bien compris, se rendit-il compte. Tous les détours, toute l'ironie voire la méchanceté qu'il pourrait employer ne l'empêcheraient de voir clair dans son jeu…Et pourtant elle ne cherchait pas l'affrontement. Elle ne cherchait pas son respect non plus …que voulait-elle alors ?

Rien. C'était la seule réponse possible. Il n'y avait aucune préméditation dans ses paroles et ses actes. Il ne pouvait donc l'affronter, car il n'y avait de jeu à deviner et à doubler. Severus aurait pu tout simplement en rester là, mais quelque chose le poussait à poursuivre la conversation, malgré son état de faiblesse à la fois physique et mentale.

Dans ce cas je n'essayerai pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ou plutôt je ne prendrai pas la peine d'essayer, je suis suffisamment fatigué comme cela.

Elle retint un petit sourire, appréciant le compliment implicite. Cette conversation commençait à l'intéresser. Mais il y avait un autre point qu'elle devait tout d'abord éclaircir…

-Que vous est-il arrivé, pour que vous reveniez ainsi ?

Le visage de Rogue, qui semblait presque détendu un instant auparavant, se referma instantanément. Plus que jamais.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi…

-…cela me concerne ? Moi, je pourrai vous dire pourquoi : nous savons tous les deux où vous étiez cette nuit, ce que vous faisez pour l'Ordre. Apprenez que je vous ai déjà vu crisper votre visage après avoir fait un geste rapide, vous raidir pour dissimuler le fait que vous boitiez.

- Sachez que je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, Miss Rösle ! cracha Rogue

Ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux de Rogue étincelants, ceux d'Elane aussi sombres qu'un ciel d'orage.

Je ne suis pas votre élève, _professeur_, et je ne l'ai jamais été. Vos regards sombres ne me rappellent pas de mauvais souvenirs, votre attitude froide ne m'impressionne pas et quant à vos sarcasmes ….apprenez, _monsieur_ Rogue, que j'ai déjà vécu pire. Je n'ai rien à vous prouvez, vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre. Mais reconnaissez que si je n'avais pas été là…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense.

-Vous ne me devez rien. Vous pouvez dès demain aller vous jeter du haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, cela vous regarde. Je n'en ferai pas un drame personnel…mais même votre fantôme ne pourra m'empêcher de m'en souvenir comme un drame humain. Et vous pouvez bien user de toute votre ironie, vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire dire que c'est la perte de quelqu'un d'_utile_ à l'ordre que je déplorerai.

Il y eut un silence. Tous deux savaient que s'il ne répondait pas…ils n'auraient plus rien à se dire.

- J'étais chez Voldemort. Il s'ennuyait et était vaguement agacé…nous étions plusieurs avec lui mais quand les autres sont partis…j'ai eu droit à une leçon de combat particulière. Quelle chance ! Combattre avec le maître en personne…et savoir qu'il ne me tuera pas : mes autres talents peuvent encore lui servir. Ma valeur est celle de l'outil que je représente…

Le silence…deux regards baissés…la nuit enveloppant les premiers pas hésitants vers la confiance…

Curieusement, ce fut Rogue qui releva les yeux le premier, observant de côté le visage pâle qui lui faisait face. En attente. Avec respect. Et presque …dans la crainte d'un jugement.

_Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ? Vous auriez dû nous le dire….vous auriez pu nous le dire… Quelle inconscience …quelle fierté…_ Et finalement…

-Je peux peut-être vous aider…

Rogue se redressa.

- … du moins si vous m'y autorisez, ajouta-t-elle.

Il garda le silence.

-Vous ne voulez pas entendre parler d'amitié… ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Le mot sympathique vous impressionne…parlons d'une alliance. Un travail commun. D'égal à égale.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Silencieusement, elle alla poser leurs deux tasses sur l'évier avant de revenir vers la banquette. Rogue se redressa et parvint à se mettre debout face à elle. Le faible éclairage créait des ombres sur son visage fatigué, émacié. Usé…

La longue main féminine, si fine et blanche, s'approcha de la silhouette noire, lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal blessé. Et le miracle se produisit : les longs doigts nerveux se glissèrent sous les siens.

En un geste fluide et élégant, Rogue porta sa main à ses lèvres avant de la laisser doucement glisser.

Seriez-vous par hasard un gentleman, _professeur_ ?

Je pense avoir appris à apprécier la valeur des gens que je rencontre…

_Bon ben je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou (hum!) à ajouter ce nouveau chapitre…j'espère mettre moins de temps pour le suivant ! J'ai beaucoup hésité, j'ai longtemps envisagé d'abandonner cette fic…et finalement j'ai décidé de la remanier pour lui donner encore une chance. J'ai beaucoup évolué depuis que je l'ai commencée… je pense que ça va se sentir. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…si vous voulez que je continue les reviews sont plus importantes que jamais !_

_Merci à vous pour m'avoir lue._


	30. Qu'estce qu'un homme libre?

**Les étoiles de l'orage**

_**Chapitre 29 : « Qu'est-ce qu'un homme libre ? » Severus Rogue**_

**Disclaimer **: _Comme si tout le monde n'était pas encore au courant…  
Tous les personnages, animaux, objets, lieux, créatures etc…appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, hormis certains qui existent réellement (lieux) et d'autres que j'ai crées. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, à part le plaisir que j'ai à écrire et à faire partager ce que j'écris.  
Les personnages ajoutés sont tirés de mon imagination, toute ressemblance entre eux et des personnes existant ou ayant existé est le fruit du hasard._

**_Note d'Harry Potter: _**  
_Voici quelques extraits d'écrits, dans la majeure partie de lettres, que j'ai pu retrouvé ou que l'on m'a confié. Certains paraîtront peut-être hors contexte pour le moment, mais prendront tout leur sens plus tard ; et je n'ai choisi certains que en raison de leur beauté, ou de leur émotion. Pardonnez-moi si cette démarche n'est que celle d'un homme trop touché par son passé._

_«… On dit que la guerre sera bientôt terminée, mais « on » se trompe. Nul ici-bas ne sait quand cette horreur prendra fin, et comment. Certains me condamneront peut-être pour me préoccuper de musique quand tant de vies sont en jeu, mais vous, ma si chère amie, vous comprendrez ; et vous êtes l'une des seules personnes à qui je me fie pour conserver précieusement mes confidences. Malgré tout ce qui a pu nous séparer, j'ose espérer que l'amitié qui nous unit perdurera… Je suis trop audacieux, sûrement, de vous appelez mon amie. D'aucuns pourront m'en blâmer…Si vous n'êtes pas mon amie, soyez sûre que je suis et demeure le vôtre,  
Eternellement votre,  
Wladyslaw (Wladeck) Szpilmann »_

_**Lettre (raccourcie) destinée à Mathilde**_

…  
…

_« ... Je me fie à vous en ces temps sombres, cher farfadet imbécile, pour que vous me promettiez d'apporter toute l'assistance et l'ingéniosité dont vous avez su faire preuve avec moi (voire contre moi) à une personne qui m'est plus chère que ma propre vie. En espérant tout de même que vous aurez davantage de respect pour elle que pour moi.  
J'ajoute ma bénédiction à tous les articles que vous pourrez écrire « pour révéler la vérité à votre fier public » -malgré le fait que certains aient indubitablement un très mauvais effet sur ma tension artérielle.  
Tant qu'à faire, je veux bien damner mon âme en signant  
« Votre ami », Alastor Maugrey (dit « Fol Œil ») _

_**Ecrite à Kevin O'Connell**_

…

…

_« Par la présente, je, soussigné Percival Weasley, déclare être sain de corps et d'esprit et demande à ce que soit remis le contenu de la malle se trouvant dans mon coffre (n° 5475 XVT 5782) de Gringotts à ma sœur Ginevra Weasley. Que l'argent qui s'y trouve soit également réparti entre tous mes frères et ma sœur, et que les carnets se trouvant également dans mon coffre de Gringotts aillent à ma mère._

_Signé : Percival Weasley »_

_**Extrait du testament de Percy Weasley**_

…

…

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un homme libre ? Si c'est un homme qui n'est tenu par aucune chaîne, alors je n'ai jamais connu la liberté. Mais au moins j'ai pu prendre la liberté de choisir mes chaînes… La vie m'a offert une chance de racheter mes erreurs et je l'ai saisie au vol. _

_Il y a des années, j'ai juré allégeance à une cause qui en réalité ne portait qu'un nom, un nom portant en lui douleur, mort et tromperies…lâcheté, brouillard et haine. Le lien qui me rattachait à cette cause est aujourd'hui brisé, et je me suis enchaîné à une autre._

_Peut-être bien que cette vie ne mérite pas plus ce nom que l'autre…peut-être que j'en suis prisonnier et qu'on profite de moi en me mentant. Peut-être bien. Mais j'ai choisi de m'y abandonner totalement, même si la lumière doit me prendre la vie : je la lui ai déjà offerte. _

_Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de faire tout cela pour réparer mes torts, me direz-vous. En réalité ce n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire de ma lâcheté : je n'ai jamais osé diriger moi-même ma propre vie. J'ai par le passé appris à la sacrifier, aujourd'hui je l'offre._

_Ce choix me rend malheureux…mais je ne sais vivre autrement. Et au moins mon don sera utile, du moins je l'espère. _

_Car malgré tout, il me déplairait d'avoir vécu en vain._

_Severus Rogue »_

_**On suppose que cette lettre était destinée à Elane Rösle…elle n'a pas nié l'avoir reçue, elle n'a jamais véritablement admis qu'elle lui était adressée. Je respecte son silence…certains secrets disparaissent avec la voix de ceux à qui ils appartiennent.**_

…  
…

Roberto entendit quelque chose glisser de son bureau lorsqu'il déposa une pile de draps sur son lit. Se retournant, son regard accrocha le journal glissé à terre. Maudissant les courants d'air, il força son corps courbatu à se pencher en avant, mais les pages imprimées lui glissèrent des doigts et retombèrent selon un angle étrange. Lorsqu'il l'eut ramassé, un nom lui sauta imméditamment aux yeux _« John Bennett, travaillant au département des mystères du ministère, a tragiquement trouvé la mort… »._

Roberto lâcha le journal comme s'il lui avait brûlé les mains et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Etait-il hanté par le spectre de John Bennett ? Pourquoi, objecta sa raison. Pourquoi lui ? Quel pouvoir avait-il donc ? « Vous, vous pouvez agir.. » La voix de MacAllister résonna dans sa tête.

…  
…

Elane fit malencontreusement claquer la porte de la chambre. Sa cousine sursauta alors et se tourna vers elle.

-Pardon…souffla Elane.

Elle vit alors les traits tirés du visage pâle qui lui faisait face, les cernes, le regard anxieux.

-Tu as mal dormi cette nuit.

- Non…protesta faiblement sa cousine.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Elane posa sa veste et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse, pour ne pas que sa présence soit ressentie comme une intrusion. Le sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder avant tant étouffé qu'il avait dû accumuler toute la puissance dévastatrice d'un tremblement de terre.

- Je t'ai entendu te tourner et te retourner la nuit dernière. La nuit d'avant également…ne me dis pas le contraire, tu sais à quel point j'ai le sommeil léger.

Mathilde ne répondant rien, elle poursuivit d'une voix plus douce.

- C'est depuis que tu es là ? C'est depuis que tu t'es retrouvée sous le même toit que Wlade…Wladyslaw.

Elle préféra ne pas employer son diminutif pour ne pas paraître trop intime avec le pianiste. Mathilde ne se confierait à elle que si elle se sentait parfaitement soutenue.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé …avec lui ?

Mathilde leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu connais le gros de l'histoire…murmura-t-elle.

- Non.

La voix d'Elane était ferme.

- Non. J'ai toujours cru qu'un jour tu m'en parlerais...

Sa voix sembla se fêler mais elle continua néanmoins.

-…mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Wladyslaw ne m'a rien dit –je ne sais même pas s'il en a parlé à Joachim- et je ne lui ai pas posé de questions. Mais peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'accepter que les choses non peut-être pas été tout à fait ce que tu pensais, ou que peut-être elles ont changé depuis.

Mathilde se détourna et ses épaules tremblèrent. Elane sentit plutôt qu'elle n'entendit le bruit de frêles sanglots.

-Il voudrait te voir, ajouta-t-elle simplement. Il voudrait te parler, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit – tu lui manques.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla Mathilde à travers ses larmes.

- Je pense que si, tu le peux…

-Elane…tu ne comprends pas…

Elane sentit con cœur faiblir.

- Oh si, je comprends. Je comprends que toi et Wladeck vous vous êtes blessés mutuellement à mort, de façon horrible. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je comprends que même si aucun de nous ne l'admettra en face de l'autre, vous voulez plus que tout vous retrouver… Je comprends aussi que vous pourriez être heureux si vous vouliez l'être…si seulement vous pouviez pardonner !

Le désespoir enfla sa voix sur les derniers mots. Mathilde murmura d'un ton à peine audible :

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir…

- Quand je pense à …

La voix d'Elane se brisa.

…quand je vois comme nous nous sommes rendus malheureux – simplement parce qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais su pardonner…

Elle s'assit près de Mathilde, le regard fixé sur son visage détourné, les mains tremblantes.

- Tu aimes Wladeck et il t'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça…

- Si seulement cela l'était…

- Cela l'est. Il t'aime. Je peux te le dire.Je sais quelque chose de l'amour tu sais. Je sais ce que l'on ressent. Et je peux dire que Wladeck t'aime par la façon dont il parle de toi. Et malheureusement je sais aussi quelque chose de notre fierté, qui ne vaut rien par rapport au prix qu'on lui accorde !

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux d'Elane, qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur, une rage désespérée si différente de ce que Mathilde connaissait. Une rage qui ne faisait que rendre plus visible la faiblesse et l'immense besoin d'aide d'Elane. Silencieusement, elle repoussa en arrière le rideau de cheveux bruns et lui tendit son propre mouchoir.

-Parfois…murmura Elane d'une voix voilée. Parfois, peu importe combien on aime quelqu'un, on sait qu'on ne pourra jamais être heureux. Mais vous deux vous pouvez être heureux, Mathilde, et vous seriez tellement fous de laisser passer cette chance…si stupidement fous…

_Voilà….un chapitre très court qui a pour but de relancer l'intrigue. Je vais tenter d'en écrire un plus long bientôt, mais je crois que je vais bientôt mettre un terme à cette fic. Je ne laisserai pas l'histoire inachevée- je détesterai cela. Mais je pense en écrire bientôt la fin…_


End file.
